Y soy un Merodeador
by PaxQuing
Summary: "Prometo nunca darme por vencido! y si moriré, sera gritando y riendo." La generación que lo empezó todo: Cornamenta, Canuto , Colagusano y Lunático con sus dudas,inquietudes,fantasmas y clichés al crecer. Y como todos estos se volvieron ingredientes indispensables para formar parte de algo grande... mas grande de lo que imaginaron. (¡Primer Fic!)
1. El Chico Especial

**ÉL CHICO "ESPECIAL".**

 **Después de tanto insistir… después de tantos no… después de tantas dudas y aun con tantos miedos… Finalmente si iba a ir. En verdad iba a ir! Había leído tanto de ese lugar! se había soñado estas últimas semanas cruzando las enormes puertas. Imaginando los pasillos e incluso el olor del césped. Todo era maravilla para él por el momento, la emoción cuando compro el uniforme fue algo excepcional, el callejón Diagon era uno de los lugares más increíbles que sus ojos habían visto y su cuerpo había experimentado. Cuando compro su varita no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción, ¡lo había escogido a él! El sentimiento cuando la toco fue como si hubiera encontrado una parte de su cuerpo que había perdido tiempo atrás. En definitiva era una experiencia que permanecería por siempre en su memoria. Es por eso que no entendía porque su padre se negaba a vivir en ese maravilloso mundo, era el lugar a donde pertenecían… después de esto ahí iba a pertenecer.**

´Remus…' **Su padre entro; tenía la misma mirada acongojada. Al parecer, esa mirada había aparecido al mismo tiempo que sus sueños con la entrada de Hogwarths.** '¿como estas?' **El pequeño Remus nivelo su sonrisa y es que el gesto de su padre no hacia ninguna armonía con lo que Remus sentía en su interior; unas inmensas ganas de ya ponerse el uniforme.**

'bien papá, ya estoy listo.' **El pequeño dijo poniéndose su suéter. El padre lo miro y no pudo evitar tragar saliva, sentía escalofríos por debajo de la piel.** '¿Mamá ya tiene el desayuno?' **pensó en cualquier cosa para desviar la atención de su padre y su madre era el único tema que podía robar toda su atención.**

'si, ella hizo waffles. Tus favoritos de hecho…' **pensó en su esposa cocinando alegremente en la cocina. Remus se alivio al verlo, al menos así pudo distraerlo sobre esa errónea idea de convencerlo de no ir a Hogwarths. Además iba a comer waffles! Y de chocolate. :D**

'Perfectos para hoy!' **Remus dijo sonriente, siguiendo el hilo del tema. Su padre asintió aun pensando en su querida esposa, después miro a su hijo; él tenía los ojos de la mujer de su vida. Ese color miel, dulce, honesto e inocente. Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Si, Remus había heredado los ojos de la mujer a la que mas amaba en el planeta, haría cualquier cosa por ella, al igual que por su hijo. Por lo tanto le dolía en el alma cuando veía esa mirada triste. Era como el peor castigo que podía recibir. Por suerte, pocas veces había experimentado eso con su esposa, pero su hijo… esa era otra historia. Una historia que lo había marcado para siempre, de la que se arrepentía todas las mañanas de su vida. Acaricio el rostro de su hijo y le sonrió amorosamente.** 'Remus, hijo.' **Se acerco a él. Remus apretó su suéter, conocía ese tono de su padre; no iba a detenerse hasta el último minuto.** 'sé que estas muy emocionado...' **Tomo su hombro y lo miro de frente.** 'yo también lo estuve ese día.' **Remus veía a su papá sonreír pero en el fondo sabía que rogaba porque no fuera.** 'escucha hijo…' **El pequeño arrugo su frente frustrado de la misma situación. Él si quería ir. Entendía los peligros que su padre alcanzaba a ver, él también los había repasado y los tenía muy presentes pero tenía la corazonada que allá podía encontrarle solución a su "problema".** 'sabes que no eres igual a ellos.' **Al pequeño se le nublaron los ojos de inmediato, sabía a qué se refería y cada vez que hablaban de eso, revivía el dolor inconscientemente.** 'no…' **al padre se le rompió el corazón cuando su pequeño cerró los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas.** 'no es eso.' **Lo abrazo de inmediato, esperando que su hijo sintiera lo arrepentido que estaba; por lo que había dicho y por todo lo demás.** 'es que no quiero que te lastimen…' **le dijo el también con la voz quebrada. Lo que al niño le pareció irónico, porque quien más lo lastimaba… era él mismo.** 'escucha…' **Remus miro a su padre de frente, todavía tenía rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos miel, el padre sintió un remolino que ardía en su estomago; odiaba ver esos ojos miel tristes, lo mataba. Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y los limpio, Remus todavía levantaba sus hombros a causa de las lágrimas que había derramado, se mantuvo quieto mientras su padre limpiaba sus mejillas.** 'olvídalo.' **Le dijo el padre con el nudo en la garganta.** 've a desayunar mientras yo bajo tu maleta ¿de acuerdo?' **Remus asintió sonriendo ligeramente, sabía que su padre estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que se sintiera mejor y eso lo valoraba.** 'Perdóname por todo.' **Remus ahora vio las lagrimas contenidas en los ojos de su padre y es que el adulto estaba reviviendo todo el pasado. Una vez más tenía una guerra interna consigo mismo. Un hombre lobo le había arruinado la vida y lo odiaba, sentía el calor en su estomago aun latente, pero era absurdo querer odiarlos, no podía hacerlo… su hijo era uno de ellos. Cada mes revivía todo ese dolor, cada mes desconocía a su pequeño; le parecía imposible que él fuera así. Escuchaba sus gritos y moría con cada uno de ellos. Y conforme habían pasado los meses, esas noches se volvían eternas, una más incontrolable que la anterior. Odiaba decirlo, pero su hijo… ese pequeñito pálido, traga libros, de ojos color miel con cabello combinable; era una amenaza. Una amenaza que no le deseaba a nadie. Solo a una persona, pero… esa persona seguramente ya lo veía como un juego. Miro a su hijo, en definitiva él no era como ese monstruo. Tal vez tenían la misma maldición pero no tenían el mismo corazón, con tan solo ver esos ojos miel lo sabías. La vida tenía que recompensarle a su hijo de alguna manera tanto dolor. Remus miro a su padre con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y un nudo de culpa se enrosco en su estomaguito.**

'voy a estar bien papá.' **El niño trato de consolarlo limpiándole las lagrimas con su manos. El padre se conmovió tanto con el gesto de su pequeño, sin duda era un chico especial.**

'Te amo hijo.' **El hombre lo abrazo, Remus sintió en el abrazo los mismos sentimientos de auxilio que su papá sentía ya pasada la noche de la transformación, el hombre lo envolvía fuertemente entre sus brazos.** 'eres especial Remus, no lo olvides.' **Eso conmovió al pequeño y él también lo apretó fuerte. A pesar de saber que su padre estaba haciendo diferencias en su cabeza. Era inevitable para él y lo comprendía, pero no significaba que le gustara esas diferencias que su papá hacia con él, porque Remus no quería sentirse diferente. Se lo repetía así mismo todos los días antes de ir a dormir, trataba de integrarse a cualquier forma, por lo que lo devastaba que sus propios padres hicieran esas diferencias notables, sabía lo que era y lo odiaba. Por lo que entrar a Hogwarths se volvió en su única esperanza, iba a encontrarle cura a su demencia ahí. Lo lograría, esa era su meta. No quería ser diferente, ya no. No quería que le dijeran que era especial, porque sabía lo que ellos trataban de decir con ser "especial"; un monstruo, peligroso e inhumano. Que mejor forma de matar sus ánimos… y es por la misma razón que no se iba a detener, no esta vez. Por el amor que le tenía a sus padres y por el que se tenía a sí mismo, iba acabar con este estrés vano; era listo, ya encontraría alguna forma de solucionarlo. Él iba a ser normal a toda costa.**


	2. Tu Verdad

**TU VERDAD.**

 **Sentía los nervios hasta en las palmas de las manos, ni siquiera podía sostener bien la cuchara. Estaba desayunando y aunque sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar (otro efecto de los nervios) no quería que su familia se enterara, así que trataba de comer como si fuese cualquier otra mañana común y corriente. Aunque era obvio que no lo era. Había imaginado todo el año aproximadamente desde que recibió su carta; recordaba ese día, estaba tan feliz, mucho más de lo que había expresado y es que él no era precisamente la persona más expresiva del mundo, no porque no pudiera, simplemente algo dentro de él siempre lo retenía. Por consecuencia la imagen que había formado toda su vida, no era precisamente la que quería proyectar y es que todos creían que era un debilucho, llorón; muy seguramente creían que no tenía el carácter para hacer algo magnifico, solo era un hijo de mami que no podía hacer nada por si mismo, al menos así sentía. Eso lo avergonzaba por completo, básicamente las personas a su alrededor pensaba que su vida iba a consistir en terminar la escuela y ser solo otro más en el mundo, no tenía derecho a ser alguien, ni a dejar huella, a veces sentía que su nombre se borraría en el tiempo y eso le provocaba mucho mas escalofríos, incluso que los propios nervios.**

'Peter seguro que vas a terminar todo eso?' **Su madre lo miro dudosa, no se creía ese cuento de los no nervios. Ella conocía a su hijo.** 'sabes que no tienes que comértelo, puede hacerte daño con los nervios…' **Peter levanto la mirada y la miro fijamente serio, la mamá sonrió juguetonamente y Peter le dio otra mordida a su pan.** 'no tienes porque probar nada Peter.' **La mujer rio divertida de la actitud que tomaba su hijo, sabía que quería probar que todo estaba bajo control. Pero lo único que le provocaba era una inmensa ternura con esos cachetes a punto de explotar.** 'sabes que… deberías de darme la mitad de tu platillo.' **Peter tomo su plato cuando vio la mano de su madre con toda la intención de llevárselo, una parte de él pudo habérselo entregado por su propio juicio y es que sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar todo.** 'que rudo!' **La madre dijo con sarcasmo, exagerando los gestos, solamente estaba jugando con él, quería que su hijo realmente se tranquilizara.** 'con esa actitud no dudes que te escojan en Slytherin.' **Peter sonrió ligeramente, en realidad no le importaba; lo había pensado bien, la única casa que no aceptaría era Hufflepuff, pensaba que ahí se encontraba los Don Nadie y esa referencia no la quería en su curriculum de vida.** 'o tal vez en Gryffindor por el más valiente de la mesa! Y es que ¿quien se come 2 huevos, 3 tiras de tocino, 2 panes tostados y un vaso de malteada? Hijo comes como un adulto o peor…'

'me estás diciendo gordo?' **Peter le dijo ofendido. La madre no pudo evitar la risa y es que su hijo había sacado el pan de la boca solo para reclamarle.** 'eres la peor madre del mundo ¿te lo han dicho?' **La mujer le sonrió con puro amor en su mirada.**

'entonces dime ¿ya llevas todo?' **se levanto y camino hacia su maleta. Peter aventó el pan y corrió detrás de ella, odiaba que revisara su equipaje. Le costó una gota gorda de sudor, pero Peter salto del sillón y brindo justo frente a su maleta, la madre lo miro sorprendida aunque segundos después lo miro autoritariamente, ya le conocía este juego. La quería sacar de la escena.** 'hazte a un lado Peter Pettigrew.' **El chico regordete negó con la cabeza.** 'solo quiero comprobar que llevas todo.'

'llevo todo.' **le insistió. Pero la madre prácticamente lo empujo hacia el sillón. El chico chillo pero cuando se dio la vuelta su madre ya había abierto la maleta.** 'te digo que vas a desacomodar todo!' **dijo sonrojado.**

'vas a llevar a copito!' **dijo la madre abrazando con ternura un conejito blanco de peluche. Peter agacho la mirada avergonzado.**

'eso debió de caerse cuando acomode mi cama…' **dijo desviando la mirada.** 'qué bueno que lo encontraste… déjalo afuera.' **Esperaba que no lo hiciera. Había dormido con esa cosa toda su vida, separarse de ella era como si se cortara un dedo, no quería vivir solo con cuatro dedos (aun no…).**

'estas seguro?' **la madre dijo sorprendida pero cuando miro como apretaba sus labios inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no quería hacerlo.** 'de acuerdo…' **¿porque su madre solo le hacía caso en las cosas que realmente no quería hacer?**

'si, ya voy a ir a Hogwarths, tengo que crecer…' **La madre le sonrió y negó al mismo tiempo, no entendía porque esas desesperadas ganas por forzarse a ser algo que no tenía que ser. Abrió la boca para darle un típico sermón sobre eso, ya Peter había puesto cara de fastidio pero el timbre de la puerta los interrumpió.**

'ahora vuelvo…' **Dijo la madre poniendo a copito en la mesa de la sala, Peter estuvo tentado a tomarlo y esconderlo nuevamente en la maleta.** 'hola! Si viniste!' **escucho a su madre emocionada al abrir la puerta. Peter tenía una ligera sospecha de saber quién era pero se aferraba a la idea de estar equivocado.**

'Claro que sí! se los prometí!' **Escucho esa voz chillona y sus ánimos decayeron 50%.**

'cariño es tu tía Ru!' **Era Ru de Ruperta y si, era la típica tía que le estrujaba los cachetes como si fueran globos de látex, lo odiaba.**

¿Dónde está el nuevo mago de la familia? ahí esta!' **su tía le había prometido acompañarlo a la estación en su primer día. Él había rogado porque fuera una de sus mentirillas que decía por la emoción del momento, pero desgraciadamente estaba ahí en su casa, tal como lo prometió.** 'vine como te lo prometí, pequeñito.' **Le hablaba como si fuera un perro, Peter inconscientemente la miro con un gesto que lo único que decía era: "largo de aquí".** 'estas nervioso?' **Peter negó aun con el mismo gesto, miro de reojo a su madre que llevaba su plato a la cocina… ¡finalmente ya no iba comer! una preocupación menos.** 'o acaso no querías que viniera!?' **Soltó la carcajada sin imaginar que decía la verdad, la madre de Peter se volteo para reír junto con su cuñada y se dio cuenta que Peter estaba asintiendo. Le lanzo de inmediato un secador. Peter reacciono y solo sonrió.** 'Entonces que hace falta?'

'nada en realidad… solo estamos esperando la hora par…'

'asombroso!' **La mujer regordeta aplaudió como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.** 'así podemos conversar un poco.' **Peter suspiro y volvió a sonreír haciéndose a la idea de escuchar a su tía lo que sobraba de la tarde, aguantando todos los abusos físicos o como ella les decía: muestras de afectos, muestras que dejaban a sus cachetes, tan rojos como un par de…** 'manzanas! Adoro el pay de manzanas!' **si Peter seguía escuchando un platillo mas, enserio iba a vomitar.** 'deberíamos de hacerle uno a Petie antes de partir!' **Peter miro a su madre pidiendo auxilio, la mujer rio en voz baja y se compadeció de él.**

'es muy tarde para eso Ru.' **La mujer detuvo a su ocurrente cuñada.** 'además Peter ya comió su desayuno.' **La tía volteo a ver al chico y le sonrió, Peter vio en cámara lenta como sus enormes manos se acercaban a su rostro. Y en un parpadeo sus cachetes estaban siendo torturados otra vez.**

'que bello sobrino!' **Peter contaba números en su mente para aguantar el dolor.** 'tan obediente y bien portado!' **termino la frase y la masacre también.** 'es por eso que tengo un obsequio para ti!' **levanto su dedo índice y lo puso a escasos centímetros de la nariz del pequeño.**

'enserio!?' **La madre de Peter lo volteo a ver autoritariamente, entendía que no le agradara la tía Ru pero actuar tan amable solo por interés no lo veía bien.**

'Peter!' **Su madre lo regaño, la tía Ru manoteo dándole poca importancia y saco una cajita de su maxi-bolsa de "mano".**

'aquí tienes pequeño! Espero que te guste…' **si no hubiera sido por la sonrisa de payaso y la mirada de asesino, ese momento hubiera sido muy emotivo para Peter. El chico tomo la cajita y la comenzó a abrir.** 'espero que te guste.'

'Peter con cuidado…' **Su madre lo regaño nuevamente, su hijo parecía un caníbal.**

'Cariño, déjalo ser… es solo un niño.' **La verdad es que el empaque estaba muy difícil de abrir, Peter estaba incluso dispuesto** 'además estoy contenta de verlo así de emocionado.' **Peter alzo la mirada y sonrió para segundos después continuar con la misión de abrir la maldita caja de regalo.** 'siempre esta tan callado; es bueno verlo así.' **Peter por fin pudo abrir la caja, un pedazo de ella salió disparado por la ventana y asusto al gato de su madre, odiaba a ese gato así que no lo lamento… hasta que vio a su madre molesta.** 'ya lo abriste! Míralo y dime si te gusta!' **Peter quito todo el papel que adornaba la caja para sacar una pequeña cadena con la letra "P" en color amarillo. Peter la miro fascinado a lo que ambas mujeres concluyeron que le había gustado.** 'me tome la molestia de pedirla en amarillo, para que combine con tu casa…' **Peter trago saliva y se quedo estático. Los de Hufflepuff eran amarillos…** 'es obvio que es todo un Hufflepuff, el siempre tan bueno, tan bien portado, tan calladito como un ratón, no rompe ni un solo plato.' **La madre de Peter miraba de reojo a su hijo que tenía una cara de asco y se ponía peor con cada palabra que decía su tía.** 'es un gran muchacho, no cabe duda que tuvimos suerte en la familia. Quien sabe podría ser un auxiliar en San Mungo.' **Peter toco su estomago al escuchar la palabra "auxiliar", de pronto se comenzó a sentir mal, al parecer no fue una buena idea comer lo normal en un día tan importante.** 'deberías de ver a sus primos, se la pasan en esas motocicletas voladoras, estudiando dragones y todas esas cosas…' **"maravillosas" pensaba Peter mientras abrazaba su estomago, su frustración hacia que le doliera la cabeza y él siempre había tenido una ligera conexión entre cabeza y estomago, ahora entendía porque se sintió mal de repente.** 'por eso digo que tu hijo es un encanto, el jamás haría todas esas cosas enfermas y asquero…' **La madre de Peter se tapo la boca en cuanto vio como su hijo regresaba todo lo que había comido minutos atrás. Su cuñada se tuvo que tragar sus palabras y es que ninguno de los primos de Peter jamás la habían vomitado.**

 **El vomito fue intenso, Peter llevaba 10 minutos en el baño, su tía había decidido regresar a su casa a cambiarse y en unos minutos volvía… si volvia.**

'cariño…' **La mamá del pequeño se atrevió a tocar a la puerta.** 'estas bien?' **Cerró los ojos preparándose para le grito de su hijo.**

'todo esto es tu culpahhhrrg!' **La madre de Peter se tapo la boca para evitar reírse.** 'te estás riendo?' **Se detuvo para escuchar bien, si, era una risa.** 'claro! Ríete! Esto es muy divertido madrerghh' **La madre de Peter se alejo para poder reírse con tranquilidad.**

'es que debiste de ver la cara de tu tía!' **Dijo la madre del pequeño riendo simpática, pero algo la detuvo y es que ese sexto sentido; bueno séptimo sentido maternal en este caso, se activo cuando volteo a ver la puerta. Su hijo volvió a vomitar, la mujer camino a la puerta y la abrió. El pequeño Peter estaba pálido tirado en el retrete, su madre sintió tanta ternura la verlo ahí.**

'ahora te doy pena?' **Peter dijo tratando de controlar el vomito, fue inútil nuevamente se giro a la taza del baño. Su madre admitió que el olor era asqueroso pero no era por eso por lo que había entrado, había una cosa importante, sino nunca hubiera entrado al baño.** 'Esto es increíble, justo cuando pensé que este día podía cambiar mi vida… a lo mejor es una señal…' **sus esperanzas por volverse alguien intrépido y seguro se habían podrido junto con toda la comida que había vomitado.**

'porque te importa tanto? Que no ves que para mi eres perfecto?' **Peter no podía creer que lo tratara de convencer con eso. Ahora entendía porque creían que era un hijo de mami.** 'escucha! Basta de tonterías…' **se sentó en el suelo, Peter la trato de detener porque había derramado un par de gotas fuera del escusado, pero aun así la mujer se sentó y lo tomo de la cara para que la viera a los ojos.** 'deja de pensar en esas tonterías, Peter tienes que dejar de hacer importante lo que otros piensen de ti! eres un niño increíble, así como lo dice tu tía y eso no tiene nada de malo!'

'para ti!' **Peter quito sus manos de su rostro.** 'yo no quiero ser eso! No quiero ser un Don Nadie!' **Dijo y volvió al retrete, su madre lo espero, enfurecida de lo que había dicho su hijo una vez que termino volvió a tomarlo de la cara.**

'quien te dijo que eras eso? Porque juzgas así de horrible a los de Hufflepuff? ¿Qué te ha hecho el color amarillo?' **Trataba de hacerse la simpática pero Peter no estaba de humor.**

'solo lo dices porque eres mi madre…' **Peter tomo una toalla y se limpio la boca. La madre negaba con la cabeza.**

'si, lo digo porque soy tu madre y a mí no me importa. Como a ti no te debería de importar.' **Le dijo ya dejando a un lado las bromas.** 'escucha Peter, quiero que entiendas esto; en la vida la gente puede afirmar miles de cosas, puede definir miles de aspectos y eso es bueno, nos ha ayudado bastante. Así podemos relacionar lo bueno de lo malo, lo que queremos y lo que no.' **Este era el peor momento para que le diera un sermón, Peter siguió limpiando su boca fastidiado, casi a punto de decirle que no quería ir a la estación.** 'escúchame!' **La mujer lo tomo de la cara para que la mirara a los ojos.** 'pero al final lo único que importa es tu verdad. La verdad que cree cada uno, porque no vas a vivir la vida de alguien más… vas a vivir la tuya.' **Peter trago saliva cuando escucho eso.** 'Así que al final un chico Justo puede ser un iluso, un inteligente ser un incrédulo, un ambicioso un total egoísta y un valiente… un tonto. Eso solo depende de ti.' **Peter inconscientemente sonrió.** 'y no es porque sea tu madre pero yo se que tu nombre no es el de un Don Nadie. Solo recuerda, si quieres hacer algo... ¡Demuéstralo!' **Peter quito sus manos y la miro tranquilo, las ganas de vomitar habían desaparecido por lo que su dolor de cabeza también.**

'eso ha sido lo mejor que has hecho como madre…' **dijo Peter jugando, la madre le dio un codazo fingiendo estar ofendida.**

'¿qué me dices del desayuno?' **Peter alzo la ceja y le mostro lo peligrosa que era su comida. La madre rio divertida, no entendía porque su hijo creía que no había chispa en él.** 'de acuerdo caldero agujereado, levántate y ve de nuevo a arreglarte… hueles mal.' **Peter rio y la miro, puso sus manos en su camisa que estaba chorreada de vomito y se lo estrego a su madre.** 'Peteeeeeeer!' **Grito la madre asqueada, el chico se levanto de inmediato y corrió a su cuarto.** 'solo porque hoy te vas no significa que no puedo castigarte!' **Le grito molesta desde el baño… pero eso no lo estaba de verdad.**


	3. La Mancha Negra

**UNA MANCHA NEGRA.**

 **Si lo repasaba una vez más, se volvería loco. Miraba esa pared desde el principio de la raíz hasta donde se leía su nombre, todo ese tapiz cubría la habitación entera. si, ese tipo de exageraciones habitaban su casa y ese tapiz incluso no era la más extraña de todas. Lo miraba con atención, la imagen de su rostro no parecía siquiera su rostro. Aunque eso no le importaba, al menos no ahora, lo que le llamaba la atención ahora eran esas partes quemadas de algunas ramas del tétrico árbol, más que llamar su atención, le provocaba cierto escalofrió por debajo de la piel. Movió sus hombros los trataba de tronar y es que cada vez que estaba en esa habitación su cuerpo se ponía tenso. Le temblaron los labios al abrir su boca y aunque no estuviera nadie tenía que decirlo…**

'Todos en Sly…'

'Slytherin!' **Una voz femenina entro en la habitación interrumpiéndolo, sus pasos llevaban tanta seguridad como su voz...** 'Todos HEMOS estado en Slytherin.' **EL chico sintió como su garganta se cerraba al escuchar a la mujer remarcar esa palabra, el chico miro de nuevo a la pared... si se refería a todos ellos.** 'y no solo eso, hemos hecho maravillas ahí.' **Ya hacía tiempo que su madre le había puesto la vara muy alta. Si iba a Hogwarths iba con el propósito de ser grande como ellos… todo igual que ellos.** 'y sabes por qué?' **La madre del chico de cabello corto y oscuro se puso a su lado, lo volteo a ver esperando su respuesta, el pequeño tenía una respuesta para la pregunta pero prefirió negar porque dudaba mucho que su madre quisiera escuchar lo que realmente pensaba.** 'que sorpresa…' **la Señora "murmuro" con desaire hacia el pequeño.** 'bueno yo te diré porque.' **se puso frente a él y lo miro severamente, el pequeño trago saliva esperando no salir tan embarrado en el discurso de su madre.** 'No solo somos inteligentes, también somos justos, honorables y ambiciosos…' **¿de donde le había sacado tantas cualidades a su familia?** 'finalmente… somos Black.' **El chico sonrió con desgracia.** 'Tú eres un Black.' **La mujer se embriagaba con cada palabra que decía.** 'Así que ahora te toca a ti llevar el honor de la familia a esa escuela Sirius.' **Un saco más de piedras a su espalda. Y él que contrabajos había terminado de hacer su maleta.** 'es un deber cargar con ese nombre muchacho y hacerlo valer…' **Toco su hombro y eso asusto tanto a Sirius, porque su madre no era el tipo de madres que diera gestos de amor, al menos no a él.** '…no lo arruines.' **Pero eso fue lo que paralizo al pequeño, que tuvo que asentir por lo pesado que sentía su hombro.** 'tú sabes que en una familia tan renombrada como la nuestra, un error…' **camino hacia el árbol y Sirius sintió como su estomago se encogía con cada paso, cuando por fin se detuvo, sintió como su corazón se paro por una milésima de segundo, después miro a la mujer atento.** 'no se perdona.' **Con uno de sus huesudos dedos le señalo una de las caras quemadas en su árbol familiar.** 'lo sabes verdad?' **Si sus hombros pudieran hablar, los de Sirius ya fueran tuertos.**

'claro que si… madre.' **Le dijo haciendo una reverencia. La mujer satisfecha camino a la puerta de la habitación. Por fin Sirius pudo soltar todo el aire que estaba aguantando. Pero su madre se detuvo una vez mas así que trato de no hacer mucho movimiento.**

'Kreacher baja la maleta de Sirius y prepara todo para nuestra partida.' **El elfo domestico esperaba en la puerta anonadado de la imagen que la mujer proyectaba, no importaba el tono que usaba con él. Parecía un premio desde su punto de vista.**

'Si Ama ahora mismo…' **El elfo hizo una reverencia pero la mujer ni cuenta se dio. El pequeño Sirius negó con la cabeza, no le parecía correcto que lo trataran así… aunque admitía que Kreacher era muy odioso cuando quería… pensándolo mejor, era odioso con él.** 'Joven Black…'

'si te doy una prenda serias feliz? Digo después de todo yo también soy tu amo.' **Kreacher apretó los puños y miro al chico.** 'nadie quiere vivir así… yo no quiero vivir así!' **dijo mirando al árbol que adornaba toda esa habitación.** 'no sabes la alegría que me dio cuando recibí la carta! Dije: Por fin! Me largo de esta casa y su pésima decoración!' **Se echó al sillón soñando con lo que sintió aquel día. Kreacher lo miro molesto y Sirius le sonrió.** 'que piensas Kreach?'

'pienso que el joven Black no debería de arrugar su saco…' **decía entre dientes, tratando de sonar amable pero Sirius ya conocía todos sus gestos.** 'a su madre no le gusta verlo desaliñado…'

'a mi madre no le gusta verme, así de simple.' **Dijo Sirius recostándose en el sillón de terciopelo.** 'Kreacher… tu familia también ha estado junto a los Black desde siempre no?'' **Volteo a ver al elfo que asintió con orgullo.** 'seh… dime, jamás quisiste algo mas para ti?' **miro atentamente el techo de la habitación, como si hubieran estrellas en él. Kreacher no contesto.** '¿qué sucede?' **El elfo estaba conteniéndose las palabrotas para el muchacho. Sirius sonrió juguetón y se quito la bufanda, Kreacher conocía esa "grosería" de parte del chico.** 'sabes que Kreach siento que a ti te falta algo de libertad de expresión…' **camino a él con la bufanda en las manos, Kreacher lo miro con horror. Sirius estiro sus manos y justo antes de que le pusiera la bufanda el elfo domestico exploto.**

'yo creo que el joven Black es un estúpido por no valorar el puro y noble apellido con el que ha nacido!' **Sirius comenzó a reírse.** 'Creo que debieron de haber quemado su cara hace varios años atrás!' **Sirius contuvo la risa. Ya se había acostumbrado a todas palabras y no negaba que no le dolieran pero en cierta forma tenía razón.** 'es el primogénito y al joven Black le parece un chiste! No merece llamarse así! No merece la atención de su querida madre!'

'tienes un cliché con mi madre, enserio…' **le dijo para hacerlo enfadar aun mas. Kreacher apretó los labios y Sirius le volvió a mostrar la bufanda desafiante.** 'nadie te dijo que te callaras.'

'si el joven Black algún día me liberara, lo primero que le haría sería sacarle los ojos y quemarlos en la bella chimenea de la mansión, porque usted no tiene derecho a ver si quiera la hermosa decoración de esta casa!' **Sirius aplaudió divertido al cierre del discurso de Kreacher.**

'wow!' **el pequeño se puso nuevamente la bufanda y aplaudió satisfecho.** 'cada vez te superas a ti mismo Kreach. Eso fue muy duro para un niño de once años! ¿No te parece?' **Dijo con sarcasmo y es que al elfo no le importaba ni una palabra de lo que dijera. Eso sí, ya se sentía a salvo, la bufanda estaba de nuevo en su lugar.** 'enserio eres muy divertido, esta casa seria un aburrimiento si no estuvieras aquí, así que considérate afortunado… por ahora.' **Señalo su bufanda y miro malvadamente al elfo, que para su sorpresa** **Kreacher lo miraba tranquilo e incluso se reverenciaba ante él.**

'el joven Black, comienza a honrar su apellido.' **Sirius trago saliva al escucharlo, arrugo su frente e incluso hizo un berrinche.** '¿puedo continuar con las actividades que me encomendó su madre?'

'largo de aquí, antes de que te de todo mi traje!' **Le dijo Sirius enfadado con él ¬¬**

'el joven Black no debería de resistirse a actuar como debe de ser. Nadie quiere ser una mancha en la pared.' **Dijo Kreacher casi como si se estuviera burlando de él.**

'el joven Black está pensando en cubrirte de sus ropas si no te largas ahora mismo criatura masoquista…' **se cruzo de brazos al escuchar cantar a Kreacher.** 'mamá te matara si te escucha cantar!' **quería molestarlo pero Kreacher sabía que le había dado una cucharada de su propio chocolate.** '¡enserio! un día de estos va amanecer vestido de pies a cabeza…' **dijo entre dientes. Comenzó a pensar en las últimas palabras que el elfo domestico le había dicho, entonces si había una parte Black en él… eso era una buena señal… ¿o no lo era?**

'él tiene razón.' **Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sirius volteo a las escaleras en donde hallo a su hermano, tenía las mismas ojeras de siempre y aunque no se llevaban muy bien, le sonrió… después de todo era su único hermano.**

'que haces despierto? Si yo fuera tu no me hubiera levantado ni por error de la cama.' **El quisquilloso Regulus bostezo estirándose tal cual gato. Sirius se recargo en las escaleras, frente a su hermano menor.** 'De hecho si no tuviera que ir a esa escuela, no me hubiera levantado de mi cama…' **Su hermano lo miraba pero las palabras de Sirius no provocaban ninguna reacción en él.** 'que tienes!?' **le dijo con una sonrisa, intentando que su hermano jugara con él.**

'nada. Solo te observo.' **Sirius se sintió halagado y agradeció sus palabras.** '¿Qué vas hacer cuando llegues allá?' **Sirius se quedo estático.** '¿has pensado en lo que vas hacer si no quedas en Slytherin?' **Sirius bajo sus manos y miro al suelo mordiendo su labio.** 'claro que no.' **Regulus se recargo en la pared regocijándose de sus palabras, porque sabía que tenia razón. Sirius lo volteo a ver arrugando la frente, no entendía porque su hermano quería hacerlo sentir de esa manera.**

'no tengo que preocuparme por eso!' **le dijo molesto, Regulus sonrió ligeramente con malicia.** 'soy un Black…' **dijo pesando en todo lo que eso implicaba.** 'con eso ya te digo todo.' **le dio la espalda a su hermano. Regulus se puso serio y bajo las escaleras juguetón.**

'enserio que eres un tonto…' **Dijo ya casi bajando las escaleras.**

'ya déjame Regulus.' **Sirius se abrazo así mismo.** 'porque no vas a molestar a Kreach?'

'porque tú eres más divertido… y tonto.' **Sirius se volteo molesto para encontrarse con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro de su hermano, muy Black.** 'no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando…' **Sirius se quedo en shock. ¿De qué hablaba?** 'Por supuesto que no.' **Regulus metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y asomo su cabeza al cuarto del árbol familiar.** 'deberías de pensar en algo, porque es obvio que alguien como tú no va a entrar en Slytherin.' **Sirius seguía mirándolo esperando que le abriera los ojos pero Regulus no era tan inocente como él.** 'eres diferente, hermano… tú solo eres una mancha en esa pared.' **camino lentamente hacia él y hasta que sintió su respiración se detuvo.** 'tarde o temprano, ya verás.' **Sonrió malvado, Sirius lo miro desconociéndolo y al mismo tiempo analizando lo que decía.** 'Feliz primer día hermanito.' **Se rio y se dio la vuelta. Sirius se quedo sin palabras, miro a su hermano… miro la casa… miro sus manos… se dio cuenta cuanto desencajaba en ese lugar.**

'Sirius ya vámonos.' **Su madre le ordeno.** 'cierra la puerta de la habitación familiar.' **Sirius actuaba robóticamente, camino hacia el cuarto, tomo la perilla de la puerta y aprovecho para darle un vistazo antes de salir, sus ojos se enfocaron a la mancha más cercana de su nombre, la quemadura era tan grande que ni siquiera se podía leer bien el nombre… Cerró los ojos una vez que la puerta cerró el cuarto. Iba a intentarlo, aunque pensando en lo que su hermano dijo no tenia caso. Sintió un remolino en su estomago, trago saliva y alzo la mirada, para encontrarse con su hermano que lo veía como si fuera un mal chiste. Sirius respiro y mostro todo el orgullo que poseía y Regulus respeto eso.**

'espero que sea el año más largo de tu vida.' **Regulus le alcanzo a murmurar.** 'si yo fuera tú, no vendría para navidad.'

'si, te deseo lo mismo hermanito y suerte con eso.' **Lo abrazo, Regulus hizo una cara de asco pero igual soporto el abrazo de su hermano.** 'Después de todo, alguien tiene que aguantar a mi madre.' **Regulus cerró la boca, no había pensado en eso!** 'que mejor que tú!' **Sirius dijo con una sonrisa ganadora. Regulus miro con fastidio la casa, sin Sirius su madre lo atormentaría todos los días a todas horas.** 'que sea un largo año.' **Sirius camino hacia la puerta, seguía pensando en esa mancha en la pared. Una parte de él le mostraba lo absurda que era la teoría de su hermano, Kreacher ya se lo había mostrado; él poseía un lado Black, no estaba muy en contacto con él pero existía y después estaba ese otro lado… uff! Ese lado. Un solo desliz y podría ser su pase directo al club de los achicharrados. Su rostro y quizá su nombre se quemaría ahí, si eso pasaba ¿Qué haría? ¿A dónde iría? No! solo algo muy poderoso podía hacerle decidirse por ese lado y ese "algo" no existía; ni siquiera por que vivía en un mundo mágico. Porque ¿Qué puede ser más importante que la familia misma? Llevaban la misma sangre… su escuálido hermano y sus ausentes padres. No importaba lo indiferente que se trataran, él los quería… incluso a Kreacher. Eran su familia y no existía un vínculo más poderoso que ese. Y si lo había, entonces… valía toda la pena del mundo ser la siguiente mancha negra en la pared.**


	4. Encanto

**ENCANTO.**

 **Era una mañana fresca en el valle de Godric, los pajarillos cantaban y aunque era temprano, los alegres rayos de sol se reflejaban en el pavimento, en los arboles y daba luz en las ventanas de los hogares. Eso hace el sol; alumbra el día, le da fin a la noche y da calor a los seres vivos en general. Calor que puede ser en ocasiones agobiante, pero este día era más bien reconfortante. Energía, la energía más pura de la que uno se pudiera llenar. Una buena señal para comenzar con algo nuevo… para transmitir esa energía, como una gripe… una gripe repleta de encanto.**

'Joven… ¿¡donde esta!?' **La joven institutriz miro con horror la habitación vacía. Solo le habían hecho un encargo, cuidar al pequeño. Y el pequeño no estaba en su habitación! Le habían dicho que despertaba tarde y aunque era su primer día, estaba bien que lo hiciera. Todas sus cosas ya estaban hechas de todos modos; ella misma las había preparado la noche anterior.** 'van a asesinarme! ¿¡Donde esta!?' **Buscaba por debajo de la cama e incluso abrió la ventana para verificar el techo, pero no había rastro del pequeñín. Fue al closet y reviso entre los abrigos, nada! La chica de rizos oscuros ya mordía sus uñas. Ahora se puso a pensar en que excusa… no! en qué razón le daría a los padres del pequeño. Bajo las escaleras de la mansión y casi cae de ellas por los nervios, se agarro fuertemente del pasamanos, ahí se dio cuenta que necesitaba relajarse. Se quedo quieta y respiro un par de veces con los ojos cerrados… si no hubiera sido por eso, su corazón se habría salido de su pecho. Respiro una vez más, la casa estaba sola, tan sola que se podían escuchar crujir los muebles y las escaleras también, incluso se escuchaban los resortes de la cama donde brincaban…** 'Ahí esta!' **La chica subió lo más rápido que pudo y antes de entrar a la habitación se detuvo, solo para confirmar lo que había escuchado. Si, ahí estaba el sonido de los resortes, abrió la puerta y el sonido se detuvo. Se confirmo su teoría.** 'donde estará el pequeñín de esta mansión?' **caminaba fingiendo buscarlo.** 'sus padres me dijeron que estaba aquí…' **Se acerco a la ventana una vez mas.** '¿estaría tan loco para saltar por la ventana?' **Miro una vez más afuera.** 'que mal…' **suspiro.** 'tendré que decirle a sus padre que regresen el regalo…'

'¿qué regalo?' **un pequeño se quito de encima una capa de invisibilidad, mostrándose de pies a cabeza. La institutriz puso una mano en su cintura y lo miro con desaprobación.** 'dime! Dime! Dime!' **decía el chico saltando en su cama.**

'me dio un buen susto Joven Potter.' **James rio juguetón, bueno su propósito se había cumplido.** 'su padre no le había prohibido usar esa capa?' **La chica se acero a la cama y comenzó a doblar la problemática capa de invisibilidad.**

'Si!' **El pequeño de cabello negro azabache seguía brincando en la cama, a la institutriz no le molestaba en lo absoluto.**

'se la pediste prestada?' **La institutriz pregunto, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.**

'nop!' **le sonrió mientras seguía saltando.**

'te levanto el castigo verdad?' **Nuevamente lo miro autoritariamente.**

'si!' **Salto esta vez más alto.** 'Lucy! Hoy es mi primer día!' **La institutriz abrió los ojos fingiendo que lo había olvidado.** 'Hoy empieza todo Lucy! Mi vida cambia hoy!' **Saltaba ahora en círculos y por toda su cama.** 'el sombrero me pondrá en Gryffindor y después tendré muchos amigos…' **Saltaba en el centro de la enorme cama, pero girando sobre su mismo eje.** '…pero tendré una banda exclusiva!' **le aclaro a la chica que reía viéndolo subir y bajar.** 'de cuatro o tres! Aun no lo decido.' **Dijo poniendo su dedo índice en su frente, la institutriz lo miraba atenta escuchando cada palabra del pequeño, cada vez que lo veía la única palabra que pensaba era "encanto" porque así era su personalidad.** 'después entrare al equipo de Quidditch! Buscador! Seré la estrella del equipo! Y el más joven en integrarlo! Batiré records! Ganaremos copas a montón!' **dijo fingiendo que montaba una escoba, todavía brincando sobre su cama.**

'¿Qué me dices del amor James?' **Lucy pensó que al chico se le había olvidado ese detalle, pero James abrió los ojos señalándola.**

'no me interrumpas Lucy!' **dijo saltando.** 'conoceré a una chica, será la más hermosa y la más inteligente de toda la generación, seremos la pareja perfecta y ella me amara y yo estaré loco por ella, ambos nos convertiremos en personas importantes, mis amigos también! Me casare con ella y tendremos 3 hijos!' **Lucy lo detuvo antes de que perdiera por completo la razón.**

'entonces ya tienes todo planeado!' **lo detuvo de los hombros, James rio mirándola, su cabello negro azabache le tapaba los ojos pero mostraba su sonrisita.** 'ahora entiendo porque estas tan emocionado.' **James se quito el pelo de los ojos y volvió a saltar.** 'entonces Joven Potter ¿que será primero? ¿Desayunamos y luego te arreglas o Te arreglas y luego desayunamos?' **James lo pensaba mientras trataba de romper su record de salto.** 'sea lo que sea tienes que decidir de inmediato, porque tus padres no tardan en llegar y...' **James se detuvo y ahora fue él el que la sostuvo de los hombros y le hablo con urgencia.**

'Lucy! Crees que puedas arreglarme esto?' **Lucy no comprendió y es que el chico solo la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.** 'se que lo has intentado pero quiero ir presentable al menos hoy…' **Sus ojos se dirigían a la parte superior de su cabeza. Lucy no pudo evitar reírse, se refería a su rebelde cabello. James tomo eso como una mala señal.** 'entonces no tiene arreglo?'

'me temo que no Joven Potter…' **James mordió su labio con algo tristeza en su mirada.** 'pero tranquilo.' **Toco su barbilla para levantar su mirada, el chico la miro con atención con sus ojos color avellana.** 'toda leyenda tiene un peinado raro.' **James sonrió aceptando esas palabras.**

'tienes razón Lucy!' **volvió a saltar, esta vez sentía que iba alcanzar el cielo, que prácticamente era su techo; sus padres habían puesto un encantamiento de ilusión en el cuarto de su hijo por lo cual tenía una vista atmosférica, perfecta para cualquier soñador.** 'sabes que… primero iré a desayunar!' **Lucy hizo como si le estuviera dando un comprobante de su compra, en este caso su decisión.**

'ya te espera tu suculento desayuno en la mesa jovencito.' **James salto a sus brazos, Lucy lo atrapo y en el momento que lo puso en el suelo, el chico corrió a la salida como torbellino, mientras corría pensaba en lo especial que era ese día, hasta el sol lo reflejaba. Era el comienzo de una nueva etapa y la verdad es que lo único que le importaba era quien iba a ser de ahora en adelante; corría entre los retratos de sus antepasados colgados en las paredes de esa cálida mansión, a todos les sonreía; ya había hecho un pacto con cada uno de ellos, no importaba si quedara en Ravenclaw o Slytherin, todos habían acordado llevar la fiesta en paz si es que eso pasaba, nada de deshonra de la familia o la oveja negra. Porque lo que importaba era empezar su propio camino; ese era el encanto de la vida después de todo, Lucy sonrió reflexionando mientras lo escuchaba correr por la casa hasta su llegada triunfante al comedor. Ahora entendía la nostalgia de sus padres, ese chico tenía un brillo especial, verdadero e intachable. Realmente lo iba a extrañar, suspiro mirando su desordenada cama y su mueble donde se encontraba su despertador a lado de sus típicos lentes…** 'sus lentes!' **un fuerte sonido proveniente de las escaleras se escucho hasta la habitación del pequeño, la chica salió como huracán con los lentes en la mano, se deslizo por el pasillo imaginando el terrible golpe que James seguro se había provocado, por correr sin sus lentes… otra vez. Pero para su suerte el chico estaba sosteniéndose del pasamano como si su vida dependiera de eso y así lo era.**

'si tu no se los dices yo no lo hare…' **James dijo nervioso, sujetando todavía en shock el pasamano, como Lucy lo había hecho la primera vez.**

'hecho.' **La chica camino hacia él y le puso los lentes… ahora sí, era James Potter con todo su encanto.**


	5. Expreso Light

**EXPRESSO LIGHT.**

'No puedo esperar a volarla!' **James estaba tan emocionado por la escoba personalizada que sus padres le habían obsequiado por su ingreso a Hogwarths. La mujer miraba enternecida a su hijo, era en definitiva su mayor tesoro.** 'además si la dejo en alguna parte del castillo, sabrán que es mía!' **La Sra. Potter abrazo a su hijo y beso su cabeza.** 'enserio que me encanto!' **Dijo el niño acomodado su suéter.** 'ahí viene papá!' **El niño corrió hacia el hombre de mayor edad. Aun así este pudo cargarlo y darle un par de piruetas en el aire.** 'a donde te fuiste!?' **Le dijo James entre risas.**

'a comprar un bocadillo para tu madre y para mi.' **despeino el cabello del pequeño que rio.**

'a mi no me trajiste nada?' **Le pregunto concierta autoridad. El Sr. Potter lo miro de reojo y negó sonriendo. James de inmediato supo que solo estaba jugando con el.** 'Si! Si me trajiste!' **Le dijo con una risita juguetona y se abalanzo hacerle cosquillas. El hombre rio y lo cargo una vez mas para detenerlo. James reía en el aire y su padre estaba satisfecho con esa sonrisa. Ambos de pronto sintieron una luz que llamo su atención. Era la Sra. Potter guardando ese momento en una fotografía.**

'se ven encantadores!' **les dijo con total ternura!** '¿que es lo que quieres tesoro?' **James seguía jugando con su padre.**

'papá te trajo un bocadillo!' **James termino abrazando a su papá.** 'pero no quiere darme el mío!' **Miro al hombre que alzaba del otro lado los paquetes.** 'quiere que muera de hambre en camino a Hogwarths.'

'Cariño…' **La esposa lo regaño integrándose al juego de sus dos hombres.**

'De acuerdo James…' **El Sr. Potter se puso a lado de su querida esposa.** 'pero primero tienes que prometerme que lo compartirás con alguien del tren.' **James arrugo la frente sin comprender. La Sra. Potter aplaudió la idea y beso la mejilla de su esposo.** 'es una gran forma de romper el hielo.' **El hombre le guiño el ojo. James emocionado asintió y recibió el paquetito con el único propósito de romper el hielo con alguien.**

'mi primer amigo!' **Dijo James mirando la bolsita color azul eléctrico.** 'son dulces?'

'no la abras….' **Su madre trato de peinar su cabello, pero ese remolino era tan necio como el pequeño.** 'que sea una sorpresa para los dos.' **A James le agrado la idea. La campana de salida inundo la sala entera. Los padres fueron sorprendidos por su hijo que al sonar la campana, los abrazo con ambos brazos, ellos completaron el abrazo grupal.** 'mi niño…' **la madre le dio un beso en la frente. James miro a su padre y le volvió a dar un abrazo.**

'¡prometan no crecer tanto para cuando vuelva!' **James les dijo en broma, curiosamente era lo que los Señores Potter más deseaban a su regreso.**

'has que valga la pena hijo.' **El Sr. Potter dio sus palabras de despedida.** 'y escribe mucho.' **Su esposa asintió con los ojos mojados.**

'muchísimo.' **Completo la idea de su marido. El niño de sus ojos se separaba por primera vez de su lado, era muy difícil asimilarlo así de repente. James halagado sonrió a sus padres y asintió con total honestidad.** 'ya queremos los nombres de tu escuadrón.' **Dijo entre risas, su hijo también les había contado a ellos sus planes de vida en Hogwarths.**

'¡claro que sí! ¡Pondré el nombre del chico con quien lo comparta!' **Mostro la bolsita azul eléctrica.** '¡los quiero!' **James se despidió mientras caminaba de espaldas, supo que estarían bien, en el momento que se alejo de ellos un grupo de personas corrieron a hablarles; sus padres eran muy queridos por todos, así que tenía la esperanza que estarían bien mientras él se encontraba en Hogwarths.**

 **Entro al tren… era mucho mas cálido de lo que le habían contado, chicos corriendo de aquí allá, buscando un cubículo. Suponía que él también tenía que hacer lo mismo pero… era un momento muy mágico para acelerarse. Además teniía que conocer a su primer gran amigo… ya lo había planeado. "Un encuentro casual e inesperado". Aunque en el fondo le daba igual si lo conocía así; en lo que si estaba seguro era que sabría quien es en el momento que ambos se hablaran.**

'Hola James!' **Era Adam Bott, lo conocía. Había ido a varias fiestas de cumpleaños suyas, sus padres eran amigos de su familia. James en realidad no iba en ceros, conocía a varios alumnos del la escuela… así era la forma en que conseguía información de la escuela de hecho.** 'ya tienes compartimento?' **James negó sonriente.** 'creo que hay uno cerca de aquí, tres más hacia adelante.' **James alzo su pulgar agradeciendo la ayuda.** 'si no lo encuentras igual puedes venir aquí! te haremos un espacio.' **Adam le dijo amablemente.**

'quiero ver el lugar, además estoy seguro que encontrare algo.' **Dijo James despeinándose, Adam le cedió la palabra y entro a su compartimento, conocía a James e incluso no le sorprendería para nada que terminara sentándose con los de ultimo año.** 'pero gracias Adam.' **James se despidió. Siguió observando el tren y cada detalle en el, al igual que cada persona a su alrededor.**

'James!' **Era de nuevo Adam. James volteo de inmediato algo atropellado por la gente.** 'cuidado con los vagones de los extremos… ya sabes…' **James asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería. Eso vagones se los apoderaban los de familias "puras y de gran linaje".** 'no te vayan hacer algo.' **James alzo de nuevo su pulgar, en señal de haber recibido el mensaje. Había algo en su estomago que lo molesto cuando escucho a Adam decir eso… ¿Por qué se sentía los dueños de esa parte? ¿Qué le harían si se atreviera a tomar uno de esos vagones? Y es que era una tontería… el también era sangre "pura" pero nunca se sintió por encima de alguien más, incluso sus padres estaban en contra de eso. Y estos chicos que creían ser los dueños del mundo. si, lo molestaba bastante…**

'james!' **Era otra amiga suya; Marlene se llamaba la sonriente rubia.** '¿ya tienes compartimento? ven y siéntate con nosotros!' **la trigueña conocía el sentido del humor del chico, así que si James estaba en su compartimento, era un viaje agradable por seguro.** 'o… ya tienes lugar.' **Afirmo esperando a que el chico negara. James la miro y le sonrió.**

'si, Marlene me parece que sí.' **Dijo mirando intrépidamente al fondo del tren.**


	6. Decisión Propia

**UNA DECISION PROPIA.**

'más vale que subas…' **La madre de Sirius a penas toco su hombro, pero el chico que estaba muy atento a cualquier movimiento de ella. Le fue suficiente ese ligero roce para atender el llamado de la elegante mujer.** 'Antes de que pierdas el tren.' **La mujer miro al chico; para su sorpresa estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre, eso solo significaba dos cosas: que estaba enfermo o… que estaba nervioso. Ella admitía que su manera de mostrar afecto no era muy popular entre la gente, pero al final así la habían educado y tenía el deber de seguir con esas enseñanzas por respeto a sus padres, y a los padres de sus padres, era una forma de mantenerlos con vida. Pero ese pequeño le había complicado bastante las cosas. Perfecto en el exterior para llevar el apellido Black en alto; el porte, la piel lisa como mármol, las facciones delicadas, la estatura y esos ojos grises, seña de un verdadero Black. Tal vez por eso su frustración a la hora que lo veía crecer. El chico poseía también algunas actitudes de personalidad de la noble familia pero había una cosa en él que echaba a perder todo lo demás. Y no porque lo hiciera adrede, la problemática curiosidad de Sirius lo hacía a veces actuar de una forma para nada aceptable en el círculo social de la mujer (y toda su familia). Ella ya lo había observado; cada vez que pasaba algo, el chico tomaba unos segundos como si estuviera preguntándose "¿qué pasaría si…?" y ahí echaba a perder todo, porque curiosamente no dejaba el "pasaría" como una interrogante.** 'tus primas van a estar esperándote así que no tienes que buscar vagón.' **A pesar de eso, seguía valorando a su hijo, tenía la esperanza que en la casa de Slytherin aprendiera como todos los demás a manejar su actitud y a dejar las niñerías a un lado.**

'genial…' **Murmuro inconforme, pero la mujer tenía oído de hipogrifo, así que le dio un manotazo en el hombro. Sirius se arrepentido enseguida y agacho la mirada pidiendo disculpas, pero eso solo empeoro las cosas.**

'En cuanto subas al tren tienes que recordar quién eres.' **Odiaba verlo así… tan dócil. Los Black no son dóciles, tienen fuego en la mirada… bueno, al menos Sirius lo tenía y una parte inconsciente de ella odiaba ver que se apagara.** 'así que deja de lloriquear y levanta la mirada como un verdadero Black.' **Sirius musito, pero obedeció a su madre, la miro a los ojos y asintió.** 'Suerte.' **Peino su cabello; eso para Sirius era su máxima expresión de amor. Así que solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y camino hacia el tren. Mientras caminaba no podía evitar mirar a las otras familias en la estación, admitía que algunas lo habían sorprendido… y mucho; había un niño que no dejaba de abrazar a su madre y esta lo abrazaba a él como si ya no lo fuera a volver a ver… ¡incluso le había dado dulces! ¿Porque a él no le daban dulces y abrazos? Ese tipo de cosas las había imaginado solo en películas románticas, cosas de ficción…**

'entonces llego el primogénito!' **Sirius suspiro fastidiado, si alguien tenía que interrumpir sus pensamientos rogaba que no fuera esa voz.** 'oye Sirius, ¿estás seguro que esto no lo vas a echar a perder?' **Dijo una pequeña con el cabello rizado y oscuro, era igual de negro a la noche, sus ojos por igual y su piel, era tan lisa y blanca como la de Sirius.**

'Yo creí que te iban a mandar a Dumstrang…' **Sirius le dijo sin mirarla.** 'escuche que hay un hábitat cerca, excelente para soltar a las bestias. Sobre todo a las más feas, Bellatrix ahí no asustarías a nadie.' **La pequeña apretó sus labios y se puso roja del coraje.**

'me las vas a pagar!' **Bellatrix saco su varita pero antes de que pudiera decir algún encantamiento, una mano manoteo la varita e hizo que callera.** 'Andrómeda!' **Sirius se alivio de escuchar ese nombre.** 'Me molesto primero!' **Le dijo señalando al muchacho que solamente se limito a bostezar.**

'Bellatrix estamos en el tren! Recuerden...' **Miro a ambos pequeños.** 'hay que honrar el apellido con nuestras acciones.' **Sirius la miro arrugando la frente, ella no hablaba así.** '¿Así quieres que te relacionen? La Black maniaca y agresiva?' **Sirius le sonrió a Bellatrix dándole a entender que en el fondo era lo que más añoraba. La pequeña mordió su labio y decidió mejor quitar su mirada de su odioso primo.** 'Eso es, ahora entra al compartimento.' **respiro profundamente y le dio la razón a su hermana mayor, termino entrando al compartimento, claro! antes fulminó a Sirius con la mirada. Sirius no se dio cuenta porque seguía mirando extrañado a Andrómeda; era con la que mejor se llevaba y unos segundos atrás había hablado como su madre. Si algo le emocionaba de venir a Hogwarths, era no tener que soportar a su madre y sus ridículas formas de pensar. ¿Y ahora su prima iba a actuar como ella?** 'Anda entra Sirius.' **Le guiño el ojo y se dio la vuelta, Sirius soltó el aire de un jalón sintiéndose relajado, al parecer era solo una de sus estrategias para controlar al monstruo de su prima. Sonrió y camino hacia el compartimento pero alguien lo tomo del hombro.**

'Black!' **De nuevo otra voz indeseable!** 'Al parecer compartiremos vagón…' **Se estaba dando cuenta que todas las personas que no le agradaban, eran las que se suponían tenían que ser sus amigos…**

'Malfoy…' **Sirius dijo tan desanimado que él chico de cabello platinado lo miro curioso, Sirius sonrió a la fuerza para que dejara de hacerlo.** 'Por fin… entramos!' **Sirius trataba de socializar con él y puso en la mesa el tema más popular del día; su ingreso a Hogwarths. Ya había repasado la conversación en su cabeza, las mismas monótonas respuestas de siempre y después entrarían al compartimento, tendría que escuchar las absurdas conversaciones de los demás. Bellatrix muy seguramente trataría de llamar la atención de todos con su risa exagerada y Malfoy se sentiría como un pavorreal por ser prácticamente alabado por sus comentarios. De tan solo pensarlo lo cansaba psicológicamente.**

'si, es increíble no?' **ya empezaba, Sirius trataba de no matar sus ánimos… aun.** 'oye Black y vino tu prima?' **Eso si fue algo nuevo. Malfoy se sonrojo un poco y es que Sirius lo veía completamente confundido… y para que Sirius fuera sorprendido por Lucius tenía que ser algo realmente orbital.**

'Narcissa o…?' **No creía que Lucius estuviera interesado por alguien como Bellatrix… ahora que lo pensaba, no creía que alguien estuviera interesado por Bellatrix en realidad, al menos alguien en pleno uso de sus facultades.**

'No!' **Incluso Lucius lo negó de inmediato, a Sirius le pareció muy comico de hecho ¿Qué pensaría su adorada prima al ver a Lucius Malfoy negarla completamente? Si, Pagaría por verlo… aunque después la noble de Andrómeda tendría que cargar con los platos rotos.** 'Nissy!' **Sirius alzo ambas cejas y rio un poco ¿Desde cuándo le decían Nissy?. Lucius se quedo estático y se arrepintió por completo de haber tocado el tema.**

'ella viene el próximo año Lu...' **Dijo Sirius picaron, la cara de Lucius estaba tan roja como un tomate y Sirius estaba punto de reírse a carcajadas.**

'sí, claro… solo lo preguntaba por…' **Sirius se recargo en la puerta del compartimento con total seguridad, esperando la absurda excusa de Malfoy. El siempre tratando de verse tan confiado y seguro… Sirius sabia que en el fondo no era más que un chillón cobarde.** '…el espacio del cubículo!' **encontró la excusa perfecta. Sirius asintió fingiendo creerle.** 'sabes que… deberíamos de ent…' **y antes de que Lucius Malfoy terminara la oración un golpe asilencio toda palabra a punto de ser pronunciada. Ambos chicos voltearon por que curiosamente el sonido se escucho detrás de ellos, pero lo único que consiguieron ver fue…**

'Black! Malfoy!' **Uno más. Sirius estaba pensando seriamente en saltar del tren.**

'Lestrange…' **Sirius dijo casi como un murmullo, un chico de cabello rizado y negro (que novedad) saludo a ambos, algo inconveniente porque ambos chicos no podían ver la causa del sonido aturdidor.**

'Que fue eso?' **Lucius le pregunto. Rudolph Lestrange suspiro sonriendo, como si se hubiera sacado la lotería.**

'nada…' **Por fin les dio permiso para que pudieran observar la escena.** 'solo un tonto que se perdió en el tren.' **Dijo riéndose maliciosamente, Lucius lo acompaño, pero Sirius… Sirius miro al chico en el suelo, tratando de recoger un montón de paquetes que al parecer se habían regado al caer.** 'muy seguramente es un sangre sucia, solo esas escorias no saben las reglas de este tren.' **Rudolph no le caía tan mal a Sirius en realidad… siempre había sido un chico serio, muy independiente de sus padres, no parecía que la opinión de los demás lo afectaran, suponía que eso le agradaba de él. pero al escucharlo decir eso… solo lo hizo acordarse de Bellatrix.**

'supongo que así aprenderá.' **Precisamente la chica del cabello rizado salió para reírse también del pobre chico del suelo, que era evadido por todo el mundo. Sirius apretó los labios.**

'alguien debería de ayudarlo…' **pensó en voz alta, sus "amigos" se miraron unos a otros tratando de descifrar si eso era una broma o si Sirius lo decía en serio.**

'porque no lo haces tú Black?' **Bellatrix abrió los ojos ofendida cuando Rudolph bromeo con ese comentario.**

'No puede! El tiempo de un Black es invaluable y no se debe desperdiciar ayudando a escorias!' **Dijo Bellatrix firmemente.** 'mucho menos sangres sucias!' **Sirius la miro con fastidio, había crecido escuchando eso todo el tiempo en su casa, pero por alguna razón le enfadaba mucho cuando Bellatrix lo decía.** 'además…' **La chica sonrió irónicamente, no le importaba que Sirius la estuviera matando con la mirada.** 'su madre le exigió que se comportara.' **Sirius musito, sus hombros estaban tensos conteniéndose a golpear a su prima.** 'solo imagínate si se entera Sirius?' **Bellatrix se burlo de él. Estaba al tanto de todos los problemas familiares de Sirius y sabía que la mayoría eran por su actitud imprudente.** 'porque no entras de una vez? antes de que a tu cerebro se le ocurra hacer una estupidez.' **Ambos Lestrange y Malfoy le dieron la razón a Bellatrix y entraron al compartimento. Sirius suspiro y espero hasta el final, para poder estar más cerca de la puerta, ya había inventado la excusa perfecta para entrar y salir. Así no tendría que soportar a toda esa gente todo el camino.**

'además Black, eso es una decisión propia…' **Dijo Malfoy alzando los brazos en señal de que él jamás ayudaría al chico del suelo. Sirius tenía un pie adentro cuando Lucius pronuncio aquella frase, se quedo estático y los miro. Todos ellos no eran mas que una grabación exacta de sus padres… y él ¿era diferente? ¿Podía serlo? Bellatrix miro a su primo, arrugaba su frente y al parecer era lo único expresivo de su cuerpo.**

'que sucede?' **dijo desesperada de los teatritos de su problemático primo. Sirius escucho como los otros alumnos se seguían riendo de aquel muchacho, era incorrecto dejarlo ahí, sobre todo si no sabía cómo funcionaba todo esto… estaba en desventaja. Pensó, justificando sus deseos de hacer lo correcto.** 'no puede ser…' **Bellatrix se tiro al asiento sorprendida y un tanto ofendida de la actitud de Sirius; ¡En verdad estaba pensando en ir ayudarlo!** '¿vas ayudarlo?' **Sirius nuevamente los miro; no dijo ni una palabra, solo los miro. Segundos después miro al chico, seguía tratando de recoger sus cosas pero unos chicos de Slytherin patearon su mochila nuevamente. Sintió tanto coraje, e inconscientemente saco el pie que tenia dentro del compartimento. Bellatrix y los demás se dieron cuenta de ello.** 'tu madre te lo prohibió.' **Bellatrix lo amenazo, pero Sirius ya estaba harto de ser amenazado sin ninguna razón lógica! ¡Y sobretodo odiaba que Bellatrix fuera quien lo amenazara!**

'¡mi madre no está aquí!' **Sirius le dijo firmemente y camino directo al chico, Lestrange y Malfoy se quedaron sorprendidos, jamás imaginaron que Sirius pudiera contestar así. Por su parte Bellatrix, se levanto como ráfaga de su asiento para comprobar si Sirius enserio se iba atrever a semejante bajeza.** 'largo!' **Sirius le dijo a un par de chicos al parecer también de su año, ambos se fueron porque sabían su nombre. Sirius se agacho y comenzó a recoger todos los frasquitos del chico, que se quedo mirando sorprendido, él había escuchado los comentarios de sus amigos… uno de ellos fue quien lo derribo.** 'hagamos esto rápido…' **los metía con rapidez a la bolsa, sentía todas las miradas sobre él; todas esa personas eran del circulo social de su familia y un 90% hablaban igual que Bellatrix. Además esto era nuevo para él… porque no se suponía que él estuviera haciendo esto. Tomaba todo lo que veía y automáticamente lo metía a la mochila, ya había terminado y aun así seguía buscando, solo para distraerse de todos eso pensamientos.**

'ya!' **su brazo fue detenido por una mano delgada, pero muy firme. Sirius se detuvo, se dio cuenta que estaba sudando e incluso respirando como si hubiera corrido 5 kilómetros a toda velocidad… estaba muy avergonzado.** 'creo que es todo…' **escucho decir al chico. Miro sus manos, tenía sujetada la mochila de aquel estudiante, más bien la estrangulaba. Ablando el agarre dispuesto a entregarle al chico lo que le pertenecía, para después enfrentarse a las consecuencias por sus cinco segundos de valor; se sentía un tonto, ahora entendía porque los Black no hacían ese tipo de cosas. Lo único que esperaba ahora, era que el enojo de su madre no rebasara los limites de jurisdicción de Hogwarts, solo así estaría a salvo.** 'Gracias…' **Sirius sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago cuando escucho al chico decir esas palabras; jamás había escuchado un "Gracias" tan honesto. La curiosidad lo invadió, tenía que ser un hijo de muggles, los tipos como Mlafoy o Lestrange, jamás pronunciarían esa palabra con verdadero agradecimiento, ni siquiera los Black. Levanto la mirada para descubrir cómo era aquel chico y si este tenía tantas diferencias con él.**

'oh…' **Sirius apretó de nuevo la mochila, ahogo su grito de horror, al parecer ya tenía suficiente de exposiciones a su persona. Y es que cuando miro al chico, le recordó aquel castigo que su madre le impuso por haber quebrado una reliquia familiar, jamás tuvieron encantamientos inquebrantables hasta ese día!**

'al parecer todos los vagones aquí están ocupados...' **Sirius estaba sorprendido, el chico hablaba con total normalidad a pesar de que parecía que no había dormido en años!**

'¿Estas…' **Sirius estaba tan sorprendido por el semblante del muchacho, ¡ni siquiera en su casa los trataban de esa manera! Bueno… solo a Kreacher pero eso no contaba porque el elfo domestico sentía que era como un premio o algo por el estilo. Al final se detuvo, y es que noto que el chico inmediatamente pareció sentirse incomodo cuando pronuncio la primera palabra; al parecer había adivinado precisamente lo que quería preguntar. Así que el de ojos grises desvió la pregunta, evitando más momentos incómodos.** '…buscando lugar, verdad?' **Vio como automáticamente el chico relajo su semblante, segundos después asintió, nuevamente con esa calma en su mirada.**

'no me dijeron que tenía que reservar mi lugar.' **Sirius lo miro serio, seguramente se trataba de un hijo de muggles y es que solo alguien fuera del ambiente mágico tendría una teoría como esa. Después volteo a ver al vagón de sus "amigos". Ahí estaban, asomando sus cabezas, solo para estar al pendiente de cada movimiento que hacía, lo odiaba.**

'De hecho no…' **Sirius balbuceo molesto, al ver como toda esa gente seguía parada esperando a que hiciera un típico desplante como seguro ellos lo harían. Sirius sintió como el chico también comenzaba a mirarlo como un bicho raro, Sirius trago saliva y decidió que quizá era el momento de partir de vuelta con… enserio no quería volver y soportar los comentarios de su prima o Malfoy y para colmo al parecer Lestrange también se uniría a la fiesta.** 'deberías de irt…'

'Me llamo Remus. Remus Lupin.' **Remus estiro su mano como muestra de paz. Sirius miro su mano, estaba tan pálida y huesuda como él. Remus sonrió ligeramente, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que por alguna razón ese muchacho tenía un conflicto.** 'y tu como te…' **Sirius sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago, un cosquilleo positivo.**

'Sirius! ¿¡A que hora piensas entrar!?' **Remus no quiso completar la frase, la niña del compartimento le parecía muy molesta, sentía que de alguna forma les estaba faltando al respeto. Le sorprendió darse cuenta que incluso hasta en este mundo la gente hiciera diferencias entre si y es que ni siquiera lo conocían… ambos Sirius y Remus se miraron incómodos y fue el de los ojos miel quien tomo la iniciativa, al fin y al cabo ya estaba acostumbrado a esto.**

'deberías de volver con tus amigos...' **Estiro su mano nuevamente pero esta vez para que le entregara su mochila y es que Sirius todavía la usaba como si fuera una pelota para estrés. Ellos no eran sus amigos ¿Qué le hacía pensar eso? ¿Acaso en el mundo muggle los amigos se tratan así?** 'Gracias, enserio. Creo que te estoy metiendo en un pr…'

'Sirius.' **Ahora fue Sirius quien estiro su mano, no la que sostenía la mochila. Remus miro la mano y pudo sentir como el aura de la pequeña le golpeaba la mejilla. El chico lucia tenso y nervioso… lo sabía porque su padre solía actuar así algunas veces… eso quería decir que… enserio se estaba esforzando.** 'Black…' **Remus noto como el chico lo decía incomodo. Para sorpresa el chico pálido estrecho su mano con total tranquilidad y se dio cuenta de lo bueno que podía ser tener amigos de hijos muggles, ellos no sabrían que correspondía ser un "Black".**

'¿Qué estas haciendo estúpido? Deja de tocarlo!' **Sirius miro de reojo a su prima, enserio estaba a una nada de darle un golpe. Bellatrix ya había salido del compartimento. Remus rio en sus adentros y es que Sirius enserio parecía no soportarla, a lo que supuso que ellos no eran sus amigos.**

'que haces Sirius? Entra al compartimento de una buena vez.' **Salió Lestrange algo molesto, más bien ofendido. Sirius los miro cuando termino de presentarse con Remus.**

'supongo que tengo que ir a buscar un vagón por allá…' **le señalo el lado contrario del tren, hablaba relajado, incluso a Sirius le pareció algo cínico su tono de voz. Bellatrix dio dos pasos mirando a ambos chicos, estaba dispuesta a arrastrar a Sirius a su vagón e insultar al otro chico un par de veces.**

'Si largo de aquí! aquí solamente nos sentamos los de sangre pura!' **Sirius sintió tanta pena ajena, no comprendía porque su familia tenía que prácticamente presentarse con esa frase.**

'¿quieres callarte?' **Sirius le dijo desesperado. Remus no pudo evitar reírse, Sirius volteo a verlo y sonrió ligeramente, al parecer había hecho algo bien; bueno no para Bellatrix…**

'De que te ríes asqueroso sangre sucia! ¿¡Te ríes de mi!?' **a Remus no le molestaba para nada los términos "insultantes" que usaba la pequeña porque… bueno no estaba relacionados con ellos al 100 todavía. Así que el pálido chico solo rio en voz baja por respeto a la chica. A Sirius le pareció agradable… y valiente o tal vez un poco estúpido, pero le agradaba.** 'largo de aquí!' **Remus asintió** 'y tú! Ya verás cuando lleguemos al castillo! Tu madre va a enterarse de todo esto!' **Y como siempre Bellatrix le arruinaba los momentos gratos que disfrutaba. No esperaba la hora de llegar al catillo y subir a su dormitorio, porque era obvio que Bellatrix estaría en Slytherin como él, para su desgracia. La chica les dio la espalda, alegando que sus ojos no tenían que soportar semejante presencia. Sirius miro al techo con fastidio y rogo porque todo esto terminara.**

'bueno… entonces me voy.' **Remus se dirigió a Sirius y estiro su mano para que le entregara su mochila ya toda malhecha.** '¿Tu ya tienes lugar?' **Remus le pregunto a propósito. Valoraba el esfuerzo que hacía y aunque no sabía qué era lo que le impedía estar al cien por ciento tranquilo, vio esto como una buena forma de regresarle el favor. Si, era su turno de ayudarlo. Sirius arrugo su frente, como había dicho su hermano, era algo lento… Remus miro de reojo aquel vagón atormentante del que había salido y después lo miro a él. Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro travieso a su prima que ya estaba por llegar a su compartimento.**

'No.' **Bellatrix se detuvo en seco y robóticamente volteo a ver a su detestable primo. Cuando Sirius vio que lo veía claramente siguió…** 'todos ya están ocupados aquí.' **Bellatrix soltó un par de maldiciones para ambos.**

'¿¡Sirius que te hace pensar que debes de irte con él!?' **Le dijo ya eufórica la pequeña, a lo lejos Sirius vio como su prima Andrómeda se acercaba y es que era obvio, Bellatrix estaba haciendo demasiado escándalo.**

'¿Qué fue lo que les dij…?'

'no lo sé!' **Sirius le contesto a Bellatrix.** 'Supongo que es una decisión propia.' **Malfoy miro de reojo a los demás, esperando que no recordaran que él había dicho la frase minutos atrás. Andrómeda lucho por no sonreír, estaba tan orgullosa de Sirius.** '¿o no?' **Sirius se puso la mochila de Remus en el hombro y les dio la espalda a todas aquellas personas (con excepción de Andrómeda) que le fastidiaban.**

'Bellatrix ya metete!' **Sirius alcanzo a escuchar, y sonrió con total satisfacción. Se sentía tan ligero que caminaba como si estuviera entre nubes, sus manos sudaban y podía escuchar su corazón latir a toda velocidad. Aun así le gustaba, le gustaba ese peligro y adrenalina que sintió al dejar atrás la zona de las familias "nobles y puras" como los Black. Se sentia como todo un chico malo en pleno auge, sin límites y sin miedos. No quería que terminara y una parte de él aun no se lo creía. Eso había sido increíble! Y también sabía que iba a ver terribles consecuencias en su casa, sobretodo porque muy seguramente Bellatrix ya iba haciéndole una carta a la familia con señas y detalles de lo que había pasado. Ese detalle empaño su felicidad efímera, volteo a ver hacia atrás una vez más, Remus trataba de seguirle el paso y es que Sirius prácticamente estaba corriendo. El muchacho de cabello negro y piel de marfil sonrió al ver lo lejos que estaba del "vagón de los Black" y curiosamente entre más lejos lo veía más ligero se sentía… Se detuvo en una de las ventanas a mirar el paisaje desde el tren… estaba a mitad del pasillo y los estudiantes seguían ocupando los vagones, Remus estaba a escasos metros de él, pero Sirius estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos… en todo lo que había pasado, ¿Cómo se había atrevido hacerlo? Tenía un complaciente conflicto en su interior. Suspiro todavía mirando el tapiz verde que se apreciaba desde el pasillo de aquel Expreso, no sabía lo que iba a pasar… pero se había dado cuenta que fuera lo que fuera…**

'fue por decisión propia.' **Sirius se dijo así mismo.**


	7. Promesa

**PROMESA.**

 **Por un pequeño espacio de tiempo pudo apagar esos nervios que lo habían invadido desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana. Y ahora los sentía una vez más por todo su cuerpo, desgraciadamente no podía mostrarlos ¡mucho menos ahora! Había conocido a alguien… alguien espontaneo, intrépido, valiente, aventurero, idealista; era exactamente el tipo de persona con las que quería relacionarse en la nueva etapa de su vida. Y lo mejor era que esa persona creía que él era así; era el primero que no lo había subestimado en ningún momento y por eso no podía echarse para atrás ahora, aunque estuviera retorciéndose de nervios, ese chico… Potter era el pase a su nueva vida.**

'…y después entrara Peter!' **Peter no supo cómo pero logro dibujar una sonrisa a pesar de que sentía cada centímetro de su rostro congelado.** 'cuando terminemos de darles su merecido tomaremos el compartimento y sacaremos a esos fanfarrones!' **James termino de decir alzando su varita, como si fuera algún tipo de señal que indicara que él era quien mandaba. Peter volteo a ver a su alrededor, al parecer ninguno de los otros integrantes tenían problema con este torcido plan y si lo tenían bueno Peter apostaba a que no se comparaba a lo que él sentía.** 'muy bien hagámoslo!' **Una chica castaña aplaudió el grito de James. Peter inmediatamente pudo sentir la mano del despeinado chico sobre su hombro.** 'gran idea Peter.' **Un montón de sentimientos encontrados invadieron a Peter, una parte de él se sentía halagado pero la otra solo quería ir al baño más cercano por si su estomago volvía hacer de la suyas… y es que lo que estaban a punto de hacer era una locura! Retar a los hijos de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico, solo por un compartimiento… quería agradarle a este chico pero una parte de él le decía que se detuviera.** 'Marlene no lo hubiera aceptado si no te hubiera visto a mi lado…' **Ahora se sentiría culpable si lo dejaba solo. De un momento a otro había adquirido cierta importancia… a quien quería engañar, le agradaba.**

'James… esto es una mala idea.' **Un chico pelirrojo de séptimo año dijo algo titubeante.** 'Es solo un compartimento, si quieres yo puedo conseguirte un lugar conmigo… con los de ultimo año. ¿Qué dices?' **James no negaba que la idea era tentativa pero no parecía que era un buen momento para aceptarla, aun así como cualquier hombre de negocios busco el respaldo de sus auxiliares… en este caso, su mano derecha; Peter.**

'ehmm…' **Peter se asusto un poco al ver la mirada de auxilio de James.** 'yo creo…' **Miro al fondo del pasillo, no había más que un mal augurio ahí e ir con los de séptimo era algo que también le podía ayudar con su imagen de chico cool.** '…creo que…' **James lo miro de frente esperando su respuesta. Peter tomo aire sabiendo que si lo hacía, lo hacía por sobrevivencia.** 'esos tipos de allá merecen su merecido!' **dijo arrepintiéndose de cada palabra. Y es que Peter estaba tan desesperado por mostrar que no era un cobarde que su sobrevivencia no le importo mucho en el último segundo, además si les daban su paliza, James compartiría el mismo destino. Y con lo poco que había conocido al cuatro ojos, no perecería mucho tiempo en la zona del rechazo, casi todo el mundo le sonreía y lo saludaba, era obvio que iba a ser un chico querido y popular entre todos.**

'Bien dicho Pettigrew! Ahora vayamos por ese compartimento!' **La chica Marlene se metió entre los dos y lo agradeció, al menos así dejaría de ver la sonrisa de orgullo que James le regalaba. Finalmente el de cuatro ojos le tomo la palabra y camino para hacerse paso hacia el tan codiciado lugar.**

'enserio… es una pésima idea…' **el pecoso pelirrojo dijo sobando su cabeza y Peter estaba de acuerdo con él un 90%. Pero fue nuevamente James quien activo ese 10% aventurero, el chico de ojos color avellana volteo hacia el pelirrojo con una sonrisa llena de confianza, Peter lo miro y fue inevitable no contagiarse de esa energía.**

'Arthur… nosotros somos de primer año, no tenemos nada que perder.' **Arthur no comprendía de donde salía tanta seguridad de tan pequeño cuerpecito.** '¿cierto Peter?' **Peter sintió un escalofrió por toda la espalda, pero suponía que tenía razón... aunque también había algo de razón en el factor de que si algo salía mal iban a lamentarlo durante toda su vida escolar y siete años era mucho tiempo para Peter. Pero finalmente levanto su pulgar y le dio la razón.** 'ya lo oíste, ahora ataquemos ese vagón!' **James tomo del brazo a Peter y con grandes zancadas camino hacia el fondo del tren. Peter respiraba profundamente y trataba de controlar sus piernas que siempre habían sido algo torpes.**

 **El enorme y largo tren que se había presentado en la estación, le pareció a Peter ser un pequeño trenecito de juguete. Y es que podía apostar que llego al otro lado en menos de 10 pasos (de James).**

'de acuerdo, ya saben el plan…' **no sabía como lo hacía! Quería entenderlo porque incluso Marlene parecía mas confiada que el propio Peter, que solo rogaba porque algún mayor los detuviera.**

'ya entra James…' **La chica castaña le dio la señal. James sonrió y toco fuertemente la puerta del compartimento. Peter miro alrededor para ver si tenía suerte con su deseo… pero desgraciadamente él nunca había tenido mucha suerte en su vida y este caso no era la excepción.**

'HEY!' **James sonreía del otro lado. Peter alcanzo a ver que una estudiante se levanto de inmediato para abrirle tal como lo sospecho, estaba que se moría de los nervios y cuando James volvió a tocar tan agresivamente no pudo contener a cerrar los ojos.**

'¿Quién te crees para tocar de esa manera?' **una pequeña de cabello rizado, piel de mármol y ojos negros como la noche, abrió la puerta sumamente molesta. James sonrió altivo y cruzo sus brazos. Peter decidió ni siquiera mirar a la estudiante e incluso se puso de espaldas a la puerta.** 'Nombre!'

'Potter.' **Dijo sin titubeos. La chica entrecerró los ojos esperando el momento exacto para atacar.**

'¿Potter?' **se escucho otra voz del cubículo. Era un chico de cabello platinado que alzo su ceja en cuanto escucho el apellido, a este si lo alcanzo a ver Peter y lo único que pensó es que su cabello parecía haber sido lambido por una gran vaca. James se asomó, solo iba ocupado por esos dos y otro chico que se mantenía leyendo un libro de tapa roja, parecía que a él no le importaba mucho lo que estaba pasando, para desgracia de James y alivio de Peter.**

'Si, Potter. James Potter que no tiene lugar.' **El chico se acomodo los lentes.**

'Pues suerte con eso.' **La pequeña tomo la puerta con toda la intención de cerrarla pero Marlene la detuvo de inmediato.** 'este es nuestro compartimento.'

'yo no veo su nombre en ninguna parte…' **Marlene uso un tono parecido a la de la pequeña. Peter resoplo cuando escucho eso, comenzó a respirar aceleradamente para no perder el control de su cuerpo, porque esto era demasiado para él.** 'de hecho ninguno de ustedes me parece conocido…' **seguía mintiendo la pequeña Marlene y es que le basto ver la cabellera platinada del chico para adivinar quienes eran.**

'Malfoy.' **Se levanto Lucius y estiro su mano frente a James que lo miro cauteloso. Este era el momento! pensó Peer un estrechón de manos y todo acabaría pacíficamente.** 'Lucius Malfoy.' **Marlene miro de reojo con James, su próximo movimiento sería indispensable para la conquista del cubículo; seria pacíficamente o… muy James.** 'puedes sentarte, al fin y al cabo uno de nosotros prefirió ir allá.' **Miro con desagrado la dirección de los otros vagones, ahora entendía lo que Arthur les había dicho cuando uso la palabra "pretenciosos". Pero Peter suponía que a pesar de lo odiosos que eran se podía llegar a un buen acuerdo con ellos y quien sabe, quizá al final del viaje conseguiría unos amigos sangre "pura" también, eso le parecía buena idea; cuando volteo a ver al compartimento James ya estaba dentro él. Marlene lo miro confundida y cuando quiso entrar la pequeña de la puerta la empujo. En cambio Peter se relajo un poco, tal vez James no era un simio después de todo.**

'Oye!' **Le dijo Marlene a Bellatrix, pero la chica Black solo se burlo de ella, Marlene busco apoyo en Peter, pero fue inútil, Peter miraba a James y al chico de cabello rubio. Lucius solo se concentraba en James, sabía que los Potter eran una familia muy influyente como la suya, así que seguramente sus padres se sentirían orgullosos al saber que por fin los Potter harían vínculo con los Malfoy.**

'wow…' **Dijo James mirando de pies a cabeza el compartimento.** 'honestamente yo los veo igual… ¿no te parece Peter?' **Peter pensó que ya se había olvidado de él. Así que cuando todos lo voltearon a ver supo que su momento de gloria comenzaba. El chico dio un paso algo titubeante y es que pudo sentir el aura negativa de la chica de la puerta.**

'ni creas que lo voy a dejar pasar.' **Lucius suspiro y le rogo a Bellatrix con la mirada que lo hiciera.**

'Bellatrix.' **Peter ni siquiera volteo a verla, solo se dirigió directamente con James que le sonreía, el compartimento ya se sentía algo apretado; cuatro personas era perfecto pero una quinta… incluso Rudolph bajo su libro porque el torpe de Peter choco con él.**

'sip! Definitivamente nos lo quedamos.' **Bellatrix arrugo la frente cuando lo escucho. Volteo a ver a Malfoy pero lo único que encontró en su rostro fue una sonrisa.**

'es nuestro!' **James la volteo a ver serio. La chica lo miro y comenzó a reír.** 'ustedes no tienen idea de con quien están hablando…'

'y honestamente no me importa…' **James balbuceo, Peter hizo un suave chillido cuando escucho a James contestarles tan cínico.** 'nosotros no tenemos donde viajar y ustedes tienen bastante espacio.' **Malfoy levanto su mano como si estuviera a mitad de una clase.**

'y nos encantaría!' **Bellatrix abrió la boca pero Lucius la detuvo.** 'este compartimiento es exclusivo para familias puras y nobles…' **Peter comenzó a pensar en el linaje de su familia, nunca le había dado importancia pero solo pensó en él por simple curiosidad.** 'y los Potter definitivamente CUMPLEN con ese requisito…' **volteo a ver a James y en vez de que mostrara orgullo, el cuatro ojos solo le volteo la mirada.** 'el problema es…' **Peter pudo sentir la mirada del chico en cuanto termino la frase.**

'yo?' **Dijo Peter fingiendo sorpresa y creyó que ese tipo tenía algo de educación! bueno en realidad esto era muy común para él. Siempre había algo que evitaba que le sucedieran cosas fantásticas; su cara, su peso, sus ojos, no se, cualquier tontería. Y lo peor es que parecía que nadie nunca le iba a dar esa oportunidad. Presentía lo siguiente; James lo miraría con una cara de lastima y solo eso le bastaría para volver al vagón de donde nunca debió de salir. La verdad no culpaba a James, era su culpa, esa incapacidad de no poder ser algo más.**

'sin Peter no hay trato.' **Peter abrió los ojos en cuanto escucho eso.** 'toda esta fue su idea.' **Volteo a verlo sonriente y Peter acumulo un poco de esperanza en su futuro.** 'sería injusto si lo dejo fuera…' **Malfoy miro a Peter con desagrado, pero el chico estaba tan halagado por las palabras de James que lo ignoro de inmediato.** 'pero no se preocupen podemos ir algo apretados.' **Dijo con una sonrisa.**

'esto no es una caridad!' **Por primera vez el chico del libro hablo y su voz era muy tétrica en la opinión de Peter.** 'es una pena que él no tenga lugar, pero honestamente ese no es nuestro problema.' **Bellatrix por fin escucho un poco de sentido común.** 'así que Potter si vas a quedarte, mas te vale que saques a esa bola de grasa de NUESTRO compartimento.' **Peter agacho la mirada y trago saliva. A James le pareció tan extraño que hiciera eso, unos segundos atrás parecía invencible…**

'ya lo oíste, largo!' **una vez mas Bellatrix le ordeno, Peter no levanto su mirada; no quería mirarlos. Lo único que quería era volverse invisible.**

'si lo vuelven a llamar así, les prometo que no respondo!' **James saco su varita, no tenía un hechizo definido pero cualquier cosa seria buena.**

'Si tu vuelves a hablarme así, soy yo la que no va a responder.' **Bellatrix también saco su varita.** 'así que, o se salen o…'

'¿qué?' **todos voltearon a ver James pero el chico tenia (milagrosamente) la boca cerrada. Así que todos los que estaban metidos en ese vagoncito tuvieron que agacharse un poco para descubrir quien había retado a la sangre pura Bellatrix. James sonrió cuando lo descubrió; ahí estaba, el pequeñito con los puños cerrados mirando el suelo, tenso de los hombros y respirando con dificultad.** 'van a meterme en esas ropas feas que usan? Porque si es así prefiero mil veces ser una bola de grasa a ser un escuálido…' **Pero sus palabras de contraataque se vieron afectadas por un pequeño problema… su pánico escénico.** 'escuálido…'

'Black!' **Marlene completo desde afuera. Bellatrix los miro ofendida y apunto su varita hacia el regordete Peter.** 'ya déjalo Bellatrix!' **Marlene la empujo dispuesta a quitarle la varita, Bellatrix cayó encima de Rudolph y enseguida Marlene sobre ella.**

'ataca!' **Peter le dijo a James que de inmediato reacciono y volteo a ver a Lucius que solo levanto las manos rindiéndose. Bellatrix empujo a la pequeña Mckinnon, pero el compartimento carecía de espacio, Rudolph se levanto y empujo a Peter que cayó encima de Lucius, James se encargo de Lestrange, de inmediato lo enfrento; el sangre "pura" comenzó a forcejear con el cuatro ojos, James intentaba sacarlo del cubículo y Rudolph estrellarlo con alguna cosa, pero cuando ambos estaban controlando el equilibrio ambas chicas rodaron en el piso y los tiraron.**

'Tengo una idea!' **Peter dijo a un lado de Lucius ya que al parecer ambos eran los únicos que no se encontraban en el suelo.**

'Tregua?' **James difícilmente levanto la mirada, si esto terminaba en paz, estaría muy decepcionado, porque finalmente él empezó todo. Peter miro a James, a Marlene y después a Lucius que estiraba su mano para sellar la tregua.** 'Vamos… Peter?' **Dijo inseguro de su nombre, lo único que quería era mantenerse vivo en el trayecto a Hogwarths.** 'Te podemos llevar a un compartimento muy cómodo, finalmente... James lo dijo todos son iguales.' **Peter lo miro y pensó en todas esas veces que su familia le hacía eso, un contrato de consuelo, demostrando únicamente que él no era capaz de arreglar las cosas por su cuenta.** 'Vamos… sabes que te conviene.' **Peter miro su mano y después lo miro a los ojos, Lucius de inmediato supo que no iba aceptar.**

'el primero que salga se larga!' **Peter grito como si su vida dependiera de ello, quería dejarles claro que no se a conformar esta vez. Su grito fue tan honesto que James se invadió de él e hizo un grito de guerra, una vez que Peter termino de dictaminar las reglas del juego.**

'Que rayo…!?' **Lucius fue atacado por el regordete Peter. Lucius intentaba sacar su varita pero el peso del chico hacia que sus extremidades quedaran inmóviles.**

 **Marlene seguía evitando que Bellatrix lanzara algún tipo de hechizo por accidente, ambas chicas se encimaban una encima de la otra, lo que les complicaba tanto a James como a Rudolph pelear de manera decente; los chicos eran golpeados prácticamente por las chicas que hacían movimientos demasiado exagerados. Peter por su parte seguía "peleando" con Lucius (básicamente manoteaban) hasta que el rubio comenzó a empujarlo y es que se estaba quedando sin aire.**

'Marlene… deja… de… gol…pearm…' **James contrabajos podía hablar, entre los golpes accidentales de Marlene y los estrujones de Rudolph.**

'Lárguense de aquí!' **Bellatrix empujo a la castaña Mickinnon que estaba a punto de salirse por la puerta.**

'James!' **Grito Marlene pidiendo auxilio. James volteo de inmediato, ahora estaba encima de Rudolph y ahora era el chico de cabello rizado quien aguantaba los manotazos que las chicas lanzaban.**

 **Bellatrix sonreía, sabía que la castaña era demasiado débil como para mantenerse en el compartimiento, además Rudolph comenzaba ayudar a Bellatrix y empujaba a la chica que se puso contra la puerta evitando salir. Peter seguía peleando con Lucius quien prácticamente ya estaba morado. Había escuchado el grito también y cuando vio lo hostil que estaba el suelo, agradeció estar en uno de los asientos del compartimiento.**

'No seas tramposo Lestrange!' **James trataba de detener a Rudolph que empujaba a Marlene con el propósito de sacarla a toda costa.** 'Peter!' **James grito en desesperación, cuando volteo a ver a Peter el chico acababa de recibir una fuerte bofetada de Lucius. Le había dolido… muchísimo pero fue como si esa bofetada lo hiciera reaccionar; este chico no era más que un cobarde que no iba hacer nada por sus amigos, él estaba arriba en el sillón aun sabiendo que sus amigos estaban jaloneándose y arañándose con los que intentaban apropiarse de "su" compartimento. Él también lo estaba haciendo, pero no quería conformarse con eso. Se dio cuenta que ese chico era todo lo que la gente pensaba de él. Un niño mimado, debilucho, que no se arriesgaba a nada, que siempre tomaba el lado seguro de las cosas y no. Peter había jurado no ser así, nunca más.** 'que vas hacer con esa varita!?' **Peter finalmente puso atención a la escena, la chica que estaba empujando a Marlene tenía su varita firme y apuntando a la castaña, James seguía sometiendo a Rudolph y Lucius… bueno el estaba morado, ya no podía aguantar su peso.**

'peso... peso!' **Peter dijo sonriente, se levanto de Lucius (quien lo agradeció infinitamente) y se puso en la orilla del asiento sabiendo exactamente lo que iba a ser.**

'a ver si después de esto, te atreves a volver a insultar a un Black!' **Bellatrix alzo su varita y la luz del hechizo salió fuera del cubículo rebotando por otros tres vagones hasta derribar a un chica de cabello oscuro e inocente rostro. El hechizo fue acompañado de un grito desgarrador que hizo voltear a todos en el tren y claro! Todos corrieron para ver lo que estaba pasando.**

'hey! Tranquilos todos!' **Molly Prewet trataba de controlar a todos en el tren.** 'Andy!' **Molly pidió auxilio a la chica de Slytherin que sabía exactamente de quien había sido el grito.**

'Háganse a un lado!' **Andy dijo con rudeza.** 'Vuelvan todos a su compartimiento!' **Empujaba a los demás estudiantes para entrar al dichoso y problemático compartimento.**

'Andy! ¿Qué sucede?' **Andy alcanzo a notar a Sirius cerca de la puerta del compartimento pero había tantas personas que el pequeño Sirius no veía con claridad lo que pasaba, a pesar de su buena estatura.**

'¡Creí que tu lo sabías! ¡Como sea! ¿Sabes de quien es el grito verdad?' **Era la razón por la que Sirius se había acercado hasta allá.** '¿Qué sucede?' **Andy por fin pudo entrar al compartimento e hizo un grito de horror al observar la imagen.**

 **James parecía estar jugando Twister con Rudolph Lestrange, un Twister bastante agresivo. Marlene McKinnon estaba encima de Lucius Malfoy quien lloriqueaba porque no le lastimara la cara y su hermana… su pequeña hermana estaba siendo aplastada por Peter.**

'Andy quítame a este gordo de encima!' **Bellatrix gruñía molestísima, no podía moverse y enserio le comenzaba a faltar el aire, aire que otra persona estaba dispuesta a darle…**

 **Peter estaba embobado, solo miraba atentamente a la chica de cabello rizado y gritos exagerados; ni el sonido de afuera, ni los gritos de la chica evocaban alguna reacción en el regordete Peter y es que… la chica era tan pero tan pero tan…**

'Bella…' **Balbuceo, para mala suerte Bellatrix lo alcanzo a escuchar e inmediatamente hizo cara de asco, rogo porque se lo quitaran de encima. Lo que no sabía es que la forma en que movía su cabeza hacia que su cabello flotara en el aire. A Peter le pareció casi poético.**

'Andrómeda!' **Bellatrix grito llena de desesperación. La chica levanto al chico que al sentir su mano en su hombro reacciono de inmediato y quito esa cara de bobo. Volvió a ver a la chica y se sintió sumamente apenado… y afortunado al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de tan hermosa presencia? Ya no le importaba lo que le estuviera pasando a James o a Marlene, sus ojos, toda su atención se la había robado Bellatrix…** 'Black! Espero que sepan lo que significa! Trió de engendros!'

'deja de chillar niña!' **James le dijo sentado del otro lado, separados por Andrómeda y Molly. Bellatrix se levanto una vez mas y Peter sonrió lleno de emoción.**

'vaya forma de honrar el apellido…' **Sirius no pudo evitar burlarse de ellos.** 'que suerte que me fui…' **Dijo dejando caer sus hombros.**

'¡Sirius!' **Andrómeda lo regaño, aunque en el fondo también quería reírse de todo este asunto.** 'Esto no es gracioso, ustedes seis rompieron las reglas de paz que el expreso demanda. No importa en qué casa queden, les prometo que tendrán una reprimenda!' **La chica les hablo tan duro que Sirius pudo jurar que su madre estaba presente.**

'ahora lo único que quiero saber…' **Dijo Molly mirando al lado donde se encontraba, Marlene, James y Peter en ese orden.** '¿Quién rayos tuvo la terrible idea de comenzar todo este embrollo?' **Marlene miro a James y James miro a Peter.** 'tiene que ser una broma…' **Molly miro al regordete e inocente niño, él no tenía el aspecto de un chico problemático.** '¿Cuál es tu nombre?' **Peter seguía mirando a Bellatrix así que no escucho la pregunta de la pelirroja.** 'oye!' **James ayudo a la chica dándole un codazo a Peter.**

'perdón…' **Dijo Peter distraído. Molly suspiro y volvió a repetirle la pregunta.** 'bueno…' **Miro a Bellatrix inconscientemente y dijo:** 'puedes llamarme Peter…' **La chica le saco la lengua asqueada.**

'porque lo hiciste Peter?' **Andrómeda le pregunto al chico que seguía embobado por su hermana.**

'bueno…' **Si decía la verdadera razón de porque dio la idea de ir a asaltar uno de los vagones de las familias puras, todo mundo iba a creer que era un tonto. Pero si daba la otra versión; la versión que James sabía, muy seguramente ofendería a la chica de la cual había tenido un flechazo.** 'nosotros creíamos que era necesario…'

'¿Por qué tienen derecho a la exclusividad de un compartimento?' **James interrumpió a Peter, quien lo agradeció sinceramente.**

'¡te diré porque cuatro ojos!' **Bellatrix se levanto del asiento gritando como loca una vez mas.** 'porque soy una Black!' **Sirius miro al cielo rogando porque ese niño volviera apastarla, al menos así podía mantener su boca cerrada.** 'y aunque odies aceptarlo, nos corresponden por derecho.'

'simplemente por tener ese apellido?' **James volvía a retarla y Andy quería acabar esta discusión de inmediato.**

'claro! Crees que alguien como yo ¿se relacionaría con ustedes?' **Peter se entristeció tanto de escuchar eso.** '¡Por supuesto que no! nosotros, todos los Black nacimos para estar en otro nivel! Te guste o no!'

'basura!' **James se levanto.** 'si así son todos los Black, desde ahorita te lo advierto a ti y a cualquiera de tu familia que aborde este tren…' **le apunto con su dedo índice, Bellatrix lo golpeo para que dejara de apuntarla pero James volvió a levantarlo.** 'ningún Black va a ser mi amigo! no va a tener ni mi lealtad, ni mi compasión.'

'¡no la necesitamos!' **Bellatrix le contesto cruzándose de brazos.**

'deberías de darte una oportunidad…' **James levanto la ceja y volteo de inmediato a Peter.** 'no puedes ir por el mundo juzgando a todos sin siquiera conocerlos.' **Estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano. Lamentaba todas las molestias que le había provocado, y esta era su forma de reponérselo… bueno era su forma alcanzable.** 'te sorprendería lo que puedes encontrar.' **Bellatrix lo miro y de inmediato le volteo la cara.**

'¿¡cuando los vas a sacar de mi compartimiento!?' **Bellatrix prácticamente le ordeno a Andrómeda.**

'sabes que… me voy por mi propia voluntad!' **James salió del compartimiento y después se detuvo para esperar a Peter. El chico seguía mirando a Bellatrix intentando describir todas las chispas que sentía en su estomago.**

'oye si cambias de opinión… yo no me cierro a entablar una amistad con un Black.' **Fue la última vez que Bellatrix los volteo a ver y fue para lanzarles una mirada asesina.**

'olvídalo Peter! ¡Esta demente! Personas como los Black no merecen ni un gramo de tu amabilidad' **James le hizo la señal de que saliera, Peter respiro y algo acongojado salió del compartimento, no porque James se lo había ordenado, sino porque estaba realmente avergonzado con la chica. En cuanto se acerco a James el chico, a su lado refunfuño un par de veces camino al compartimento de Marlene. Antes de entrar a este, James saco un paquete de forro azul eléctrico y se lo mostro a Peter.**

'que… ¿Qué es eso?' **Peter dijo ya resintiendo los jaloneos y golpes que se habían dado minutos atrás. James miro el paquete y dejo caer los hombros.**

'la verdad es que no tengo idea.' **Se despeino el cabello.** 'pero cuando me lo dieron prometí compartirlo con alguien especial.' **Peter se detuvo y lo miro para comprobar si había escuchado lo correcto. ¿"especial"? James lo había llamado especial… pero ¿Por qué? Él no lo conocía.** 'y… a juzgar por lo de hace un rato, eres algo rudo Peter.' **James dijo riéndose. Peter seguía ilusionado con todas las palabras que decía el cuatro ojos.** 'sé que lo intentas… pero debes de saber que el coraje está ahí adentro…' **lo señalo.** 'junto con esa alma maniaca…' **volvió a reír.** 'no te preocupes me agrada. Creo que es genial!' **Dijo tratando de abrir el paquete.** 'supongo que no estás acostumbrado a sacarla.' **¿Cómo sabia todo eso?** 'pero yo se que la tienes. Yo se que ese es tu verdadero tu. Puedo verlo.' **Peter estaba a una nada de soltar el llanto, tal vez para James solo eran palabras pero hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba que alguien le dijera eso… alguien que no fuera su madre.**

'¿te ayudo?' **James le sonrió e inmediatamente le paso el paquetito azul. Peter jalo de él pero la verdad es que el plástico era muy duro.**

'Espera quiero intentarlo otra vez!' **James trato de quitarle el paquetito pero Peter por impulso manoteo su mano, quería probar que podía hacerlo.** 'yo quiero!' **James necio quito una mano de Peter, para así poder sostener al menos un lado del paquete azul eléctrico.**

'puedo hacerlo!' **Peter le reclamo y tiro del paquete, James hizo lo mismo pero de su lado. A los pocos segundos, ambos James y Peter cayeron al suelo y todas las bolitas de caramelos salieron esparcidas por el pasillo. Peter miro con los ojos abiertos a James que estaba estático, contaba los segundos para que el chico se arrepintiera de todo lo bueno que había dicho de él.** 'James…' **James cerró los ojos y arrugo la frente. Peter supuso que estaba furioso así que el también cerró los ojos esperando que lo golpeara el grito de "largo".**

 **Una risa; fue una risa, bastante ruidosa y genuina lo que salió de James. Peter abrió los ojos confundidos, volteo a ver al chico; James apoyaba sus manos en el suelo para poder sostenerse, reía mostrando todos sus dientes y sus lentes estaban algo empañados por la risa y una pequeña lágrima que quería salir de su ojo derecho.**

'bueno…' **dijo James abrazando su estomago.** 'Al parecer a ti tampoco te gustan los caramelos duros Pete!' **James se tiro al suelo entre todas las bolitas de caramelo duro. Peter entonces aprovecho para reírse también. James hacia la repetición de lo que había pasado con mímica y Peter reía cada vez más fuerte.** 'Ohh Peter…' **Dijo James casi sin aire.** 'sí que me agradas.' **Peter se levanto y le dio su mano para que pudiera levantarse. James la miro y luego miro juguetonamente a Peter, que ya le sonreía divertido.** 'un día de estos vas a matarme…'

'vamos James, antes de que nos pongan a recoger todo esto…' **Dijo entre risas. James asintió con la cabeza mirando el suelo cubierto de tapiz, tomo la bolsita… o lo que quedaba de ella y después tomo la mano de Peter para por fin levantarse del suelo. Ambos lo miraron una vez más y comenzaron a reírse.** 'lo lamento…' **dijo Peter despeinándose. James le mostro la bolsita y saco un par de caramelos que se habían quedado atorados en ella.**

'no te preocupes…' **Le dio uno color verde y el arrojo el rojo directo a su boca.** 'amigo.' **se le quedo mirando mientras ya paladeaba el sabor del dulce. Peter miro el suyo e hizo exactamente lo mismo que James. El cuatro ojos palmo su hombro y por fin entro al compartimento, abriendo los brazos mientras hacía todo tipo de muecas para hacer reír a los demás.**

 **Peter rio mirándolo desde afuera, tal vez era tonto pero ese pequeño gesto con el dulce lo había sentido como un tipo de vinculo de amistad entre James y él. Se arrepintió de todos esos planes en querer usarlo… no iba a necesitar fingir, porque James veía exactamente quién era y quien quería ser. Y por eso… solo por eso Peter sentía que le debía algo, no sabía que… pero suponía que con el paso de los años lo descubriría. Y tal vez tardaría años más para poder pagárselo.**

'Hey James! Da un paso atrás! Voy a entrar!' **Era una promesa…**


	8. Solo Remus

**SOLO REMUS.**

'Oye… Sirius…' **Remus seguía lo más rápido que podía a Sirius que se colaba entre la gente tal como rio.** 'Sirius…' **el de ojos miel chocaba contra la gente y contrabajos alcanzaba a distinguir la figura de Sirius. Así fueron unos cuantos metros, hasta que hayo al chico completamente inmóvil mirando un compartimento.** '¡Sirius!' **Remus lo jalo de la manga agotado. Sirius reacciono y volteo a ver de quien se trataba, ahogo de inmediato su grito y es que había olvidado lo pálido que lucía aquel muchacho. Remus estaba tan cansado que no alcanzo a oír nada… que no fuera su respiración.** 'me dejaste atrás…' **decía tratando de nivelar su respiración, Sirius se sintió culpable y es que ahora suponía que el chico iba a lucir peor de lo que estaba.** '¿encontraste lugar?' **Sirius lo miro y negó con la cabeza.** 'creí que por eso estabas mirando ese…' **respiro una vez más.** 'compartimento.' **Por fin lo miro a los ojos. Sirius estaba inexpresivo, miro las puertas del cubículo y nuevamente volteo a ver al demacrado chico.**

 **Sirius negó cortante, después se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Remus entonces no entendió lo que estaba pasando.**

'oye!' **Remus se apresuro antes de que le llevara un buen tramo de distancia. Sirius se detuvo y volteo a verlo una vez más, con la misma mirada inexpresiva de antes. Remus estiro su mano demandante. Sirius la miro y arrugo su frente confuso.** 'Mi mochila.' **Remus miro la mochila que Sirius traía colgada en el hombro izquierdo, el de ojos gris miro de reojo y después miro al chico; su estomago se encogió. No era correcto, el chico lucia bastante cansado como para aguantar el peso de la mochila. Así que Sirius se remango la mochila, sin intención de dársela.** '¿que…?'

 **Remus sintió un calor en el estomago, abrió los ojos sorprendido y por primera vez Sirius pudo afirmar que eran color miel. Remus por su parte, trago saliva y cerró los ojos para controlarse, nuevamente estiro su mano. Sus ojos seguían cerrados pero su frente estaba ligeramente arrugada.**

'no te la voy a dar.' **Fue la primera vez que Sirius le volvía hablar después de su incidente en el compartimento de Bellatrix. Su voz era calmada neutral, lo que desespero un poco a Remus.**

'Enserio puedo cargarla…' **Dijo Remus apretando los dientes. Estaba molesto, el chico no sabía nada de su problema y actuaba de la misma manera que sus padres, como si él estuviera hecho de cristal.**

'yo lo hago.' **Remus tomo aire y mordió su labio tratando de controlarse. Se acerco a él y le trato de quitar la mochila pero Sirius dio un paso atrás y estiro su brazo para alejarlo.** 'no te ves bien.' **Las palabras de Sirius eran tan directas que hacían que Remus las sintiera al doble.**

'si puedo…' **Dijo Remus tratando de acercarse pero nuevamente Sirius usaba su brazo para marcar distancia.**

'no.' **Remus refunfuño y por fin se quedo quieto apretando los puños y mirando el suelo. Sirius lo miro confundido, él quería hacer algo bueno por él pero al parecer lo único que había logrado era insultarlo.**

'¿Por qué lo haces?' **Dijo Remus a punto de llorar del coraje.**

'Te ves muy mal, débil y cansado.' **Remus respiro profundamente un par de veces aun sin mirarlo a la cara. Sirius se sintió algo incomodo y estuvo a punto de entregarle la mochila para que parara. Pero admitía que este chico tenía una forma muy extraña de romper el hielo.**

 **Remus trago saliva y canalizo esa energía de frustración para convertirla en calma y encontrar el trasfondo de las palabras de Sirius.**

'¿quieres ayudarme?' **Sirius noto algo cortada su voz.**

'Si.' **Remus asintió un par de veces. Apretó sus labios nuevamente. No quería que lo ayudara… quería que lo tratara como alguien normal. Ni siquiera le había pedido su ayuda. Pero esa era la maldición de su apariencia.** ¿Quién te hizo todo eso?' **Remus llevaba una sudadera deportiva, le ayudaba a cubrir sus brazos arañados o la mayoría de esas cicatrices.**

'Ehmm…' **Tomo su manga y cubrió su mano que era la parte que Sirius había visto.** 'me caí.' **Sirius miro la bandita casi invisible que llevaba en la mejilla izquierda.**

'¿y porque luces tan cansado?' **Sirius estaba tan intrigado y su lado de discreción había desaparecido por un momento de su cuerpo así que lo aprovechaba al máximo.**

 **Remus toco su rostro y tallo sus ojeras. Sirius noto lo incomodo que se puso, jalaba sus mangas para que cubriera la mayor parte de sus manos.**

'vas a darme mi mochila?' **Remus dijo algo apenado. Cuando limpio sus ojos Sirius sintió un remolino en el centro de su ser y lo peor es que no sabía que había hecho para ofender al chico a tal grado.**

'No.' **Remus se trago el coraje, incluso le dolía la garganta al intentar pasar saliva.** 'no te la voy a dar hasta que me digas porque tienes tantas heridas.' **Remus lo miro de frente. El rostro de Sirius estaba firme al igual que sus palabras. Remus trago saliva y cubrió nuevamente sus manos.**

'es mi mochila.' **Remus dijo mirando la ventana del expreso.**

'es mi hombro.' **Dijo Sirius, sujetando la mochila con fuerza en caso de que al chico se le ocurriera quitársela.**

 **Remus cerró los ojos y pensó. Se tenía que tranquilizar. Su primera oportunidad para sentirse normal había sido opacada por un chico que a lo mejor solamente quería ser amable, pero para él significa una total ofensa. Lo peor de todo es que no podía decírselo. Muy seguramente si le explicaba la razón por la que quería cargar la mochila, Sirius lo entendería… eso o… seguramente correría arrojándole la mochila en la cara.**

'Fui de vacaciones… a un lago.' **Remus comenzó a hablar.** 'era un campamento, mi madre es Muggle.' **A Remus le pareció rarísimo usar esa palabra para describir a su madre. Sirius lo miro atento e inconscientemente arrugo su frente cuando escucho la palabra "muggle".** 'había unas rocas… grandes.' **Remus pensó en un ataque de algún animal salvaje pero no sonaba muy verídico. ¿Por qué su madre lo llevaría a un lugar peligroso como ese? Si, no tenía sentido.** 'yo subí hasta la más alta, tambalee y caí.' **Sirius por fin entendió la razón de tantas heridas y ese aspecto acabado con el que cargaba.** 'eso es todo.' **Remus lo miro algo enfadado. Jamás le habían pedido una explicación y mucho menos para apoderarse de algo que era suyo.** '¿ya puedes darme mi mochila?' **Sirius miro la mochila. Remus estiraba sus manos esperando que se la diera, porque bueno… ya había cumplido con el trato.**

'no.' **Remus bajo las manos con fastidio. No pudo evitar rascar su cabeza frustrado por la situación.**

'¿Por qué no?' **Remus espero una respuesta lo suficientemente coherente y es que sus "no" eran muy firmes.**

'porque no es correcto.' **Remus parpadeo confundido.** 'yo estoy bien, tú todavía estas convalecientes, es obvio que todavía necesitas recuperarte...'

'pero yo quiero ser normal!' **Remus exploto e inconscientemente pensó en voz alta, inmediatamente tapo su boca y decidió respirar un par de veces para tranquilizarse.** 'es el primer día y no quiero que piensen que soy un debilucho.' **Mintió.**

'una cosa es ser débil y otra estúpido.' **Sirius sonrió ligeramente, le agradaba. Le agradaban las personas que no se daban por vencidas.** 'no creo que seas débil. Pero tienes que entender que alguien como yo no suele hacer este tipo de cosas…' **Remus parpadeo atento y es que Sirius hablaba como tal cual Black, con todo ese ego y altivez que caracterizaba a su familia.** '...ayudar a los demás y todo eso. Así que si ya lo hice, quiero que me permitas terminarlo. Si sigues insistiendo voy a sentirme realmente ofendido y créeme no quieres eso.' **Dijo con cierta malicia.** 'entonces ¿estamos claros… Lupin?' **Dijo inseguro de su apellido, su nombre en general. Remus asintió pensativo y antes de que se diera la vuelta se atrevió a preguntar...**

'¿es porque eres un Black? **' Sirius suspiro y miro al techo. Finalmente miro a Remus y asintió con fastidio. Remus asintió como si estuviera procesando toda la información, puso un dedo en sus labios y volvió a dirigirse al muchacho de ojos grises con un tono de ingenuidad.** '¿y vas ayudarme también con el equipaje?' **Sirius lo volteo a ver y entendió que Remus lo preguntaba en plan de broma. Sirius rio irónico y volteo a verlo más tranquilo.**

'no exageres Lupin.' **Se dio la vuelta para seguir buscando un vagón. Remus camino a su lado tapando con sus mangas sus manos.**

'Remus.' **Sirius lo miro de reojo sujetando la mochila del pálido chico.** 'Puedes llamarme Remus, solo Remus.' **Sirius lo miro aun serio pero segundos después asintió sonriendo.**

'De acuerdo…' **se detuvo en un cubículo vacio.** 'solo Remus.' **Dijo con una sonrisa dándole el paso al paliducho de Remus.**


	9. Casas

**CASAS**

'Remus lánzame de las escaleras…' **Sirius dijo temblando, Remus lo miro de reojo extrañado por la frase.** 'golpéame, quémame, ahógame… lo que sea.' **Remus miro a su alrededor buscando la razón por la cual el chico de piel mármol estaba tan alterado.**

'¿Qué te pasa?' **Remus le pregunto directamente. Y cuando Sirius iba a contestarle una voz femenina lo interrumpió.**

'¿Quién creen que pase primero?' **Pregunto quisquillosamente una pelirroja de ojos verdes. Sirius la mato con la mirada, pero la chica estaba observando tan detenidamente el gran comedor que no se dio cuenta de ello.** '¿no quieres ser tu Severus?' **La chica acerco a un chico de cabello oscuro y grasiento, con la piel casi tan pálida como la de Remus (casi! La de Remus era incluso mas pálida), se llevaban tan bien que parecían ser amigos de muchos años.**

'¿Por qué no tu Lily?' **Le dijo con una voz tan bajita que pareció casi un murmullo. La pelirroja lo miro de frente y rio negando con la cabeza, su pelo se movía con una delicadeza natural; al menos Remus y Severus pensaban eso. Sirius por su parte… tuvo que dejar de mirarlo porque el color le estaba revolviendo el estomago.**

'no me digas que estas que estas nervioso?' **Severus rio tímidamente y Lily hizo lo mismo pero con mucha más confianza.** '¿Han pensado en alguna casa en especial? ¿Remus?' **Remus seguía mirando a Sirius preocupado y es que el chico Black chasqueaba sus dedos ansioso.**

'yo… estoy bien.' **Dejo al chico por la paz y se enfoco en la charla con la pelirroja.** 'estoy feliz por venir, cualquiera está bien para mí.' **termino con una dulce sonrisa. Sirius estuvo a punto de vomitar en Remus por su "patética" respuesta. ¿"yo estoy feliz por venir"? ¿"Cualquiera está bien"? si su madre lo hubiera escuchado seguramente lo hubiera colgado en plena sala y le hubiera pedido a Kreacher que lo golpeara con una de las varas que usaban para la chimenea, todo eso mientras ella leía el profeta.**

'deja de decir tonterías Remus y empújame ahora mismo…' **Remus volteo a ver de reojo al chico que se recargo en su hombro rendido.**

'no puedo hacerlo Sirius, no sé si lo has notado pero no hay escaleras en el gran comedor…' **Le murmuraba.** 'solo hay… un gran comedor.' **Sirius levanto la mirada ¬¬** 'espera si hay unas escaleras!' **Remus alcanzo a notar las escaleras que se encontraban frente al sombrero seleccionador.** 'frente al sombrero…' **Sirius dejo caer frustrado su cabeza, nuevamente en el huesudo hombro de Remus.** 'creí que no me diste la mochila porque querías que me recuperara pronto y todo eso…' **En el transcurso del tren, Sirius y Remus pudieron entablar una conversación duradera, fue difícil al principio pero pasando la media hora, Sirius pudo abrirse sin complejos con el chico. Solo con él. La pelirroja y el otro tipo raro no le dieron la suficiente confianza para entablar una conversación, así que cuando querían integrarse a la plática de ambos chicos, las respuestas de Sirius eran frías e incluso cortantes, para él ese par solo llego a invadir el cubículo de él y Remus… aunque Remus precisamente fue quien los dejo entrar.**

 **El punto era que mientras los minutos pasaban y la charla se alargaba en el tren. Sirius pudo notar cierto humor negro sorpresivamente por parte de Remus. Sarcasmo e Ironía. Al final, aunque la usaba en su contra. Le agrado, le pareció que tenia potencial y comprobaba la teoría de Remus; el no era un chillón débil.**

'bueno… estoy un 100% seguro que tu cuerpo pesa más que mi mochila. Así que… misión no cumplida.' **Sirius volvió a levantar la mirada pero esta vez sonrió ligeramente.** '¿Qué es lo que te pasa?' **Sirius hizo un chillido y volvió a embarrar su cara en el hombro de Remus que solo suspiro, aun mirando al frente.** '¿Es algo acerca de lo de tu hermano y todo eso?' **Sirius tomo su brazo y jalo de él como si le estuviera pidiendo que parara.** 'vas arruinar la túnica.' **Le dijo quitando su mano de su brazo, aun así quedaba todavía su cabeza en el hombro.**

'¿Todo bien Sirius?' **Lily se acerco nuevamente a ambos chicos. Sirius levanto su pulgar con la misma mano que Remus se había quitado encima.** 'Estas nervioso?' **Sirius levanto la mirada y fingió una sonrisa negando.**

'no deberías…' **Severus sorprendentemente habló claro.** 'tu familia es cliente especial de Slytherin.' **Remus no pudo evitar reír cuando escucho el chillido casi mudo de Sirius.** 'no deberías de preocuparte. Ya tienes un lugar asegurado. Eres un Black' **A Sirius le dieron unas enormes ganas de golpear aquel tal Severus.**

'¿ya oíste? nada de que preocuparse…' **Remus dijo entre risas, Sirius no pudo evitar jalarle el cabello, pero Remus termino riendo divertido.**

'Adam Bott!' **McGonagall interrumpió cualquier plática que se estuviera dando en el gran comedor. Sirius sintió tenso su cuerpo cuando la voz de la bruja sonó por todo el salón, no pudo evitar apretar el brazo de Remus.**

'!Hufflepuff!' **Grito el sombrero seleccionador y la habitación se colmo de aplausos. Remus sonrió maravillado.**

'¡mira! De cualquier forma te van aplaudir…' **Le murmuro a Sirius. Sirius lo miro. Como lo envidiaba. Bendita ignorancia. Si él no supiera lo que significaba ser un Black, si no tuviera ese pendiente por llevar el apellido en alto todo el tiempo, seguramente estaría disfrutando al igual que Remus toda la ceremonia.**

'Lucius Malfoy!' **Sirius miro con desagrado al rubio y como subía con total altivez por las escaleras.**

'Mira a tu amigo…' **Remus dijo sarcásticamente, también le había platicado de lo mal que en realidad le caían todas esas personas del vagón que dejo.**

'conoces a Malfoy?' **Severus le pregunto a Sirius curioso, Sirius asintió con fastidio.** 'wow! es de una de las familias mas influyentes del mundo…'

'ya para Severus…' **Lily tomo su brazo con una voz de enfado.** 'hablas como si fueras a comprarlo.' **Sirius por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con la pelirroja.**

'Slytherin!' **Sirius odio tanto ver el rostro de satisfacción de Malfoy. ¡Ni siquiera le habían puesto el sombrero bien y ya tenia casa! Le pareció ridículo. Pero por lo que había visto, los hijos de las familias como la de él, pasaban por el mismo proceso. Apenas rozaban su cabeza con el sombrero y pum!**

'Slytherin!' **Volvió a gritar el sombrero y de él descendió un sonriente Avery.**

 **Se suponía que estuviera relajado; Severus tenía razón él era un Black! La casa de Slytherin se había formado prácticamente para personas como los Black! ¡tenía un lugar especial para él en sus filas! Entonces… ¿Por qué se preocupaba? ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación extraña en su estomago? Debía de relajarse… no podía. Tenía un presentimiento acerca de esto… no sabía si era bueno o malo. Simplemente no lo dejaba estar al cien en este momento.**

'Severus Snape!' **Sirius miro al chico, parecía preocupado más que nervioso.**

'Oye Severus…' **Sirius le llamo, no sabía porque hacia esto, a lo mejor se proyecto un poco un él.** 'Suerte.' **Severus lo miro confundido pero finalmente le agradeció sus palabras y termino por llegar al estrado.**

 **Sirius lo veía atento, definitivamente se proyectaba en él. No habían hablado mucho pero, Sirius había visto ciertas cosas en común con el muchacho. Bueno no tan común, pero ambos tenían ciertas contrapartes. Severus admiraba muchísimo la vida de una familia noble como la de Sirius; se dio cuenta en la emoción del chico cuando le preguntó acerca del árbol familiar. Según él le parecía algo "impresionante".**

 **Pero también tenía este otro lado… en el que su mejor amiga, era una sangre sucia. Sirius tenía algo muy claro, si querías ser realmente parte del las nobles y grandes familias como los Black y Malfoy, ese tipo de cosas tenían que ser desechas de tu pensamiento. Así que… aunque no era lo mismo, Severus tenía al igual que él, ciertos contrastes que le daban una idea de lo que le podía pasar a él cuando pasara la sombrero.**

'Slytherin!' **Sirius suspiro lleno de alivio, Remus lo volteo a ver divertido ya se explicaba la actitud del chico.**

'entonces asegurabas a tu primer amigo.' **Sirius negó cuando escucho a Remus dar por sentado que él entraría a Slytherin.**

'Supongo… Después de todo compartimos cubículo todo el camino.' **Remus rio, había cierto reclamo en su frase.**

'De nada.' **Remus se dio algo de crédito.** 'Si no hubiera dejado que se quedara, no tendrías amigo.'

'pero hubiera tenido más espacio para dormir.' **Remus miro al techo con fastidio.** '¿donde crees quedar?' **le dijo ya más relajado.**

'enserio me da igual.' **Sirius lo miro molesto.** 'lo único que quería era venir…'

'no digas eso.' **Remus noto la molestia en su voz, acaso… ¿lo estaba regañando?** 'esto define quien eres, no puedes darle tan poca importancia.'

'esto no define quien soy Sirius, créeme.' **Remus lo dijo tan enserio que Sirius se quedo esperando la explicación de su argumento.** 'no importa donde quede; con los justos, los listos, los ambiciosos, los "valientes"…' **Se rio a la idea de quedar en la casa de los leones. No se consideraba alguien precisamente valiente.** 'eso no va a cambiar lo que soy…' **Sirius lo miraba atento, una vez más su mirada se había apagado, parpadeo un par de veces y nuevamente levanto la mirada.** 'me gusta leer ¿crees que eso es suficiente para Ravenclaw?' **Remus dijo divertido, Sirius dejo caer sus hombros fingiendo empatía por él.**

 **Una parte de él estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía Remus. Eso lo volvía a preocupar. Porque significaba que aunque quedara en Slytherin, nadie le afirmaba que esa curiosidad con la que había nacido desaparecería. No le aseguraba que iba a honrar a la familia Black. Estar en Slytherin no le decía nada! Solo le daba un poco de oxigeno con su familia… bueno por el momento Sirius se daba con eso.**

'Dorca Meadows!'

'te toca Dorca!' **Lily abrazo a una chica rubia, Sirius supuso que ella era Meadows… después miro a Remus. Ese escuálido chico había sido la única persona con la que había compartido un momento (realmente) agradable, a pesar de los problemas que le trajo con su "querida" prima Bellatrix. Remus podía considerarse su único "amigo". Bueno al menos le agradaba su forma de ver la vida, esa amabilidad con la que se dirigía a la gente irónicamente con un aspecto tan decadente.**

 **¿Pero qué tal si Remus no quedaba en la misma casa que él? Eso lo acongojo un poco y era obvio que Remus no tenía para nada una personalidad Slytherin. Lo peor es que se había dado cuenta que los chicos de Slytherin no se parecían en nada a Remus… por mucho. Comprendió que eso era lo que se refería su madre cuando decía que se compondría en Slytherin. ¡Claro! Rodeado todo el tiempo con gente como ella, iba a terminar pensando igual… no lo molestaba, finalmente se acabarían todos esos regaños y humillaciones en su casa. Pero extrañaría poder entablar una conversación como lo hizo con Remus en el tren; sin perjuicios, con libertad e incluso con humor a lo obvio.**

'Ravenclaw!' **Miro una vez más a Remus que seguía aplaudiendo, invadido de la atmosfera escolar. Podían ser amigos en secreto… no se lo diría a él pero podían seguir conviviendo a veces… no, imposible. Sobre todo porque su prima seguramente se la pasaría encima de él todos los días.**

'¡Remus Lupin!' **Remus abrió los ojos y sonrió sorprendido. Sirius asintió y le dio pase para que se dirigiera al sombrero seleccionador.**

'Mi turno.' **Le dijo emocionado a Sirius que seguía sujetando su túnica. Discretamente la soltó para que el chico por fin saliera.** 'Gracias.' **Sirius supuso que se lo decía nuevamente por el incidente del tren, no dejaba de repartírselo. Pero prefirió tomarlo como una despedida.**

 **Ahí iba la única persona que le agradaba. Lo único que rogaba es que quedara en Ravenclaw era mejor que Gryffindor o Hufflepuff. La inteligencia y la ambición podían llevarse bien…**

'¡Gryffindor!' **Sirius agacho la cabeza. La vida nuevamente se burlaba de él. Ahora era un hecho que esa había sido la última platica con Remus. Cuando alzo la mirada Remus caminaba aun sorprendido por la elección. Fue a la única persona que Sirius le aplaudió esa noche.**

 **Pudo ver de reojo como una cabellera roja se le acerco; era Lily, también le aplaudía a Remus. Pero a ella no le iba hablar, llámenlo prejuicio o estupidez, pero fuera lo que fuera, era de familia. En el tren él había escuchado que Lily era hija de dos muggles y aunque Sirius no compartía las mismas ideas que su familia, finalmente había sido educado con ellas y solo tenía 11 años… a esa edad la identidad que te dan tus padres es la identidad que tienes.**

 **Esa era su maldición. Jamás creyó que la vida sería tan difícil fuera del hogar. Jamás pensó que solo un numero limitados de personas podían ser parte de su vida, no pensó que rechazar a alguien se sentiría tan incomodo… no quería imaginarse el día en el que lo sintiera cómodo. No pensó que dejar a gente que le agradaba era difícil y le provocaba un nudo no saber cómo iba a terminar.**

 **Se preguntaba si su padre, su abuelo, su bisabuelo, su tatarabuelo, el tataratatarabuelo de su abuelo… algún Black de la historia alguna vez se sintió así! Tan inseguro… tan titubeante… tan tentado por romper esa delgada y plateada línea, trazada que le habían creado solamente para mostrar cómo debía de comportarse un Black… Quería quemarla ahora mismo.**

'Sirius…' **Sirius reacciono y quito el brazo de Lily por impulso. La pequeña se extraño pero no le dio importancia.** 'es tu turno.' **Señalo al sombrero.**

 **Sirius trago saliva y tomo todo el aire que pudo. Sus rodillas le temblaban y con cada paso que daba escuchaba el latido de su corazón rebotando en su cabeza. Sentía la sangre de sus venas recorrer su cuerpo aceleradamente.**

'No lo arruines Sirius…' **Escucho a su prima Bellatrix decirle al oído y en su voz le pareció escuchar a toda su familia.**

 **Subió los escalones y respiro una vez más, jamás se había sentido tan torpe como en ese momento. Sintió el sombrero en su cabeza y cerró los ojos rogando que fuera la casa que él quería. No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Regulus… tenía que entrar a Slytherin. ¡Debía!**

'¿Debes?' **Sirius creyó haberse vuelto loco ¿le estaba hablando a él?**

'¿Cómo sabes eso? lo estaba… ¿lees mis pensamientos?' **Estaba inmóvil, no quería mirar a la audiencia porque seguramente moriría de nervios.**

'Y tus deseos también. Puedo leer todo de ti Sirius Black.' **Sirius no negó que eso lo asusto.** 'tranquilo, es lo mismo con todos. Es la forma en que tomo la decisión correcta'

'y…' **Sirius se sintió algo estúpido por querer preguntar, pero esa duda lo venia matando hace unos años.** '¿tú sabes quién soy?' **La voz de Sirius sonó algo esperanzada.** 'me gustaría saberlo… yo…'

'Sirius Black.' **Sirius se decepciono de la respuesta.** 'tienes ambición, verdadero talento…' **Slytherin! Pensó Sirius.** '¿quieres ir ahí?'

'no lo sé…' **Sirius cerro la boca en cuanto solto el pensamiento.** 'sí… no… tengo que ir… ¿no se supone que…'

'tienes curiosidad de saber si hay mas, ¿verdad?' **Sirius mordió su labio sintiéndose culpable.** 'Lealtad en un Black. Y un condimento nuevo…' **Sirius se sorprendió, definitivamente eso no le iban a decir a Bellatrix.** 'Amor…' **¿Qué?** 'Miedo. Impulso… te va rebasar, tarde o temprano…'

'¿de qué hablas?' **Sirius dijo algo molesto, eso no era lo que esperaba. No! eso no ayudaba para nada con su problema. Lo único que le recordaba eran las palabras de su hermano y por lo tanto a esa mancha quemada en la pared.**

'Intrépido Black. Ya sé donde te voy a poner…' **Sirius sintió un mal presentimiento en la voz del sombrero…**

'No espera… no…' **a Sirius se le ahogaba la voz.** 'Quiero ir a Slytherin… Slyth…' **Mentía, mentía por temor a lo nuevo.** 'no… no se te ocurr...'

'¡GRYFFINDOR!' **Sirius cerro los ojos y sintió como su pecho se encogió al momento de escuchar el nombre de la casa enemiga por naturaleza de los nobles esmeraldas.**

'noh…' **Sirius ahogo su voz y le dieron tantas ganas de llorar. Nadie aplaudió… definitivamente era la sorpresa del año. ¡Un Black! ¡Un Black en Gryffindor! Sonaba como un mal chiste.**

'Tiene que ser una broma…' **Remus alcanzo a escuchar a un chico de lentes bastante molesto por la elección del sombrero. Se dio cuenta de las tantas diferencias que hacían en ese mundo y era simplemente injusto. Sirius no era la persona más encantadora del mundo pero… él no tenía la culpa de llevar ese apellido. Ni siquiera tenía sentido lo del apellido!**

 **El pequeño Sirius bajo de la silla con rapidez. La profesora McGonagall le señalo la mesa a la que tenía que ir a sentarse. Sirius miro a lo lejos la mesa a la que se suponía que tenía que ir, estaba lejos… prácticamente al otro lado del salón, camino sin remedio hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, evito las miradas de Bellatrix porque seguramente lo iban a terminar de matar. Alzo la mirada, ahí estaba su nueva casa; Gryffindor. Completamente inmóvil, como si odiaran que él estuviera ahí… y para ser honestos, odiaba estar ahí. ¿Qué de bueno tenía esa casa? ¿Cómo es que él era indicado para pertenecer ahí? ¡Esperaba que alguien le mostrara una cosa que valiera la pena de ahí! ¡Solo una cosa!**

 **Un aplauso interrumpió sus negativos pensamientos, solo era un aplauso. Levanto la mirada y ahí estaba…** **Remus aplaudiendo solo entre la multitud, a los pocos segundos todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, algunos solo por seguir la tradición de la escuela, otros se compusieron del shock de la noticia y otros ni siquiera aplaudieron. Sirius se compuso y camino directo a donde estaba su "amigo".**

've el lado positivo…' **Remus lo recibió con una sonrisa. Sirius se sentó algo incomodo, no miraba a nadie, solo se quedo sentado escuchando el seguro patético consuelo que Remus le iba a dar.** '…así podrás cargar mi mochila desde la primera hora.' **Sirius no pudo evitar reír, su día estaba siendo tan malo que reírse de él fue el único remedio que encontró para tan mala suerte.**

'Ni lo sueñes Remus.' **Ambicioso, Talentoso, Leal, Amoroso… seguía sin entender que significaba todo eso. Cubrió la mitad de su rostro con su mano izquierda. Miro a su alrededor, se sentía tan fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que la relación con Remus duraría.**

 **Ya escuchaba las burlas de Bellatrix en Navidad, todos los apodos que le pondrían, los desplantes… ya comenzaba a sentir todo. Sería la oveja de su casa… no peor aun! ¡el León Negro de la familia! Vaya manera de empezar el año.**


	10. León

**LEÓN VALIENTE.**

'¿Hasta cuándo van a parar estos nervios?' **Peter abrazo su estomago y dijo en voz alta la frase con todo el propósito de que James lo escuchara.**

'¿No me digas que has estado nervioso todo el camino?' **la estrategia de Peter para llamar la atención de James funciono, porque ahora el cuatro ojos lo miraba sorprendido.** '¡Peter no lo note en ningún momento! y mira que yo soy muy bueno para desenmascarar farsantes…' **James re pensó lo que acababa de haber dicho y de inmediato se arrepintió.** '¡No Peter! ¡No quise decir que tú seas un farsante! ¡Perdón!'

'no te preocupes, entendí lo que tratabas de decir…' **Dijo Peter algo rasponeado por las palabras de James.** 'El punto es que ya quiero que terminen los nervios…' **James despeino a su nuevo amigo.**

'Tranquilo Peter, no hay porque estar nervioso...' **Miro de lleno el gran comedor, pensando en lo suertudos que habían sido por ser aceptados en una escuela tan genial como Hogwarths. Después su mirada encontró la mesa de los Slytherin.** 'Bueno… seguro que no te gustaría quedar con todos esos caras largas…' **Señalo a los ordenados e impecables alumnos de Slytherin. Peter hizo una cara de horror, aunque en el fondo, le parecían tan ostentosos e importantes, que era imposible ignorarlos.** 'Tranquilo, no eres así de aburrido Peter.'

'No importa la casa en la que quedemos, seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿no?' **Peter vio como James miraba la mesa de los esmeraldas y arrugaba su frente ¡lo estaba pensando! Eso puso algo nerviosos al pequeño Pettigrew.**

'Claro Peter!' **James sonrió de repente, mostrando que solo era una pequeña broma.** 'Si te llegan a escoger en Slytherin, entonces serás el primer gran Slytherin. Además no te preocupes, yo te mantendré lo suficientemente ocupado para que estas en esa cueva, que llaman sala común, el menor tiempo posible.' **Peter se relajo un poco al escuchar todo eso de James, se dio cuenta que en verdad le agradaba. Para que le propusiera semejante plan, aun sabiendo que usaría el uniforme de su casa odiada, era señal de que enserio le agradaba…**

'James Potter!' **Ambos James y Peter abrieron los ojos invadidos del espíritu del primer día. James estrecho su mano con Peter e inmediatamente camino (troto) al estrado. Peter solo espero que en su turno se sintiera con la misma confianza que James mostraba.**

 **Peter lo observaba atentamente, por un momento deseo que James no quedara en Gryffindor… pensó en lo divertido que sería ese giro a la historia, porque si, James le había contado en el expreso toda la historia de su vida. Incluso ya le había dado un lugar en su mini escuadrón.**

'GRYFFINDOR!' **Pero no, al parecer a James Potter no se le arruinaba ningún plan. Peter lo envidio un poco… si tan solo él tuviera un gramo de la suerte que tenia James, su vida seguramente sería diferente.**

 **Aplaudió. Porque James bajo e inmediatamente lo miro con una sonrisa igual de brillante y blanca que la luna. Así que Peter se sintió obligado a aplaudirle…**

'¿A qué hora terminamos con esto?' **Peter se escondió entre la gente, ahora que estaba solo podía dejar de fingir que no moría de los nervios, que había estado muriendo desde el primer minuto de este dia.**

'¿Qué nervios verdad?' **Conocía esa voz, era Marlene. La chica que los había acompañado al vagón de los Black y Malfoy. Peter gruño nuevamente, ya estaba enfadado de ponerse esa mascara del chico confiado.**

'Algo…' **Dijo aun sin mirarla.** 'aunque, no hay nada de que estar nerviosos. Solo pasas y el sombrero escoge una casa para ti, fin.' **Sorprendentemente su voz sonaba con total calma.** 'El que debería de estar nervioso es ese sombrero. Tantas decisiones lo deben de estar confundiendo.' **Peter dijo abrazando su estomago.**

'Si, tienes razón.' **Marlene rio, eso sorprendió al pequeño Peter.** 'Imagínate que se equivoque! Y para mala suerte en tu turno…' **Peter sintió como gruñeron sus tripas. Con la suerte que tenia, no dudaba que Marlene estuviera prediciendo su futuro. '** Solo imagina que subas y te elijan en Slytherin. Después de haber peleado con aquellos tipos del vagón, sería realmente muy mala suerte. Porque ahora tendrías que convivir con ellos al 100% todos los días y supongo que nos tratarían horrible…' **Peter agradeció que estuviera de espaldas a la chica, porque en este momento tenía una cara de horror pensando en todo lo que Marlene había dicho. ¿Qué tal y si quedaba en Slytherin a final! Tendría que ver a Lucius Malfoy siempre o a Lestrange…**

'Y a Bella…' **Dijo algo hipnotizado.**

'¿Dijiste algo?' **Marlene toco su hombro. Peter se puso tenso como una piedra y negó en silencio. Con la mirada comenzó a buscar a la chica del tren, dio un par de pasos hacia el frente porque James se había puesto hasta atrás para poder dar una larga caminata hacia el estrado y de esa manera todo mundo lo viera… pero a Peter ya no le importaba eso, solo quería dos cosas: 1) Saber en cuál sería su casa finalmente. 2) encontrar a Bella e intentar acercarse a ella.**

 **Así que lentamente se deslizo entre los colegas de su generación. Mirando atento quien estaba a su alrededor…**

'Ahí esta!' **Dijo encantado de ver a la chica a menos de un metro de él. Camino un poco, pero se detuvo cuando vio que la chica seguía acompañada por ese tal Malfoy y el otro tipo… Peter se cruzo de brazos decepciono, definitivamente tenía mala suerte.**

'Ahí esta!' **Peter se quedo estático cuando la chica lo encontró con la mirada. Bellatrix seguía furiosa por lo que había pasado en el tren, pero a los ojos de Peter veía una chica con unos ojos negros expresivos y una piel tan blanca que parecía un monumento de mármol.**

 **Según Bellatrix, el chico todavía tuvo "el descaro" de levantar su mano para saludarla, la pequeña Black inmediatamente le volteo la cara dándole a entender su desprecio. Pero Peter solo se concentro en como su cabello rizado se meneaba como si fuera una ola negra.**

'Peter Pettigrew!' **Peter despertó cuando escucho a McGonagall decir su nombre, respiro un par de veces hasta que Marlene lo empujo para que caminara. Entonces… se dio cuenta de que no quería hacerlo.**

'Es un cobarde…' **Escucho esa voz. Miro la dirección de la que provino y si, era Bellatrix. Sonrió y a Bellatrix le provoco algo de pánico su mirada, porque el chico ahora caminaba a su dirección. Bellatrix se pego a Rudolph para ver si eso hacia desistir al regordete Peter. Pero Peter solo tenía ojos para ella.**

 **Paso a su lado con la misma sonrisa del tren, Bellatrix prácticamente gruño para que se alejara, Peter lo hizo porque tenía que finalmente subir al estrado…**

'Ahyy…' **Peter entro en pánico, una vez que sus ojos no pudieron seguir a Bellatrix. Estaba en el estrado mirando de frente a todos sus futuros profesores, que solo tenían ojos para él.**

'Señor Pettigrew, tome asiento de una buena vez.' **McGonagall le indico a Peter que de pronto sintió como sus rodillas le empezaron a temblar.**

 **Él chico obedeció a la maestra de transformaciones. Pero deseo no haberlo hecho… ahora tenía de frente a miles de rostros desconocidos que solo se enfocaban en él. Su mente le comenzaba a jugar alucinaciones, porque comenzó a escuchar un par de risas en la tribuna, suponía que se reían de él… siempre era de él. Finalmente sintió el sombrero en su cabeza. No negó que seguro había hecho una cara de horror y nuevamente las risitas se escucharon dentro de su cabeza.**

'¿Por qué crees que deberías de estar ahí?' **Escucho al sombrero. Peter inflo sus cachetes y no contesto, solo pensó en lo horrible que sería quedar en Hufflepuff, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a la mesa de los diamantes. No lo quería.**

'Tranquilo… para los justos y leales, Hufflepuff.' **Peter arrugo su frente. ¿Qué insinuaba al decir eso?** 'Tú eres el que se niega la entrada, no yo.' **Eso no llenó a Peter para nada.** 'ambición e ilusión no son la misma cosa Pettigrew.' **Peter trago saliva y decidió quitar de inmediato la vista de la mesa de Slytherin.** 'no es muy común en un Slytherin tomar la opinión de alguien más, respecto a su persona…'

'no es por él!' **Peter bajo la voz cuando termino la frase.** 'No es por James…' **Dijo esta vez murmurando.**

'cuando la valentía no está acostumbrada a salir es muy difícil sentir que vive en dentro…' **Peter alzo una ceja sin entender ninguna palabra del sombrero.** 'se necesita valor para decidir cambiar, para cambiar.' ¿ **Acaso se refería a sus desesperados intentos por dejar de parecer un llorón niño de mami? No había otra explicación para que dijera esas palabras.** 'E incluso se ocupa valor para hacer las cosas que más detestamos…' **Peter apretó sus puños nervioso, no sabía cuál era la intención del sombrero pero lo único que estaba logrando era hacerlo sentir un fraude.** 'Pettigrew hoy es tu día de suerte…' **Hasta esa frase…**

'enserio?' **Peter sonrió esperanzado.** 'espera te falto decir algo de Ravenclaw…' **Peter pudo escuchar una risita sarcástica proveniente del sombrero.** 'eso que quiere dec…'

'GRYFFINDOR!' **el sombrero ahogo la frase de Peter. Él chico incluso olvido lo que iba a decirle y abrió la boca, sorprendido.**

'Si!' **Se levanto extasiado de la noticia. Gryffindor! Era un Gryffindor! Un león valiente de Gryffindor. James se levanto también, fue el primero que le aplaudió, incluso vitoreaba su nombre.**

 **Peter camino rápido hacia su nueva mesa.** 'James soy un león!' **se acerco emocionado a James que le sonreía de la misma manera.**

'Lo se! Lo sabia Peter! Sabía que no ibas a irte con esos caras largas de Slytherin!' **Peter lo abrazó todavía emocionado.** 'Peter tienes el corazón de un león.' **La verdad es que tanto James como Peter habían puesto gran ánimo en la mesa, uno con su energía natural y el otro con la emoción que tenia encima, así que los aplausos continuaban.** 'eres un valiente león Peter Pettigrew!'

'lo soy!' **Dijo a punto de llorar, toda su vida había esperado esto. Ahora le mostraba a todos los que se quedaron en casa que él siempre tuvo la razón. Era más, siempre había sido mas.** 'soy un Gryffindor. Eso es lo que soy…'


	11. El momento

**EL MOMENTO.**

 **James estaba sentado ya en la mesa de su tan añorada casa. Sintió un gran alivio cuando el sombrero seleccionador grito "GRYFFINDOR". Aunque en el fondo James no esperaba alguna sorpresa. Él sabía exactamente que pertenecía ahí. El tipo de persona en la que quería convertirse, tenía todo el perfil de un león de Gryffindor. Un rey. Un valiente Rey. Así que lo del sombrero, fue para James solo un trámite de la escuela. Ahora solo se enfocaba a disfrutar las muecas de sus otros compañeros, había estado menos de una hora sentado en la mesa de los rubís y ya se sentía con total confianza. Había veces en el que él comenzaba con los gritos y aplausos sin ninguna pena encima y es que James en un par de ocasiones hasta les decía a sus compañeros:**

'Lo siento es que ya estoy en casa!' **varias chicas de segundo rieron cuando James se levantaba explicando porque hacia tanto escándalo. Eso definitivamente motivo al precoz chico de seguir haciéndolo.**

 **Para su buena suerte Peter también había sido seleccionado en Gryffindor! James se levanto para recibirlo con un abrazo. (Peter agradeció tanto haber hecho amistad con James y es que la chicas de segundo también comenzaron hacerle platica a él.) No cabe duda que James Potter estaba teniendo uno de los mejores días de su vida. Hasta que…**

'¡GRYFFINDOR!' ¡ **el sombrero había seleccionado a un Black en su casa! Un Black, la familia a la que prácticamente le había declarado la guerra horas atrás.**

 **James miro al chico… al tal Sirius. Tenía la misma finta que los otros chicos del vagón, incluso el chico miraba su mesa con total desagrado y ¡cómo no! ¡James estaba seguro de que el sombrero se había equivocado! Lo único que un Black iba hacer en Gryffindor era arruinar su historia. Se suponía que el perfil de los Gryffindor (y que según James cubría a la perfección) era personas: valientes, leales, intrépidas, entre muchas otras cosas ¡Que un Black no podía tener! ¡Los había conocido! el incidente en el tren le mostro de lo que eran capaces. Así que no podía creerlo ¡le parecía injusto!**

'Tiene que ser una broma….' **Le parecía una ofensa que ese chico estuviera en la misma casa que él. Peor aún, tener que ver su cara de enfado toda la cena… todo el año…. ¡Toda su historia escolar! ¡En algún momento lo iba desquiciar!**

 **Seguramente la mayoría de los de su mesa pensaba lo mismo. No todos, a los pocos segundos un chico de su generación comenzó a aplaudirle. James lo miro de reojo, definitivamente este chico no sabía que ese Black nunca le iba a agradecer su buena intención de hacerlo sentir en casa, cosa que lo molesto aun más.**

 **Después todos aplaudieron junto con él. Lo único que consoló a James fue que el aplauso a Black no fue tan emotivo como el que le brindaron a él… o a Peter. De hecho no se acercaba nada a ninguno de los que habían pasado. Incluso los de Slytherin aplaudían a sus nuevos colegas con mucho más ánimos.**

'Tranquilo Peter, seguro no dura.' **Peter rio dándole la razón.** 'no pasa que cuando subamos a nuestras habitaciones, le haga una carta a su mamita chillando de lo injusto que fue el sombrero con él.'

'a lo mejor y lo terminan sacando de Hogwarths!' **Peter volvió a reír maliciosamente**

'roguemos por eso!' **James junto sus manos y después volvió a reír.**

 **Ambos miraban con desagrado al único Black de Gryffindor hasta que James decidió no arruinar su velada por ese tal Sirius. Dejo de darle la importancia que según él… "no merecía". Así que aparto su mirada de él e imagino que McGonagall nunca lo nombro y que el sombrero seleccionador nunca lo eligió, porque… bueno para James ese tipo no existía.**

'Ya faltan pocos…' **Peter señalo a los escasos 10 estudiantes que faltaban. James agradeció haber sido uno de los primeros, quien sabe… pensó en que si él estuviera todavía ahí a mitad del salón esperando por su nombre, sus ansias ya lo hubieran acabado. No dudaba que hasta voluntariamente le pidiera a la profesora McGonagall que lo pasara para de una buena vez terminar con eso.**

'menos de 10 y empieza la comida!' **Abrazo a Peter con su brazo derecho.**

 **En realidad ninguno de los dos ya prestaba atención a la ceremonia. James intentaba de mantener el equilibrio de su varita en la punta de su nariz, se le había resbalado un par de veces, pero al parecer después de tantas repeticiones por fin! Logro mantenerla por tres segundos. Peter negó, alegando que no contaba como logro hasta que durara más de 10 segundos. James acepto el reto y volvió a intentarlo, así hasta que uno de los prefectos les pidió que guardaran silencio, y es que James había alegado energéticamente con Peter acerca de las condiciones del juego, en un momento en el que todo el gran comedor se mantenía en silencio.**

'Lo lamento…' **James bajo la varita y la guardo de inmediato. Peter comenzó a picarle las costillas con su propia varita, esperando no apagar la diversión en el chico de las gafas, que inmediatamente hizo lo mismo. Ahora el juego trataba de saber quien resistía más la risa.**

'Quien ría primero pierde…' **Murmuro Peter. James valiente asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de controlar su risa. El juego no duro mucho… le basto usar James en vez de la varita sus dos manos para hacer carcajear a Peter. Nuevamente Molly se acerco a ellos, esta vez con un gesto de suma molestia. Peter se puso rojo como tomate y antes de que Molly los separara a los dos, James se las arreglo para que les diera una última oportunidad.**

'una mas y los separo.' **Solo así Molly volvió a su lugar mirando a ambos chicos asintiendo completamente comprometidos.**

 **Así no tuvieron más remedio que esperar a que la ceremonia acabara. Peter levanto su cuello para poder ver cuántos chicos faltaban…**

'todavía faltan 5…' **Dijo con enfado.**

 **James resoplo y apoyo su cabeza en su mano con enfado. No había algo más deprimente para James que el saber que tenía que contener toda su energía. Con tan solo pensarlo lo aburría.**

'Mira, Marlene.' **Peter movió su brazo para que despertara y es que si James se apagaba, Peter por si solo tenía muy pocas posibilidades de hacer una amena y larga charla con los demás estudiantes. Tal vez algún día pero por el momento necesitaba a James, de él estaba aprendiendo todo eso.**

 **James miro a Marlene realmente curioso, eran amigos de años atrás y era un hecho que si quedaba en Slytherin o Hufflepuff se iba a burlar de ella toda la vida. No tenía nada en contra de los diamantes, pero Marlene siempre había mostrado una actitud ruda frente a los demás, no fue casualidad que ella se ofreciera a enfrentar a los "sangres puras" ¡y vaya que había peleado! Es por eso que si quedaba en Hufflepuff donde la gente se caracterizaba por ser buena y amigable iba a ser sumamente graciosos para el cuatro ojos.**

'GRYFFINDOR!' **Oficialmente se había acabado la diversión para James. Aunque fue el mismo quien recibió a la chica trigueña, que decidió sentarse al otro lado, donde estaba el chico que le había aplaudido a Black.**

'Bien hecho Marlene… por poco y creí verte con las Serpientes.' **Marlene le lanzo un manotazo, por suerte James tenía grandes reflejos así que esquivo riendo.** 'No lo niegues tienes ese espíritu malvado.'

'bueno tu definitivamente tienes el ego.' **Marlene le dijo divertida. James no pudo evitar mirar al chico Black. Él era el que debía de irse.**

'Si, al parecer ese sombrero está haciendo DEMASIADOS errores.' **Marlene vio como James miraba con desagrado al chico que prácticamente tenía a su lado.**

'a que hora sirven la comida?' **Dijo Peter aburrido. James volteo divertido al chico.**

'Tranquilo Peter ya solo faltan 3 personas…' **James le dio un codazo al chico que se consoló con su comentario.** 'Mira con ella…' **Señalo a la chica que estaba en el sombrero sin prestarle la atención.** 'Solo quedarían doh…' **se regreso bruscamente para comprobar que lo que había visto era real.** '…Wooooh…' **James se quedo boquiabierto. Se quito las gafas y las limpio apresuradamente con la manga de su túnica. Marlene lo miro extrañada; desde su lugar se podía ver el desastre que era James.**

 **El chico se puso nuevamente las gafas y miro…**

'Ella es…' **James balbuceo…** '…bonita.'

 **James miraba idiotizado a la chica que unos segundos atrás había ignorado por completo. Su cabellera roja era lo que más resaltaba de ella, fue lo que llamo la atención de James, lo único que pensaba es que tenía el aspecto de un ángel, aun a pesar de que jamás hubiera visto uno.**

'GRYFFINDOR!' **La pequeña sonrió en cuanto escucho al sombrero. James moría de todo el encanto que su sonrisa transmitía. Ahora la miraba atentamente, la pequeña bajo de puntitas de la silla, ya que a diferencia de él, era muy bajita. Caminaba con ese encanto natural, parecía que la gravedad se movía a su ritmo y es que para James su cabello parecía flotar en el espacio. Era ella. Era la chica de la que le había hablado a Lucy; la chica de su sueños, la chica por la cual valdría la pena una cicatriz para impresionarla. Era ella… su chica.**

 **¡Tenía que hablarle! Tenía que hacerlo! Pero sentía este cosquilleo en las manos. ¡James Potter estaba nervioso por primera vez en su vida! Con cada paso que daba, le parecía más encantadora y cuando creyó que su belleza había llegado a su límite, levanto la mirada y los vio…**

'James…' **Peter picoteaba el hombro del chico que estaba boquiabierto.** 'James…?' **Marlene se cruzo de brazos arrugando la frente.**

'intenta con un golpe en la cabeza!' **Dijo algo molesta, esperó que James reaccionara pero el cuatro ojos, seguía con la pupila dilatada y es que amaba lo que veía…**

 **Un par de ojos tan verdes como el bosque en plena primavera. Parecían un par de esmeraldas, irónicamente la gema de la casa a la que odiaba… James jamás aprecio el color de la gema hasta ese día. Su color favorito cambio a partir de ese día y le temblaban las piernas incluso estando sentado. La chica se iba a sentar suertudamente a su lado. James comenzó a sudar de las manos y pensó en la mala suerte que tenia… porque iba a saludarla, tenía que hacerlo! Si no lo hacia su corazón seguro iba a reventar. La chica seguía sonriendo a su llegada a la mesa, saludo a un par de personas entre ellas a Remus y a Sirius (que prácticamente la ignoro) pero James estaba tan enfocado en su movimientos que la demás gente había desaparecido para él. Finalmente la chica se sentó, James pudo identificar el perfume de rosas que la chica llevaba y que le quedaba a la perfección. El chico estaba que temblaba, eran pocos segundos lo que tenía para hacer su entrada…**

'Hola…' **James estiro su mano energéticamente y la puso frente a la chica. (Peter salió algo golpeado por ese movimiento tan brusco).** '…Soy James…' **Trato de controlar su voz y rogo porque su mano no estuviera sudada.** 'James Potter.' **Todo estaba en cámara lenta para el consentido de los Potter, la chica volteo a verlo, su cabello volvió hacer ese movimiento de encanto natural y lentamente James vio como la chica abría sus ojos para observarlo… el chico se sintió desnudo al ver de cerca esas gemas preciosas y por suerte sus mejillas no se sonrojaron. La pequeña inmediatamente esbozo una sonrisa, una ligera y agradecida sonrisa. Todo esto era nuevo para él ¿que se suponía que hiciera ahora? Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer… esto no lo había planeado en su historia de vida. Planeo la historia de amor pero jamás previo lo torpe que se volvería…**

'Lily. Lily Evans.' **James abrió los ojos cuando sintió la mano de la chica en la suya; incluso su piel parecía terciopelo. Trago saliva y volvió a mirarla, se dio cuenta que ella ya lo veía. Lo había impresionado tanto… y mucho antes de que la chica cruzara palabras con él. Era torpe, nervioso, tonto, indeciso y solo por ella. En el momento en que separaron su manos, James sintió un hueco en su cuerpo, como si le faltara algo en él… pensó que tal vez el corazón, porque esa pelirroja se lo había robado. Así lo supo… ese fue el momento en que lo supo… era ella. Ella era, era la única razón por la cual se convertiría en alguien, ella era… Era Evans… su Lily Evans.**


	12. Habitación No 7

**COMPARTIENDO HABITACION.**

'…por último, todas sus pertenencias ya se encuentran en sus habitaciones.' **McGonagall les decía a nuevos integrantes de la casa de Gryffindor.** 'Bienvenidos a la casa de Godric Gryffindor. Es su carácter el que los trajo aquí, mantengan esa llama viva y demuestren que son orgullosos integrantes de esta casa.' **James sintió que McGonagall le había quitado las palabras de la boca.** 'Ha sido un día largo. Descansen, mañana mismo se empieza a escribir su historia en Hogwarths.' **La bruja les indico que pasaran a sus habitaciones, después se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su propia habitación.**

'¡Este lugar es increíble!' **Peter miraba la sala común, maravillado. James recargo su brazo izquierdo y se recargo un poco mientras ambos caminaban cerca de la famosa chimenea.** 'James… te das cuenta que esta es nuestra casa.' **Entre más lo pensaba mas ansioso se ponía.** 'Mañana, usaremos nuestro uniforme…'

'en rojo.' **James aclaro guiñando con total seguridad. Peter se tiro al sillón todavía en las nubes. James se le aventó encima.**

'Si, rojo.' **Dijo Peter quitándolo de encima.** 'mañana empieza la historia James.' **Le recordó la historia que le había contado de su vida futura. Por alguna razón ahora si la creía palpable.**

'Lo sé! Lo sé Peter!' **Dijo James encimándose nuevamente en él y mirando al fondo de la habitación, ahí estaba Lily Evans. Su suspiro fue largo y algo romántico.**

'¿todo bien?' **James estaba acostado prácticamente en Peter, así que el chico no podía ver qué era lo que llamaba la atención de James. James de inmediato se compuso y miro algo nervioso a su amigo, después continúo jugando con él.**

'¡Ruge Peter! Ruge como un león' **James siguió con las cosquillas, la risa de Peter comenzó a escucharse por toda la sala común, James rio mientras miraba de reojo si la pelirroja estaba volteando a verlo. Efectivamente, la chica lo miraba y sonreía divertida. James no pudo evitar mostrar una enorme sonrisa, llena de placer.**

'¿Qué es ese sonido?' **Dijo Sirius cerca de Remus, todavía mantenía esa expresión de desagrado en su rostro.** '¿Por qué no lo deja en paz de una buena vez?' **Dijo ya molesto por la risa de un estudiante que estaba en los sillones cerca de la chimenea.** 'Oye Lupin…' **Miro a su compañero, pero Remus se encontraba platicando con un chico acerca de todas las materias que tendrían este año. Sirius honestamente no estaba de humor para socializar en este momento.**

'Lo sé; herbologia va a ser fascinante, aquí en Hogwarths tienen la mayor cantidad de especies en sus terrenos…' **Sirius se acerco un poco para ver si así podía llamar la atención del pálido chico que escuchaba con atención al otro estudiante desconocido. Que cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del Black se quedo a la mitad de la frase, con una cara de horror. Sirius lo ignoro, pero al menos eso hizo que Remus volteara a verlo.**

'Ahhhh… aquí estas' **Sirius se sintió algo ofendido por ese comentario, significaba que Remus lo había estado ignorando todo este tiempo.** 'Frank, él es Sirius. Sirius, él es Frank.' **Frank lo saludo nervioso y no pudo evitar acercarse a Remus un poco, al parecer era al único que no le asustaba el gesto de apatía que según había escuchado era peculiar en los Black.**

'Frank Longbottom, mucho gusto.' **Sirius miro su mano, estaba temblando, eso le parecía extraño así que arrugo la frente inconsciente. Remus contuvo la risa y es que Sirius realmente era un novato para socializar con la gente. Finalmente estrecho su mano.**

'Lupin ¿Qué habitación tienes?' **Le dijo serio, ignorando completamente a Frank, que solo respiro con alivio. Remus comenzó a buscar en su túnica el pedazo de pergamino en donde había anotado el número de la habitación.**

'Es Remus por cierto…' **Sirius asintió cortamente, todavía no se acostumbraba a llamar a la gente por su nombre de pila, sobre todo a los que no conocía. Frank de pronto se sintió fuera de lugar.** 'Si! aquí esta! Siete ¿y tu… Frank?' **Sirius nuevamente se sintió ignorado por el chico.**

'Seis.' **Remus sonrió como si se tratara de su habitación. Sirius no comprendía porque se alegraba tanto de los demás, él si estaba en su misma habitación!** 'vamos hacer vecinos.' **Esa era la razón por la que Remus sonreía.**

'excelente, tendré al experto de herbologia a un lado de la habitación.' **Sirius se recargo en la pared enfadado; Remus tenía la misma habitación que él; podía irse y dejarlo, pero al juzgar con las miradas de sus demás compañeros, podía ser un error caminar entre toda esa gente a su habitación. Había escuchado en él camino frases como "tiene una fijación con la sangre" "su familia es de los magos mas malos del mundo mágico" "no lo vean a la cara, se que golpean a cualquiera que se les quede mirando por más de 10 segundos" "practican la maldición Crucio con elfos domésticos." "no te atrevas a hablarle si no eres sangre pura. Ellos estudian los árboles genealógicos de todos." Le parecía ridículo la imagen que la gente ya tenía de él, ni siquiera le habían dado la oportunidad de presentarse ante ellos y eso lo molestaba de sobremanera. Así que había adoptado esa actitud indiferente durante el camino. Si la gente no quería conocerlo a él no le interesaría conocerlos tampoco… una ideología muy Black.** 'Sirius ¿en qué habitación estas tu?' **Y después estaba ese muchacho pálido y enclenque que no desistía en hacerlo sentir como en casa.**

'Siete.' **Dijo directo cruzando los brazos. Remus sonrió y miro a Frank.**

'Mala suerte supongo.' **Le mostraba a Frank el pergamino que tenía grabado el mismo número, siete.** 'Bueno te veo luego Frank.' **Remus despidió al chico torpe que ya comenzaba a subir las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.**

'buenas noches Remus… Sirius…'

'Black está bien…' **Remus le dio un codazo a Sirius con toda intención de molestarlo, el chico de los ojos grises solo dejo caer sus hombros y suspiro para después mirar a Frank.**

'hasta luego Longbottom.' **Dijo tranquilo e hizo una pequeña reverencia, que desconcertó a Remus y al propio Frank. Que trato de hacer la misma reverencia pero a comparación de Sirius la suya fue muy tronca y fuera de tiempo. Sirius no pudo evitar arrugar su frente confundido.**

'Buenas noches Remus.' **Dijo ya relajado y finalmente subió.**

 **Remus se recargo en la misma pared que Sirius, de hecho se puso a su lado, pasaron pocos segundos para que Sirius escuchara una contenida risita ¿el dueño? Remus Lupin.**

'no sé de qué te ríes…' **Dijo Sirius cruzado de brazos. Remus asintió y lo volteo a ver divertido.**

'lo siento, es solo que, lo que hiciste…' **Sirius alzo una ceja tratando de comprender de qué hablaba el chico con la bandita en la mejilla.** 'la reverencia. No se ve a diario.' **Admitió sonriente.**

'Lo lamento, no quería incomodarlos.' **Dijo Sirius algo avergonzado, al parecer lo estaba haciendo todo mal.**

'No es eso.' **Remus lo empujo con el hombro, Sirius tuvo que detenerse de la pared, no previo ese movimiento por parte del chico; que a propósito era más fuerte de lo que se veía.** 'es solo que es diferente. No significa que este mal.' **Sirius lo miro, pero aceptarlo le era incluso vergonzoso.** 'Tienes que enseñarme hacer eso…' **Trato de imitar la reverencia. Sirius no pudo evitar reírse de lo mal que lo hacía.**

'¿podemos ya subir?' **Sirius le volvió a preguntar con enfado ocultando su risa. Remus miro la sala común.**

'¿No quieres quedarte a mirar esta belleza de sala?' **Sirius suspiro con enfado. Remus volvió a reírse.** 'Es broma, señor simpatía.' **Remus camino a las escaleras. Pero Sirius espero un par de segundos para mirar la sala común, el color rojo definitivamente no era un color muy popular en su casa junto con esa mística de calor, sentía que desentonaba con todo.** '¿si quieres podemos quedarnos?' **Dijo en medio de un bostezo. Sirius lo miro y negó, siguiéndolo.**

'Tengo sueño.' **Sirius se adelanto. Remus lo siguió convencido de que Sirius guardaba cierta curiosidad en todo lo que le estaba pasando. Aunque todavía no entendía porque se retenía él mismo.** 'número Siete…' **Sirius señalo una puerta caoba. Giro la perilla y se detuvo, no sentía que él fuera el indicado para abrir el cuarto, ni siquiera se sentía parte de él.** '¿Quieres hacerlo tú?' **dijo algo sonrojado mientras le cedía el paso a Remus.**

'¿Por qué?' **Sirius gruño con enfado, al parecer Remus no hacía nada sin antes pedir una explicación.** 'No te enojes…' **Sirius se detuvo y trago saliva.**

'tu pareces estar disfrutando este día.' **Remus miro la puerta y se acerco a ella.** 'Seguro que quieres ser el primero en ver la habitación.'

'¿me están dando la tutela de inaugurar el cuarto?' **Sirius lo miro con enfado, su paciencia se estaba agotando. Estaba teniendo uno de los peores días de su vida y Remus solo se la pasaba molestándolo.** 'Gracias.' **Y nuevamente lo hacía sentir mal con toda su amabilidad.**

 **Remus por fin giro la perilla y abrió la puerta. El cuarto parecía un sueño. Todo estaba en orden y a la perfección, las colchas de las camas eran gruesas y el colchón se veía como una nube, las cortinas color esmeralda colgaban de los cuatro pilares de caoba que rodeaban a cada cama. El piso era de madera y en la ventana se podía ver toda la parte de los jardines de Hogwarths, era muy bello en verdad.**

'Esto es más de lo que espere…' **Dijo Remus mirando el techo, adornado de color tinto con pequeños detalles en dorado.** '¿no te gusta?'

'es…' **Sirius también estaba sorprendido, era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado pero le gustaba, sentía que podía acostumbrarse a este ambiente. Sobre todo a la comodísima cama que tenia frente a sus ojos.** 'Diferente.' **Aun con todo eso, trato de no expresar todo su entusiasmo. Remus lo miro decepcionado y camino hacia su cama.** 'es la de mi lado izquierdo…' **Sirius señalo la problemática mochila de Remus.** 'Ahí está tu costal…' **Dijo con cierto tono despectivo. Remus camino a su cama y se lo lanzo de inmediato.** '¡Oye!'

'Vas a vivir cargándolo.' **Sirius estuvo a punto de aventárselo de nuevo pero pensó que se vería demasiado infantil, así que mejor decidió mejor ponerlo cordialmente en su cama.** 'Gracias.' **Sirius levanto la mirada sorprendido. Ahí de nuevo estaba Remus sonriéndole cordialmente, Sirius se dio la vuelta avergonzado.**

'deja de agradecerme….' **Sirius le dijo de espaldas.** 'Es incomodo.'

'lo lamento.' **Remus rio al terminar la frase. Después un silencio invadió la habitación, pero no era un silencio incomodo, todo lo contrario; ambos Sirius y Remus sentían que con cualquier movimiento la risa explotaría de inmediato.**

 **Sirius era un experto en aguantar la risa, así que volteo a ver a Remus de reojo. El chico también estaba mirándolo y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron Remus se tapo la boca para contener la risa pero un sonido extraño salió de ella.**

'Perdón…' **Dijo de nuevo Remus a punto de reventar. Finalmente quito la mano de su forzado y tenso rostro, en el que intentaban todos sus músculos mantenerse tiesos para no dejar salir ni un sonido. Se veía horrible, en opinión de Sirius; horrible y… muy gracioso. Esta vez fue Sirius quien dejo salir un sonido extraño parecido a una risa que corto de inmediato. Tomaron varios segundos para que ambos se rindieran y se echaran a reír. Después de todo, la cara de Remus ya no podía con tanta presión.**

'¿de qué nos reímos?' **Dijo Sirius confundido y divertido a la vez.**

'no tengo idea…' **Fue como si Remus hubiera dicho el chiste más gracioso del mundo, porque Sirius rio incluso más fuerte después de que terminara de hablar. Un par de golpes en la puerta cortaron la risa de Sirius, quien de inmediato vio nervioso dirigió su mirada a la puerta. Después de esto sintió que podía con Remus, en el sentido que parecía una persona tolerante (ni siquiera sabía que significaba eso) podía sobrevivir el año conviviendo con alguien como él. El problema fue cuando miro la habitación, todavía había otras dos camas en el cuarto.** 'yo abro.' **Remus camino con una sonrisa a la puerta.** 'Seguro son los dos que faltan…' **Sirius respiro profundamente y volvió a su baúl a fingir que acomodaba algo para que en el momento que entraran sus otros dos compañeros de cuarto, él tuviera la excusa perfecta para ignorarlos.**

'¿aquí duerme Remus Lupin?' **Un chico pelirrojo al parecer de séptimo año le pregunto al propio Remus Lupin. Sirius se sintió aliviado, esperaba que los otros dos integrantes de la habitación llegaran cuando el ya estuviera dormido, así no tendría que aguantar incomodas presentaciones.**

'Si, soy yo.' **El chico de ojos grises miraba de reojo, toda la situación.**

'La profesora McGonagall te está buscando.' **Remus apretó la puerta, como si tuviera toda la intención de romperla con su mano, algo muy imposible. Sirius lo miro, asintió borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.** 'Al parecer llamaron de tu casa.' **de repente se sintió algo nervioso.**

'Enseguida bajo. Gracias.' **De nuevo agradecía. El chico se fue y Remus suspiro mirando la puerta, la sonrisa del chico se había borrado completamente.**

'¿Todo bien?' **Sirius interrumpió sus pensamientos. Remus lo volteo a ver y asintió fingiendo una sonrisa.**

'Seguro olvide algo importante en casa…' **Dijo volviendo abrir la puerta.** 'Pero gracias por preocuparte…' **eso solo lo dijo para molestarlo. Y vaya que lo hizo, porque Sirius abrió sus ojos y le dio la espalda de inmediato, Remus solo rio en silencio.** 'Ahora vuelvo.' **Salió de la habitación, pero cuando lo hizo, Sirius estaba seguro que al cerrar la puerta Remus balbuceo "no otra vez."**

 **Tal vez Sirius no era un experto socializando con gente, sobre todo gente como la de la sala común de su ahora casa; pero si era bueno identificando situaciones extrañas. Su propia familia era extraña; y por lo poco que había visto de Remus, tenía la pequeña sospecha que él también vivía en una de esas situaciones. No deseaba saber que era lo que le pasaba. A final de cuentas, eran un par de desconocidos… pero lo sabía. La manera como cubría sus manos y la forma en la que cambiaba su semblante a lo largo de una plática, sin olvidar esa imagen tan cansada… ¿acaso era violencia familiar?**

'No te importa…' **Sirius sacudió su cabeza tratando de no pensar en el chico. Le habían enseñado a no meterse en problemas ajenos. Además tenía suficiente con los suyos…** 'bueno bienvenido al club…' **Sirius volvió a a pensar en Remus, y como si lo hubiera predijo la puerta se abrió, volteó porque en el fondo a Sirius le mataba la curiosidad por afirmar su teoría, pero no era Remus. Era alguien más…**

'¡Genial!' **dijo con sarcasmo un chico con lentes y cabello negro azabache (despeinado) entro por la habitación, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, pero en cuanto vio el rostro de Sirius no tardo para cambiar su semblante a uno apático e inconforme. ¡Dios! Era James Potter el chico mas chiqueado en la habitación y cuando algo le salía mal… simplemente era inevitable no saberlo.**

 **Sirius tal vez era lento pero no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que se referían a él.** 'tan bien que estaba yendo este día…' **el cuatro ojos cruzo la habitación y de inmediato encontró su baúl, tal como lo había predicho McGonagall a un lado de su cama.** 'Peter aquí está la tuya!' **Dijo con mucho mas ánimos. Peter lo siguió, evitando la mirada del otro chico al que James miraba como intruso, cuando llego al lado de James, el chico de cabello despeinado se arrojo a su cama de un salto.** 'bueno al menos tu eres el que esta a mi lado...' **Peter hizo exactamente lo mismo; se arrojo a su cama des tendiendo todas las cobijas de encima, claro, primero miro con enfado a Sirius, que de inmediato los reconoció; eran el par de la risa odiosa de la sala común. James rio y miro la habitación, solo cuatro camas, la decoración le agradaba, se sentía un ambiente cálido; tal como en su casa y claro, tal como lo imagino. Miro a Sirius y de inmediato pensó en un par de frases para molestarlo.** '¿Black, verdad?' **Sirius lo volteo a ver y asintió. James trato de intimidarlo con su mirada; era fría y altiva (según él) pero Sirius ya estaba muy acostumbrado a miradas como esas (miradas de verdad frias y duras) así que no lo afecto en lo mas mínimo.**

 **Al ver que el chico le dio la espalda como si nada hubiera pasado, James intento usar ahora las palabras** 'Seguramente esto te parece tan anormal ¿verdad Black?' **Sirius se detuvo, dejo sus cosas y volteo a ver al chico de lentes, que se encontraba recostado cómodamente en su cama, lo miraba con una sonrisa irónica… lo sabía, Sirius también era experto en identificar ese tipo de sonrisas también. Algo tuvo que haber aprendido en Grimmauld Place.**

'Algo…' **Dijo cortante. Su tono no le gusto para nada al consentido de los Potter. Le recordaba a cierta niña del tren…**

'Si, supongo que es mucha armonía para ti.' **Sirius miro el techo con fastidio. Seguía pensando en alguna forma de vengarse de ese sombrero, definitivamente no iba a poder aguantar ese tipo de comentarios todo el año y ese sombrero tenía toda la culpa.** 'seguro le hacen falta las telarañas y el ambiente gótico para que te sientas en casa…' **Peter comenzó a reírse, James ahora motivado, continuó.** 'a lo mejor si ponemos un cadáver a mitad de la habitación puedas dormir en paz. O… te puedas sentir como en casa.' **Sirius trato de no tomar personal todos esos comentarios, de cierta manera aquel chico había adivinado la decoración de su casa. Además, si le hubieran dicho el comentario del cuerpo a Bellatrix, él se hubiera muerto de la risa. Así que lo dejo por la paz. Bueno, de hecho se rio y James automáticamente pensó que se estaba burlando de él.**

'Llegue…' **La puerta se volvió abrir a tiempo, porque James ya se había sentado para enfrentar a Sirius, en cambio su mirada se distrajo para ver a su otro compañero de cuarto; era un chico muy pálido, muy delgado y al parecer muy cansado. Sirius se alivio tanto de escuchar la voz de Remus, solo él podía controlar a todas esas bestias políticamente.**

'oye estas bien?' **James le pregunto inconscientemente, cuando lo vio cruzar la habitación, le pareció que casi iba a caer de lo débil que se veía. Remus se detuvo y le sonrió saludándolo con la mano desde donde estaba. James supuso que al parecer, si estaba bien.** 'soy James… James Potter.' **Se levanto de la cama y se deslizo hasta donde estaba el chico. Entre más cerca, más cansado lucia.** 'y tu… ¿Cómo te llamas?' **Remus se dio cuenta de la mirada curiosa que el cuatro ojos le daba, inmediatamente se sintió incomodo y camino hacia su cama dándole la espalda.**

'soy Remus… Remus Lupin.' **Le dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa pero a cierta distancia. James asintió y se recargo en uno de los pilares de la cama de Remus.** 'Estoy exhausto…' **se estiro.**

'Si, se nota.' **James le dijo señalando su rostro.**

'fue un… accidente.' **Le dijo Remus conservando la calma. Sirius miro de reojo algo molesto al chico de lentes y es que no tenía nada de tacto.**

'¡él es Peter!' **James señalo al chico que seguía en el otro lado de la habitación.**

'hola…' **Peter levanto la mano algo tímido. Remus lo saludo gentilmente desde su lugar.**

'Sigo siendo Remus Lupin.' **Trato de jugar un poco con ellos, Peter solo asintió pensando en que era una terrible forma de llamar la atención. En cambio James rio simpático; lo que hizo cambiar de opinión a Peter que enseguida comenzó a reír.**

'espero que mañana sigas siéndolo.' **James se acerco y palmeo su brazo amistosamente.**

'sí, yo también.' **Remus rio aguantando para él, el golpe que había recibido por parte de James.**

'dime algo de ti Remus, te ves especial.' **Peter se levanto de la cama algo alarmado ¿y si ese chico le quitaba la atención de James? ¿Qué pasaría con él entonces? Sirius se dio cuenta del gesto del regordete Peter y entonces Peter decidió volver acostarse en su cama. Tenía que seguir fingiendo que era un chico confiado.**

'no hay nada de especial en mi…' **Remus suspiro. Sirius entonces volvio a mirar a su vecino de cama, ago no le agrado de ese comentario. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en él, vio como el chico trataba de cubrir sus manos nuevamente, esta vez con su túnica.** 'soy un chico normal… común y corriente.' **James arrugo la frente. La frase "común y corriente" no era una de sus favoritas, así que cuando Remus la dijo, su curiosidad hacia el chico bajo un gran porcentaje.** '¿y tú?' **fue como si James tuviera múltiples personalidades porque en menos de 5 segundos Remus había llamado su atención otra vez. Sonrió de inmediato y tomo una pose un tanto altiva, el solo hecho de pensar en su persona lo hacía sentirse demasiado orgulloso.**

'bueno Remus….' **Remus sonrió divertido, el chico se columpiaba en una de las columnas de su cama, sin saber cómo empezar con su autobiografía.** 'digamos que soy un prospecto a talento.' **Sirius sonrió divertido por la respuesta del chico de lentes.**

'pues felicidades por eso.' **A Remus solo le falto aplaudirle. James acepto sus halagos con un aire de suma importancia.**

'soy todo menos común y corriente.' **Remus rió sin tomarse el comentario de James apecho, sabía que sus casos eran completamente diferentes, un chico como James tenía derecho a esas aspiraciones, ser importante y luchar por ese sentimiento de "especialidad" que los seres humanos buscaban incansablemente, era algo natural. En cambio alguien como él; no quería ser diferente porque ya lo era. Y finalmente eso en vez de hacerlo sentir realmente "especial" lo hacía sentir como un fenómeno. Así que no importaba lo que dijeran, esa iba a ser su presentación, tenía que creérselo. Él era un chico común y corriente.** 'sin ofender…'

'no te preocupes, cada quien tiene aspiraciones diferentes.' **Remus comenzó a des-tender su cama.** 'tiene que haber diversidad en este mundo, ¿no te parece?' **Sirius sonrió al escuchar a Remus, por alguna razón le relajaba escucharlo.** 'tiene que haber Remus para que existan los James.' **James se sorprendió de la forma con la que hablaba aquel muchacho. No conocía muchas personas que en verdad creyeran que ser común y corriente era algo bueno.**

'¿no quieres ser especial entonces?' **James se sentó en su cama curioso, quería comprender la manera de pensar del tal Remus.** 'es muy raro…'

'woah…' **Remus levanto sus manos fingiendo estar asustado.** 'tampoco exageres, no quiero ser raro.' **James rio divertido.**

'¿Puedo llamarte solo Remus?' **Remus lo miro tranquilo y asintió.**

'eso está bien para él…' **Sirius accidentalmente pensó en voz alta, recordando el incidente en el tren que los había presentado a ambos.** 'Solo Remus.' **Miro a Remus de reojo, el de ojos miel rio en silencio y agacho la cabeza.**

 **El problema aquí, fue que la voz de Sirius tenía el tono altivo de los Black, así que cuando hizo ese comentario, en vez de sonar amigable, se escucho como si Sirius lo hubiera dicho de forma despectiva para hacer sentir mal al chico... o al menos a James eso le pareció.**

'¿tienes algún problema con eso?' **James inmediatamente se levanto de la cama y lo enfrento. Sirius y Remus se quedaron quietos. El primero no sabia porque ese chico le hablaba tan a la defensiva y el segundo no imagino que James iba a reaccionar de esa manera.** 'Digo, no es una ley que a todos nos nombren por nuestro apellido, aunque sé que seguramente quisieras escuchar el tuyo todo el tiempo.' **Sirius lo miro confundido, ¿Cuándo había cruzado palabras con él, para que le hablara de esa manera?** 'No te preocupes REMUS…' **Remus seguía estático ante la energía del chico.** '…hay personas que no entienden esa parte de la diversidad del mundo.' **James miraba fijamente a Sirius que comenzaba hartarse del tono del chico.** 'es lo único que no debería de haber…' **Barrio a Sirius con la mirada y camino de vuelta a su cama.**

'Disculpa ¿te he hecho algo?' **Sirius soltó el par de libros que tenía en la mano para enfrentarlo, si iba a dormir en la misma habitación con ese chico todo el año, bueno este era un gran momento para resolver diferencias.**

'No te me acerques.' **Le dijo James ya estando a lado de su cama.** 'No quiero que se me pegue…'

'¿Qué se te pegue? ¿Qué se te va a pegar?' **Dijo Sirius de nuevo usando ese tono de la familia.** 'Oye, solo quiero decirt…'

'¿Qué?' **James lo detuvo y lo volteo a ver a los ojos**

'Oye James…' **Sirius nuevamente arrugo su frente confundido.**

'Potter para ti.' **Peter miro atento la mini pelea de James y… James solamente, porque Sirius estaba perplejo.**

'¿Quieres escucharme?' **Sirius dijo desesperado pero James le corto la inspiración.**

'¿Que odias estar aquí? ¿Que… Preferirías estar mil veces acompañado de esos niños chiqueados que se creen los dueños del mundo? ¿Qué me odias solo porque mi familia le brinda apoyo a los elfos domésticos que buscan su libertad?' **Sirius se quedo pensando en eso ultimo; no sabía que había gente que ayudaban a los elfos, ¿Qué diría Kreacher si escuchara eso? ¿y si lo llevaba a uno de esos lugares para navidad?** 'no tienes que decirlo, lo sabemos. Sabemos que eres un egoísta, malvado, sin corazón que cree que tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que se le venga en gana solo por su estúpido y patético apellido.'

'¿Qué diferencia hay de ti?' **Sirius estaba molesto; no por lo que había dicho, él no era para nada así. Aunque tuviera ciertas dudas de la ideología de los Black, al final eran su familia. Y ese chico estaba ofendiendo a su familia.**

 **James abrió los ojos y lo miro molesto.** 'tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada!' **James le dijo ofendido.** '¡que esto te quede muy claro Black!' **Sirius espero su amenaza sin una gota de miedo.** 'la casa de Gryffindor NO es tu casa, no importa lo que el sombrero haya dicho, es obvio que alguien como tú, jamás… escúchame.' **Se le acerco con esa misma voz altiva que había usado antes en el tren, con todos los amigos de la familia de los Black.** 'Ni siquiera lo intentes Black, mientras yo esté aquí, tu nunca vas a poder ser parte de todo esto. A mí no me engañas costal de sangre pura.' **Sirius ya ni siquiera pudo decirle una palabra porque James se dio la media vuelta y cerró sus cortinas como si fuera la muralla entre él y Sirius, que no tuvo más remedio que refunfuñar. De inmediato sintió la mirada del otro chico, el que acompañaba a James. Volteo a verlo con esa mirada asesina que caracterizaba a los Black. Peter abrió los ojos y reacciono de inmediato.**

'Peter Pettigrew. Remus un gusto.' **Remus sonrió nervioso, a continuación Peter se levanto e hizo lo mismo que James; cerró las cortinas de su cama completando la muralla que partía la habitación en dos.**

 **Sirius mordió sus labios, todo esto era frustrante. Comenzó a pisotear el suelo molesto. A James les pareció tan infantil, incluso Peter rio en voz baja del otro lado de las cortinas. Remus alzo la ceja extrañado y tosió para recordarle a Sirius que no estaba solo.**

 **Sirius se detuvo y volteo a ver al chico algo a penado, pero no podía evitar seguir molesto por los comentarios de aquel niño. Remus paso su mano por su cabello y suspiro, no imagino que su primer encuentro con sus compañeros de cuarto iba a terminar así.**

'¿quieres que también cierre mis cortinas?' **Sirius lo miro y camino directo a su cama, no estaba de humor para soportar el sentido de humor de Remus.** 'solo para que tengas mas privacidad...' **Sirius le gruño y de inmediato des-tendió su cama, enseguida se metió en ella cubriéndose de pies a cabeza. Estaba tan molesto y no creía que ninguno de estos chicos, ni siquiera Remus, entendiera lo que sentía. James tenía razón, él no quería estar aquí. Deseaba tanto estar en Slytherin, prefería soportar las estúpidas pláticas de Lucius, a tener que soportar a niños como James toda la vida, porque con lo que vio en el gran comedor la mayoría eran como él. ¿Cómo iba hacer para sobrevivir?**

 **Por otro lado estaba su familia, muy seguramente su madre ya estaba escribiéndole una carta expresándole cuan decepcionada estaba de él… y Regulus! Seguro ahora mismo estaba burlándose junto con Kreacher de él… ¡lo odiaba! ¡Odiaba tanto todo esto! ¿¡Porque tenía que ser diferente!? Toda su vida le dijeron que debía de estar orgulloso de su apellido; era el primer día y ya uno de sus compañeros de cuarto le había amenazado y todo por su apellido. ¿Qué le podía esperar para el resto del año? pasara lo que pasara, sintiera lo que sintiera también con eso tendría que compartir la habitación.**


	13. El golpe de Quaffle

**ESCOBAS (JAMES)**

'escucha Peter, todo está en la muñeca.' **Peter miraba con asombro al chico Potter, que caminaba con la escoba que su padre le había regalado por su ingreso a Hogwarts.** 'si lo logras dominar, ambos podremos hacer pruebas para el equipo.'

'enserio quieres hacer pruebas este año James?' **A Peter le pareció cómico. Era imposible que alguien de primer año fuera a ser parte del equipo. Nunca había pasado. Al parecer James nuevamente soñaba despierto para la opinión de Peter.** _Creí que ya le había quedado claro. Esta es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos._

'soy bueno Peter… no te parece?' **James lo miro con total curiosidad.** _Aunque… al parecer, puede ser que Peter ve algo que yo no… como la mayoría de las veces._

'claro que si! es solo que es casi imposible entrar…' **Peter estuvo a punto de decirle lo contrario y es que a veces si sentía que James era algo "infantil".** _Bueno al menos dijo casi, lo que significa que tenemos posibilidad._

'oye si quieres algo, demuéstralo.' **Peter se quedo estático al escuchar a su amigo pronunciar esa frase, incluso James citaba las frases de su madre con mayor sentimiento. Aunque no tratara de ser sentimental.**

'si, es solo que… James seamos honestos.' **Peter refunfuño y camino de vuelta al castillo.** _¿y ahora que le pasa?_

'¿Qué sucede Peter?' **James salió corriendo detrás de él. lo alcanzo, bueno no fue realmente un gran reto.** 'oye ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Qué sucede amigo? sabes que puedes confiar en mi…' **Peter tenía un rostro decaído, tan decaído que incluso su piel pareció palidecer de la tristeza.** '¿te hizo algo ese chico Black? ¡dímelo Peter! Te prometo que iré a partirle la cara en este momento. Ese tipo ya me debe varias, ese jueguito de la silla en pociones no se lo voy a perdonar…' **Inconscientemente sobo la parte baja de su espalda, en donde tenía un gran moretón.** 'si no estuviera con Remus todo el tiempo seguro ya le hubiera dado su merecido… ¿crees que Remus este de su lado?' **Peter se comenzaba a preguntar si fue una buena idea seguir a James. La verdad ya le había hartado sus conversaciones de odio al chico Black. Ni siquiera conseguían los deberes de Remus. lo único realmente valioso que había conseguido de James era…** _Que tonto soy!_ 'Peter! Perdón! seguro no tienes tiempo para esto! Olvídalo! Solo dime que es lo que tienes.' **Era muy difícil abandonar a alguien que te miraba con unos ojos que podían ver lo más recóndito de tu alma. Peter lo odiaba… lo odiaba porque cada vez que James lo miraba de esa manera, era imposible negarle algo. le recordaba la pequeña promesilla que se hizo en el tren… James era la única persona que le ofrecía una amistad sin prejuicios ni intereses, era el único que hasta ahorita le había demostrado que confiaba en lo que podía llegar a ser, así que si, era injusto e imposible ignorar a James Potter.**

'no creo que yo lo logre…' **Dijo avergonzado. James bufo con una risita sarcástica. Peter levanto la mirada para verlo; el chico se apoyaba en la escoba con una mirada llena de seguridad.**

'Peter…' **Comenzó con ese tono de líder nato que tenía.** 'hace dos semanas me confesaste que no creías que pudieras entrar a Gryffindor.' **Peter mordido su labio nerviosos, la verdad es que eso no lo convenció mucho. Si bien lo recordaba, la charla con el sombrero seleccionador no había sido del todo amena, de hecho había sido confusa y algo ofensiva…** 'Peter recuerdas que gracias a ti Gryffindor tuvo diez puntos hace tres días? Le ayudaste a la otra Black… la gritona.' **Peter suspiro; James se refería a la clase de vuelo en la que Bellatrix resbalo de su escoba. Si no hubiera sido por Peter seguramente la chica se hubiera quebrado algún hueso. Y es que el chico la había estado mirando toda la clase.** 'ni siquiera lo merecía… me hubiera encantado que se hubiera caído…' **Peter se sintió tan vivo cuando nuevamente la tuvo cara a cara. Aunque Bellatrix termino solamente por ignorarlo y gritonearle nuevamente.** ' oh! Ya recuerdo también! ¿Qué me dices de la semana pasada en la que dijiste que nunca habías lanzado una bomba fétida a alguien? Oye si no hubiera sido por tu puntería Black seguro andaría todavía muy tranquilo por los pasillos de la escuela. Eres un héroe prácticamente.'

'si bueno, estaba molesto con él. Mi ojo todavía está algo hinchado.' **Peter murmuro pero el volumen fue suficiente paraqué James lo escuchara.**

'y es entendible. Pero te aseguro que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido lanzar un encantamiento de cruce de pies.' **Peter pasó una mano por su cabello pensando en que la mayoría de las "bromas" a Sirius habían sido su idea.** 'Black estuvo cayendo todo el camino a la clase de Transformaciones…' **James no pudo evitar reír.**

'enserio estaba molesto con él…' **Peter dijo preocupado. Sirius ya les había regresado un par de acciones. Por ejemplo un día transformo sus bebidas en el liquido vitaminado que Kreacher le solía dar en casa una mezcla de varios alimentos crudos con unas gotas de baba de unicornio… tenía un color purpura y una textura babosa que no se quitaba hasta dentro de 12 horas. James estuvo escupiendo todo el día.**

'eso no importa! Se lo merece!' **James dijo como si fuera una ley.** 'además no estamos hablando del zopenco de Black' **James manoteo su mano como si estuviera espantando algún mosquito cerca, claro acompañaba el movimiento con una cara llena de antipatía.** 'concentrémonos en ti! Peter puedes hacerlo, como has podido hacer todas las demás maravillosas cosas que ya te mencione.' **Lo tomaba de los hombros y nuevamente lo miraba directo a los ojos.** 'solo es montar la escoba Peter… ven!' **Lo tomo del brazo y Peter de inmediato supo que debió de tomar ese té en el gran comedor esta mañana porque la mirada de James solo expresaba peligro.** 'vamos a practicar hasta que te sientas 100% seguro.' **Peter hizo un leve quejido ignorado por el chico de lentes.**

 **Volvieron a los grandes campos de Gryffindor para "practicar". Era un perfecto fin de semana para hacerlo. No había viento y el clima no era sofocante. Además los campos estaban solos, bueno no había mucha gente alrededor, solo un par de grupos ahí; platicando, correteando, e incluso había estudiantes que por simple gusto se la pasaban leyendo…**

'deja de hacer eso…' **Remus no quitaba la vista de su libro. Ni siquiera parecía parpadear. Sirius estaba ahí cruzado de brazos con un gesto de enfado y molestia.** 'no te está haciendo nada.'

'aun…' **Sirius ya parecía un esquizofrénico y es que tanto Peter como James (mayormente James) llegaban a él sin buenas intenciones. Ya había habido casos en los que Sirius los veía y de la nada le caía un gas, liquido, o un objeto sobre él y a continuación un par de risitas que sellaban la obra. Un par de risitas que incluso ya soñaba.**

'estas poniéndote raro otra vez…' **Remus dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, Sirius lo miro de reojo y lo empujo levemente, Remus tambaleo un poco y Sirius sintió al menos por un segundo un cierto remordimiento por haberlo hecho. Pero solo fue un segundo porque Remus recupero el equilibrio de inmediato.** 'Además no es como si tu no le hubieras hecho nada…' **Sirius definitivamente desvaneció cualquier culpa por herirlo. Remus se había "enfermado" la semana pasada y lucia bastante mal todavía. Incluso tuvo que quedarse un par de días en la enfermería y aunque en ocasiones como esta Sirius enserio quería herirlo, algo dentro siempre lo retenía.** 'solo intenta no gritar como tu prima.' **Dijo entre risas. Enserio lo retenía.**

'no por favor…' **Sirius se tiro al pasto y paso su mano blanca por su oscuro cabello haciendo una combinación bastante simétrica que se concentraba en el color gris de sus ojos, después miro el cielo y a los pocos segundos, pensó en lo que había dicho el chico del libro; él no quería terminar como Bellatrix. A lo mejor tenía razón, solo estaba siendo paranoico… además siempre que estaba con Remus no le pasaba nada. James trataba de no meter a Remus en toda la pelea y es que había días en los que el chico de ojos miel si dejaba que copiaran sus deberes. Así que por el momento Sirius podía darse el lujo de relajarse.** 'Además está distraído con su tonta escoba…' **Sirius lo envidio tanto, sus padres no permitían que jugara Quidditch, no lo iba a jugar rodeado de hijos de Muggles y mestizos. En Slytherin tenía mayor oportunidad que en Gryffindor, aquí era un rotundo "no". Además los del equipo jamás lo tomarían en cuenta. James se había encargado de eso también…**

'oye… hablando de tu prima.' **Sirius lo miro de reojo, aun con su cabeza en el pasto.** 'Quiero entender todo eso de la sangre...' **Sirius quito su mirada de él decepcionado y algo enfadado. Ese era uno de los temas que había decidido no tocar en Hogwarts, a diferencia de su familia que podían pasar eras hablando de cómo su sangre era una de las más privilegiadas en el mundo mágico. Sirius ya podía escuchar la voz de su madre.**

'Lupin… por favor.' **Sirius rogaba porque no comenzara con las preguntas de siempre. Pero al parecer fue en vano, el chico de ojos miel ya había cerrado su libro. Nuevamente Sirius suspiro pensando en que quizá era otra de las cosas de las que no podía escapar.**

'lo siento, me gusta aprender.' **Sirius arqueo una ceja.**

'no me digas…' **uso su sarcasmo; y es que no necesitaba aclarárselo, los libros y las platicas que tenia con ese niño Longbottom le habían dado una idea de cómo era. Remus rio y volteo a verlo, Sirius sintió un incomodo cosquilleo en su estomago. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ver esos gestos tan amables, esos gestos que adornaban a Remus de pies a cabeza.**

'muy bien ya que estas de buenas…' **Sirius se tapo los ojos con su brazo tratando de evitar esta plática.**

'no estoy de buenas…' **solo alcanzo a escuchar una ligera queja por parte del chico, bajo un poco su brazo para asegurarse si estaba bien, pero lo único que encontró fue una mirada demandante.** 'de acuerdo…' **Sirius suspiro y bajo el brazo para poder mirarlo a los ojos; si también era una costumbre Black. Mirar siempre de frente para defender los temas de la familia, suponía que este era uno de ellos.**

'Gracias.' **Remus no estaba totalmente satisfecho, pero tenía la esperanza que avanzando la plática, mejoraría su actitud. Comenzó utilizando la misma voz directa que usaba en clases, cuando tenía alguna duda.** '¿Por qué eres un sangre pura?'

'enserio es necesario…' **Sirius sintió como sus rodillas le temblaron, jamás imagino que Lupin le hablara tan directo y mucho menos sobre este tema.**

'Sirius…'

'de acuerdo…' **Sirius trago saliva y pensó en la pregunta de Remus. ¿Por qué era un sangre pura? Era una buena pregunta, Porque ¿Quien era quien había dictado que era un sangre pura?**

'Oye contesta, ¿Qué es?' **Remus movió su hombro, lo que hizo separar los pensamientos de Sirius con la realidad.**

'es una persona que viene de una familia de puros magos. No hay mezclas.' **Dijo automáticamente. Remus acaricio su barbilla pensando en el término que le había dado Sirius.** 'mi familia no se mezcla con… muggles. Solo con familias que llevan la misma tradición.'

'¿Mezclar?' **Remus seguía analizando todo lo que decía. Sirius bufo con enfado. No entendía para que todo esto.**

'casarnos…' **Esa palabra curiosamente también lo incomodaba. Solo tenía once años pero en su casa ya le habían cargado esa responsabilidad también. Él era un hombre y su responsabilidad era seguir con el linaje de los Black.**

'¿y yo que soy? **' La verdad es que los padres de Remus no le ponían mucha atención a eso. Así que no le habían explicado cómo se movía el mundo mágico. Eso y que Remus les había pedido que lo dejaran descubrirlo a él por sí mismo.**

 **Sirius trago saliva y se levanto para mirarlo de frente. No estaba muy seguro en seguir contestando todas estas preguntas, porque sabía a dónde iba a terminar toda esta conversación.**

'Lupin…' **en cuanto lo vio, sus piernas decidieron quedarse ahí. Y es que lo primero que vio al levantarse fue unos ojos ya no miel, ya eran dorados fundidos en curiosidad.** '¡Deja de verme así!' **Sirius volteo la cara tratando de evitar que lo mirara sonrojado.** '¡Tú eres un mestizo! ¿¡De acuerdo!? fin de la historia.' **Remus no entendía porque gritaba, suponía que era el parentesco que tenia con Bellatrix. Eso cambios de personalidad casi inmediatos.**

'soy mitad mago y mitad muggle…' **Sirius miro el cielo con enfado.**

'no. tu sangre esta combinada. Es un término que se invento a inicio de este siglo; cuando se hizo popular la mezcla de sangre.' **Sirius ahora hablaba como todo un experto en la materia.** 'Pero eres un mago.' **Dijo con alivio. Tal vez si no fuera mestizo ni siquiera podría hablar con él.**

'¿Por qué lo dices así?' **no sabía que era tan obvio.** 'es malo o…' **Sirius suponía que Remus comenzaba a entender porque su familia no era tan popular como los Potter o incluso la suya.**

'no es malo… para los demás.' **Eso casi lo murmuro. Remus se tuvo que acercar para escucharlo.** 'escucha… mi familia tiene creencias…' **tenía que incluirse, finalmente él era un Black también.** 'yo soy…'

'¡Remus, a un lado!' **Peter prácticamente se arrojo encima de Remus que solo soltó un sonido de confusión, al segundo estaba en el suelo con Peter encima. Eso no lo ayudaba mucho con la cicatriz que tenía en la espalda. Aun así solamente cerró los ojos aguantando el dolor.**

'Lupin!' **Sirius veía su rostro lleno de dolor y de inmediato miro con odio a Peter.** '¡Oye tu, bola de carne! ¡Quítate de encima!' **Peter lo volteo a ver con el mismo odio que nació aquel día que lo golpeo en la cara, pero inmediatamente su rostro cambio radicalmente y una sonrisa maldosa se dibujo en la cara regordeta del chico. Sirius parpadeo un par de veces y después entendió… Ahí faltaba algo… algo peludo y desaliña…**

'buen tiro James!' **Peter dijo entre risas ya quitándose de encima de Remus. Mientras tanto James se vitoreaba así mismo.** 'Si, sin duda creo que eres cazador.' **James se paseo en la escoba y descendió hasta llegar unos metros arriba de Sirius, que se quitaba la quaffle encima y mostraba su rostro rojo.**

'Oh lo lamento…' _Pero que ridículo se ve… definitivamente voy a entrar al equipo, ese tiro lo hice a mas de 10 metros de distancia._ 'Oye, ¿estás bien...' **James pregunto todavía elevado en su escoba. Sirius parpadeo un par de veces y trato de enfocarlo. Era muy extraño que James Potter le hablara así, después de tantas peleas, era algo muy sospechoso. '…** Remus?' **Remus por fin pudo dar un respiro y mordió su labio asintiendo.** 'Genial. En cuanto vi que la Quaffle venía para acá, Peter voló hasta acá para evitar que lastimara a alguien… fuiste muy rápido Peter.' **James se despeino el cabello para después aplaudirle al regordete de su amigo. Peter se sintió realmente halagado e incluso pensó en que tendría oportunidad de entrar al equipo.** 'te lo dije, tenemos oportunidad.'

'oye! hiedra mal plantada.' **James jugó con su lengua dentro de su boca en cuanto escucho la voz de Black.** _Muy bien, ahora ya va a empezar a chillar._ '¡me lastimaste!' _ese era el propósito… doh._ **James volteo a verlo junto con la escoba para poder admirar su trabajo.** _Wow! Creo que el color de su mejilla se asemejaba al cabello de Evans… muy rojo._ **Sirius se molesto tanto al verlo reír.**

'oh lo siento Black, eras tú…' **James recargo su codo en su escoba y así mismo su mentón en su mano, mirando a Sirius juguetonamente.** 'Te lo dije Peter.' **Sirius miro al chico que estaba en la tierra y después a James para ver si descifraba de lo que hablaban, pero solo se rieron.**

'¿entonces ya ocupas telescopios en lugar de ese par de horribles lentes? Por supuesto que era yo! No finjas que no lo sabias…

'en realidad no.' **James sonrió al contestarle.**

'¿Qué tonta excusa vas a usar ahora?' **James rio dándole poca importancia a su comentario. Pero Sirius inconscientemente abrió la puerta para que James pudiera contestarle exactamente lo que quería.**

'yo creí que era una bestia, que estaba a punto de atacar a Remus.' **Remus miro de reojo nervioso a Sirius que comenzaba a ponerse rojo del coraje.** 'Con toda esa aura negra… disculpa es difícil distinguir.' **Limpio sus lentes adrede y volvió a mirarlo.** 'Iugh… creo que era mejor cuando estaban sucios…' **Peter rio y James solo sonrió con autoridad.**

'Ya estoy harto de ti…' **Sirius saco su varita. Remus trato de levantarse pero Peter lo detuvo, él si quería que James le diera una paliza.**

'¿Qué vas hacer? ¿lanzarme un hechizo? ¿ o un Crucio? Adelante Black…' **Y en cuanto menos lo espero un rayo color rojo le rozo la mejilla, James pudo sentir el calor de la luz e inmediatamente un calor le inundo todo el cuerpo, sus manos se sujetaron de la escoba y sus mejillas se pusieron igual de rojas que las de Sirius. Ambos estaban molestos.**

'¿escuchaste eso?' **Remus miro el cielo, había jurado escuchar un crujido, no estaba seguro si había sido en la tierra o en el cielo. Pero si estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado.** 'O a lo mejor fue la caída…' **Se rasco confundido la cabeza, hasta que otro rayo de luz lo hizo voltear a ambos chicos.** 'oigan…' **Remus arrugo la frente, no tenía la energía para lidiar con esto…**

'cállate Remus!' **Sirius le grito mientras seguía lanzándole encantamientos a James que los esquivaba con total gracia.**

'Malo…' **James dio un giro en la escoba, una luz paso por debajo ella.** 'muy malo…' **Dijo entre risas.** 'vamos Black, es increíble que no puedas atinarle a uno solo. Un Black que no puede dañar a alguien? Tu familia seguro va a desheredarte…' **Esta vez Sirius le lanzo el hechizo, furioso. Inconscientemente le afectaba mucho al chico de los ojos grises. Eso desbalanceo a James que tuvo que aferrarse a su escoba para recuperar el equilibrio.**

'¿Por qué no bajas de esa escoba y me enfrentas cara a cara Potter? ¿no muy Gryffindor?' _Maldito. No es tan mala idea, aunque si quiero seguir molestándolo no hay mejor lugar que este._

'¡yo soy un Gryffindor! ¡Solo mírame!' **Dio un par de vueltas en su escoba, presumiendo de su talento. Sirius volvió a lanzarle un hechizo y James nuevamente se deslizo entre el aire burlándose de Sirius con total cinismo.** 'vamos Sirius…'

'Black para ti!' **Sirius volvió a lanzarle otro hechizo inmovilizador, no había mejor cosa que verlo caerse de su mentada escoba.**

'¡apuesto a que morías por decir esa frase!' **James saco esta vez su varita y le regreso el hechizo que Sirius desvió de inmediato, lanzándolo cerca de Peter que salto y se aferro a Remus.**

'Sabes que…' **Remus se quejo y es que Peter estrujaba su brazo moreteado.** 'Creo que ellos…' **Tomo sus manos y delicadamente las quito de su brazo.** 'van a estar bien.' **Peter volteo a verlo y asintió algo sorprendido por el aspecto de Remus. No le había visto esas ojeras tan profundas la semana pasada.**

'¿Qué te paso Rem… AH!' **Una luz se cruzo en medio de Remus y Peter. Remus parpadeo un par de veces mientras que Peter cubrio su rostro con ambas manos. Remus toco el hombro de Peter, tratando de tranquilizarlo.**

'cuidado!' **James voló con rapidez cerca de Sirius haciendo que él chico se agachara, si es que no quería que le rebanaran la cabeza.** 'ahí va de nuevo!' **James volvió a pasar y esta vez manoteo su cabeza.**

 **Sirius lanzaba hechizos aleatoriamente y sin dirección. Remus tuvo que proteger a Peter de uno de esos hechizos, cosa que Peter agradeció con toda el alma. Mientras que James no paraba de reír, decidió seguir molestando de esa manera al chico Black. Sus manos cacheteaban las mejillas de Sirius una y otra vez, lo despeinaba y Sirius algunas veces alcanzaba a jalonearlo de la túnica pero a James solo le bastaba por elevar la escoba con rapidez para soltarse de Sirius.**

'Voy a bajarte de ahí.' **De nuevo una serie de luces rebotaban por todas partes. Peter se abrazo a Remus y sin querer, jalo el cuello de su camisa y se colgó de él, extrañamente sintió algo duro en la piel de Remus miro hacia abajo y vio una gran costra detrás del cuello de Remus.**

'Iugggh!' **Peter se soltó de Remus con cara de asco, ambos se miraron extrañados. Remus parpadeo un par de veces y un rayo de luz rompió el silencio entre los dos. Peter volvió a abrazarse de Remus, sin importarle lo que tocara.**

'Peter! Peter! Peter tranquilo…' **Remus trataba de mantenerse de pie y es que el chico prácticamente se le estaba encimando.** 'Peter solo tenemos que caminar lejos de… aquí. **su dialogo fue interrumpido porque Peter toco una zona lastimada de su cuerpo.** 'Pet…' **un rayo los hizo caerse a ambos, no les dio directamente, sino eso los hubiera dejado en la enfermería.**

 **Remus bajo la mirada, había sentido cerca el calor del hechizo. En su mano de hecho…**

'Voy a matarlos.' **Peter miro cauteloso a Remus. El dulce chico de su habitación tenía una mirada dura, sus ojos enfocaban tanto a Sirius como a James.**

'¿Re…mus?' **Peter lo soltó de inmediato. Remus se levanto increíblemente rápido. Saco su varita y soltó su libro achicharrado. Lo miro con melancolía, respiro un par de veces con tristeza en sus ojos.**

'yo estoy en la escoba! ¿Cuál es tu excusa?' **James Gritaba desde el cielo. Remus trago saliva y apretó su varita mientras caminaba ambos chicos.**

'James…' **Peter presentía lo que iba a pasar. Remus era el mejor de la clase así que… su despeinado amigo no iba a salir ileso de esto.**

 **Un rayo de luz azul hizo desbalancear a James que le regreso el mismo encantamiento y tiro a Sirius al suelo. El chico de lentes comenzó a reír y Sirius aprovecho para lanzarle otro encantamiento. James lo desvió (Peter exitosamente lo desvió de ahí) así ambos finalmente se vieron y al mismo tiempo lanzaron un último encantamiento.**

'vas a caer de ahí Potter!' **Sirius refunfuñaba.**

'nunca, mucho menos a tus pies!' **James sujeto la varita con ambas manos para ganarle al chico de los ojos grises.**

 **Ambos chicos estaban sumidos en ganar, que ignoraban lo que estuviera pasando alrededor. No se habían dado cuenta de la expresión de horror de Peter, o que la mayoría de los otros estudiantes ya se habían ido por su culpa, tampoco del libro achicharrado de Remus, menos de la transformación que Remus había tenido y claro mucho menos de la Quaffle que se les acercaba a ambos…**

'Auch!' **Primero fue Sirius. Remus manipulaba la Quaffle, primero golpeo a Sirius que solto su varita y gracias a que la Quaffle lo persiguió golpeándolo una y otra vez pudo esquivar el rayo de luz que James había mandado.**

'¡GANE!' **James grito victorioso. Después miro hacia abajo y vio a Sirius cubriéndose de los golpes de la Quaffle. Rio en voz alta, señalo a Sirius mientras se burlaba de él.** 'Bien hecho Peter…' **Volteo a ver al chico y se dio cuenta que él no tenía siquiera la varita en la mano, solo un rostro en shock.** '¿Qué suced… ¡AUCH!' **Ahora la Quaffle lo golpeo en la cabeza provocando desbalancearlo de la escoba, difícilmente el habilidoso James voló lejos de la Quaffle que ahora parecía una Bludger, que lo seguía con furia. Ya que no lo alcanzaba, Remus utilizo el plan B y la Quaffle ahora cazaba el cepillo de la escoba que exitosamente termino de desbalancearlo e hizo caer a James. Por suerte no era una distancia muy alta, además que cayó en un lugar donde el pasto amortiguara el golpe.**

'¿Qué DEMONIOS te pasa?' **Sirius camino furioso hacia él, mientras que James se quitaba el pasto del cabello, para tomar su escoba que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, después siguió al chico Black.**

'¡Remus! ¿Qué significa esto? Estás de su lado ¿o qué?' **James caminaba torpemente gracias a los golpes. Sirius rodo los ojos con enfado.**

'a mi también me golpeo, genio.' **Sirius se cruzo de brazos y James rio al ver lo desaliñado que había quedado.** '¿Por qué?' **Se volteo de nuevo a Remus. El chico de ojos miel respiro profundamente, bajo su varita y cerró esas ventanas doradas.** '¡Ahyy por favor Lupin habla de una buena vez!' **James lo volteo a ver con desagrado.** _Qué manía de gritarle a la gente._

'¡No le grites!' **James lo jaloneo.**

'no te permito que me vuelvas a tocar!' **Sirius lo empujo en cuanto sintió sus manos en su túnica.** _Argh! ¡Como detestaba ese tonito!_

'¿tu? ¿Permitirme a mí? ¿Quién demonios te crees Black?' **Remus estaba boquiabierto, era increíble que no dejaran de pelearse después de todo.** '¡Mírame! ¡Mira como te toco! **Y mientras James picoteaba a Sirius en el hombro; Remus nuevamente alzo su varita y con un movimiento hizo que la Quaffle rebotara en la cabeza de ambos.**

'Auch!' **Dijeron al unísono. Al menos en algo estaba de acuerdo, la Quaffle definitivamente no era tan hueca como se veía.** 'Oye! Vuelve hacer eso y no respondo!' **nuevamente dijeron al mismo tiempo. Peter miro alrededor, al parecer había escuchado cierto crujido en la tierra.**

'¡Quieren callarse!' **Remus dijo serio y con los ojos cerrados comenzó su discurso autoritario.** 'Es increíble el nivel de inconsciencia de ustedes dos.' _Wow… es increíble que este chico tenga once años, creo que ni siquiera mi mamá me habla así. Hasta tiene la imagen de sabelotodo… ¿no le apretara esa corbata? Es solo que… ¿me puse hoy mi corbata? ¿Me veré así?_ '…casi lastiman a Peter y ni si quiera cuenta se dieron.' **James se detuvo y volteo a ver a su amigo, ahora entendía porque el gesto asustado del chico.**

'con lo mucho que me importa ese chico…' **James miro asesinamente a Sirius.**

'y no conforme con eso…' **Remus apretó sus puños… pero ya había desgastado toda la energía que tenia. Así que bufo por falta de aire, Sirius lo miro extrañado, nuevamente se veía pálido.**

'Ese libro era tuyo…' **Remus abrió los ojos y James de inmediato supo la razón por la que estaba molesto.**

'¿Oye estas bien?' **Sirius aprovecho que James camino hacia Peter para preguntarle en voz baja. Remus lo fulmino con la mirada.**

'Estaría mejor si no hicieran este tipo de escenas…' **Sirius se cruzo de brazos molesto.**

'ni siquiera se porque me molesto en preguntarte.' **Remus se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto.**

'Espera! Remus!' **James corrió hacia él, con el libro achicharrado en sus manos.** '¡toma!' **James le entrego el libro.** 'Lo lamento…' **Se despeino nuevamente avergonzado.** 'Tienes razón… fui un tonto.' **Remus tomo su libro quemado.**

'lo son…' **Remus le dijo aún serio. James rio. No supo porque lo hizo pero algo en él le dijo que era el momento ideal para hacerlo.**

'escucha Remus… eres realmente un tipo duro.' **James le guiño el ojo y con confianza le despeino el cabello. Remus miro hacia su cabello, sin saber cómo reaccionar a los impulsos de James.** 'Peter ya me dijo lo que hiciste por él… Gracias también por eso.' **Remus abrazo su libro, no sentía que había hecho la gran cosa para que James le estuviera hablando como un héroe. Además de que, él le había pegado con una Quaffle, con todo el propósito de vengarse por aquel libro tan… especial para él.**

'Gracias Remus.' **Peter se acerco.** 'enserio, solo tu podías detener algo así…' **Rems le sonrió y James por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo transparente que era la sonrisa de Remus.**

'¡OIGAN TENGO UNA IDEA!' **James aplaudió. Tomo a Remus del brazo.** 'Sé que no soy un experto en arreglar libros… digo ni siquiera he terminado alguno por mí mismo. Pero sé cómo puedo compensarte.' **Remus parecía un muñeco de trapo mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a James.**

'tranquilo te acostumbraras a ese paso.' **Peter le dijo con una sonrisa. Era como si también le estuviera dando la bienvenida al grupo.**

'muy bien Remus…' **James se detuvo, quito el libro de sus manos y lo arrojo. Remus siguió con la mirada el camino que su libro había tomado forzosamente.**

'¿Qué piensas hacer ahor…?' **Sirius camino hacia ellos.**

'Largo de aquí Black.' **Peter le grito a Sirius que lo ignoro de inmediato y lo empujo para acercarse a Remus.**

'él está enfermo…' **Sirius detuvo a James. Sabía lo que intentaba hacer. James quito su mano de su brazo y lo reto con la mirada.**

'¡oigan!' **Remus les grito.** 'Si van a volver hacer una guerra, yo me largo.' **Remus se dio la vuelta pero tanto James como Peter dijeron al mismo tiempo.**

'¡NO!'

'Remus créeme, esto te va a encantar.' **James levanto su escoba sin siquiera mirarla. Sirius no pudo evitar impresionarse de eso. Pero Remus al contrario dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.**

'No…' **Dijo negando con la cabeza.** 'Créanme yo estoy bien… ' **Sirius sonrió divertido. ¿Acaso Lupin le temía a las alturas?**

'¡vamos!' **James lo tomo de la mano y Sirius arrugo la frente de inmediato, metiéndose entre los dos.**

'¿Qué estás haciendo? Ya te dijo que no' **Remus respiro aliviado. Aunque Sirius moría por ver la reacción de Lupin en cuanto la escoba se elevara. Algo dentro de él, le incomodo la idea de pensar que Remus conviviera con el chico de cabello despeinado.**

'ya vete Black. Yo en comparación de ti, trato de enmendar lo que le hice a Lupin… así que, muévete.' **Sirius miro a Remus algo asustado, Si Remus terminaba por agradarle a James, el escandaloso chico haría lo que fuera por unirlo a su banda, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Lo que significaría que él se quedaría entonces, ahora sí solo.** 'además cualquier chico normal, añora con volar por los cielos…' **Remus se quedo paralizado.**

'¿Normal…?' **Se susurro así mismo. E hizo una expresión de desagrado.** 'Bueno…' **Dijo con los ojos cerrados. Como dijo antes él haría todo para ser un chico normal… aunque no le agradara.**

'¡Genial!' **James lo tomo del brazo. Sirius los siguió algo preocupado.** 'voy algo rápido pero créeme es mejor.' **James se subió a la escoba con un brillo diferente en la mirada, de inmediato, le indico a Remus que hiciera lo mismo. Remus se acerco algo titubeante.**

'¿voy a estar bien?' **el chico dijo casi temblando. El viento de repente le pareció helado.**

'De maravilla.' **James lo miro a los ojos y por alguna razón Remus confió en el brillo de su mirada.** '¿Listo?' **Remus respiro profundamente, trago saliva y respiro tan profundo como pudo.**

'Tres… dos…' **Peter comenzaba a contar. Remus sujeto los hombros de James, trato de no encajarlos para no mostrar lo asustado que estaba. Mientras Sirius, metia sus manos en sus bolsillos esperando que Remus odiara el viaje.**

'No olvides gritar "woho"…' **James le murmuro a Remus que asentía a todo.** _Muy bien Remus, es hora de cambiar tu vida._

'¡tres!' **Peter grito e inmediatamente James despego a gran velocidad. Sirius no pudo evitar reírse al ver como Remus se aferraba a James como podía.**

'el "Wohooo" Remus…' **James le recordaba con una sonrisa. Pero Remus solo miraba el suelo con pánico. Ahora recordaba porque había odiado la clase de vuelo este último mes; todo le daba vueltas ahora. Solo podía enfocarse en la risa de James, que era realmente libre.** 'no olvides el WOHOOOO!' **Girto James mientras hacia un par de piruetas en el aire.**

'Woo…abajo! Abajo!' **Remus rogaba mientras se abrazaba al chico de lentes y cerraba los ojos cada vez que la escoba se movía peligrosamente.** 'Jaaaaaaaammmeeeeeees!' **James se reía.** _Este chico enserio nunca se ha divertido… que increíble! Remus no te preocupes, a partir de ahora yo estoy a cargo de darle diversión a tu vida… olvidaras los libros para fin de año._ **Empezaba a disfrutar de la compañía del traga libros.**

'Definitivamente no eres normal Remus.' **Dijo riendo y Remus abrió los ojos valiente.** '¿ya te quedaste sin voz?'

'n-nah…' **Dijo Remus casi sin aliento.** 'la-la verdad…' **James decidió detenerse para escucharlo mejor. Volteo a verlo.**

'¿Ya quieres bajar? Fue una mala idea, ¿verdad?' **James volvió a despeinar su cabello, al mirar el pálido rostro de Remus.** _Tal vez exagere con la velocidad, creo que esta operación tendrá que ser poco a poco. Remus parece un muerto con vida…_

'No.' **Remus negó con horror al ver el suelo tan lejos de sus pies.** _O… Solo no está acostumbrado a este tipo de juegos._ 'No, no… es solo que…' **Después volteo a verlo a los ojos, James lo miraba con totla curiosidad como los demás… pero, James conservaba esa sonrisa de diversión que no encajaba con la mirada. Remus estuvo a punto de pedirle que lo bajara, pero después de mirarlo, se replanteo la idea de ser un chico normal… James era el ejemplo perfecto de aquella definición. Así que el traga libros cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente armándose de valor, al parecer había llegado el momento de demostrar que era un verdadero Gryffindor.** 'yo-y-yo creí que esta escoba…' _¿Qué sucede con mi escoba? Seguro lo lastime con tantas vueltas…_ 'creí-creí que… era más veloz.' **Trago saliva. La mirada de James lo enfoco maldosamente… ¿** _Eso fue un reto Remus Lupin?_ **y Remus supo que se había sentenciado así mismo.**

'Velocidad… ¿quieres velocidad?' **Remus asintió aferrándose a la escoba.** 'yo te daré velocidad… En tu lugar Lupin, me sujetaría de la cintura.' **Termino con una sonrisa intrépida. Remus de inmediato se abrazo a él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la escoba despego a su máxima velocidad. Solo un chillido agudo se escucho en el despegue.**

'Wo-wo-hooo…' **Remus tenía cerrados los ojos, mientras trataba de decir la expresión tal y como James, pero… era imposible, moría de miedo. La escoba dio un pequeño salto y Remus estallo.** '¡Wohoo!' **Grito con pánico.** _No era como lo esperaba traga libros, pero… te lo paso._

'Si, ahí está el wohoo.' **James sonrió mirando de reojo al chico completamente pálido.** '¡WOOHOOOOOOOO!'


	14. Escuadrón Problema

'esto es más complicado de lo que creí…' **Remus estaba solo. Completamente solo en el aula de pociones. Tenía un libro grueso color marrón apoyado en la mesa, junto a su caldero. Remus miraba el libro y la foto que se encontraba en esa pagina amarillenta no parecía nada a la realidad que tenia frente a sus ojos.** 'Pero puse todo en orden…' **rasco su oreja en señal de desesperación.** '…mandragora seca…' **se murmuraba a si mismo todos los ingredientes. Esta poción, era la poción de la que había hablado con Longbottom por los pasados meses; si de la que se quejaba Sirius todos los días. Era su bomba de tiempo, esta poción podía anestesiar los dolores inaguantables y por su experiencia, la clase de dolor que él sufría cada mes era extrema.** '¡TODO ESTA AHÍ!' **Dijo desesperado golpeando la mesa, los ingredientes que aun estaba en la mesa rebotaron, e incluso algunos cayeron lo que hizo desesperar aun más al licántropo. En cuanto se agacho por ellos, creyó haber escuchado unos pasos cerca de la puerta del aula.** 'Ahy no…' **se quedo quieto, sin levantarse. Solo abrazaba los ingredientes que había levantado y miraba la puerta con horror; como si se tratara de un troll que lo acechaba. Y pues…**

 _Si nos ponemos a pensar… no tienen mucha diferencia._

 **Pero el sonido poco a poco se alejo y Remus se levanto finalmente, dejando todos los ingredientes en su lugar. Suspiro con alivio y sonrió. A pesar de que todo le estaba saliendo mal… se sintió aliviado de escuchar absoluto silencio en la habitación. Anhelaba por aquello, sobretodo estas últimas semanas.**

'muy bien Remus, sigamos trabajando…' **miro el libro de nuevo tratando de encontrar el error en la mezcla purpura que tenía en el caldero.** 'Pequeña… ¿Por qué no eres verde?' **Dijo acariciando su barbilla intelectualmente. Se perdió en tantas letras; se perdió al nivel de que todo lo demás en la habitación no existía. Solo estaba él, el libro y esa mesilla con la terrible poción. Todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en eso, ni siquiera las moscas que volaban traviesas cerca de sus oído lo preocupaban en lo más mínimo y es que Remus era el tipo de persona que cuando decía que estaba concentrado, bueno… no lo decía, simplemente lo estaba, lo notabas por ese tipo de actitud ausente.**

 **Así que Remus y su modo ausente no pudo notar la presencia de otro estudiante en el aula, un estudiante que al parecía estaba ofendido por el desplante de Remus y es que ese pequeño estudiante, también de primero, no era muy bueno haciendo amistades… su grupo de amigos se limitaba a… uno. Y pensó que saludar a alguien como Remus podía ser una buena forma de comenzar una amistad. Pero no… el chico de los ojos miel estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera había escuchado su voz y si lo hizo creyó que era otra reacción incorrecta de su mezcla purpura.**

'Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen de su casa…' **Dijo el chico de cabello oscuro y grasiento de frente al chico. Levaba un libro mas gentil, en comparación con el de Remus.** '…se creen demasiado.' **En cuanto termino la frase se arrepintió de haberla dicho. No entendía esa manía por decir estupideces hirientes todo el tiempo. Estupideces que había ni siquiera sentía. Levanto la mirada para disculparse, pero Remus solo apuntaba con su dedo la pagina, mientras balbuceaba algunas palabras de lo que leía. El chico arrugo la frente y lo miro molesto.** 'Sabes… eras más agradable en el tren.' **Dijo esta vez sin ningún remordimiento.** 'seguro es por ese… chico.' **Su frente se relajo pero sus ojos ahora expresaban miedo. De nuevo miro a Remus pero este ahora miraba su poción con cara de asco.** 'es un verdadero tonto. Espero que lo sepas, alguien como él, no debería de estar si quiera en Hogwarts.' **El chico camino a la zona de ingredientes para tomar los que necesitaba para su pócima.** 'y no es como si me importara pero tiene un horrible cabello.' **Volteo a ver a Remus pero el chico no mostro reacción alguna. Y es que cuando termino la frase, una de sus grasientos mechones le rozo la nariz y se dio cuenta que él… no era nadie para criticar en ese tema.** 'Entonces… ¿te agrada?' **Dijo titubeante. Si a Remus le hubiera agradado lo suficiente, seguro le hubiera defendido. Pero no estaba ahí, ignorándolo. A él y al otro estudiante que criticaba. Si se eteraba que Remus no le agradaba tampoco, entonces ambos podrían unirse para fastidiarlo… finalmente eran los más listos del salón, ellos y… Lily.**

 **Pero Remus no daba señales de vida. El chico lo miro una vez más, se estaba enserio desesperando. Sabía que no era el chico más interesante del mundo pero Remus enserio lo hacía sentir… invisible. Eso no ayudaba para nada con su autoestima.**

'Hey Lupin! Te estoy hablando!' **Le lanzo unos nabos secos, pero su puntería era tan fatal que los nabos no rozaron si quiera un poco el cuerpo de Remus. Cayeron en otro lugar, para su suerte aun más conveniente.**

'Verde…' **Remus balbuceo abriendo los ojos.** 'Es verde.' **Dijo esta vez con un volumen de voz más alto. No tardo para dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.** 'No puede ser! Es verde!' **Dijo alzando sus brazos victorioso y segundo después esa alegría se borro… Parpadeo un par de veces y miro atento la poción.** '¿Pero cómo…?' **Levanto la mirada, como si mirando la habitación fuera a tener la respuesta… esta vez así lo era.**

 **Ahí estaba Severus Snape titubeante por la reacción de Remus, que lo miraba perplejo y algo sorprendido.**

'Severus…' **Remus dijo en voz baja. Todavía sorprendido. Severus cerró la boca y trago saliva, una vez más odiando sus impulsos.** 'ni siquiera me di cuenta que aquí estabas…' **Severus respiro con alivio al ver la sonrisa amable dibujada en el rostro del escuálido Remus. Si, era el mismo del tren.** 'es que, esta cosa salió y…'

 _Espera… ¿él la arrojo?_

 **Remus parpadeo y lo miro serio. Severus palideció otro tono y es que Remus había mirado su caldero y nuevamente lo mirba a él como si buscara una respuesta.**

'Severus, tú me lanzaste eso ¿verdad?' **Severus trago saliva, pero bueno iba a ser estúpido si decía que no… era la única persona en el salón, aparte de Remus.**

'lo que pasa es… ¡tu no me hacías caso! ¡estaba intentando tener una conversación amab…' **En cuanto Remus supo que había sido él, volvió al caldero curioso de la reacción que estaba teniendo su poción, porque el color se hacia mas verde mientras mas hervía; miro el libro una vez mas y el color se asomaba a ser casi idéntico al de la foto.** '…no quería lastimarte… bueno si, pero solo lo suficiente para que sintieras lo que yo est…'

'¡Excelete!' **Remus dijo con total emoción. Severus miro al chico, debía de estar loco si se lo decía a él.** 'Enserio Severus! Gracias! Gracias! Muchas Gracias!' **Dijo Remus con una sonrisota en el rostro, incluso las ojeras se camuflajeaban con el tamaño de su alegría. Severus no lo entendía, solo pudo deducir que a lo mejor la poción se había vuelto un tonante de confusión y ahora Remus estaba bajo los efectos secundarios de una muy mala mezcla de ingredientes en un caldero.**

'Remus ¿Por qué no te quitas un poco de ahí?' **Le dijo lo más amable que pudo; pero Remus solo miraba como el color de la poción se tornaba finalmente a un verde esmeralda; exactamente el color de la foto.**

'ahí esta!' **Remus señalo la poción con total triunfo.** 'Tienes que decirme que era eso.' **Nuevamente lo miraba con ese brillo en los ojos, brillo que incomodaba a Severus. Finalmente Remus camino hacia él para abrazarlo.**

 **Su poción estaba hecha, significaba que no iba a sufrir este mes; iba anestesiar el dolor de sus huesos al romperse y aunque finalmente la transformación iba a ocurrir, era un peso menos con la poción.**

'Lupin…' **Severus no se sintió nada cómodo con el abrazo, de hecho miraba a Remus con cierto desagrado.** 'La intención del nabo era lastimarte…' **Le recordó. Entonces Remus se despego de él y lo miro fijamente, de nuevo Severus sintió que debía de aprender a cerrar la boca de vez en cuando, porque ahora Remus lo miraba serio (y Si, Remus tenía una mirada muy intimidante cuando estaba serio, todo gracias a esas ojeras.).**

'¿entonces…' **Remus musito. '** ¿¡Fue un nabo!?' **lo tomo de los hombros y volvió a sonreírle. Esto cambios tan repentinos estaban acabando con el estado mental de Snape.** 'De donde…¿Cuál..? ¡tienes que decirme Severus! ¡Por favor!' **no podía negarlo; Severus se sentía tan importante en ese momento y lo amaba. Ver la cara de desesperación y ansias de Remus (lo asustaba un poco, pero…) era exactamente un trofeo para él. Podía ser su súbdito después de esto. Remus parecía un chico un chico dócil (parecía…) tenía el perfil perfecto para ser su "amigo". Además de que a Lily le caía muy bien, eso le sumaba puntos.**

'Lupin por favor!' **Severus lo detuvo, mientras que Remus mordía su labio con ansias de saber el nombre del nabo y correr a escribirlo en su pergamino.** 'honestamente no se que fue exactamente lo que te lance.' **Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazo y con la actitud mas orgullosa que pudo tomar. Solo miro de reojo al chico de ojos color miel, para darse cuenta del drástico cambio en su cara; ahora Remus mostraba un perfil de tristeza, una tristeza gris, imposible de ignorar. Y es que el pequeño Gryffindor nunca sabría qué es lo que le faltaba a su poción.** 'Solo estire mi brazo y lance lo primero que se cruzo en mi camino…' **Esta vez la voz de Severus flaqueo, a causa del semblante de Remus**

'no te preocupes…' **Dijo Remus más tranquilo y con un tono de voz muy quedo. Severus lo volteo a ver y sintió un gran remordimiento; el chico lucia incluso más pálido que de costumbre.** 'Supongo que solo fue un golpe de suerte.' **Y para rematar, Remus le sonrió acompañado de esos ojitos de perro mojado rogando por un hogar. Si podían doblegar a Sirius; que prácticamente había sido criado en las mazmorras mas oscuras y con las criaturas más viles en su especie. Severus no pudo hacer nada contra ellos.**

'Mira, creo que es uno de los ingredientes que tome…' **Un rayo de esperanza para el licántropo, que parpadeo rogando que así fuera. Severus fingía contar sus ingredientes para no ser lo bastante obvio.** 'Seh… era el nabo tibetano.'

'nabo tibetano!' **Remus corrió a escribirlo en su pergamino. Se fue tan rápido que Severus pudo sentir como levanto polvo en su caminar. De un momento a otro había dejado de ser importante.** 'enserio… muchísimas Gracias Severus.' **Esta vez Remus le miro y le sonrió realmente agradecido.**

'¿para qué es la poción Lupin?' **Le dijo mientras se acercaba a inspeccionar el caldero. Remus titubeo unos segundos, nunca imagino que la conversación terminaría en esa pregunta.** '¿ahora te quedaste mudo?'

'no… es solo que…' **Remus miro como el chico se acercaba ahora a sus libros, libros abiertos de par en par… con anotaciones suyas… sobre cierto tema… secreto.** 'quiero mejorar mi nota en esta materia.' **Corrió a cerrar su libreta de transformaciones. (si, Remus incluso estudiaba sus transformaciones).**

 **Severus alzo una ceja incrédulo y volvió al caldero.**

'No creas que por que tiene el mismo color de la foto, signifique que la poción este lista…' **Remus abrió los ojos y miro la poción una vez más.** 'Si el nabo no aparece en la receta, pues entonces la reacción de esa poción va a ser diferente.'

'no lo había pensado así…' **Remus dijo decepcionado. Pero era cierto una poción como esta no podía tener algún error, sobretodo porque iba a ser ingerida. Quien sabe lo que podía pasarle.** 'Severus… ¿Cuál es tu materia favorita?' **Severus lo volteo a ver sorprendido, nadie, a excepción de Lily le había hecho esa pregunta. Ni siquiera sus "amigos" de casa.**

'¿Por qué?' **El chico de Slytherin dijo cauteloso. Remus negó con la cabeza y se acerco amablemente.**

'es que parece que tienes un talento para estas cosas…' **Miro de nuevo el caldero.** '¿Te gustaría ayudarme?' **Severus abrió los labios para decirle algo, no lo entendía. ¿Por qué decía que tenía talento? El nabo cayo ahí porque quería herirlo. ¿Eso le daba el talento suficiente para ayudarlo?**

 **Iba a decirle todo eso, pero Remus lo detuvo y volvió a hablar, con una oferta con la que sabía que Severus no iba a negarse.** 'Te diré todo… solo ayúdame, soy en verdad un desastre.' **Miro el caldero y al chico un par de segundos. Despues ambos se quedaron callados, solo mirándose; Severus con una mirada de desconfianza y Remus con el gesto más tranquilo del mundo.** 'Vamos Severus. Sé que quieres decir que si.' **Dijo Remus totalmente confiado. Cosa que ruborizo a Severus.**

 _¿Acaso soy tan obvio?_

'Muy bien, pero tú serás solo mi ayudante.' **Dijo como si estuvieran a mitad de un juego de niños.** 'y quiero la historia…'

'te la contare mientras haces la mezcla…'

'pocion.' **Lo corrigió de inmediato. Remus asintió algo apenado, es increíble que se hiciera llamar mago y cometiera ese tipo de errores.** 'bien Lupin, quiero que me traigas todo esto.' **Le mostro el libro y Remus fingió memorizarlo, pero era innecesario; había estudiado los ingredientes días atrás, se los sabía de memoria.**

'como digas jefe…' **Remus le dijo saludándolo como si se tratara de la marina. Severus se sintió tan halagado, que las ganas de seguir haciendo la poción aumentaron.**

 **Así paso; ambos pequeños estuvieron todo el día tratando de hacer la poción anestésica. Snape vertía los ingredientes, mientras que Remus seguía leyendo información sobre otras pociones y curaciones para su problema. Claro, tuvo que leer de todo tipo, para que Snape no sospechara. Pero eso no le molesto a Remus, digo finalmente su hobby era leer. Mientras más pasaban los minutos, la platica entre ambos chicos se fue haciendo más amena. Después de la falsa historia que Remus se ingenio para compensar a Severus de su ayuda, los dos chicos platicaron de gustos, hobbies, expectaciones a futuro (Remus tuvo que inventar un par de mentirillas en este tema.), miedos (y en este…). Y aunque en algunos temas no lograban estar de acuerdo, Severus inconscientemente cayó en cuenta que le agradaba Remus. Parecía el único Gryffindor con cerebro. Y Remus… bueno el no tenía nada en contra de nadie.**

 **Antes de la cena, la pócima de Remus estuvo lista. Era tan verde como en el libro. Remus sonrió al verla y no pudo evitar abrazar a Severus (quien nuevamente lo miro con asco, cuando sintió sus flaquitos brazos alrededor de él.).**

'¡enserio eres bueno!' **Remus miro como la poción se revoloteaba con total gracia.** 'si, así dice que se ve…' **Dijo embobado.**

'Espero que a tu madre le sirva.' **Remus lo miro confundido.** 'Ya sabes por lo de su enfermedad.' **Remus inmediatamente recordó la mentirilla que había usado para conseguir su ayuda.**

'Si, seguro que si le sirve.' **Dijo riendo.**

'Esto fue divertido.' **Dijo Severus casi como impulso, de inmediato cerro la boca y rogo porque Remus no lo hubiese escuchado.**

'Si, de hecho si lo fue…' **Remus se volteo a verlo mientras vertía la poción en un frasco grande.** '¿No tienes hambre? ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar? Después de todo, ha sido un día muy pesado. Y sin duda te lo mereces.' **Severus abrió los ojos perplejo, solo escuchaba a Remus que no paraba de decir cosas amables y en la parte de cortejo se sintio sumamente incomodo.**

 **Esto estaba mal. La historia de la escuela lo decía; un Gryffindor y un Slytherin, simplemente no podían llevarse bien. Demasiadas diferencias filosóficas… Era solo ideologías de un chico de once años. Para Severus, le parecia que Remus estaba exagerando en todo y comenzó a cuestionarse si había sido buena idea ayudarlo. Lo que más le sorprendía, es que Remus no paraba con su tratado de paz…**

'Espera… Remus, los de Gryffindor no se sientan con los de Slytherin.' **Le recordó Severus y Remus suspiro mientras lo decía. Al principio del año, a Remus también le parecía atractiva la competencia interna con los de Slytherins; mostrar el orgullo de casas y todo. Era una idea romántica. Pero después de ver a Sirius ser ignorado por su propia familia, solo por el color de su túnica. Concluyo que era otra forma cruel de hacer clases entre la gente. Así que la deshecho de inmediato.**

'entonces si quieres yo me siento en tu mesa.' **Le dijo totalmente tranquilo.** 'Podemos invitar a Lily.' **Severus parpadeo.**

 _Enserio no le importa… ¡Qué Bueno! A Lily le va encantar la idea, ahora si podrá sentarse en mi mesa sin que nadie la moleste .Ahora mismo voy a correr a decírselo ¡Muy buena idea Lupin!_

'¡y mañana podemos comer los tres en los patios!' **Dijo con una sonrisa, Remus asintió igual sonriendo.** 'Perdón…' **Se detuvo. Remus no le había dicho que mañana quería comer con él. Nuevamente su manía de decir cosas a lo tonto.**

'no, suena emocionante. De hecho me vendría muy bien cambiar de rutina' **Dijo Remus guardando su frasco.** '¿Entonces nos vamos?' **Dijo el chico pálido mientras salía del aula. Severus trato de ocultar su sonrisa, pero fue imposible. Sintió por primera vez, que había hecho un amigo de escuela.**

 **Llegaron al gran comedor y Remus se sentó a lado de Severus, ignorando algunas miradas de antipatía de los esmeraldas. Severus no encontró a Lily y Remus le sugirió que sería mejor comer los tres al día siguiente. Quizá la chica ya estaba en su dormitorio. Y aunque al principio Severus se sentía incomodo, al paso de los minutos la plática con Remus le hizo olvidar esas miradas también. Todo iba de maravilla, la comida estaba deliciosa y la compañía era igual de agradable, no había cosa que pudiera arruinar el momento tan ameno que ambos chicos estaban disfrutando, bueno… si había.**

'¡Ahí estas!' **Un chico de cabello negro y ojos color plata, caminaba directamente a ambos chicos, en especial a uno, al que miraba con total molestia.** '¡oye!' **Varios alumnos de Slytherin lo siguieron con la mirada, la frente del chico estaba tan arrugada y el aura negativa que lo rodeaba era tan intensa, que era imposible ignorarlo. Severus la noto y le preocupo, porque la mirada del chico se enfocaba en ellos.** '¿Quieres dejar de ignorarme?' **puso su mano izquierda en la mesa y apoyo su cuerpo en ella, acorralando a Remus.** 'estoy aquí.'

'eres Sirius Black…' **Severus pensó en voz alta. Remus suspiro sin quitarle los ojos (que ahora estaban algo afligidos) a su plato. Sirius miro a Severus, de inmediato lo recordó; era el chico del tren. Pero no estaba de humor para relacionarse con nadie (como en los últimos dos meses). Además mucho menos con él, si es que era la razón por la cual Remus se había perdido toda la tarde.**

'¿estuviste con él?' **Remus se llevo un bocado a la boca y trato de ignorar la voz demandante de Sirius.** 'dime que si…' **Se sentó con la intención de mirarlo a los ojos. Ahí se dio cuenta de la mirada incomoda de Remus.** 'Potter se la ha pasado todo el día, diciendo que tú estuviste con él…' **Remus cerró los ojos e hizo un leve quejido cuando escucho hablar a Sirius.** '…que ya eres su amigo y que a mí me vas a ignorar…'

'¿no te parece infantil?' **Remus lo detuvo. Su voz sonaba llena de fastidio y desesperación. Sirius se quedo mirándolo perplejo unos segundos, después volvió a tomar su actitud demandante.**

'Lo que pasa es que ese zoquete tiene que aprender a respetar las cosas ajenas…'

'yo no soy una cosa.' **Remus dijo con el mismo tono de voz.** 'Y definitivamente no soy de tu propiedad.'

'no estoy diciendo que lo seas… ¿quieres dejar de interrumpirme?' **Remus se despeino su cabello y suspiro. Severus lo miro de reojo, no había estado así mientras pasaba tiempo con él. Llego Sirius y fue como si hubiera cambiado a Remus por otro.** 'además, me dejaste solo toda la tarde. ¿Sabes cuantas oportunidades le diste a esa mandrágora mutada de molestarme?' **Remus volteo por primera vez con Sirius y con la mirada le rogo que parara.** 'no es como si yo no supiera defenderme por mi mismo, pero él tiene a la albóndiga parlante de su lado. No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón.' **Remus trago saliva y bufo metiendo otro bocado de comida a su boca.** 'Desde que subiste a su estúpida escoba…' **Sirius se cruzo de brazos e hizo pucheros de envidia. Remus rodo los ojos negando con la cabeza.**

 _Aquí va de nuevo la historia de la escoba… Terrible paseo. Prefiero mil veces mantener mis pies en la tierra._

'es el doble de odioso.' **Sirius escupió las palabras con total rencor.** '¡Te saluda, y solo lo hace para alejarte de mí!' **Sirius miro de reojo a Remus, esa última frase había sido un pensamiento en voz alta. No quería que pensara que enserio necesitaba de él… porque él era un Black podía arreglárselas solo… pero si, en el fondo aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, lo necesitaba.** '¡Porque solo lo hace para fastidiarme!' **Lo dijo para no verse tan manipulador.** '¡Como sea! el punto, es que sigo odiándolo ¡Como quisiera que viviera una semana en mi casa! ¿Quién se cree?' **Remus lo miro serio y se decidió por terminar con todo este conflicto de una buena vez.**

'sabes que Sirius, cualquier problema que tengas con James te voy a pedir enserio que no me met…'

'¿James Potter?' **Severus se asomo detrás de Remus, Sirius levanto la mirada y con frialdad asintió.** 'jamás había conocido a persona tan hueca como él…' **Llevaba semanas conteniendo las palabras y aprovecho la antipatía de Sirius para lanzar el veneno.**

'Espera…' **Remus lo volteo a ver confundido. Pero Sirius puso una mano en su cara y se metió entre él y Severus.** 'es-e es m-mi lug-gar…' **Trataba de decir Remus con la mano de Sirius en el rostro.**

'Cállate Lupin.' **Severus vio sorprendido la manera en la que Sirius trataba al Remus y cuando se dio cuenta, el mayor de los Black lo miraba calculadoramente. No pudo evitar sentir escalofríos y es que era cierto, la mirada de esa familia sí que era intimidante.** '¿Por qué hiciste ese comentario de Potter?' **Remus rodo los ojos, no podía creer lo obsesionado que estaba con el tema.**

'bueno…' **Severus no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos y es que Sirius parecía querer matarlo con ellos.** 'no me agrada.' **Nuevamente hablo inconsciente de lo que sus palabras pudieran ocasionar.**

'Ahhy no…' **Remus aventó su cabeza contra sus manos que estaban recargadas en la mesa del gran comedor. Lo hizo con enfado y es que Sirius soltó una risita maldosa cuando Severus dio su razón.**

'creo que es una persona sumamente ruidosa…'

'y molesta.' **Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron en silencio y al segundo Sirius le sonrió, Severus trago saliva porque incluso su sonrisa era algo intimidante.** '¿Cómo se llama?' **Sirius giro ligeramente su rostro hacia con Remus pero no lo suficiente como para mirarlo. Remus suspiro y se negó hablar.**

'Soy Severus Snape.' **Esta vez Severus ya tenía más confianza en sí mismo, algo le dice que el chico Back lo preguntaba por una buena razón, una razón que le convenía. Así que estiro su mano.** 'Nos conocimos en…'

'si, si, en el tren. Ya te recuerdo. Eras tu y…' **"la chica muggle" fue lo primero que se cruzo por la mente, pero recordó que parecía su amiga así que omitió el comentario, para evitar inútiles diferencias.** 'La situación Severus es…'

'¿cuánto lo odio? ¿Qué estoy dispuesto hacer para molestarlo?' **Severus fue directo y a Sirius agradeció que no perdiera tiempo.** 'no sé si lo odio Black.' **Sirius bufo con decepción al escucharlo.** 'Pero si se que alguien debería de darle una lección de humildad.'

'olvídate de la humildad, quiero que sufra. Y que cuando lo haga piense en mi.' **Sirius hablo tan enserio que Remus reacciono de inmediato, no lo conocía demasiado pero si se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos podía meterse en un serio problema.**

'Okay, suficiente.' **Remus lo jalo de la túnica.** '¿te estás escuchando? Es absurdo y cruel.' **Remus le remarco las últimas dos palabras y Sirius solo miro al techo quitando su mano de su túnica para volverse con Snape.**

'Sé que eres un gran estudiante, no creí que hubiera alguien que igualara a Lupin.' **Severus se sintió realmente halagado por eso, un chico Black le estaba diciendo que era el mejor de la clase. Suponía que tener buenas relaciones con chicos como él, era algo bueno.** 'solo que él es un tonto con valores morales, así que no me sirve de nada.'

'estoy escuchándote…' 

'¿y porque lo conservas?' **Severus le siguió el juego a Sirius. Y es que era muy sencillo hablar de Remus como si fuera un objeto o un cachorro.**

 **Sirius miro a Remus con la misma mirada fría de antes, lo miro de pies a cabeza y después así secamente se volteo con Snape.**

'es solo mi escudo.' **Dijo dándole poca importancia a Remus.**

'¿Por qué no solo dices que te agrado? Es mucho más sencillo Sirius…' **Remus dijo como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo. Sirius de inmediato lo volteo a ver serio (utilizando su mirada intimidante) pero lo único que obtuvo en respuesta fue una sonrisa inocente por parte de Remus que recargaba su rostro en su mano izquierda la cual estaba completamente recargada en la mesa, para poder ver mejor al chico. Sirius apretó sus labios y lo miro con desagrado, al mismo tiempo que sentía un calor en su estomago.** 'Yo se que te agrado.' **Le dijo Remus asintiendo. Sirius bufo y decidió darle la espalda de inmediato para mejor volver con Severus.**

'Como dije… inútil.' **Solo pudo escuchar la risa de Remus mientras parecía estarse acomodando para irse. La señal que necesito para apurarse a sellar este acuerdo con Snape.**

 **No pensaba entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor solo. De cierta manera Remus si era su escudo, pero no era la razón principal por la que "lo conservara". Solo que Sirius todavía no se daba cuenta de ello.**

'Entonces Snape, ¿piensas ayudarme en el asunto de Potter? Tranquilo, solo necesito maquinaria mas profesional, si sucede algo te prometo que yo seré quien de la cara. No me importa en lo absoluto, mientras que este seguro que Potter va a sufrir.' **Nuevamente esa voz llena de confianza, pero esta vez Severus agradecía que la usara, lo motivaba a formar parte de este plan contra el odioso de James Potter, que solo se la pasaba pavoneándose por las clases, frente a todos. Mientras más lo vieran mas pavorreal se sentía. Le caía mal. Sobre todo cuando Lily le hablaba sobre él, como si fuera el chico más gracioso e interesante del planeta.** 'después de esto, no volverá a molestar a nadie, mucho menos sentirse el gran trofeo de Hogwarts.' **Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida.** 'Si tiene suerte seguro lo cambia a Dumstrang a mitad del año.' **Dijo Sirius entre risas, mostrando su banca dentadura.** '¿Qué dices Snape? ¿Quieres formar parte de mi grupo?' **Le estiro la mano y Severus la miro pero no tardo nada para estrecharla.** 'Bien hecho colega.' **Dijo Sirius orgulloso. Pero Remus solo negó con la cabeza y decidió que era suficiente para él.**

 **Le agradaba Sirius pero esta locura lo iba a meter en muchos problemas, además él no quería crear violencia, su solo ser era suficiente para soportar energías negativa. Necesitaba paz. Por eso se había estado escondiendo de ese par todo el día. No quería estar estresado, eso empeoraba las lunas llenas.**

'Hey ¿A dónde vas?' **Sirius lo sujeto de la túnica cuando pasaba a su costado. Remus se detuvo y miro la mano del chico de ojos grises, que dejo de sujetar su túnica para sujetar ahora su brazo. Sirius se sorprendió de lo tan delgado que estaba este.** '¿estás seguro que ya comiste?'

'no tengo nada que hacer aquí…' **Señalo a Severus.** 'como dijiste, soy inútil.' **Sirius lo miro con enfado. Pero Remus no decía nada de estas cosas con dolo, simplemente trataba de ser honesto y directo.**

 _¿Enserio se creyó eso? Vamos Lupin, se que eres más inteligente._

'y tienes razón…' **Sirius suspiro y miro al techo enfadado, no podía creer que estuviera escuchando esto.** 'No te sirvo para nada y mucho menos para estas cosas. Así que es obvio que yo no formo parte de…' **Con la mano que tenía libre señalo la relación que habían formado Severus y Sirius.**

'es eso… ¿estás celoso?' **Remus lo miro con incredulidad. Sirius esperaba que lo estuviera, porque ahora sentiría lo que él sintió cuando lo vio subirse a la escoba de James.**

 _¿Enserio? ¿Celoso? ¡Sirius entiende! ¡yo no quiero molestar a James! No quiero más estrés en mi vida. Eso es todo._

'no Sirius…' **¬¬ Sirius se sintió decepcionado. Aun así no lo soltó del brazo.** 'de hecho me alegra que por fin tengas a un A-MI-GO. Y sobretodo que tenga cosas en común contigo…'

 _Porque no solo lo admites Lupin, estas celoso…_

'Me alegra que estés contento.' **Remus le dijo al ver la sonrisa en su rostro.** 'ahora ¿puedes soltar mi brazo por favor?'

'No.' **Sirius fue directo y sostuvo con más fuerza el brazo de Remus.** 'es ridículo todo lo que estás diciendo.' **Remus abrió su boca para defender su punto, pero Sirius nuevamente lo detuvo.** 'No hables. Odio que me interrumpas cuando estoy a la mitad de algo.' **Severus miro cauteloso a Remus que ahora miraba a Sirius totalmente serio. Ahí se dio cuenta que Remus también poseía una mirada realmente intimidante.** 'ahora no recuerdo lo que estaba diciendo…'

'que "es ridículo." Lo que decía y eso…' **Severus le recordó, Sirius asintió y volvió con Remus.**

'te necesito.' **Remus entrecerró los ojos, ahora si no entendía nada.** 'Necesito tu opinión sobre nuestro planes. Severus es la mente maestra, yo soy el líder…'

 _Y dice que no tiene nada en común con James… lo mismo, solo diferente voz y rostro._

'… y tu eres la voz de la razón.' **Remus alzo su ceja, tratando de ahogar la risa.** 'Así que, a pesar de que no me sirves en acción, si te necesito para otras cosas…'

'solo di que te agrado.' **Nuevamente Remus sugirió y Severus no pudo evitar reír. Sirius de inmediato se puso serio y negó con la cabeza.** 'De acuerdo…' **Dijo en un suspiro. Aunque en el fondo no pensaba ayudarles en nada.** 'Pero como "voz de la razón", como dices…' **Uso ambas manos para formar las comillas en el aire. Sirius sonrió ligeramente, mientras que Severus no dudo en reírse nuevamente con libertad.** '…tengo que hacer mi primer aportación a este…' **Los miro a ambos y no pudo evitar reír internamente.** '…escuadrón.' **Remarco la palabra y a Sirius le agrado ese termino, sonaba emocionante.** ' y mi aportación es: no deberían de hacerlo.' **Sirius se decepciono de inmediato. Incluso lo soltó y Remus rio en cuanto lo hizo, porque al mismo tiempo le dio la espalda con una cara de flojera total.** 'admítanlo, es absurdo. Si le dan guerra a James. Él va a pelear de la misma manera… o peor.'

'eso es exactamente lo que quiero que haga.' **Sirius se levanto.** '¿Cómo puedes estar en Gryffindor y tener tanto miedo?' **Remus ahora cruzaba sus brazos mientras escuchaba a su amigo.**

 _¿Por qué dije eso? ¿¡Por qué demonios dije eso!?_

'esto no es ser valiente. Es ser… grosero e infantil.' **Sirius bufo y cruzo sus brazos poniendo una barrera entre los dos.**

'Pero tienes que admitir que ese niño merece una lección.' **Severus se levanto y se puso de lado de Sirius quien le agradeció con la mirada.** 'es demasiado. Y es injusto que él, se la pase molestando a otros estudiantes solo por pura diversión.'

'en realidad solo molesta a Sirius…' **Remus fue crudo y directo. Sirius lo miro asesinamente. Remus volvió a ignorarlo.**

'gracias por tu aportación Lupin. Creo que el papel de voz de la razón ya se te subió a la cabeza.' **Dijo Sirius arrepintiéndose de meter a Remus a su escuadrón.** 'Snape necesitamos a alguien con mas agallas. En definitiva los de Gryffindor no son una buena opción.'

'tú eres un Gryffindor…' **Remus le recordó aun cruzado de brazos y con ese tono de sabelotodo.**

'¡Ya lo sé! No necesitas recordármelo.' **Sirius dijo entre dientes y sumamente molesto. Severus lo miro atentamente.** 'es obvio que yo no debí de haber entrado a esa casa. Toda mi familia está en Slytherin y a mi…' **Se volvió a sentar y se acostó en la mesa con los brazos cruzados. Con el gesto lleno de antipatía y frustración.** '…ese sombrero. Es nuestra segunda víctima Severus.' **Severus asintió, nada más por seguirle el juego.** 'yo debería de haber estado en Slytherin…' **Dijo con tristeza. Remus entonces lo miro con empatía.**

 **Sirius todavía no le decía completamente el problema que había con que fuera un Gryffindor, pero cada vez que tocaba el tema, se ponía incomodo.**

'oye… no deberías de preocuparte. Mientras no te comportes como ellos, todo está bien.' **Severus trato de consolarlo.**

 _Sigo estando aquí… y soy un Gryffindor._

'tu familia, esta aquí. Si hacemos esto, se darán cuenta que la elección del sombrero solo fue un error.' **Sirius lo escucho atentamente y de alguna manera esas palabras lo reconfortaban, o al menos le daban un rayo de esperanza. Aunque inconscientemente, Sirius volteo a ver a Remus como si tratara de buscar apoyo en él.**

'si eso te hace sentir mejor…' **Dijo el de los ojos dorados.** 'solo quiero que este clara mi posición con lo que le piensas hacer a James.' **Sirius nuevamente lo miro con antipatía.**

'Solamente le daremos un susto Lupin, no es para tanto.' **Severus fue quien hablo.** 'nos detendremos cuando el aprenda la lección.'

 _Aja…_

'entonces mañana será nuestra primer junta al escuadrón…' **Sirius quería nombrarlo, era indispensable para él. Busco ayuda con Severus…**

'ehmm…' **Al chico no se le ocurría nada tampoco, a comparación de Remus…**

'horror, escéptico, inflamable, displicente, disfuncional, improvisado, sin futuro, caso perdido, la peor idea que se me ha ocurrido…'

'¿¡quieres callarte!?' **Sirius se levanto y le grito molesto. Pero Remus solo sonrio divertido.**

'ehm…' **Remus dijo vacilante mirando el techo, Sirius lo miraba esperando la siguiente palabra que saliera de su boca.** '¡Baba!' **Dijo como si fuera el mejor nombre para su nuevo grupito.**

'que problema…' **Sirius se tiro de nuevo, para mirarlo desde su asiento.**

 _Lupin eres un caso perdido…_

'Espera. Eso es genial!' **Severus señalo al chico Black.** 'Lo ultimo… lo que dijiste. Escuadrón Problema.' **Sirius parpadeo un par de veces y pensó en la idea…**

 _Escuadrón Problema. No suena para nada mal! Es increíble que yo lo dijera._

'me gusta! ¡me gusta enserio!' **Sirius aplaudió.** 'Suena interesante…' **Se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a caminar en círculos, imaginando su futuro.**

'divertido.' **Severus levanto su mano para aportar a la idea.**

'¡recordable!' **Sirius dijo señalándolo, acompañado de una sonrisa.**

'orgánico…' **De nuevo Severus hablo.**

 _¿Orgánico? ¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso?_

'indomable, peligroso…'

'predecible…' **Remus murmuro por debajo, pero Sirius alcanzo a escucharlo, fue la razón por la que se detuvo.** 'interesante!' **Levanto su pulgar derecho con total sarcasmo. Sirius no le dijo nada, solo porque se veía realmente chistoso.**

'Entonces ya está dicho. Pongan sus manos en el centro, fundadores del estrepitoso escuadrón problema!' **Severus se apresuro y puso su mano encima de la de él.**

'¡Esto es genial! **Dijo el chico de cabello negro y grasiento.**

'si…' **Sirius lo miro sorprendido por su respuesta. Después de quejarse todo el día, parecía que en el fondo estaba disfrutando de la idea.** 'de hecho; esto es taaan James…' **Remus canto con ironía.**

'¡no lo es Lupin!' **Sirius le grito en la oreja, era como un insulto para él.** '¡Vuelves a decir eso y vamos atacarte a ti también!' **Lo único que le consolaba era ver lo divertido que Sirius estaba. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció actuaba con total libertad.** 'Ahora pon tu maldita mano en el centro, antes de que me arrepienta.' **Remus lo miro y suspiro con una sonrisa. Finalmente puso su mano encima de la de Severus.** '¡Esta sellado! Existe. ¡Existe!' **miro a Severus con una sonrisa; esta vez no era una sonrisa intimidante. Era más bien divertida.**


	15. Guerra

**GUERRA [PARTE I] (SIRIUS)**

 _Enserio trataba de concentrarme, es por eso que me acercaba a este par…_

'leí que las mandrágoras tienen un extracto curativo, lo mejor es que es multifuncional…' _Ese niño Longbottom enserio… enserio! Era un fanático a las plantas…_

'si, Severus me ayudo a hacerla. La verdad es mas complicada de lo que parece.'

 _Y Lupin que le seguía el juego… creo que había aprendido mas de plantas y nabos este mes, que lo que iba aprender en todo el año… ¿Qué tenia de interesante saber los miles de usos de una maldita planta? Para eso existían los hospitales… no sé, ¿no habían escuchado de San Mungo?_

'supongo que si se puede usar para la petrificación, un dolor lo desaparecía de inmediato…'

'no creo que sea muy recomendable, a menos de que ese dolor sea inaguantable.'

¡ _ENTIENDELO DE UNA BUENA VEZ REMUS! ¿AHORA PODEMOS HABLAR DE ALGO MÁS?_

'seh… supongo que si.' **Remus agacho la mirada y sobo inconscientemente su mano.**

 _Genial… otra vez esa miradita._

'espera… ¿Quién es Severus?' **Frank dijo realmente perdido, Remus miro de reojo a Sirius, no sabía si cederle esta pregunta a él. Después de todo era su nuevo amigo.**

 _¿Ahora que tenia? ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Quiere que yo…'_

 **Remus lo presionaba con la mirada, en parte para lograr que se integrara a otras platicas que no se trataran de las diferentes maneras de torturar a James.**

'Es un chico de Slytherin' **Dijo Sirius desganado y con poca importancia. Remus insatisfecho de su respuesta decidió agregar mas palabras a la charla.**

'Es su nuevo amigo.' **Señalo a Sirius.**

 _No es mi amigo… solo somos colegas. ¬¬_

'si, los dos comparten los mismo gustos… y hobbies.' **Dijo con una sonrisa llena de burla.** 'Deberias de escucharlo en la tarde Frank, solo se me vienen dos palabras a la mente cada vez que los veo… Escuadrón…' **Levanto la mano y levanto el dedo índice, indicando la primer palabra.** ' y Problema.' **Termino formando el famoso signo de amor y paz. Mientras miraba de reojo al chico de ojos grises.**

'una palabra mas Lupin…' **Dijo Sirius desafiante. Frank decidió alejarse un poco e inconscientemente jalo a Remus del hombro también.**

'lo lamento.' **Dijo Remus aun jugando.** 'Es solo que crei conveniente decirle a nuestro amigo Frank, sobre tus nuevas relaciones.' **Sirius negó con la cabeza y lo enfoco con la mirada.**

'Me alegra que sepas distinguir entre una planta y una persona.' **Esta vez fue Sirius quien le contesto y para sorpresa de él, Remus solo rio divertido.**

 _¿Cómo es que nunca se enfada de nada? Puedo escupirle en la cara y siento que me va a sonreír de la misma manera._

 **Eso lo incomodaba… eso y todas las expresiones de afecto. Problemas de sangre pura.**

'Deja de mirarme así…' **Se le acerco a Remus lo suficiente para que Frank no pudiera escucharle.**

'¿Por qué? Claro!' **Remus golpeo su frente como si hubiera recordado algo importante en ultimo momento.** 'la gente creería que te agrado… que problema.' **Dijo con total sarcasmo.**

 _Alguien se había levantado de muy buen humor hoy…_

'¿Por qué no sigues con tus mandrágoras y nabos? Al menos cuando hablas de eso, te evitas decir tonterías.' **Dijo Sirius moviendo su mano suavemente como si quisiera que se alejara.**

'¡Remus!' **La estrella de Hogwarts (según él) entro al patio en donde estaban los tres alumnos.**

 _Genial! Hablando de mandrágoras…_ __

' _¡_ Hola Frank!'

 _Y le seguía esa bola de carne…_

 _Ese ridículo caminar. Como si el mundo le debiera hacer una reverencia por su existencia… y decía que yo era me creía el rey de la escuela._

'¡Hola James!' **Frank lo saludo energéticamente.**

 _Remus me encantaba enserio… al parecer era el único que tenia cerebro suficiente para no hacerle una fiesta a ese zopenco._

'Remus…'

¿ _con permiso?_

 **James se metió entre Sirius y Remus, que todavía seguía mirando su libro como si nada estuviera pasando.** __ _'_ Supongo que no te molesta que hable un poco con Remus ¿verdad Black?'

'me sorprende que tengas la educación para pedir permiso.' **Sirius no tardo en contestarle.** 'pero claro, te doy mi permiso Potter.' **James lo miro serio, pero no estaba de humor para pelearlo… aun. Odiaba la voz de superioridad que Sirius poseía naturalmente, porque si; James ya se había dado cuenta que era un tono natural, pero aun así no pensaba relacionarse con él. Mucho menos porque lo usaba para molestarlo.**

'¿educación?'

 _seguro ya tenía una absurda contestación con algo relacionado con mi familia._

'wow! me alegro que hayas identificado que esto es educación, yo creí que ese terminó para ti, era llegar y lanzar un Crucio.'

'eres tan predecible Potter' **James apretó los puños y ambos se miraron sin un gramo de empatía.**

'vuélveme a decir predecible y te voy a partir la cara…' **James se volteo a verlo molesto, otra palabra de ese chico y no detendría sus impulsos. A partir de la amenaza del primer día, James había sido muy duro con Sirius. El mayor de los Black había tratado de aguantarlo, pero Sirius nunca fue muy popular por su tolerancia. Es por eso que después del inicio de clases, Sirius comenzó a regresarle cada contestación, mirada y trato al chico despeinado de Gryffindor. Sin mencionar varias travesuras que ya le había hecho junto a Severus.**

'mira como tiemblo Potter…'

 _Estaba seguro que me iba a golpear y era perfecto porque un prefecto de Gryffindor estaba en la entrada del patio. Pero como siempre, el gordo de su amigo, lo arruino todo. Era como su sombra, deteniéndolo en el momento perfecto para que no se metiera en algún problema._

'James ahí viene Arthur.' **James volteo a ver a Peter, ahí a varios metros de ellos estaba Arthur Weasley así que uso todas sus fuerzas para contenerse.**

 _Ese par de tontos, se creían tanto solo por llamar al chico Weasley por su nombre de pila. PA-TE-TI-COS._

'cierto, además, no vine a desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo contigo…'

'¿valioso, enserio? Que buen sentido del humor.' **James lo miro neuvamente con desagrado, pero tenia que canalizar toda su energía en lo importante.** __

'Remus…' **James canto el nombre con sutileza y un ligero destello de vagancia.** _Era obvio que le iba a pedir algo._ __'¿Cómo estas?'

'¿esto va a tardar mucho?'

 _¡Gracias Remus! la cara de ese tonto es mucho mas graciosa cuando le cortas la inspiración. Hasta su cabello parece estar a mitad de una estática._

 **James se despeino el cabello algo nervioso. También había descubierto a lo largo de este mes, que Remus no era tan inofensivo como parecía. En realidad era un chico muy directo y seguro de lo que quería, sin olvidar lo intimidante que era cuando entregaba sus deberes escolares. Solo un grupo reducido de personas (entre ellas Evans) podían competirle al chico que dormía en su misma habitación.** 'es solo que necesito ir a entregar estos libros…'

'nosotros podemos hacerlo por ti!' **James jalo a Peter para que Remus notara su presencia. El chico de ojos miel los miro extrañado de su comportamiento, él también se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas a lo largo de este mes. Por ejemplo que James, era realmente selectivo a pesar de que hablaba con la mayoría de los estudiantes, también era muy ególatra y vanidoso. Y su significado de talento se resumía a meterse en problemas y salir ileso de ellos. No había tenido ninguna detención a pesar de que había causado alborotos cada día desde que llego a la escuela.**

 **Peter por otra parte, era solo un chico tímido y algo intimidado ante tanta energía por parte del despeinado chico y no lo culpaba, muy seguramente él se sentiría igual de intimidado y aunque era algo muy obvio, James no parecería notarlo, en cambio, él estaba muy cómodo con la relación que llevaba con Pettigrew, tal y como estaba.**

'por favor…' **Remus escucho quejarse a Sirius en voz baja. También había descubierto varias cosas de él. Por ejemplo: la complicada relación que mantenía con su familia. Todavía no entendía porque lo molestaban tanto pero al parecer era delicado. Era un chico que no estaba familiarizado con la palabra "amabilidad" ni tampoco "empatía", Remus lo había visto mirar con unos ojos vacios a un par de alumnos que trataban de hacerles platica en camino a varias clases, de alguna manera le parecía divertido. Además Sirius por su falta de tacto era la única persona que no le preguntaba "¿Estás bien?" Tampoco lo ayudaba con su mochila, mucho menos era gentil con él. Cosa que lo hacía sentir, lo suficientemente normal para no desmotivarse.**

'escucha…' **James tapo por completo la presencia de Sirius y se enfoco solamente en Remus.** 'Iré al punto contigo, porque sé que eres muy inteligente. ¿Solo quería saber si ya habías hecho los deberes de transformaciones?' **Remus levanto la mirada y miro al chico que de inmediato le sonrió junto con Peter, esperando que Remus entendiera su indirecta. El chico con una bandita ahora en la nariz abrió la boca lentamente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una risita sarcástica lo interrumpió.** _¡Enserio era un aprovechado! ¡E iluso! Esos deberes me los iba a pasar a mí!_ **James apretó los dientes, sabía exactamente de quien era.** 'creí que te había dicho que quería hablar con Remus…' **James apretó los dientes y giró su cuello lentamente, casi como si estuviera rechinando.**

'no le hablas en toda la semana y esperas que te entregue sus deberes en bandeja de plata. ¿Quién te crees?' **James acomodo sus lentes. Odiaba que tuviera la razón, pero finalmente esa era decisión de Remus. Decisión que seguramente cambiaria gracias al comentario del tipo Black.** _Yo tengo que aguantar sus pláticas de plantas todos los días. ¡Nadie mejor que yo, es merecedor de esas tareas!_

'eso no te importa a ti! ¿no tienes mejores cosas que hacer Black? No se… ¿arrancar todas las margaritas de la escuela?' _No pensaba irme de aquí hasta estar 100% seguro que Lupin haría lo correcto._ 'Apuesto que tus amiguitos de Slytherin ya te llevan la delantera, así que…' **James movió su muñeca ahuyentando a Sirius.** 'Ve, ve a romper tu record junto con todos esos caras largas. Ve y deja a los verdaderos Gryffindor en paz…'

'yo soy un Gryffindor!' _Espera, ¿Por qué dije eso?_ **James de inmediato soltó una carcajada repleta de sarcasmo y Sirius nuevamente sintió arder su sangre.**

'No me hagas reír, serpiente disfrazada de león!' _¿Quién se creía?_ **James sonrió altanero al ver el rostro de Sirius.** 'largo! Remus y yo tenemos que habl…'

'no es tu Remus!' **Sirius instintivamente jalo de la manga a Remus, que de inmediato por la fuerza que sintió sujeto bien su libro.** _Ya estaba harto! Ya estaba harto de que me excluyera de todo. Desde su absurda amenaza del primer día, no me había dejado hacer nada. Cada clase se burlaba de mi, hacia absurdos comentarios de mi apellido. Nadie quería hablarme porque divulgo un rumor sobre una recolección de sangre que según él, yo hacía mientras todos dormían. Ahora nadie quería si quiera voltear a verme! Solo Remus, que era prácticamente la única persona que no creía en todas sus patéticos cuentos. Y era porque se la pasaba con la nariz pegada en algun ridiculo libro de plantas! ¡Odiaba esta escuela! ¡Odiaba a James Potter! Odiaba que quisiera quitarme todo y aunque Remus no fuera la gran cosa, no iba a permitir que me lo quitara también._

'Tampoco es tuyo!' **James jalo del otro brazo de Remus, el jalón hizo que Remus tirara el libro que estaba leyendo.**

'por favor! Ni siquiera le hablarías si no supieras que es listo!' _Ese Potter se la había pasado este mes, pavoneándose entre todos los estudiantes junto con su bola de carne por toda la escuela, nosotros éramos como pestes. Ni siquiera nos saludaba en la mañana… a Lupin. Hasta ese día en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor había hecho un pequeño examen de conocimientos y Lupin tuvo un excelente, solo que como siempre, era lo bastante tonto para no aceptarlo. Ese Potter prácticamente le arrebato su pergamino al llegar a la habitación… lo vi en su mirada, detrás de sus sucios lentes, miro a Lupin como si fuera una garantía de conocimientos._

'Eso es una mentira!' **James volvió a tirar de Remus.** 'el me agrada! Me agradaría más, si no lo abarcaras todo el tiempo. ¡Además no finjas que tu no lo haces por lo mismo!'

'hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo, Potter, que te quede claro!'

'Créeme, eso esta más que claro Black!' **James tiro con más fuerza de Remus, la túnica ya estaba toda desacomodada gracias a los chicos.** '¡Yo no visto un aura del mal!'

 _¡No es una aura del mal! ¡Es algo familiar!_

'No es un…' _era inútil la explicación…_ '¡yo lo vi primero!' **Sirius ignoro el último comentario de James y volvió a jalonear a Remus.**

'¡Estas demente! ¡Peter, ayúdame!' _Ahí estaba, el cobarde de su amigo. El muy bobo miro a todas partes antes de decidirse ayudarle. Potter era tan tonto para no darse cuenta de lo miedoso que era ese niño._

'¡acércate bola de carne y prometo que no pasas de esta noche!' **Sirius solo lo dijo porque sabía lo dócil que era ese Pettigrew. Por su parte Peter se quedo estático al terminar de escuchar la voz tan segura de Sirius.**

'¡no le digas así!' **James soltó a Remus y se enfrento a Sirius de frente.** 'además una frase tan patética como esa no va a detener a Peter.' _Como dije… un tonto para no darse cuenta._

'entonces ¿Por qué no te ayuda cerebro de troll?' **James arrugo la frente, se enfoco más en la palabra "troll" que en la situación de Peter.**

'oigan…' **Remus se acomodo la túnica y se acerco a ambos.** 'tiraron mi libro.' _Gracias por el apoyo Remus… digo Lupin._

'Remus…' **Peter se acerco tímidamente al chico que sacudía un libro grueso de amarillentas hojas y pasta color rubí.** 'nosotros no somos tan buenos en esa materia… solo queríamos…lo único que queríamos era un poco de ayuda.' **Remus parpadeo un par de veces al mirar a Peter.** 'digo ya que ya somos amigos…' **Remus lo miro con empatía y le sonrió.**

'de acuerdo…' **James le sonrió victorioso a Sirius, después de que Remus cedió o al menos parecía hacerlo.**

'¿Qué es lo que te pasa?' **Sirius se dirigió directamente a Remus, nuevamente le desacomodo la túnica.** 'yo he estado escuchando absurdas platicas de plantas durante un mes y ninguno de esos días me has ofrecido tus deberes…'

'¿absurdas?' **Frank miro su libro algo ofendido por las palabras de Sirius.**

'no lo culpes. Remus, a diferencia de ti, no tiene la cabeza llena de aire…'

 _Mira quién habla…_

'es inteligente y es obvio que no se va a exponer a que lo relacionen con alguien como tu…' _¿Cómo yo? Mas le vale que se explique._ 'además monto mi escoba, lo cual prueba que es lo suficientemente capz de relacionarse conmigo.' **Mientras mas los escuchaba Remus, mas pena sentía por su futuro.**

 _¿Y eso que? Enserio que era un tonto… como si montarse a la escoba de alguien demostrara algo._

' Juntando todas esas cualidades, me lleva a hacerte esta pregunta, monstruo de las tinieblas…'

 _Kreacher hace mejores insultos que tu._

'¿porque te tendría que pasar los deberes? ¿no se supone que los Black tienen la capacidad, al menos para hacer sus deberes?' **Remus ya había pensado en un par de contestaciones para James, porque, bueno en su punto de vista. Estaban en la misma posición de Sirius. Al final ¿Por qué debería de pasarle sus deberes a quien sea de los dos?**

'tal vez tengan la capacidad, pero no la inteligencia.' **Eso fue lo último que dijo Peter porque al segundo cayó al suelo con el ojo hinchado.**

'Sirius!' **Remus olvido todo lo que estaba a punto de decirles a los dos chicos y corrió en ayuda a Peter que ya estaba a punto del llanto.**

'Vas arrepentirte de eso Black!'

'vamos Potter! No es como si te tuviera miedo.' **Fue como si una chispa se encendiera en James que de inmediato se le abalanzo a Sirius.** 'Además ustedes dos empezaron con todo esto.'

'James!' **Remus grito al ver al chico de lentes encima de Sirius, ambos forcejeando.**

'me las vas a pagar…' **James contrabajos decía mientras trataba de lastimar al chico Black.**

'¡mi madre pega mas fuerte!' **Sirius se burlaba de él, solo para provocar el coraje de James. Que cayó de inmediato en su trampa.**

'¡eres detestable!' **James seguía tratando de lastimarlo y aunque le dolía, el de ojos grises no se permitía aceptarlo.**

'oigan…' **Remus estaba boquiabierto, no podía creer que Sirius se estuviera riendo entre tantos golpes. También el daba golpes de regreso pero enserio soportaba lo golpes con facilidad.**

'¡dale duro James!' **Peter se levanto eufórico, estaba furioso, miraba a Sirius tal cual un bistec y a James como si fuera el tigre despiadado.**

'Hey!' **Remus parpadeo confundido. La situación lo rebasaba.**

'¡cállate Remus!' **Sirius le alcanzo a gritar.** _Todo esto es tu culpa!_

'¡no voy a darle a ninguno de ustedes mis deberes si no se comportan!' **Peter abrió los ojos y se abalanzo sobre James para detenerlo.**

'James! James! Tranquilo…' **Peter le acomodaba la túnica y aprovecho que Remus ayudaba a Sirius a levantarse, para platicar a solas con James.** 'son los deberes de Transformaciones, solo piénsalo. Ese tipo Black no vale la pena. Además algún maestro puede vernos y solo con ver la cara… horrenda por cierto, muy bien hecho James…' **Peter aprovecho el intermedio para felicitarlo y James asintio con orgullo.** 'bueno, si algun maestro ve el rostro de ese tipo… es obvio a quien van a mandar a detención.' **Lo miro, porque se refería al chico de lentes.**

'Pero… ¡él empezó! ¡él te golpeo Peter!' **James estaba tan furioso… frustrado.**

'¡y lo volvería hacer!' **Sirius se quito las manos de Remus de encima para No entendía ¿Por qué se reía?, no entendía la actitud de ese Sirius Black y eso lo molestaba muchísimo.**

'si me dejas partirle la cara otra vez, no me importa pasar la tarde entera en las mazmorras, voy por puro gusto.' **Sirius volvió a reírse con ironía.**

'¿estás seguro que yo voy a ser quien termine con la cara destrozada?' **Sirius dijo aun con esa sonrisa altanera. James de inmediato gruño.**

'solo acércate…' **Peter tuvo que detener a James del brazo y es que el chico de lentes estaba realmente rojo del enojo.**

'esto es ridículo…' **Remus volvió a tomar su libro y sacudió su túnica, estresado por toda esta situación.** 'no pienso aguantar este tipo de cosas.' **Refunfuño y se dio la media vuelta. Peter soltó a James y siguió a Remus tratando de convencerlo que volviera.**

 _Y nos quedamos él y yo. Frente a Frente. Me miraba como si yo le debiera algo y como si quisiera cobrármelo ahora mismo, y con creces. No voy a negarlo me dolía horrible todos esos jaloneos y golpes que me había dado, pero estaba orgulloso de ver que yo también le había dejado un recuerdito mío en su horrendo rostro. No sé si era algo Black, pero me gusto hacerlo sufrir… me gusto ver que se tomo tan apecho todas las cosas que decía… que les diera importancia._ **James estaba furioso. ¿Por qué seguía sonriendo? Le había dado una paliza… bueno él también a él, pero a diferencia de Sirius, él no sonreía.**

'sabes que significa esto ¿verdad Black?' _Su voz sonaba tan seria para alguien de once años, tan seria que hacía reír._ **Y si, Sirius se rio. James apretó sus puños cuando vio de nuevo esa sonrisita maldosa.**

'creí que ya lo habías dejado claro el primer día Potter.' _Si así lo quería así iba a ser._ **James al menos agradeció el no tener que explicar todo, aunque era obvio lo que estaba pasando aquí.**

'esto es Guerra.' **James termino, fijando seriamente su mirada en Sirius.**

'¿quieres que tiemble o qué?' **Sirius dijo con un tono muy parecido al de Bellatrix.**

'deberías...' **James por fin acomodo sus ropas y se fue en la dirección que tomaron Peter y Remus.**

'no Potter…' **Sirius alcanzo a decir y un terrible impulso problemático de James lo hizo detenerse.** 'yo soy el de la familia malvada aquí.' **Y por primera vez en su vida, Sirius uso su apellido como amenaza.**

'seguro puedo estar a la altura.' _Lo dudo._ **Antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo más, James se fue enseguida.**

'¿y tu que ves?' **Sirius miro con enfado a Frank y se dio la media vuelta para ir directo al baño a limpiar todo el desastre que tenia encima.**

'que… ¿Qué paso aquí? **Frank rasco su cabeza.**


	16. Heridas

**HERIDA.**

'¡okay Remus, mas te vale que le digas al dementor disfrazado de gorila que si vuelve a molestarme, va haber deseado nacer en el año de la caza de brujas!' **Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido, ese tipo de dialogo era del tipo de James pero por alguna razón Peter era quien lo decía esta vez y cuando lo miro entendió porque; estaba cubierto de ceniza, con el cabello frisado y el uniforme roto. Se asomó y atrás venía James, sorpresivamente callado. Remus hizo un mini grito cuando lo vio; tenía los cachetes hinchados y una terrible alergia que había puesto su nariz tan roja como un tomate.**

'¿Qué….?' **Remus agacho la cabeza derrotado; sabia quien le había hecho eso a James e incluso como.** 'Sirius…' **gruño en voz baja.**

'¡Si! ese tonto se está ganando una buena paliza.' **Peter comenzó a quitarse la ropa, que estaba impregnada de ceniza negra.** 'mira como dejo a James.' **Dijo lanzando su túnica con coraje. Remus miro nuevamente a James que estaba a punto del llanto.**

'ese mald-di-achuuu!' **James estornudo tan fuerte que Peter cerró los ojos imaginando el dolor que debió de sentir.** '¡me las va a pagar!' **Dijo antes de que otro estornudo apareciera. Remus se compadeció del chico y corrió a su baúl, de donde saco un pañuelo color verde pálido, para después caminar hacia James.** 'No hay moco… solo es esa escen-ci-i-i-achuuu!' **De nuevo el estornudo, Remus noto que cada vez que estornudaba a James se le hinchaban mas los cachetes.** 'Y justo un-na sem-ma-man-achuuuu!' **Remus lo detuvo de los hombros, el estornudo fue tan fuerte que hacia tambalear a James. Le sugirió que se sentara, pero James se tiro al suelo agotado. Remus lo siguió y se sentó en el suelo, con el pañuelo todavía en la mano.** 'quiero entrar al equi-qui-po…' **James agradeció que el estornudo no saliera esta vez; se dio cuenta que eso de estornudar era más agotador de lo que creía. Remus por su parte arrugo su frente desaprobando lo que había hecho Sirius.**

'que malo…' **Murmuro acercándole el pañuelo a James. Peter lo volteo a ver ya con solamente sus calzoncillos y sacudiendo su cabello del que salió un montón de ceniza.**

'¿Malo? Esto prueba que viene de una familia de dementes, ¿no crees?' **Remus miro a Peter; no quería creerlo, pero era cierto. No creía que Severus fuera quien ideara este tipo de cosas. El más creativo de ese absurdo escuadrón era Sirius. Además era obvio que él había dado la idea, porque al que peor le había ido era a James. Suficientes hechos para saber que había sido Sirius.**

'Vamos James… esto te ayudara.' **Remus le acerco el pañuelo. James quito su mano, porque el olor del pañuelo era amargo, tanto como el vinagre.** 'Créeme quita cualquier tipo de molestia. Esta probado.'

'¿Por quién?' **Dijo James quitando nuevamente su mano. Remus lo detuvo y lo miro a los ojos.**

'Pues por mi tonto.' **James parpadeo un par de veces, era muy raro que Remus hablara así. Había veces en las que James creía que era como un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño y es que Remus era demasiado organizado, educado, limpio, prudente y muy maduro como para tener once años.** 'Es esto, o los cachetes de globo por tiempo indefinido.' **Dijo el tragalibros. James arrugo la frente pero finalmente confió en ese lado adulto del niño de ojos miel, soltó la mano de Remus, permitiéndole acercar el pañuelo.**

'Es que… ¿no tienes uno con otro olor?' **James se quejo en voz alta. Remus rio y negó.** '¡Apesta Remus!'

'oye huele peor tu ropa…' **Remus dijo entre risas. James lo miro y se calló algo sonrojado.** 'Solo es un momento, luego el olor desaparece.' **James hizo un gesto de horror al oler el pañuelo.** 'Déjatelo un par de minutos…' **antes de que James hablara siguió.** 'Yo que tu no abría la boca, es peor. 3 veces peor. Créeme…' **James agradeció que se lo dijera porque su intención era reclamarle otra cosa.**

'Me daré una ducha. Después de eso James, iremos a buscarlo y a darle su merecido.' **Peter dijo valiente. James iba a gritar pero Remus alzo su dedo índice, recordándole lo el olor del pañuelo, el chico de lentes solo alzo su brazo con el puño cerrado y una mirada de coraje, Peter hizo lo mismo y entro al baño. Remus suspiro y se volvió a James negando con la cabeza.**

'Oye…' **Dijo acomodándole el pañuelo. James solo pensaba en el horrible olor que parecía no desaparecer, como le habían dicho.** 'creo que deberías de pensarlo mejor.' **Remus dijo sin mirarlo; James levanto la mirada y arqueo una ceja. Después picoteo su hombro para que lo mirara y con señas le pregunto la razón de sus palabras.** 'toda esta guerra...' **James tomo su mentón para que Remus lo mirara directo a los ojos.** 'bueno, creo que violencia solo crea más violencia. Y en algun punto Sirius y tu van a romper esa delgada línea… muy delgada línea de respeto que todavía se tienen…' **James rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

 _¿Respeto? Yo le tengo ni un gramo de respeto a ese espectro…_

'si siguen con esto, uno de los dos va a salir herido. De verdad herido.'

 _¡ÉL! ¡Y de eso me encargo yo!_

'además… mírate.' **James arrugo la frente rechazando la razón del chico.** 'James…' **James negó con la cabeza cruzando los brazos, Remus lo obligo a que le mirara a los ojos.** 'Solo pídele disculpas…'

'¿¡Disculpas!? ¡Nunc…!' **James grito todavía con el pañuelo en la boca, al segundo lo arrojo y comenzó a toser como si se estuviera asfixiando…** '¡QUE ASCO! ¡NO, NO, NO! IUGGGGGGGGH!' **James se remolineaba en el suelo, limpiando su lengua y pataleando tal cual niño de cuatro años. Remus medio sonrió al verlo.** '¡REMUS ESTO SABE PEOR DE LO QUE DIJISTE! GUACALA!' **Peter salió de inmediato del baño.**

'¿Dónde está?' **Remus miro a Peter, que todavía tenía mucho color negro en su piel, por la ceniza mojada que ahora se había impregnado en sus poros.** 'Vamos a darle su merecido James!'

'No es nadie Peter…' **Remus dijo señalando a James, que todavía pataleaba por el amarguísimo sabor del pañuelo.** 'solo probo el sabor original de la planta, hizo exactamente lo que le dije que no hiciera; abrir la boca…' **Remus se acerco a James y lo detuvo de los hombros mientras todavía estaba en el suelo. James lo miro molesto. Remus le sonreía.**

'No sé porque me sonríes con tanta alegría. Enserio sabe horrible, cuando dijiste que sabia mal no me imagine esta clase de sabor; porque sabes yo he probado cosas muy malas… bueno no tan malas, pero no se supone que tenga que probar cosas malas. El punto Remus…' **Remus lo detuvo, lo miro, rio y acarició su mejilla. James miro cauteloso la mano de Remus, estaba extrañado e incluso algo asustado por la actitud del chico.** 'Okay… esto no es para nada norm… espera.' **Abrió sus ojos y miro con ellos al chico de ojos miel que asentía ya adivinando lo que cruzaba por su mente. James de inmediato poso sus manos sobre su cara, específicamente en sus mejillas.** 'Funciono. ¡FUNCIONO!' **se levanto solo para abrazar al pálido chico de ojos miel.** '¡Remus gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Mil Gracias! ¡Peter, ya no parezco una bellota!' **Remus rio y se dejo estrujarse por un momento en los cálidos brazos de James, que lo movían a su antojo.** '¡el sabor de esa cosa vale un mil porciento! Ya hasta me sabe deliciosa.' **Remus rio y se atrevió a tocar la espalda de James con su mano izquierda, en caso de que James lo soltara no perdiera el equilibrio.** 'vuelvo a ser hermoso.' **Remus alzo la ceja sin creer del todo lo que había escuchado.** '¡Mírame Peter! ¿es cierto verdad?' **Peter asintió sorprendido.** 'Creo que hasta mi piel se volvió más tersa.' **No dejaba de tocar sus mejillas.**

'Eres muy bueno en eso Remus.' **Peter aplaudió al chico de ojos miel.** 'tienes madera de curandero.' **James le dio la razón.**

'Si, es un talento de verdad. ¿Cómo sabias que eso iba a funcionar?' **Remus rasco su cabeza y desvió la mirada; la verdad es que no imagino que se lo fueran a preguntar y él no quería contestar porque era algo relacionado con el otro tipo que se aparecía una vez al mes.**

'mi… madre lo usa para su enfermedad…' **Rogo por que James le creyera. James por su parte solo se abalanzo una vez más para abrazarlo, pero esta vez Remus no estaba preparado y con lo débil que estaba choco contra el suelo y con un James encima de él que solo rio por la inesperada caída.**

'que divertido.' **James le sonrió al chico sin quitársele de encima. Remus solo aguanto el dolor en su espalda, forzando una sonrisa.** 'eres un debilucho Remus Lupin…' **La puerta se volvió abrir una vez más, presentando a un niño de cabello negro azabache, piel blanca, tan lisa y refinada como el mármol, pero que se arrugo con desagrado al ver la escena del cuarto.**

'¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo?' **Sirius dio un par de zancadas y jalo a James de la túnica para quitarlo de encima de Remus.** '¡Quítate!' **James miro a Sirius y después a Remus, no entendía porque la reacción de su archienemigo pero… lo único que sabía era que le molestaba que se acercara a Remus y eso… era lo que iba hacer a partir de ahora y solo para molestarlo.**

'¡Déjame en paz!' **James pellizco su mano y cuando Sirius lo soltó volvió a encimársele a Remus, que nuevamente aguanto el dolor; esta vez fue un chillido quedo.** 'Es mío.' **A Sirius Black le rebotaron esas palabras como unas treinta veces en un par de segundos y un calor interno le recorrió las venas.**

'¡Él no es tuyo!' **Sirius volvió a jalonearlo.**

'Por supuesto que si…' **Dijo mirándolo con malicia.** '¿Verdad Remus? ¡Dile lo que piensas de él!' **Solo una mirada amenazante surgió de Sirius a Remus, que quedo boquiabierto por la declaración de James.**

'¡James! Yo…' **pero el cuatro ojos volvió a interrumpirlo.**

'no tengas miedo Remus, más vale que sepa que esta solo! S-O-L-O.' **James se le acerco a Sirius remarcando cada letra. Remus negó con desesperación.** 'Yo te cuido.'

'ni siquiera puedes cuidarte a ti mismo.' **Sirius iba a señalar sus cachetes, pero se dio cuenta que parecía intacto, al ver su mirada de confusión, James sonrió triunfante, alzo ambas cejas como si con eso le estuviera diciendo…**

'Intacto.' **Golpeo delicadamente sus mejillas.** 'Cortesía de mi AMIGO Remus.' **deslizo su brazo por ambos hombros de Remus y lo abrazo.** 'Si creías que ibas a derrotarme tan fácil, piénsalo de nuevo Black… si es que todavía te quedan neuronas.' **Remus cerró los ojos y trago saliva, ni siquiera quería mirar a Sirius, podía sentir esa aura maligna que en verdad poseía.**

'¡Eres… un traidor!' **Sirius dio un paso, con toda la intención de empujarlo, James reacciono y lo empujo antes de que tocara a Remus.**

'no lo toques.' **James lo enfrento.** 'La cosa esta clara Black; nuevamente se probo que tu no perteneces aquí. Ni siquiera el santo de Remus...'

 _¿Desde cuándo me convertí un santo? No soy un santo James… basta._

'…te acepta. Pide un reembolso o algo y lárgate de Hogwarts.' **James lo miro con asco. Sirius lo empujo y Remus solo levanto sus manos tratando de evitar que llegaran de nuevo a los golpes, porque James empujo a Sirius en el instante que este lo soltó.**

'No voy a irme de aquí, te guste o no. y no me importa lo que Lupin diga…' **Miro a Remus por debajo del hombro y con desagrado, esa fue la primera vez que Remus sintió algo por la mirada de Sirius.** 'Tú y esa bola de carne remojada, van arrepentirse de haber molestado a un Black…'

'¡Tonterías!' **James lo interrumpió, pero Sirius continuo.**

'¿Crees que lo de hoy es lo mejor que puedo hacer?' **Sirius rio burlesco. Jame cruzo los brazos desafiándolo con la mirada…** 'Esto no fue ni siquiera el principio.'

'por supuesto que no, aquí todos saben que los de tu clase…' **Lo barrió con la mirada.** 'no se detienen hasta ver sangre.'

'exacto.' **Sirius afirmo con maldad.**

'A mí no me das miedo ¿me oíste? ¡Así que no uses tu tonito de niño rico conmigo!' **James lo sujeto del uniforme.**

'¡Dale James!' **Peter lo alentó. Sirius miro inconscientemente a Remus y este reacciono de inmediato.**

'¡Basta! ¡Ustedes dos! Esto es absurdo ¿Qué no lo ven?' **Remus se acerco a ambos; James no soltaba a Sirius y Sirius comenzó pegarle en los brazos.** '¡Ya!' **Remus trato de detener a Sirius.**

'¡No me toques!' **Sirius le grito enojado a Remus; si, le había molestado todo lo que James le había dicho.** 'eres un asqueroso traidor. ¡Patético!'

'¡no le vuelvas hablar así!' **James lo empujo a una cama y se le subió solo con la intención de golpearlo. Remus corrió y trato de quitar a James de encima pero era lo bastante débil para cargar a un niño tan sano como James.** '¡No le vas a hablar a él así! ¡Maldito!'

'James ya…' **Remus trataba pero era imposible.**

'Déjalo Remus, ya lo dijiste tu; ¡es malvado!' **Sirius golpeo con más fuerza a James cuando escucho a Peter decir eso.** '¡Vamos James toma!' **iba a tomar un libro que estaba del lado de Remus, pero recordó el incidente del patio y el cambio de humor del dueño del libro, así que decidió mejor lanzarle una almohada. James la atrapo y le tapo la cara a Sirius, todo esto lo hacía sin contemplar lo que pudiera pasar. Sirius por su parte seguía lanzando golpes aleatorios y Remus seguía tratando de quitar a James de encima.**

'¡Les digo que ya!' **Remus hizo que James resbalara ligeramente a un costado de la cama, Sirius aprovecho para quitar la almohada de su cara; Remus supo de inmediato la intención del chico; quería aprovechar encimársele a James, así que se metió entre ambos, también sin pensar en lo que le pudiera pasar…**

'¡QUITATE!' **Sirius le grito, cuando Remus se encimo en James.** 'Sabes que, no me importa, eres igual a él.' **Dijo encimándose en él para alcanzar a James. James agarro las manos del mayor de los Black, porque con Remus encima era un blanco fácil.**

'¡Remus!' **James lo llamo casi sin aire.** 'si quieres ayudar, quítate de en medio…' **Sirius gruño y le quito los lentes.** '¡Arghh! ¡Remus Quítate!' **Dijo James tratando de enfocar a Sirius.**

'¡Están dementes!' **Remus grito, recibiendo golpes a causa de los jaloneos por parte de los chicos.** 'Tienen… que dejar de pelear… no pienso pasar el resto del año de esta manera…' **James y Sirius prácticamente olvidaron que Remus estaba ahí y se pegaban con todo coraje. En eso Peter se le lanzo a Sirius ocasionando que James soltara todo el aire, al igual que Remus.**

'¡Qui-ta-ta-te bola de gra-s-sa!' **Sirius trataba de golpear a Peter. James poco a poco se deslizaba por la cama dejando a Remus hasta el fondo de la pirámide.**

'¡sostenlo ahí Peter! ¡voy a darle su merecido!' **James dijo por fin saliendo de la cama, ataco a Sirius en cuanto pudo. Remus solo sentía como todos sus hueso se movían de su lugar, gracias a tantos remolineos y golpes que estaba recibiendo, la verdad era muy resistente; no se había quejado de que Peter le raspara la mejilla con su codo, o que Sirius pateara sus piernas tratando de quitar a James de encima, ni que James le quitara el aire una vez encima de Sirius… no porque en estas fechas era casi como cualquier chico de su edad, eso en parte le gustaba; significaba que las heridas de Luna llena no le impedían "disfrutar" de este tipo de situaciones porque estaban casi sanadas… casi.**

'Es-s-t-to es ridicu-cu-cu-lo…' **Remus comenzó a reír imaginando como se verían los cuatro en este momento.**

'¿Estas riéndote?' **Peter pregunto mientras "sometía" a Sirius.**

'Y tú dices que yo soy el demente…' **Sirius estrujaba las mejillas de James que golpeaba el rostro del chico mientras se remolineaba encima de Remus.**

'al menos el no tiene un aura del mal… ¡él es lindo!' **James dijo, sintiendo como Remus se reía.**

'¡No le digas lindo!' **Sirius dijo molesto.** 'es un traidor, doble cara…'

'¡mira quien lo dice!' **Peter dijo metiendo sus dedos en las orejas de Sirius. Que manoteo hacia atrás, porque Peter estaba abrazándolo (sometiéndolo) de espaldas. Sirius desesperado se remolino con mucha fuerza, por lo que Peter estiro sus piernas, James encajo sus rodillas en Remus y Remus… Remus grito.**

 **Grito tan fuerte y con tanto dolor que los otros tres chicos se inmovilizaron asustados del sonido.**

'¡Muévete!' **Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar, asustado.** '¡Quítate Peter!' **Le ordeno acelerado al chico, Peter se apresuro y lo soltó, Sirius salto de la cama, todavía impactado de los gritos del chico que no paraba de remolinarse.** 'Potter!' **Jalo a James que se había volteado a ver a Remus.** '¿Qué le hiciste?' **Remus abrazaba su estomago gritando de dolor, sus ojos estaban casi sellados con lágrimas que los mojaban.**

'¿YO? ¡Las arañas te comieron el cerebro, yo no le hice nada!' **James empujo nuevamente a Sirius que solo quito sus brazos con fuerza.** '¿Tú que le hiciste? Te moviste y se puso así…'

'¡yo me moví porque el cerdo de tu amigo violo los oídos!' **James y Peter volvieron a atacarlo, pero otro grito desgarrador de Remus los detuvo.**

'¿James que tiene? ¿crees que el espectro lo haya envenenado?' **Peter se acerco a James asustado mientras que Sirius los miro de reojo**

 _¿espectro? Acaso así me… par de tontos._

'no lo dudes… solo míralo. Él fue el primero en querer lastimarlo.' **Sirius sintió un remolino en el estomago al escuchar a James y escuchar a Remus nuevamente gritar no ayudaba para nada a su consciencia.**

'¡Lupin!' **Sirius se acerco a Remus violentamente. Él no sabía cómo ser sutil, jamás había sido tratado con tacto. Mucho menos con misericordia.** '¡Oye Lupin!' **Lo jaloneo del hombro. James lo separo de él y es que Remus ahogo su rostro en la almohada y volvió a gritar.**

 _¡Ya cállate!¡ Ya cállate Remus! van a descubrirlo… tienes que tranquilizarte. No hay dolor… no hay dolor… ¡Como duele! Se supone que ya había cicatrizado. No ¡no hay dolor! ¡Madre Santa como duele!_

'¿enserio? ¿Por qué no mejor no le arrancas el brazo? Tienes que ser delicado…' **Sirius trago saliva y desvió la mirada avergonzado. James se le quedo mirando algo sorprendido de su reacción, creyó que le iba a gritar o se iba a dar la media vuelta, pero no solo agacho la mirada y era visible el color rojo en sus mejillas.** 'Disculpa, olvide que te criaron una manada de hombres lobos…' **Remus abrió los ojos de un golpe y con toda su fuerza de voluntad que su pequeño cuerpo poseía se levanto de la cama, ahogando cualquier grito que quería dar, que necesitaba dar.**

'voy a clases.' **Sirius y James intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos de la reacción de su compañero de cuarto.** 'pueden seguir golpeándose o lo que sea que estén haciendo…' **Remus asentía rápidamente, respiro hondo y se dio la media vuelta. Peter noto como ligeramente encorvó su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, para después abrirlos y respirar nuevamente profundo para dar un paso a su cama.**

'¿Creí que ibas a clases?' **Sirius le pregunto nefasto. Remus levanto se detuvo, estaba haciendo cosas automatizadas; cuando sentía algún dolor, lo primero que hacía era descansar.**

'No…' **Lo volteo a ver, sin torcer mucho su tronco, el lugar donde provenía el dolor. Cuando sintió algo líquido en su piel se detuvo para no volver a sentir el dolor palpitante.** 'si… digo primero voy a ir al baño.'

'¿Remus te lastimaste?' **Peter se le acerco. Remus abrió los ojos asustado y negó robóticamente.**

'¿TE LASTIMASTE?' **Sirius le grito al mas chaparro de los cuatro.** 'Lo lastimaste albóndiga parlante! Tu tuviste la culpa de todo esto.'

'deja de molestarlo.' **James lo jalo del hombro y Remus pro primera vez desde que los conoció, agradeció que estuvieran peleando.** 'El que tuvo la culpa de todo esto, fuiste cumulo de magia oscura.'

 _Hora de largarse Remus…_

 **El chico se deslizo callado hacia la puerta de la habitación, mientras Sirius y James se volvían a decir de cosas. Peter por su parte, entro a la pelea al principio pero cuando hizo un comentario acerca de Remus, noto que el chico ya salía del cuarto. Lo siguió sigilosamente, cuando lo vio en las escaleras; Remus estaba quieto, iba a preguntarle cómo estaba y de paso pedirle disculpas, Remus era muy solidario con él, sobre todo en el ámbito escolar, lo había ayudado un par de veces con sus deberes y no quería que esa relación se terminara. Pero cuando lo encontró, escucho un sollozo por parte del chico.**

 _¿Está llorando?_

 **Peter no creyó que el golpe que había recibido era merecedor a llanto, su opinión cambio cuando Remus alzó su camisa; una herida enorme, cubría el costado de su abdomen. Peter tuvo que tapar su boca para no gritar. Mientras tanto Remus quitaba los residuos de la poca sangre que había salido gracias al golpe de Sirius. Peter sintió tanta pena por él y una culpa pesada se sintió en sus hombros de inmediato.**

'No duele Remus…' **Peter mordió su labio al escuchar decir al calmado de Remus. No podía creer lo que le habían hecho.** 'Tengo que ir a la enfermer…' **Bajo su camisa al escuchar a un par de alumnos subiendo las escaleras. Peter corrió de regreso a la habitación, para que Remus no notara que estaba viendo todo.**

 **Supuso que se fue para la enfermería, por un momento creyó que era buena idea acompañarlo pero después medito en todo lo que había visto. Era obvio que Remus no quería que supieran lo de su herida. Lo había probado en el cuarto… incluso pensó en que si hubiera sido él el de la herida, muy seguramente hubiera chillado desde el primer momento.**

 _Remus es más fuerte de lo que creí. Esa cosa se veía realmente horrible._

 **Peter estaba afuera de la habitación número 7, seguía creando teorías sobre Remus, ignorando los gritos de James y Sirius que se escuchaban claros desde afuera.**

 _Lo entiendo… seguro no quiere verse como un enclenque, si de por si ya tiene la finta. Si, es eso. Si se mostrara débil todo el tiempo no podría sobrevivir con un par de monstruos como James y Sirius… si, tengo que admitir que ese Black es más rudo de lo que creí… ¡Remus! concéntrate Peter ¿Cómo puedes ayudarlo? Es obvio que James es una mejor opción para él, James hace sentir a todos importantes y ya le enseño que tiene agallas para convivir con él, además es listo. Pero… ¿Y si Remus llama toda la atención de James? ¿Qué pasara conmigo? no… no quiero ser olvidado. Ya me estoy acostumbrando a esta vida, es genial, es lo que quiero ser. Pero sin James… no sé si pueda seguir por mi mismo… Bueno ahí esta Black, es obvio que le agrada. Solo que es muy tonto para admitirlo… y si Remus se enfada, va a quedarse solo… bueno yo le hablaría… ¡Eso es! ¡Yo puedo ser su James! Va a ser mi amigo y amigo de James pero yo modelaría la amistad entre ellos. ¡Si! Remus definitivamente va amar esta idea._

'…Más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada.' **James abrió la puerta y se encontró con un sonriente Peter. Él cuatro ojos arrugo la frente confundido.**

'¡Te lo dije! ¡Ahí está! Con la misma cara de tonto…' **Sirius señalo a Peter.**

'Peter...' **James lo sacudió de los hombros.** '¿estás bien?' **Peter parpadeo y lo detuvo de los brazos para que se detuviera.**

'¡Tengo que contarte algo!' **Tomo a James de los hombros y le miro realmente preocupado.** 'Es acerca de Remus.' **James arrugo de nuevo su frente, esta vez preocupado. Sirius por su parte se acerco a ambos chicos, cuando escucho el nombre del flacucho Remus.**

'¿Qué sucede con Lupin?' **Sirius dijo intrigado y sorprendentemente preocupado. Peter lo miro y lo barrió con la mirada.**

'Dije James, no espectro del más allá.' **James sonrió complacido, para después mirar a Sirius y decirle con la mirada que se fuera. Sirius bufo y se metió en ambos.**

'yo lo vi primero.' **James hizo un sonido de asco.** 'Tengo derecho a saberlo.'

'¿Por qué hablas de él como si fuera una cosa?' **James le dijo enfadado.** 'no lo entiendo Black, es obvio que te agrada.' **Señalo la cama donde Remus grito minutos atrás. Sirius de repente se sintió tenso de pies a cabeza.** '¿o esa es la forma en los que los de tu clase les hablan a sus amigos?' **Sirius reacciono y se dio la vuelta.**

'él no es mi amigo.' **Dijo dándoles la espalda. James bufo comenzándose a enfadar ¬¬**

'eres un cabeza dura. Y eso me molesta muchísimo.'

'gracias por decírmelo, la duda me estaba carcomiendo.' **Sirius se protegió con otra contestación.**

'¡Que odioso! Sabes que Black, por un segundo creí que tenias algo de corazón, pero es obvio que no. Peter no le digas nada.' **Tomo a Peter del brazo y lo saco de la habitación.**

'estuve a punto de decírtelo tarado…' **Peter dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Sirius miro la puerta cuando ambos chicos partieron.**

'No me importa…' **Dijo Sirius serio y se tumbo a su cama, poco a poco su gesto duro se torno en vulnerable. Comenzó a pensar en las palabras que el despeinado de James le había dicho, pero había una palabra que hacia eco en su cabeza y al mismo tiempo estrujaba su estomago con un sentimiento de culpa.** '¿amigo?' **Trago saliva asustado.** '¿Lupin mi amigo?'

'¡Remus!' **Lily Evans y Severus Snape entraron a la enfermería detrás de Remus.**

 _No... Lily hoy no. Honestamente no estoy de humor…_

'¿Estas bien?' **Lily lo alcanzo.**

'sehhh… solo me sentí mal del estomago, pero la Srta. Pomfrey es tan buena que ya olvide la razón por la que estaba aquí..' **Remus les sonrió. Severus lo miro sin creerle, Remus sintió su mirada y lo miro sonriéndole con mas persistencia.** '¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? ¿alguno se siente mal?' **Lily negó y miro a Severus.**

'Bueno… es algo vergonzoso, pero huíamos de alguien.' **Lily dijo entre risas.**

'ya somos dos.' **Remus murmuro. Severus le dio un codazo ligero, preguntándole con la mirada que era lo que estaba pasando.**

'¿enserio?' **Severus por fin hablo. Remus lo miro cauteloso y asintió sonriendo, tratando de ocultar cualquier sospecha.** '¿de quién?' **Remus miro hacia el techo y rio.**

'Pues de Sirius.' **Severus abrió los ojos, eso significaba que Sirius se había peleado con Remus. Entonces el escuadrón se reducía a dos integrantes. Severus hizo una mueca de horror, de por si podía aguantar a Sirius y es que tenía tanta… tanta energía todo el tiempo. No dejaba de idear cosas y de blasfemar a James, que a veces llegaba asustar a Severus, por eso le agradaba que Remus estuviera ahí para controlarlo o mínimo con Remus ahí, Severus no se sentía asustado por el mayor de los Black.** 'Y de James...' **Remus los enumero con los dedos de su mano.** 'Y Peter.' **Dijo entre risas divertido.** 'Son verdaderamente dinamita juntos.' **Asintió divertido, recordando lo del cuarto, fue divertido para él; se sintió normal. Sintió que los niños normales seguramente pasaban por ese tipo de peleas absurdas. Su madre seguramente se hubiera horrorizado si hubiera sabido lo del cuarto y seguramente su padre lo hubiera sacado de esa pirámide humana y lo hubiera cargado hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Pero era lo genial de Hogwarts, que sus padres no podían intervenir. Aquí Remus ponía los límites de diversión. Sin sermones, sin sobreprotección, solo con las consecuencias de sus decisiones.**

'Bueno creo que nosotros la tuvimos peor…' **Remus miro sorprendido a Severus, no creía que hubiera alguien peor que la combinación de James, Sirius y Peter.** 'Enserio es increíble que tanta intimidación venga de una persona.' **Remus dio un mini grito; entonces era solo una persona! ¿Una persona rebasaba a sus tres compañeros de cuarto?**

'Si, además Sirius, James y Peter son simpáticos…' **Severus miro serio a Lily cuando incluyo a James en la frase.** 'ella es malvada.' **Remus rasco su cabeza, realmente curioso de esta persona** 'creo que es prima de Sirius, pero no se parecen para nada.'

'¡oh! Ya sé de quién hablan…' **Remus asintió sonriendo.** 'en lo personal, a mi me parece que se parecen bastante. ¿o no Severus?'

'no lo creo…' **Severus iba a comenzar a dar sus razones pero se detuvo cuando comenzó a comparar a ambos; realmente tenían muchas cosas en común, demasiadas. Pero había algo que Sirius no hacía y que Severus agradecía inmensamente que no copiara de su prima.** 'Sirius no dice estupideces…' **Dijo mirando a Lily. La pelirroja miro a Severus con una sonrisa agradecida de sus palabras.**

'si durmieras en la misma habitación con él, cambiarias de opinión de inmediato.' **Remus asintió sonriente. Lily rio y Severus solo negó todavía apoyando su punto.** '¿y por que los peleo?

'no creo que haya una razón lógica.' **Lily dijo divertida.** 'solo no le agrado.' **Dijo borrando su sonrisa. Remus noto el cambio de semblante de la pelirroja, volteo a ver a Severus que la miraba con tristeza, la tomo del la mano y le sonrió. Lily le sonrió de vuelta.**

'¿Qué fue lo que…' **Remus seguro hubiera sabido lo que le había dicho la prima de Sirius a Lily, si es que un cuerpo con cabello negro y muy despeinado no lo hubiera arrollado (otra vez).**

'¡REMUS!' **Lily y Severus abrieron los ojos sorprendidos cuando vieron derribado al chico en el suelo, con James Potter encima de él. Remus apretó los labios y agradeció a la Srta. Pomfrey por esa venda medicinal que le había puesto en el tronco.**

'creo que a nosotros nos fue mejor Lily…' **Severus le murmuro a la pelirroja, lamentando el aspecto de Remus. Lily solo asintió boquiabierta.**

'lo peor es que falta uno.' **Dijo Lily contando a James y a Peter. Severus miro con pena a Remus, porque en su opinión Sirius era el peor de los tres.**

'James…' **Dijo Remus sin aire.**

'¡Remus tengo que pedirte disculpas!' **James miro a Remus sonriente, pero arrugo su frente al ver al chico con una mirada perdida.** '¿Remus?'

'¡James! ¡Recuerda!' **Peter jalo a James de la túnica. James volteo con su fiel amigo y recordó lo de la cortada; la razón por la que se iba a disculpar.**

'¡Es cierto!' **James se levanto de inmediato y tomo a Remus de la mano, el chico fue levantado a la fuerza por el onceañero de lentes.** 'Remus, lo lamento. ¿Estás bien?' **Remus trago saliva y asintió.** 'Esa disculpa fue por lo de ahorita. Ahora…' **James preparo su voz y se puso serio, tomo las manos de Remus, que solo miro de reojo a Peter completamente extrañado de la actitud de James.**

'¿James?' **Remus le pregunto aguantando la risa.**

'Remus J. Lupin ¿quisieras por favor darme tu perdón?' **Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido.** 'No creí que iba a lastimarte en el cuarto, yo solo quería golpear a Sirius. Porque creo que es un patán; no debería de tratarte así, porque tú eres una persona muy agradable. Pero bueno…' **James movió su cabeza dándole poca importancia a ese tema.** 'no hablemos de Black, que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de bajar a pedirte disculpas, porque seamos honestos Remus, él fue el que tuvo la culpa.' **Remus lo miro cuestionando su punto.** 'Yo también, ¡lo sé! Pero yo no quería lastimarte. A él no le importo. ¿Lo recuerdas?'

'sabes James, tienes un talento de persuasión increíble.' **Remus sonrió alzando una ceja, James sonrió juguetón. Remus suspiro y tranquilo continuo.** 'no tienes que hacer esto James, solo fue un golpe. Lo entiendo, son accidentes que pasan.' **James miro a Peter sin entender la contestación de Remus.**

'Peter, no se suponía que estuviera sufriendo de dolor…' **James le "murmuro" a Peter.**

 _Esta escuela está repleta de indiscretos… espera, ¿dolor? Acaso Peter me vio._

'¿de qué estás hablando?' **Remus miro a Peter intrigado.**

'¡James! Eres el rey de la indiscreción.' **Peter aventó a su amigo que por el empujón soltó las manos de Remus, al tratar de recobrar el equilibrio James se detuvo de la pared y alzo la mirada; solo así se pudo dar cuenta de que ahí estaba Lily.** 'Lo siento Remus, pero vi la herida en tu estomago.' **A Remus le temblaron los labios al escuchar a Peter decir eso.**

'¿Herida?' **Lily se acerco a Remus.** 'Creí que habías dicho que te dolía el estomago.' **James vio a Lily tocar la mano del chico de ojos miel que estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Y se metió entre ambos, algo en su interior tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo.**

'Tranquila Evans. Yo te explicare lo que paso.' **Lily sonrió al ver lo expresivo que era James.** 'Lo que pasa bella Lily…' **Severus arrugo la frente al escucharlo llamar a Lily de esa manera.** '…es que Remus fue atacado por una bestia de la torre de Gryffindor.' **James la sujeto de los hombros y la miro con preocupación, cuando James vio los ojos de Lily bien abiertos al parpadear asustada, sintió un montón de mariposas en el estomago.**

'¿Bestia? No sabía que…' **Pero es que nadie le había dicho a la pelirroja que había una bestia en la torre de Gryffindor.**

'es una mentira Lily, no hay ninguna bestia en la torre de Gryffindor.' **Severus tomo a Lily del brazo alejándola de James, que miro serio al otro niño.**

'por supuesto que la hay.' **James se acerco al chico.** '¿Verdad Peter? Nosotros la vimos, por desgracia Remus fue el que sufrió el ataque.' **Lily miro a James curiosa, James la miro de reojo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero eso le ayudo a lucirse mas.** '¡es horrible!' **Lily dio un paso atrás juntando sus manos como si estuviera protegiéndose de algo, mientras Severus, miro a James con antipatía ¬¬** 'tiene la piel tan blanca que parece fantasma, unos ojos color niebla y ese horrible pelaje…' **Sirius bajaba de las escaleras, todos estaban de espaldas a él, excepto Remus que cuando lo vio solo cerró los ojos suspirando, ya podía oír el inicio de otra pelea.** 'negro, horriblemente negro, tan negro como su alma. Con una voz fría, tan fría como el aliento de dementor…'

'ya para con eso Potter.' **Sirius le dijo en su espalda. James salto sorprendido al escucharlo.** '¿no me digas que estabas hablando de mi?' **James rodo los ojos y negó con los brazos cruzados.**

'Lo supiste por que dije bestia horrenda ¿verdad?' **Sirius lo mato con la mirada y estuvo a punto de darle un golpe, pero para sorpresa de todos (James y Severus) Sirius cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, para después mirar fijamente a Remus, que esperaba la reacción de James, ignorando la mirada de Sirius.**

 **Sirius camino hacia Remus y lo jalo del brazo, llevándoselo y alejándolo de todos. Remus miro extrañado a Sirius, que no decía ninguna palabra, solo caminaba arrastrándolo de la túnica.**

'¡Oye! ¡yo le estaba pidiendo disculpas!' **James los siguió.** '¡Vamos Peter!' **Peter corrió detrás de él.**

'¿Quieres caminar más rápido?' **Sirius le murmuro a Remus.** 'Escucha, tengo que hablar contigo y ese Potter solo hace que mis nervios estallen…'

'¿De qué?' **Remus temió que también el supiera lo de su herida.**

'Peter… Pettigrew.' **Se corrigió así mismo.** 'Él dijo que descubrió algo de ti.' **Remus se soltó de él y se detuvo en seco.** 'quiero que me lo digas.' **Sirius fue directo, uso su tono de voz frío y demandante. Pero ni eso ni nada iba hacer que Remus hablara.**

'Nada.' **Podía golpearlo si quería, pero al final él no iba a decir nada.**

'si bueno, tus gritos no parecieron "nada" ¿sabes?' **Sirius se le acerco violentamente, James que estaba a unos 5 metros de ellos los vio y acelero el paso viendo la actitud agresiva de Sirius (en su punto de vista).** '¿Qué te paso?' **Remus trago saliva, mientras trataba de encontrar una buena excusa.** 'Ni se te ocurra mentirme.' **Sirius lo señalo amenazante. Remus lo miro a los ojos.**

 _Es increíble que no se me ocurra nada! ¿Por qué tenia que gritar? Si, se entera, van a regresarme a casa. No, no quiero._

'me dolía el estomago y ustedes me golpearon justo ahí; es obvio que el dolor estallo. Solo fue eso.' **Sirius lo miro no convencido.**

'Hay algo mas…' **Remus negó desesperado.** 'Pettigrew, le conto algo a James…'

'¿entonces es eso?' **Sirius se detuvo y miro a Remus, que ya tenia la coartada perfecta.** 'solo te importa porque James lo sabe y tu no.' **Sirius lo miro confundido. Él solo quería ser amable, aunque…** 'bueno Sirius, ¿sabes qué? vas a tener que preguntárselo a James tu mismo.' **Lo picoteo con su dedo índice, fingiendo estar molesto.** 'o a Peter, porque yo tampoco tengo una idea de lo que vio.' **Después de eso se dio la media vuelta y camino de vuelta a su habitación.**

'Oye...' **Sirius lo llamo, algo molesto de su actitud. Solo había bajado porque creyó por un segundo que en verdad le agradaba, pero ahora, definitivamente Remus no podía considerarse su amigo.** 'A mí no me vas hablar así! ¿Quién te crees?' **Sirius lo detuvo. Remus lo miro y trato de quitar su mano de su brazo pero Sirius apretó mas fuerte.** 'solo baje porque creí que tú…' **Sirius se detuvo y trago saliva, no creía que podría con lo siguiente.** 'Que yo…'

'de nuevo con ese tonto.' **Una voz interrumpió a Sirius. Una voz que conocía a la perfección.** 'Al parecer Sirius a ti no te da abasto la deshonra del apellido Black, insistes e insistes…' **Sirius soltó a Remus y miro el techo con fastidio.**

'Largo de aquí Bellatrix.' **Sirius dijo con antipatía.** 'cuando quiera tu opinión, créeme yo personal te lo hare saber. Ahora, si me disculpas…'

'Claro, yo también tengo cosas que hacer, por ejemplo

¿Qué, tienes asuntos que tratar con ese sangre…'

'¡YA!' **Sirius la detuvo antes de que terminara la frase. Su grito fue tan fuerte y duro que hasta Severus y Lily lo escucharon.** 'Él no es…' **No quería completar la frase.** 'largo de aquí.' **Sirius le ordeno a la niña que solo miro a Remus de pies a cabeza. Después miro a Sirius con una sonrisa retorcida.**

'¿no me digas que ese don nadie te agrada?' **Sirius se sonrojo de inmediato.** 'Claro! Olvide que tienes un cierto gusto por coleccionar basura.' **Remus arrugo la frente, tratando de comprender la razón por la que esa niña simplemente lo odiaba.**

'Él no me agrada!' **Sirius le grito de vuelta.** 'es solo mi escudo.' **Bellatrix se rio en voz alta.** 'basta Bellatrix.' **Sirius le hablo de nuevo con desprecio.**

'Oye!' **Peter se acerco y lo empujo.** 'Dejala en paz.' **Sirius lo miro extrañado. Pero Bellatrix en cambio solo bufo molesta.** 'no te basta con hacer la vida imposible a Remus, tambien tienes que atacar a Bella.'

'Pettigrew, No tienes idea de lo que estas hablando. Ella no necesita tu ayuda…'

'correcto. ¿lo escuchaste o quieres que te lo repita asqueroso niño?' **a Peter se le borro cualquier rastro de valentía al escuchar a la chica despreciar su caballerosidad.** '¿Crees que necesito que me defiendan? Y si lo necesitara, al ultimo que le pediría ayuda es a ti.' **Lo ultimo que le falto a Bellatrix es escupirle en la cara al pobre Peter que la miraba desdichado.**

'Alto ahí escoba mal peinada!' **James llego para ayudar a su amigo. Bellatrix lo miro e inmediatamente recordó su encuentro en el tren.** 'Eres igual que este zopenco.' **James señalo a Sirius, que solo rodo los ojos y miro a Remus, que de nuevo se deslizaba fuera de la situación.** '¿crees que por ser una Black puedes insultar a quien quieres a tu antojo?'

'Si.' **Dijo la chica mirándolo debajo del hombro. Sirius cerro los ojos fastidiado. Por personas como Bellatrix, él tenía todos estos problemas.** '¿dime porque no puedo decir lo que pienso? Solo porque su patético autoestima no soporta las criticas. Bueno es hora que sus pies pisen la realidad.'

'¿enserio? ¿Y cual es esa realidad según ustedes?' **Miro a Sirius.** 'la de una vida gris y amargada. Bueno fenómeno, me rehúso a eso. Me rehúso a seguir esa horrible visualización de la vida.'

'¿quieres que llore con tu inspirador discurso?' **Bellatrix se rio de él. James la miro molesto.** 'tarde o temprano veras la realidad de las cosas. Y tú y tu patético mundo de caramelo se va venir abajo ¿sabes qué? Voy a disfrutar muchísimo eso.' **Dijo Bellatrix sonriéndole maliciosamente y antes de que James dijera algo la chica se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino a la sala común de Slytherin.**

'¡enserio es peor que tú!' **James señalo a Sirius.**

 _¬¬ eso no es un cumplido._

'¿Dónde esta Remus?' **James miro a su alrededor, el chico de ojos miel había desaparecido.** 'Sabes Peter… algo me dice que no necesita nuestra ayuda tan desesperadamente.'

'Potter.' **Sirius le hablo frio a James que solo volteo por costumbre.** '¿Qué tiene Lupin?' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises cruzado de brazos. James parpadeo confundido, para después hacer un sonido de negación. Sirius abrió los ojos y lo miro demandante.**

'¿No quizo decírtelo verdad?' **James dijo burlesco. Sirius apretó los labios tratando de controlarse.** 'Eso solo muestra mi teoría…'

'¿y cual es esa teoría según tú?' **Sirius apretó los puños fastidiado del tono de dicha con el que James se paseaba.**

'no le agradas.' **Dijo cantando el chico de lentes. Sirius arrugo la frente y le dio un golep en la cabeza.** 'Hey!' **Dijo tratando de regresarle el golpe.** 'no es mi culpa que seas irremediablemente malvado.'

'Yo no soy malvado!' **Sirius le dijo mientras lo empujaba.**

'además para que lo quieres saber?' **Peter los interrumpió.** 'Creí que habías dicho que no te importaba.' **Sirius se detuvo mirando a Peter. Respiro profundamente y se calmo.** '¿Por qué hace eso?' **Peter le pregunto a James que dejo caer sus hombros sin saber la respuesta, sin importarle (honestamente).**

'él es raro de pies a cabeza.' **James lo señalo. Sirius lo empujo, todavía tratando de controlarse.** 'Vuelves a empujarme y enserio es tu ultima noche en Hogwarts…' **Sirius camino de regreso en búsqueda de Remus. Quería saber que le había pasado y era obvio que estos dos no le iban a dar tregua.** '¿A dónde vas?'

'no te importa.' **Sirius grito llegando a donde estaba Lily y Severus. Ambos miraron atentos cualquier movimiento de Sirius, que solo jalo a Severus del brazo separándolo de Lily.** 'necesito que me ayudes en algo…' **Severus parpadeo algo asustado, cuando vio la mirada seria de Sirius, supo que la tarde planeada junto a Lily se había terminado y solo se despidió de ella moviendo su mano en el aire. Lily lo despidió con una sonrisa divertida, al segundo fue abordada por un contento James que tomo su mano y la hizo girar. Severus arrugo la frente molesto, su estomago sintió un calor sofocante, miro a Sirius y de inmediato se emparejo a su paso, apretó su libro y le dijo con una voz ronca y llena de seriedad…**

'Tenemos que hacer algo mas grande. Algo que lo marque, no me importa si nos castigan, con que lo vea sufriendo, con pánico en sus ojos, rogando por que se detenga. ¿Qué dices? Podemos usar esa poción paralizante de la que me contaste. Solo imagínalo; 3 dias sin poder mover un solo musculo, sin poder dormir o comer…' **Severus sonrió imaginando a James saboreando un pastel que estaba a escasos centímetros de él, pero que era imposible de conseguir gracias a la poción.** 'En tu familia son muy originales…' **Dijo riendo. Sirius sonrió pensativo.**

'solo por esta vez, esta reunión no se trata del Cabezota de Potter, necesito que me ayudes…' **Severus lo miro confundido y algo decepcionado, enserio quería molestar a James.** 'es Re-Lupin.' **Se corrigió así mismo.**

'Ahh si… su pelea cierto?' **Sirius lo miro sorprendido, acaso era al único al que Remus no le había dicho nada!** 'la herida y todo eso. ¿Qué le paso?'

'¿Quién te lo dijo?' **Sirius le pregunto algo molesto.** '¿Él?'

'Potter no es muy discreto que digamos…' **Severus dijo con antipatía.** '¿Ahora podemos enfocarnos en el plan problema?'

'¿te lo dijo a ti?' **Sirius lo señalo con desagrado.** 'Enserio debe de odiarme…' **Dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras Severus se miraba de pies a cabeza, sin entender que de malo tenia su persona.** 'entonces una herida…' **Volvió a mirar a Severus con malicia.**

'al parecer le cubria todo el estomago.' **Severus dijo rápidamente.**

'imposible…' **Sirius dijo pensativo, no le pareció que la pelea que había tenido en el cuarto fuera tan extrema para herir a alguien de esa manera…** 'De nuevo sus padres… no, no ha ido a casa.' **Dijo Sirius tratando de hallarle lógica.**

'no se de lo que hablas…' **Severus dijo desesperado, no podía creer que lo había separado de Lily para hablar de Remus.** 'enserio esto importa?' **Sirius levanto la mirada y se le quedo mirando como si la respuesta fuera sumamente obvia, al ver que Severus no comprendía, negó ligeramente su cabeza.**

'Claro que importa. Es tu amigo.' **Severus arrugo la frente.** 'seguro estas preocupado…' **Severus lo detuvo, mirándolo incrédulo.**

'Ehmmm… Black, Remus no es mi amigo.' **Le aclaro. Sirius arrugo la frente, fastidiado.** 'Es una pena que se haya herido, espero que se mejore… pero honestamente… tengo mejores cosas de que preocuparme.' **Sirius lo miro molesto, le parecía tan descorazonado lo que estaba diciendo.**

 _Después de todo lo que ha hecho con Remus, las tardes en la biblioteca, todas esas persecuciones y todas esas veces que dijo "es una mala idea". Digo lo dijo tantas veces, que estuve a punto de hacer las pases con Potter. ¿Cómo puede decir que no es su amigo?_

'¿Cómo puedes decir eso?' **Sirius lo dijo tan natural como un impulso. Severus parpadeo, por alguna razón sintió que había ofendido a Sirius. Así que su primera reacción fue enmendar lo que se supone que había descompuesto, solo por llevar la fiesta en paz con el chico Black.**

'lo siento, no sabía que te agradaba…' **Sirius se quedo pálido al escucharlo. Cerro la boca y parpadeo un par de veces para después empujar a Severus.**

'Él no…' **Resoplo. Algo le decía que esta conversación no tenia sentido.** '¿Qué se te ocurre para Potter?' **Severus se enderezo, por fin algo que le interesaba.** 'No fue suficiente el hechizo en las mejillas, tenemos que pensar en algo mas duradero o sumamente traumático.' **Severus hizo anotaciones mentales.**

'estoy pensando en algo… deberíamos de usar algo que le guste.' **Severus dijo pensando.** 'Tú puedes encontrar algo en la habitación, algo especial… que lo haga llorar.' **Sirius asintió distraído.**

'Si, veré que puedo conseguir…' **Dijo pensativo, Severus supuso que estaba pensando en algo. Pero Sirius no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado en la habitación y el estrujon que sintió cuando escucho gritar con tanto dolor a Remus.**

 _Esta escuela me está volviendo loco… Definitivamente estoy pensando que es una mejor idea cambiarme a Durmstrang._

'¿eso es todo?' **Severus ansiaba por volver y alejar a Lily de James Potter. Sirius lo miro y negó.** '¿Qué sucede?'

'¿Qué tal te llevas con Malfoy? ¿con Malfoy, Lestrange y Bellatrix?' **Severus se tenso un poco cuando escucho el nombre de Bellatrix.**

'Me agradan…' **Sirius alzo la ceja dudoso de su respuesta.** 'Bellatrix es algo… dura. Sobretodo con Lily.' **Sirius lo entendió de inmediato.** 'Supongo que es algo normal para ustedes pero… ella no tiene idea de que es todo eso y ahora solo esta…'

'¿te agrada?' **Sirius lo interrumpió, algo preocupado por lo que había preguntado.** 'me refiero a que…' **Severus sintió como le temblaba la piel, al escuchar la pregunta de Sirius. No sabia si querpia discutir este tema con él, sobretodo porque sabía que venía de la misma familia que Bellatrix, ósea que tenían las mismas costumbres.** 'es obvio que… digo, se nota…¡digo olvídalo!' **Sirius negó con la cabeza. Severus alzo una ceja incomodo de esta extraña conversación.** 'Fin de la reunión. Vuelve con tu Evans… digo… te veo luego Snape.' **Severus asintió y se dio la media vuelta sin pensarlo dos veces.**

 _Basta Sirius, estas haciendo demasiadas preguntas patéticas. Tienes que encontrar tu balance, reuerda "un Black no muestra debilidad" no necesitas un amigo. Nadie aquí es mi amigo… ya basta, borra esos pensamientos, no hay nada que pensar. Recuerda tienes tu línea. No necesitas estas cursilerías… amigos y todo eso… ¿Quién los necesita?_

'ellos están en el segundo patío…' **Severus señalo los patios del castillo. Sirius lo miro sin saber de lo que hablaba.** 'Malfoy y Lestrange, me preguntaste por ellos, ¿recuerdas?' **Severus le sonrió.** 'No parece ser tu dia Sirius… Black.' **Corrigió al ver la mirada amenazante de Sirius.** '¿Qué te paso en el ojo?' **Severus volvió a hablar sin una gota de discreción y miraba atentamente el golpe que le había dado James a Sirius.**

'Largo de aquí Snape.' **Sirius le dijo cruzando los brazos. Severus solo alzo sus manos mostrando su inocencia y así finalmente partió de vuelta a Lily.**


	17. Todo Mal

**TODO MAL.**

'¡solo tiene la cara de buena gente, pero no es más que un doble cara!' **Peter caminaba gritando como histérico por toda la habitación, su semblante no era nada amigable; sus cachetes estaban rojos del enojo y lo pisotones que daba por toda la habitación no hacían más que provocar eco en toda la habitación.** '¡Todo este tiempo nos ha estado viendo la cara de tontos! ¡Es igual que Black!'

'¡PEOR!' **James salto de la cama para caer en el suelo, era como si una gripe de enojo se hubiera esparcido en la habitación número 7 de la torre de Gryffindor, porque James tenÍa el miso semblante macabro que Peter.** 'Escucha Peter, la única razón por la que he estado al margen en esta pelea con Black, fue por ese. Ahora que comprobé que no es más que otro hipócrita como Black, no tenemos porque detenernos.'

'¡Ahyy como lo odio!' **Peter agarro una almohada y la estampo en su rostro para después comenzar a gritar.**

'¡lo sé! Enserio nos engaño, es increíble… yo siempre he sido un experto con las personas…' **James dijo frustrado tirándose al suelo.** 'Definitivamente nos declaro la guerra Peter y estoy tan molesto que podría incendiar este cuarto ahora mismo.' **Peter lanzo la almohada y asintió a la idea de James.**

'deberíamos de hacerlo y echarles la culpa a esos dos descarados.' **Peter se acerco a James, motivándolo a sacar su varita y quemar toda la habitación.** 'Tú eres rico, tu familia puede compensarte todo esto, y yo… yo no; pero no me importa, prefiero saber que les dimos su merecido.' **James se sorprendió de la iniciativa de Peter.**

'no creas que no me sobran las ganas.' **James se levanto y camino hacia su cama donde tomo su varita.** 'pero si lo hacemos nosotros, entonces esos dos quedarían ilesos y tal vez a nosotros nos expulsen, lo que significa…'

'¡que ganarían!' **Peter dijo con frustración. James lo señalo, le había quitado la frase de la boca.** '¡pero tiene que pagar!' **Miro a James exigiéndole que los hiciera pagar, que los hiciera sufrir, que llenara ese deseo de venganza que llenaba su cuerpecito en este momento, lamentablemente James estaba igual que él, con la misma frustración e impotencia.**

'ellos no pueden ganar…' **James miro la habitación, las cuatro camas, las cortinas, la ventana y las pertenencias de los cuatro alumnos que se alojaban ahí.** 'Peter.' **Dijo dando un respiro profundo.** 'Tengo una idea.'

'…lo que significa que los deberes de cuidado de criaturas, los puedo entregar para la próxima semana.' **Remus revisaba su libreta de pendientes mientras cruzaba la sala común de Gryffindor, un par de pasos atrás lo seguía un Sirius con una mirada desinteresada e indiferente.** 'Genial.' **Dijo Remus cerrando su libreta de un solo golpe.** 'Eso me dará más tiempo para investigar una cura antes de la transformación…' **Un pensamiento se coló a su boca. El chico abrió los ojos asustado cuando se dio cuenta y miro de reojo a su compañero de cuarto, para corroborar si lo había escuchado. Para su alivio, Sirius iba tan desinteresado en todo, que no mostro seña alguna que le había escuchado. Remus sonrió con gran alivio y se volteo con el chico que seguía moviéndose automáticamente.** 'Sirius.' **Sirius por fin despertó de sus pensamientos y miro a Remus sin ninguna emoción en su mirada.** 'Gracias por acompañarme la tarde.' **Sirius apretó los labios al ver la sonrisa de Remus.** 'es mejor estudiar cuando alguien te esta acompañando.' **Sirius arugo la frente y lo miro con desagrado.** 'enserio gracias, se que hoy tenias que hacer tu importante reunión del escuadrón…' **Remus rio en un tonito de burla y comenzó a subir las escaleras de las habitaciones.**

'Deja de burlarte…' **Sirius lo interrumpió, pero el pequeño Lupin siguió hablando como si Sirius jamás hubiera pronunciado una palabra.**

'…y sé que no te va a gustar lo que te diga.' **Se detuvo y lo volvió a mirar.** 'Pero, me alegro que Severus y tu no se juntaran.' **Sirius dejo caer sus hombros sin darle importancia.**

'Ni siquiera lo intentes, la guerra entre Potter y yo continua.' **Sirius movio su mano pidiéndole que se quitara de su camino, Remus se movió para que el chico de ojos grises se adelantara, claro sin antes primero fulminarlo con la mirada. Remus suspiro y lo siguió.**

'Al menos lo intente.' **Ambos caminaron a su habitación y fue ahí donde Remus se puso nuevamente frente a Sirius intentando convencerlo de nuevo.** 'escucha Sirius; James es una buena persona…' **Sirius lo miro con desagrado. Definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo con eso.** '…solo actúa así porque tiene un complejo de elegido.'

'entonces si admites que es algo engreído.' **Sirius lo interrumpió, pero Remus le tapo la boca para que lo dejara continuar. Sirius abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente, para después mirar la mano delgada del chico de ojos miel. Estaba fría y realmente delgada, pero era suficiente para tapar la boca de Sirius.**

'solo te trata de esa manera, porque es una persona muy visual y muy seguramente tiene una mala perspectiva de ti.' **Sirius comenzó a sentir un extraño retorcijón en su estomago.** 'si le mostraras lo buena persona que eres, seguro todas estas infantiles peleas se terminarían de la noche a la mañana.' **Sirius parpadeo al escucharlo.**

 _¿Visual? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿y por dice que soy una buena persona? Lo único que he hecho desde que lo conozco es tratarlo igual que Kreacher… bueno, no tanto así. Pero tengo que admitir que no he sido muy amable con él… si Potter es Visual, ¿yo que seré? Espera… ¿cómo se clasifica eso? ¿Visual de qué?_

'ponme atención.' **Remus chasqueo sus dedos frente a la mirada perdida de Sirius. Sirius para parpadeo un par de veces y volvió a enfocar a Remus, el chico sonrió divertido. Se estaba dando cuenta que Sirius era más distraído de lo que aparentaba.** 'te decía que tal vez te parezca una locura, pero hasta creo que James y tu podrían ser buenos amigos.' **Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de paciencia del chico Black. Sin pensarlo quito la mano de Remus de su boca, dejándola caer como si fuera un pedazo de basura, mientras lo atacaba con unos ojos molestos.**

'si vuelves a decir una cosa así, te prometo que no respondo.' **Sirius le dijo fríamente.** 'Lo de Potter y lo mío, no tiene solución y te agradecería que dejaras de evitar la pelea.' **Sirius le hablaba sin mirarle.** 'aunque, si quieres ayudar en algo… serviría mucho mas tu presencia si te unieras a mi...'

'creí que fui claro en ese punto.' **Remus intento que lo mirara nuevamente a los ojos, pero Sirius mejor decidió voltearle la mirada.**

'entonces, tu opinión no cuenta. Porque al final, mi posición es inamovible también.'

'yo duermo con ustedes.' **Remus volvió a alegar mostrando una sonrisa divertida.** 'Creo que mi opinión cuenta demasiado, no quiero ser testigo de una muerte a mitad de la noche.' **Sirius soltó una risilla, Remus lo miro sorprendido y al segundo le sonrió, cuando Sirius noto su "error" dio dos pasos atrás cediéndole el paso.** '¿Qué sucede?' **Dijo Remus divertido.** '¿Es algo malo reírse en tu familia?' **Sirius pensó en sus palabras.**

 _Supongo que si…_

'Solo abre la puerta Lupin.' **Sirius dijo tratando de ocultar lo apenado que estaba.** 'Quizá pueda haber una trampa para mí o algo… mejor tu lastímate.' **Remus sonrió divertido y se volteo a la puerta.**

'Paranoia; eso es lo que tienes.' **Remus le dijo girando la perilla de la habitación.** 'Ya te dije que James Potter es una magnifica persona…' **Remus abrió la puerta, pero se giro a ver a Sirius para seguir sermoneándole.** 'eso de los lados y la guerra, fue tu idea. No creo que él haga algo… ¿así?' **Remus por fin miro la habitación, Sirius se acerco con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.**

'¿Decías?' **Sirius le mostro la habitación con una sonrisilla traviesa.**

'¿Por qué mis cosas están… ¡así!' **Remus miro con horror su baúl y el de Sirius abiertos y totalmente hechos un desastre, ambos parecían formar una extraña separación en la habitación.** '¡No!'

'tranquilo… él es una magnifica persona.' **Sirius canto con sarcasmo. Remus lo miro horrorizado.**

'¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?' **Remus corrió a recoger sus cosas del suelo. Cuando se adentro a la habitación, noto que varía de su ropa estaba tirada y al parecer con cada paso que daba, la situación solo iba empeorando** '¡Sirius!'

'¿Qué? a mí ni me mires, estuve todo el día contigo.' **Sirius se defendió.** 'Fue San Potter estoy seguro.'

'¿esos son mis…? ¡son mis deberes!' **Remus miro sus pergaminos colgados en la lámpara del techo, completamente extendidos, una parte de ellos arrugada y otros incluso partida por la mitad, adornando la parte superior de las dos camas de esa mitad de cuarto.** '¿¡Sirius esos son tus zapatos!? ¿Por qué tus zapatos están pisando mis deberes?' **Remus se levanto y camino a su cama para bajar todos sus deberes. Y ahí encontró todo el desastre.** 'No…' **Remus ahogo su grito.**

 **Todas sus cosas estaban en su cama formando una extraña pirámide en ella. Sus libros estaban abiertos de par en par, algunas hojas de ellos arrugadas y otras regadas en el suelo, algunas tapas manchadas de tinta, la comida para su lechuza estaba rociada en su uniforme de repuesto y alguien le había rociado algún tipo de liquido sobre ella, por lo que se había formado una especie de engrudo pastoso que manchaba toda sus ropa de fin de semana y algunos pergaminos en blanco que usaría para las clases. Sus plumas para escribir estaban destruidas, partidas a la mitad y había un extraño olor en toda la pirámide.**

'Maldito Potter roció toda mi colonia en tu basura.' **Sirius se metió y saco una botella de fino cristal verde.** '¿Qué es esto?' **Sirius le mostro otro frasco pequeño.** '¿guardabas algo importante aquí?' **Se acerco el frasco para olerlo, en cuanto alcanzo a percibir el olor, lo lanzo de nuevo a la pileta de cosas.** '¿Por qué siempre guardas cosas con olores raros? ¡Por Merlín, Lupin! ¡Hey, Es mi uniforme!' **Sirius saco otra túnica de la pirámide.** '¿Qué demonios?'

 _Mi poción… la poción que había practicado todo el mes. ¡La necesito hoy!¡la necesito en escasas horas! Como es que… ¿Por qué?_

'oye…' **Sirius trago saliva al ver a Remus con los ojos nublados. Remus negó con la cabeza, tomo aire y cerró los ojos. Sirius toco su estomago, algo ahí adentro estaba a punto de estallar.** 'Lupin…' **Sirius dijo titubeante.**

'no entiendo…' **Remus dijo limpiándose los ojos y camino a su cama, la cobija también estaba revuelta en todas esas cosas. Miro la cama de Sirius y estaba igual. Las almohadas destrozadas y todos sus libros maltratados.**

 _¿Por qué maltratan así los libros? ¿Qué es esto? No entiendo nada…_

 **Sus zapatos estaban sin cintas y las cintas amarraban las cortinas que marcaban la línea que partía a la mitad la habitación. Sus cobijas, su pijama, sus notas…**

 _¡Mis notas! No, no, no por favor. Mi investigación no…_

 **Remus corrió buscando su segunda libreta de notas. La libreta secreta que usaba para sus noches de luna llena, en donde llevaba una investigación con observaciones de los efectos secundarios de todos los remedios que había hecho por esas ultimas semanas. Tiraba todo al suelo y buscaba desesperado; las envolturas de dulces que había comprado estaban abiertas y algunos de los dulces estaban embarrados en las sabanas de su cama.**

'No esta…' **Sirius se trato de acercar pero noto que su cama estaba de la misma manera.** 'Sirius, no está.' **Remus sintió una desesperación sofocante. No quería pero tenía la necesidad de gritar, de golpear, de sacar ese animal que formaba parte de él aunque aun no fuera hora de la transformación.** '¡No está!' **Remus arrojo la caja de comida de su lechuza al otro lado de la habitación.**

'Tranquilo.' **Sirius se le acerco, esta vez sin titubeos, porque era un experto en tratar gente agresiva.**

'¡no voy a tranquilizarme!' **Remus lo empujo. Sirius lo tomo fuerte del brazo.** '¡Quiero saber por qué demonios mis cosas están así!' **Dijo rojo del enojo. Sirius lo empujo de vuelta a su cama.**

'cuanto drama…' **Una voz se escucho detrás de la pila de cosas que tapaban el otro lado de la habitación que estaba impecable.** 'no niegues que no lo merecías.' **Sirius apretó los puños cuando la escucho. Remus por su parte se levanto de inmediato y camino hacia ella, realmente molesto.** '¡hey!' **James se paro en su baúl y estiro su mano para detenerlo.** 'Ni se te ocurra cruzar la línea.' **Remus se paró en seco y miro el suelo, había una línea gruesa de color negro que delineaba a la perfección la mitad de la habitación. Remus noto que su baúl incluso tenía esa mancha a pesar de que se suponía que ya marcaba la mitad del cuarto.** 'no nos alcanzo tu tinta, así que tuvimos que usar la de Black…' **James dijo con una sonrisa malvada. Sirius camino a donde estaba Remus.** 'por cierto, es muy buena tu tinta Black, nos costó muchísimo quitárnosla de las manos, tuvimos que usar su ropa interior para limpiarnos… ¡claro la limpia! Y aun así, tuvimos que usar las camisas de repuesto de ambos.' **Señalo la ropa que estaba a un costado de los baúles.** 'No se preocupen, ¡miren!' **James le mostro sus manos impecables.** 'Limpias. Gracias.' **Dijo de nuevo sonriendo.** '¿Dónde la compraste? ¡Oh! Déjame adivinar… ¡Borgin & Burkes! seguro es sangre de elfo…' **Dijo James entre risas. Peter también rio por detrás.**

'¿Qué es todo esto?' **Sirius hablo cuando vio como le temblaba la mano a Remus.** 'creí que Lupin estaba fuera de todo esto.' **James hizo una cara de fastidio cuando lo escucho.**

'¿Por qué debería de estarlo? él es igual que tú.' **James salto del baúl de Remus al de Sirius. Remus solo trago saliva y cerró los ojos tratándose de controlar.** 'Incluso Black, creo que Lupin es peor... tómalo como un cumplido.'

'mentiroso.' **Peter lo juzgo desde su cama. Sirius arrugo la frente y apretó sus puños al escuchar a Peter.**

'Hace tres días no parabas de decir que era lindo y ahora…' **Sirius le mostro la habitación. James bostezo y miro a Remus con una mirada altiva.**

'es una pena, porque creo que por fin conseguiste contaminarlo.' **Sirius entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso, quedando a la misma altura que Remus.** 'es obvio que Peter y yo no queremos transformarnos en unas horribles criaturas como ustedes, así que decidimos protegernos separándonos.' **James volvió a saltar al baúl de Remus y se agacho para mirarlo a los ojos, pero Remus agacho la mirada tratado de concentrarse. Mientras James miro a Sirius y le explico con señas.** 'Nosotros; personas civilizadas y puras.' **Señalo el lado impecable del cuarto.** 'Y ustedes; los monstruos sin escrúpulos.' **James mostro sin importancia el lado de Remus y Sirius.** 'ahí, debajo de ese montón de basura.'

'¿¡Porque no te callas James!?' **Remus le grito con la voz cargada de enojo. Sirius lo miro sorprendido.**

'No me hagas eso, no me mires con tus ojitos miel para que crea que eres bueno!' **James le regaño. Mientras que Remus tapaba su boca con su propia mano.** 'Yo sé lo que eres, un malagradecido, mentiroso, malvado.' **Remus apretó sus labios tratando de que esa bestia que estaba a unas horas de salir no se apoderara de él antes.** 'yo se lo que eres Remus. ¡Eres un horrible monstruo! ¡Un monstruo!' **Remus sintió ese calor en sus venas. Después de eso, lo siguiente fue una sorpresa, para James e incluso para él mismo.**

'¡Cállate!' **Remus se le lanzo a James usando una fuerza sobrehumana que se había apoderado de él, James choco tan fuerte contra el suelo, sintiendo que el que lo apretaba era un chico de cuarto y no el enclenque de Remus.** '¿¡Por qué!?' **Remus le grito teniéndolo en el suelo inmóvil. Peter se levanto pero la energía que irradiaba Remus se sentía realmente peligrosa.**

'POR HIPOCRITA.' **James dijo con valor, él más que nadie sentía esa pesada energía, pero a pesar de eso miro trato de patear a Remus. El chico de ojos miel apretó los dientes y apretó mas sus brazos, James se quejo al sentir los dedos enterados de Remus.** '¡Black! ¡Controla a tu bestia!' **James grito aguantando el dolor, Sirius parpadeo y camino cruzando la línea.**

'¡No me digas así!' **Remus golpeo su cabeza, James prefirió más eso a sentir su mano en su brazo.** '¡yo no te hice nada! ¡No tenias que haber hecho esto!' **Lo levanto un poco del suelo y lo volvió a estrellar en él.** 'es injusto!' **James sintió las lágrimas de Remus en su rostro, mientras que era nuevamente estrellado en el suelo.**

'¡si me hiciste algo!' **James se defendió tratando de detenerlo pero Remus ahora era inamovible.**

'¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡Yo te estaba defendiendo!' **Remus volteo a ver a Sirius que se detuvo al ver sus ojos con la pupila dilatada, casi no se veía ese miel que solía ponerlo incomodo. Por alguna razón a Sirius le desagrado eso.** '¡y tú me hiciste esto! ¿Sabes cuánto me costó hacer esa poción? ¿Por qué?' **volvió a azotarlo en el suelo. James se golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza y esta vez no pudo evitar quejarse del dolor.**

'¡Peter!' **Le llamo a Peter, pero cuando Remus miro a Peter el chico dio un paso atrás.**

'¿Tú lo ayudaste verdad?' **Remus dijo rojo del coraje.** '¿A ti que te hice?' **cualquier razón que tuviera Peter, le pareció muy vana en ese momento. Remus al no tener respuesta del chico, inconscientemente enterró sus uñas en los brazos de James. Estaba molesto, pero sobretodo descontrolado.**

'¡Remus!' **James grito con dolor.** '¡me estas lastimando!'

'¿Qué diferencia hay de lo que tú me hiciste?' **Remus le grito.** '¿Por qué crees que todo esto solo se trata de ti?' **James abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza sin poder soportar el dolor en sus brazos, estaba seguro que le estaban sangrando.**

'¡AHHHHHH! ¡Para ya!' **Comenzó a chillar.** '¡me estas lastimando!' **Remus nuevamente lo volvió a estrellar en el suelo.** '¡Deja de actuar como ANIMAL!' **James grito lo mas fuerte que pudo. Remus se detuvo asustado, pero todavía apretando los brazos de James, esta vez por el pánico.** '¡Me duele! Me duele mucho!' **Remus miro a James, el chico tenia los lentes empañados con lagrimas en los ojos, miro sus manos, estaban enterradas en los brazos de él. Remus lo soltó de inmediato, James se volvió a quejar cubriendo con sus manos la parte en la que Remus le había lastimado.**

'James…' **Remus miro sus manos, todavía en shock. Un par de lagrimas sobaron sus mejillas cuando miro al chico girando de dolor.** 'James lo siento…' **Remus se trato de acercar al chico pero una mano lo empujo hacia atrás.**

'no lo toques.' **Remus levanto la mirada, ahí estaba Peter con una mirada de miedo y total decepción. Remus miro a James una vez más, el chico lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, para después mostrarle lo herido que estaban sus brazos.** 'No tenías que hacer eso…' **Remus trago saliva y negó con la cabeza, James le lanzo lo primero que vio en el suelo; era un libro. Remus ni siquiera hizo el intento por esquivarlo, una parte de él sentía que lo merecía.**

'Eres peor que todas esas bestias que nos enseñan en clases.' **James dijo mirando sus brazos moreteados y todavía con las marcas de Remus en ellos. Remus comenzó a sollozar, negando con la cabeza.** '¡Largo de aquí! ¡Y si piensas volver, no se te ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra! ¡Juro que le voy a decir a McGonagall o a Dumbledore o a alguien, te van a expulsar de aquí! ¡Por malo!' **Remus comenzó a negar, rogándole a James que no lo hiciera.**

'James… lo siento enserio. Yo no quería… no lo hagas por favor!' **Remus tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Peter alejo a James del chico por si se le ocurría atacarlo nuevamente, lo hizo tan rápido Remus se quedo estático y miro la cruda verdad. Ellos le tenían miedo…**

'Ya vete…' **Peter le volvió a decir fríamente pero sin mirarlo.**

'¡Que te largues!' **James le volvió a lanzar otro libro. Remus asintió limpiando torpemente las lágrimas de sus ojos y corrió a la salida del cuarto.**

 **Peter se agacho junto con James y trato de ayudarlo con sus brazos.**

'¿Cómo voy a hacer la audición con estos brazos?' **James le chillo a Peter.** '¿Cómo se supone que voy a lanzar la Quaffle? Yo soy un cazador! Con estos brazos yo…'

'James creo que hay cosas más importantes en que…'

'¡exacto!' **Sirius se les acerco molesto.** 'Escucha a la bola de grasa por una vez en tu vida.' **Sirius se agacho para mirar a James de frente. James busco otro objeto cerca en caso de que Black se aprovechara de la situación.** 'no me importa en absoluto lo de la ropa o todo esto! Créeme… ¡te lo agradezco! Agradezco tanto que hayas puesto esta línea que nos separa. Ha sido la mejor decisión que hemos hecho en estas cuarto paredes.' **Sirius manoteo sus mejillas y James empujo furioso los brazos de Sirius. En este momento James no pensaba en nada, solo se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía.** 'Porque si yo cargo con aura del mal, entonces tú debes de cargar con toda la tropa…'

'¿Estas ciego? ¡mira como me dejo!' **James le mostro sus brazos.**

'¡y mira lo que le hiciste!' **Sirius se levanto y le mostro el cuarto.** '¡Él no es como nosotros!' **Sirius dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas pero sin titubeos.** 'tal vez no lo conozca mucho Potter, tal vez ni siquiera me de un comino conocer a alguien, pero si sé que lo que sea que te haya hecho, no lo hizo con la intención de lastimarte.' **Sirius hablo ignorando las miradas de sus dos compañeros de cuarto.** 'te lo digo yo, que todos los días me levanto con la única intención de tratarlo peor que a mi elfo domestico. Solo para saber si es verdad que exista gente tan buena.' **James lo miro con desaprobación, pero sintiendo algo de pena por las palabras de Sirius.** 'No debiste de llamarlo de esa manera...'

'¿ahh no?' **James miro sus brazos.** 'tal vez el no debió de haber actuado de esa manera! Sabes, la única razón por la cual he sido tolerante contigo, es porque desde el primer momento que te conocí fuiste autentico. Él nos mintió, fue un hipócrita que nos hizo creer a todos que era alguien bueno, pero termino siendo igual que tus amigos. Que no les importa lo que sientan los demás…'

'ocupas un cerebro nuevo Potter! ¿mís amigos? ¡No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estas hablando!' **Sirius le lanzo una almohada destrozada.** 'No me interesa lo que pienses hacer, pero una cosa si es clara... sea cual sea tu punto, Remus no es el monstruo aquí.' **Sirius azoto la puerta saliendo de la habitación. Mientras que Peter se tiro a su cama, se sentía avergonzado, no había explicación ara estarlo pero cuando miro el otro lado de la habitación, un agujero negro se formo en su estomaguito.**

 _Tal vez…_

'Tal vez debimos de preguntarle primero…' **Peter expreso esa culpa que le recorría la espalda. James seguía rojo de las mejillas y todavía con los ojos llorosos; el chico era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir tan rápido su error. Se levanto abrochando su camisa de nuevo, Peter lo miro…** '¿enserio vas a ir a decírselo a la profesora McGonagall?' **Peter espero que James le dijera que no, pero por la mirada que le lanzo James no era algo seguro.**

'primero voy a encargarme de esto…' **James le mostro molesto sus brazos.** 'ya después me encargare de eso.' **Peter odio su respuesta y solamente agacho su mirada.** '¿Vienes o qué?' **James dijo en un tono parecido al que usaba Sirius todos los días. Peter trago saliva y camino tímidamente detrás de él. Antes de salir de la habitación, miro el desastre que había provocado.**

 **Respiro profundo y pensó en sus acciones. Todo este desastre, por una estúpida escena que había visto en el patio esa mañana…**

 **Remus estaba abrazando a Bellatrix, la chica estaba en sus brazos mirándolo atónita… o al menos eso fue lo que él percibió. Se había molestado tanto por la escena que había corrido hacia James contándole una historia completamente diferente; una historia que su bajo autoestima había creado en defensa de su falta de valor para hablarle a la chica. James había creído que Remus, era cómplice de todas las cosas que Sirius le había hecho y no conforme con eso apoyaba que los Slytherin como Bellatrix le llamaran "Sangre sucia" a Lily Evans; hecho que sulfuro a James. Corrió a enfrentarlo de frente como solía hacerlo siempre con Sirius y cuando bajo, lo encontró con Sirius que bofeteo a Lily y Remus en vez de detenerlo, fue el primero en reír. James iba acercarse, pero Remus y Sirius salieron corriendo, McGonagal había entrado a la habitación; James supuso que fue eso… y aunque Lily fue abordada de inmediato por la profesora McGonagall, al parecer Lily no le dijo nada de lo que había pasado. Seguramente por miedo, pensó James. Así que corrió a buscar junto con Peter a sus compañeros de cuarto. Pero nunca los encontró. Porque nunca imagino que estuvieran en la biblioteca.**

'¿y si no pasaron las cosas así?' **Peter le murmuro cauteloso a James que pisoteaba el suelo furioso pensando en todas las palabras que Sirius le había dicho.**

'¡Peter basta! ¡Tu estuviste ahí! ¿lo recuerdas?' **James lo señalo molesto.** '¡Él se estaba riendo de ella!'

'Pero…'

'¡Nada!' **James lo detuvo.** 'Yo no me equivoque.' **James sentencio, pero cuando lo hizo sintio un incomodo tiron en el pecho.** 'yo no me equivoque…' **Se lo volvió a repetir, pero esta vez su tono de voz fue debil. Miro a Peter una vez más, el chico solo agacho la cabeza con tristeza. James trago saliva y miro el pasillo, pensando en donde estaría Remus o que estaría haciendo…** 'No.' **Sacudio su cabeza.** 'Yo no me equivoque.' **Siguió caminando a la enfermería.**


	18. La otra versión de las cosas

**EL PRINCIPIO DE LAS COSAS.**

'¿Qué tu qué?' **Peter se encogió en sus hombros al escuchar la frase, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de vergüenza pero en su estomago seguía sintiendo esas mariposillas revoloteando en todas partes.**

 _Sé que está molesta pero sigue pareciéndose a un ángel._

'¡te prohíbo! Escúchame bien asqueroso mestizo.' **Peter trago saliva al ver como Bellatrix meneaba su cabeza y el cabello bailaba a su ritmo.**

 _Woah… enserio, enserio, enserio esta niña es la definición de belleza natural. Lo único malo es su parentesco con Sirius… todo lo demás. Es Perfecta._

 **Si, Peter no tenía mucho sentido de sobrevivéncia. El chico solo veía embobado a la chica que no dejaba de vitorear diferentes formas de torturarlo si es que se le volvía acercar.**

'…vas amanecer sin extremidades! ¡No puedes decir que soy linda! ¡Yo soy un Black!' **Remus se encontraba a escasos metros de la escena, se había detenido cuando vio a Peter, quería saludarlo y pedirle un libro de criaturas mágicas que le había conseguido de la biblioteca. Ahí en el patio, parecía perfecto abordarlo, porque estaba solo y él tenía la compañía de Sirius, eso significaba que no habría un batallón entre James y el primo de Bellatrix. También el licántropo vio la oportunidad para poder mostrarle a Peter que Sirius no era una mala persona; tenía todavía la esperanza de que olvidaran las asperezas del pasado. Pero antes de que se acercara, la prima de Sirius tiro de la túnica de Peter y comenzó a gritonearle al chico regordete de la habitación número 7. Lo que nos lleva a…**

'Tu prima tiene un serio problema con el manejo del enojo…' **Remus le murmuro a Sirius que estaba recargado en la pared, cruzado de brazos mirando la escena indiferente.**

'Y no es la peor de la familia.' **Dijo pensando en su propia madre. Remus lo volteo a ver riéndose. Sirius lo miro con molestia.** '¿Por qué te ríes? Es enserio…' **Remus negó con la cabeza todavía sonriente.** 'y tú tienes un serio problema mental…' **Sirius musito y volteo la mirada.**

'Creo que deberíamos de ayudarle.' **Remus volvió con Peter, el chico cubría su rostro tratándose de proteger de alguna bofetada que Bellatrix le quisiera dar.** 'o ¿por qué no hablas con tu prima? Tal vez la convenzas de controlar su carácter con Peter, él solo parece querer ser…' **Era muy obvio para Remus los sentimientos de Peter hacía Bellatrix, pero no sabía si la reacción de Sirius sería pacifica con esa información. En el plan en el que estaban, esa información lo único que causaría seria más problemas entre sus compañeros de cuarto y para rematar podían incluirlo a él. Así que el chico de ojos miel, mejor decidió omitirse la palabra.** '…su amigo.' **Sirius alzo una ceja al escuchar a Remus.**

'Oye, si eso se solucionara con una absurda platica. Créeme los Black serían igual de agradables que los Potter.' **Sirius se acerco a Remus y se recargo en una de las columnas a mirar de mas cerca la escena. Rio cuando Bellatrix empujo a Peter al suelo.** '¿Además porque debería de ayudarlo? Mira, es divertido…' **Sirius le mostro sonriente a Remus, que por primera vez no rio de sus comentarios.** '¿No vas a reírte?' **A Sirius le fastidio la falta reacción de Remus, así que lo ignoro volviéndose a la masacre que su prima le estaba dando a su segundo archienenmigo.** 've que tonto se ve…'

'Okay… es hora de intervenir.' **Remus dio un paso hacía Peter pero Sirius lo jalo de regreso.** '¡Oye! ¿Piensas dejarlo ahí?' **Sirius lo miro incrédulo.**

'Seh…' **Le dijo fríamente.** 'me he pasado toda la mañana leyendo libros, creo que es justo que tenga un poco de entretenimiento.' '¡solo mírala!' **Remus miro a Bellatrix, estaba enserio histérica.** 'no se tú, pero yo no quiero acercarme a ese monstruo…' **Remus lo miro sin entender sus palabras. Se suponían que eran primos y se llevaban al menos políticamente bien.** 'Y te agradecería que no lo hicieras tampoco.'

'¿y qué tal si lo hago?' **Sirius rodo los ojos y le sugirió con ellos que no lo hiciera.** 'Peter necesita…'

'¡LARGO!' **Remus dio un pequeño salto al escuchar el grito de Bellatrix. Volteo y solo vio a Peter alejándose lo más rápido posible que sus piernas le permitieran.**

'Solo piénsalo!' **Grito como a cinco metros de distancia. Bellatrix gruño y se dio la vuelta.**

'Genial… ya no vi su cara de susto. Gracias Lupin.' **Sirius dijo decepcionado recargándose en el muro. Para cuando volteo a Remus el chico caminaba hacía Bellatrix.** 'Enserio que es patético…' **Gruño y no tuvo mas remedio que seguirlo. Sabía que Remus era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta que podía ser atacado por esa criatura a la que le decían que era su prima.**

'Bellatrix.' **Remus llamo a la chica. Bellatrix volteo y cuando lo vio, bufo con enfado. Según ella, ese día le llovían idiotas por montón.** 'hola.' **Bellatrix lo barrió con la mirada y se dio la vuelta. Sirius le mostro lo obvio del asunto pero Remus lo miro con incredulidad y camino de nuevo hacia ella.** 'Bellatrix, okay… ¡hola!' **Remus se puso frente a la chica que solo se detuvo porque estuvo a punto de estamparse con el chico de Gryffindor.**

 **Chico de Gryffindor que estaba de buen humor y unas deseosas ganas de ser intrépido, al menos por el día de hoy. Si, porque días como hoy tenia "sobre energía"; digo días como hoy, porque hoy era luna llena. Así que a Remus le sobraba agilidad, velocidad y energía. Incrementaba conforme se acercara la hora de la transformación. Pero a estas horas del medio día, Remus poseía la energía de un chico normal de once años. Así que podía alcanzar a niñas fácilmente, incluso a niñas como Bellatrix.** 'Me llamo Remus.' **Dijo estirando su mano. Bellatrix miro su mano, bufo con sarcasmo y continúo su camino.**

'largo de aquí fenómeno.' **Bellatrix lo barrió con la mirada. Para después detenerse y voltear hacia atrás.** 'controlas a tu mascota o le enseño a que se comporte.' **Bellatrix le mostro a Sirius su varita.**

'quiero ver que lo hagas…' **Sirius dijo con una sonrisa retorcida.** '¿No te da miedo que te expulsen? "¡oh! Santo cielo una Black expulsada de Hogwarts! Pero que deshonra… pufff!" cabeza achicharrada.' **Sirius se refería a ese árbol genealógico que estaba en su casa. Bellatrix lo miro seria para después volverse a Remus.** 'tranquila, ¿sabes qué? La verdad es que no le vendría nada mal que lo adiestraran un poco, se está volviendo realmente un dolor de cabeza.' **Remus lo miro de reojo confundido…**

 _¿Está hablando de… no es nada gracioso. ¬¬_

'yo creí que ya habías aprendido como se hace, después de todo tu tienes al gusano de Kreacher…' **Aunque Kreacher no le agradara, odiaba que Bellatrix le hablara de esa manera. Sirius sentía que era algo que solo podía hacer él**. 'pero si tanto insistes…' **Remus miro la varita de Bellatrix pero no sintió miedo alguno (que puedo decir todavía no conocía bien a los Black.). Ahí fue cuando** **Sirius se enderezo y la detuvo amenazándole discretamente con la mirada y su varita bien posicionada para cualquier ataque.**

'Okaaaaay...' **Remus miro de reojo a ambos lados. Sirius lo miro de reojo también y bufo con enojo cuando vio su mirada perdida, había algo en Remus Lupin que lo desesperaba enserio, a lo mejor era su tranquilidad para manejar cualquier asunto, que en comparación a la de él que era una maquina en expreso.** 'Creo que deberíam…' **Era como una tortura escucharlo hablar.**

'¡cállate Lupin!' **Sirius le dijo desesperado y volvió amenazarlo con la mirada.**

'¿Enserio te agrada?' **Bellatrix se burlo de él. Sirius agacho la mirada para después sentir como ese enojo le recorría la sangre.**

'él me agrada a mi también.' **Remus la interrumpió. Bellatrix lo miro molesta y antes de que le contestara, Remus siguió.** 'no sé que tiene de malo eso… ni tampoco que este en Gryffindor.' **Bellatrix bufo con altivez, para voltear con Sirius y barrerlo con la mirada.**

'¡Que te calles! No quiero escucharte hablar Lupin.' **Sirius le dijo realmente enfadado a Remus.** 'eso no es de tu incumbencia.' **Remus miro a Bellatrix que solo negaba con desaprobación.** 'vámonos.' **Sirius camino queriéndose alejarse de su prima Bellatrix, que solo rio con malicia.**

'huye cobarde…' **Bellatrix le murmuro una vez que paso el chico a su lado.**

'De acuerdo.' **Remus acepto la decisión de Sirius, que se sorprendió demasiado pero no hizo acción alguna para que se notara.** 'Solo espera…' **Sirius se volteo para detenerlo pero Remus, tenía tanta energía y quería aprovecharla. Corrió a la chica y se acerco a ella con la intención de que Sirius no escuchara.** 'hola de nuevo…' **Bellatrix le gruño cuando sintió su amable energía cerca.** 'Explícame.' **Bellatrix arrugo la frente ofendida.** 'Eso… ¡todo!' **Remus dijo emocionado.** 'él no va hacerlo y yo no voy a dejar de preguntar… si estoy haciendo algo mal tienes que decírmelo...'

'¿cómo dirigirte a mi?' **Bellatrix lo empujo y Remus asintió.**

'Exacto.' **Remus volvió acercarse y Sirius ya se acercaba a jalarlo del brazo.** 'Aquí 7:00 p.m' **Remus dijo rápidamente antes de que Sirius lo jalara de la túnica. Bellatrix lo miro con asco y se dio la media vuelta ignorando cualquier palabra que Remus le había dirigido. Lo único que hizo la chica fue sacudirse la túnica y seguir con su camino.**

'¡basta! ¡Deja de hacer eso!' **Sirius lo regaño.** 'no quiero que vuelvas hacer eso. No tienes que meterte en esos temas. Es mi familia y si no lo has notado ¡somos complicados!' **Sirius señalo el camino donde se había ido Bellatrix.** **Remus trago saliva y por un segundo se arrepintió de haber hecho todo eso.** 'no toda la gente es como tú…' **Sirius se detuvo ahí cuando miro al chico de ojos miel parpadearle curioso.** '¡Me refiero! a que ella no va a venir hablar contigo y si viene, lo único que va hacer es burlarse de tu estúpida inocencia y de mí de paso. Así que si quieres ayudarme, déjate de estas tonterías de una buena vez.' **Sirius hablo con tanta pasión que termino con las mejillas rojas de coraje.**

'lo siento Sirius…' **Remus agacho la mirada.** 'tienes razón…' **Sirius rodo los ojos pero no negó que enserio lo había fastidiado.** 'es tu familia y yo no debería de meterme solo porque me siento el invencible.' **Miro a Sirius a los ojos y el mayor de los Black sintió un cosquilleo al ver tristes sus ojos miel.**

'Que injusto…' **musito Sirius con coraje.** 'solo no vuelvas hacerlo…' **Dijo empujándolo mientras volvía a su camino al gran comedor. Remus se quedo ahí suspirando, pensando que con lo susceptible que era Sirius, seguro si lo acompañaba, no pararía de hacer referencia al tema o seguro lo ignoraría todo el camino y eso no ayudaría para nada a su consciencia.** 'Vamos Lupin…' **Sirius se detuvo y le dijo con una voz indiferente. Remus levanto la mirada y lo vio; el chico tenia sus manos en los bolsillos y lo miraba con una mirada totalmente neutral.** 'ni creas que ya me olvide del pudin que me debes.' **Sus ojos brillaron malvadamente cuando termino la referencia, Remus supo entonces que todo estaba bien y lo siguió libre de culpas.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

'esta escuela puede ser un verdadero asco… pero este pudin es…' **Sirius dijo re-lambiendo las sobras del pudin de chocolate que se había terminado 5 minutos atrás. Snape lo miro con enfado, ya le había enfadado que siguiera repitiendo lo mismo cada vez que raspaba el vasito de fino cristal. Remus en cambio se reía cada vez que lo miraba detrás de su libro, cuando se comportaba así y hablaba con total desfachatez, no podía evitar imaginarse a James a un lado haciendo lo mismo o incluso algo peor…**

 _Esos dos juntos serían algo realmente gracioso..._

'¿De qué te ríes?' **Sirius le pregunto frio a Remus, cuando el chico despertó de sus pensamientos solo negó tranquilamente y volvió a su libro. Bueno, Sirius no le creyó nada.** 'ni creas que no se qué te tramas algo Lupin.' **Remus rio de nuevo.**

 _Su nivel de Paranoia, enserio se supera conforme pasan los días…_

'lo sé…' **le dijo con altivez a Severus que solo asintió sin darle importancia. En cambio Remus, puso a un lado su libro para escucharlo, lo que motivo a Sirius continuar con su punto.** 'parece que no rompes ningún plato, pero yo sé que cuando pones esos ojitos miel de esa manera…' **Sirius inclino su mano mirando a Remus juguetonamente, que solo rio de lo falso que iba a ser argumento. Por desgracia el chico de ojos miel no pudo escucharlo por completo porque el otro chico que los acompañaba hizo una observación un tanto incomoda… como la mayoría de sus comentarios.**

'¿ojitos?' **Severus pensó en voz alta, esa palabra no era muy Ancestralmente Black en su punto de vista, a menos que fuera un insulto; y no, este no era un insulto, era una descripción.**

 **Sirius lo volteo a ver sonrojado por su "error" y le lanzo el pudin en la cara (el traste de pudin), solo por habérselo remarcado. Remus quedo boquiabierto por la acción de su compañero de cuarto y le paso de inmediato una servilleta a Severus.**

'¡no tenias que hacer eso Black!' **Severus le dijo molesto, pero Sirius solo tomo otro platillo al azar, por si deseaba seguir abriendo su bocota.** 'solo fue un pensamiento en voz alta… ¡además, tú fuiste el que dijo eso!' **Sirius estaba a punto de lanzarle el plato pero alguien se lo quito de paso. El chico al ver que nada salió estrellándose en la cara del chico de Slytherin, alzo la mirada, solo para encontrarse con una pelirroja que le sonreía amable, el chico se compuso y decidió dejar todo este asunto por la paz (ignorando a la pelirroja que le sonreía amable.).**

'¡Hola!' **Lily Evans corrió a sentarse a un lado de Severus, cuando lo miro bien parpadeo un par de veces y comenzó a reírse. Severus se sonrojo algo molesto por la reacción de su mejor amiga.** 'Alguien es fan del pudin de chocolate…' **Canto quitando con su dedo índice un poco del pudin de la túnica de su amigo de la infancia. Severus la miro sin gracia cuando se llevo la mezcla a sus labios, era como echarle en cara lo que le había pasado.** 'Y ahora veo porque...' **Dijo dándole un codazo amigable todavía con el dedo índice en su boca.** '¡delicioso!' **Dijo finalmente.** '¡Remus!' **Se volteo a ver al chico de ojos miel que seguía algo tenso por toda la situación de antes.** '¿Qué sucede?' **Remus miro de reojo a Sirius y luego a Lily.**

'Nada…' **Dijo tomando su libro nuevamente, fingiendo que nada había pasado.** '¿Cómo estas Lily?' **Sirius lo miro de reojo todavía serio.** '¿nada de persecuciones?' **Lily rio y negó.** 'Si bueno aquí tampoco como puedes verlo.' **Miro a Sirius que solo les volteo la mirada y fingió no haber escuchado nada. Remus recordó la charla que tuvo con Bellatrix dos horas atrás, miro a Sirius y un extraño remolino le surgió en el estomago; enserio quería hablar con su prima y convencerla de cambiar su actitud con Peter e incluso con Sirius, sentía que podía hacerlo pero… Sirius, él no estaría de acuerdo. Ya se lo había dicho en la mañana.** 'bueno, creo que iré un rato a la biblioteca.' **Sirius volvió a mirarlo de reojo, cuando Remus se levanto, Sirius también lo hizo.** 'No tienes que acompañarme sino quieres… Aquí esta Severus… ustedes pueden…' **Iba a decir que idear mas planes en nombre del escuadrón problema, pero esa no era una buena idea.**

'necesito terminar los deberes de Encantamientos…' **Sirius dijo sin importancia.** 'Además…' **Miro a la mesa y no pudo evitar mirar a Lily y suspirar.** 'no.' **Le dijo a Remus y camino a la salida.**

'de acuerdo…' **Remus suspiro, Sirius arrugo la frente, por un segundo creyó que Remus no estaba muy de acuerdo con su compañía.** 'los veo luego, Lily… Severus.' **Remus se despidió y camino a la salida. Sirius lo miro de reojo, todavía con la curiosidad de saber que era lo que le pasaba.**

'si quieres ir solo…' **Sirius dijo como si no le importase, pero muy en el fondo esperaba que Remus dijera algo cordial que cortara sus intenciones de abandonarlo.** '…solo termino mis deberes y me voy.' **no hubo nada.** 'Igual, tengo varias cosas que hacer…'

'¿Cómo molestar a James?' **Sirius asintió fríamente.** 'Si… no, prefiero que estés conmigo a saber que puedes acabar colgado en la torre de astronomía.'

'¿Por qué estas tan seguro que soy yo el que terminaría colgado?' **Remus lo miro y alzo una ceja. Sirius lo miro y negó ofendido. Remus rio. Sirius bufo con enfado.** 'sabes que… adelantate.'

'oye solo estoy bromeando…' **Remus lo tomo del brazo, Sirius sintió su agarre más fuerte de lo normal así que solo bajo la mirada para asegurarse que era la mano de Remus la que lo tomaba.** '¿bromear? ¿Eso si puedes hacer?'

'solo si usamos el tono sarcástico.' **Sirius dijo quitándose la mano de Remus del brazo y dejándolo caer como si no tuviera importancia.**

'Por supuesto.' **Remus asintió divertido. Sirius tomo su mochila y se dio la media vuelta.** 'Oye… no quería correrte o algo así. De hecho sería genial que me acompañaras a estudiar. A lo mejor rodeado de libros tu cabeza pueda desechar ideas absurdas… como asesinar a James.' **Remus le mostró su libro, como una invitación para que lo acompañara.** 'Además todavía me siento apenado por lo de hace unas horas con tu prima…' **Remus rasco su frente avergonzado, Sirius trago saliva y se puso serio una vez más.**

'Te dije que no importaba.'

'no me dijiste eso… y yo note que enserio te molesto…'

'¿quieres callarte?' **Sirius de nuevo le hablo cortante.** 'Si te digo que no importa, no importa. ¿Tengo que decírtelo directamente para que lo entiendas?'

'lo siento.' **Remus inconscientemente parpadeo un par veces más de lo normal, cosa que incomodo a Sirius por completo.**

'Deja de disculparte.' **El chico de ojos grises lo empujo.** '¡te estoy diciendo que no importa!' **Esta vez su voz sonó algo trabada y su mirada solo se enfocaba en el suelo.** '¡Y deja de mirarme así!' **Le quito el libro y camino a la biblioteca.** 'Tú eres el que necesita estar rodeado de buenas ideas y letras y libros… tu cabeza esta hueca Lupin.' **Remus sonrió mientras lo veía subiendo la escalera refunfuñando, completamente sonrojado de las mejillas.**

 _Enserio le agrado._

'¿Qué estas esperando ahora? ¿una invitación?' **Sirius se detuvo y volvió a regañarlo. Remus levanto ambos brazos declarándose inocente y corrió a seguir al chico.** 'Bueno al menos esta vez no te tardaste las eras para subir los escalones.' **Sirius le enterró el libro en el pecho y continuó caminando a la biblioteca.**

'Voy detrás de ti…' **Remus dijo dejándolo que se alejara unos cuantos metros para tener la perfecta excusa para correr.**

'Pues mas te vale que te muevas.' **Sirius dijo apretando los puños.**

 **En la biblioteca nada cambio. Remus como de costumbre se quedo perdido entre las páginas de algún libro, podía ser de lo que fuera. El chico de ojos miel no lo desecharía hasta tener una opinión razonada sobre aquella obra. Sirius por su parte también tomo algún libro de su interés, Remus noto que el chico de ojos grises tenía cierta fascinación con los libros de aventuras; así que a propósito puso una pileta de los que conocía y pusieran un rato a Sirius ocupado. Para su desgracia la mayoría de los libros que le puso cerca no le interesaron al chico Black. Fue hasta que tomo uno bastante ligero y comenzó a hojearlo. Entonces el tiempo comenzó a volar con rapidez, los pergaminos de Remus estaban casi llenos y el libro de Sirius ya llevaba una gran parte de hojas leídas.**

'Lindo…' **Sirius escucho una voz a lo lejos pero la persona estaba más cerca de lo que creía.** 'Adoro ese libro.' **Sirius parpadeo y levanto la mirada, unos ojos verdes leían la portada del libro que estaba sosteniendo. Sirius lo cerró y lo puso en la mesa, como si ya no quisiera leer otra frase de aquel libro.** 'no, continua. Lo termine la primera semana.' **Sirius solo asintió desechando la idea. Lily trago saliva y volvió a intentarlo, no entendía porque Sirius la evitaba tanto… la verdad es que si lo sabía.** 'bueno igual el final es horrible. La enfermedad se propaga, Celestina se salva pero el tipo muere salvándola.' **Sirius suspiro con enfado, tenía la intención de seguir leyéndolo pero ahora la pelirroja le había arruinado el final.** 'Lo siento… creí que ya no te interesaba leerlo.' **Sirius negó con la cabeza y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Remus.** 'Él salió un momento… el profesor Dumbledore le llamo hace un rato.' **Sirius se sintió tan traicionado y al mismo tiempo incomodo por la presencia de Lily.** 'Pero supongo que es buena oportunidad para conocernos.' **Sirius se levanto con los ojos cerrados y un gesto serio.** '¿Sirius estas…?'

'con permiso.' **Lily parpadeo al ver a Sirius tomar sus cosas con toda la intención de largarse de ahí.**

'Severus no tarda en llegar…' **Lily trato de convencerlo con eso para que se quedara.** '¿ustedes son amigos verdad?' **Sirius se detuvo y la miro serio para después desviar su mirada. Lily se encogió en sus hombros algo intimidada.** 'al parecer no.'

'Si Lupin vuelve, dile que fui a la parte segura del castillo.' **Sirius dijo cortante y tomo su mochila pero al momento en que la tomo, la mano de la pelirroja lo detuvo, Sirius inmediatamente soltó la mochila y limpio su mano inconscientemente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, Lily bajo la mirada con tristeza.** 'Oye…' **A Sirius no le nacía pedirle disculpas, lo que complicaba la situación.**

'¿Por qué?' **Lily le pregunto con voz queda. Sirius rodo los ojos con fastidio y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, tomo el libro que había dejado y lo abrió en la página que se había quedado.** '¿eso qué significa?'

'significa que quiero terminar este libro.' **Sirius dijo sin importancia.**

'¿Así le hablas a todo el mundo?' **Lily le dijo algo molesta. Sirius trato de concentrarse en la lectura pero era muy difícil con la presencia de Lily ahí. No sabía si no le agradaba porque sabía que era hija de padres Muggles, o era porque su personalidad era demasiado buena para ser verdad… a Remus se lo creía pero era muy difícil con otra gente.** 'Sirius, sé lo que piensa tu familia de mi. Tu familia y todos tus amigos.' **Lily continuo, Sirius se sintió más incomodo que nunca y no negó que le molesto escucharla hablar de su familia.**

 _¿Quién se creía para hablar de mi familia?_

'ellos no son mis amigos.' **Sirius le dijo todavía con el libro en las manos.**

 _Maldito Lupin! Esta es una gran táctica para evitar las miradas incomodas. A partir de hoy cargare un libro a todas partes._

'sé que no les gusta que mis padres no hagan magia…'

'creí que la regla primordial de la biblioteca era no hablar.' **Lily se enderezo y acerco su silla al chico de ojos grises que solo levanto la mirada para corroborar si lo había hecho.**

'me agradas.' **Llily le dijo secamente.** 'yo se que no eres como ellos.' **Sirius se detuvo y golpeo la mesa con su libro. Lily dio un salto del susto pero de inmediato se compuso y miro fijamente al chico.** 'sé que piensas lo mismo, pero que no me llames de esa manera significa mucho para mí.' **Sirius volvió a levantar el libro y tapo sus sonrojadas mejillas. Lily lo miro y no lo presiono más.**

'¿Cuánto se iba a tardar Lupin?' **Sirius dijo fríamente. Lily sonrió.**

'también que seas amigo de Remus es lindo.' **Sirius apretó el libro cuando la escucho.**

'no somos amigos.' **Lily lo miro incrédula y rio divertida.**

'lo entiendo…' **Dijo la pequeña tomando otro libro de los que tenía Sirius regados en la mesa, Sirius la miro de reojo curioso.** '¿Qué me dices de este?' **Lily le mostro la portada. EL chico de ojos grises la miro y negó con la cabeza.**

'Predecible… no entiendo porque debe de haber un triangulo amoroso en ese tipo de aventuras.' **Lily agacho la cabeza, sus libros favoritos tenían cierto tinte romántico.**

'de acuerdo… entonces pasemos al siguiente.' **Lily tomo el otro, pero Sirius se lo quito y le arrojo uno con un león en la portada.**

'nada de besos, ni amoríos absurdos.' **Le dijo sin quitarle la mirada al libro que tenía en las manos. Lily parpadeo y miro el libro. A los pocos segundos lo abrió para comenzar a leerlo.** 'y niña…' **Sirius la interrumpió, Lily alzo la vista, Sirius seguía con la mirada en su libro y con una voz bastante indiferente continuo.** 'agradezco que no lloriquearas respecto al tema de la sangre. Es mucho más fácil soportarlos de esa manera.' **A pesar de las palabras frías de Sirius, Lily se sintió orgullosa de haberlo enfrentado.** 'solo espero que no te la pases gritándolo por toda la escuela, no quiero que Lupin lo sepa…'

'¿Por qué?' **Lily estaba segura que Remus lo entendería como ella, porque al final Sirius había sido criado de esa manera, era injusto juzgarlo por los valores que sus padres le habían dado… y después de todo Sirius jamás la había tratado mal. Simplemente evitaba tratarla y eso era mejor que insultarla.** 'él lo entendería créeme.'

'es bastante odioso cuando hace preguntas acerca de todo eso, además es un tema que no le incumbe… ni a ti.' **Sirius dijo fríamente. Lily arrugo la frente algo enfadada por su comentario.** 'solo no se lo digas.' **Sirius trato de no ser tan duro esta vez.** 'Él todavía cree que este mundo está hecho de bombones y grajeas de sabores…'

'deliciosas por cierto.' **Un pensamiento de Lily salió a la plática.** 'lo siento, es que es algo nuevo para mí…' **Sirius miro hacia el techo con enfado para después mirarla a ella diciéndole con su mirada que tomara todo esto enserio.** 'que tierno.' **Le dijo aprovechando que la miraba. Sirius la miro con desagrado.** 'estoy segura que te vas acostumbrar a esto… a mí.' **lo miro segura.**

'mi familia no es de las que se amolden a algo, ni yo.' **Sirius termino diciéndole, Lily asintió y abrió el libro. Sirius la miro de reojo, no parecía ser un fenómeno después de todo, algo insultante o grotesco como le habían dicho sus padres...**

 _Bueno, no tan insultante…_

 **Sus palabras era algo fuera de lugar pero si lo ignoraba, Lily no era tan diferente a él.** 'si vas a quedarte, aléjate de mí. ¿Quieres?' **Lily suspiro y no tuvo más remedio que ponerse en el asiento frente a él.** 'más lejos.' **Lily bufo con molestia.**

'Remus va a sospechar si me mandas al otro lado de la mesa.' **Sirius lo pensó y le dio la vuelta a la página de su libro, Lily tomo eso como luz verde y termino por sentarse.** 'Que mejor que esperarlo así como si nada.'

'Solo hasta que llegue.' **Sirius le dijo frio y Lily asintió para finalmente abrir el libro que el propio chico le había recomendado. Sirius la miro de reojo ocultando la mayoría de su rostro con el libro de aventuras que seguía leyendo.** 'Es muy bueno…' **Lily alzo la mirada, para eso Sirius ya tenía la suya en su propio libro.** 'no se lo digas a Lupin, se que lo puso adrede para que lo leyera. Se preocupa demasiado… sino quisiera estar aquí, simplemente me largaría. No entiendo porque lo hace, es algo fastidioso de hecho.' **Lily sonrió y entendió porque se lo había recomendado.**

'parece que te importa demasiado lo que él piense.' **Sirius se detuvo y parpadeo un par de veces, por suerte el libro le tapaba el rostro, rostro que estaba pintado sutilmente de un rojo cereza. Lily se quedo esperando una respuesta, fue unos segundos después cuando Sirius bajo el libro y con los ojos cerrados le hablo a la pelirroja.**

'solo estaba diciendo un comentario en voz alta, jamás pedí una opinión…'

'¿entonces para que lo dijiste en voz alta?' **Lily le mostro lo obvio, Sirius abrió los ojos y arrugo la frente, algo molesto por la actitud de la pelirroja.**

'solo lo hice porque… porque…' **Sirius se quedo pensando en la verdadera razón por la que había dicho esas palabras pero al parecer su cerebro no estaba carburando correctamente este día.** 'eso no importa. Sigue leyendo.' **Levanto su libro y trato de no pensar en la presencia de la pelirroja.**

'de acuerdo…' **Lily lo miro, sus manos apretaban el libro y esa aura oscura que todos sentían a su alrededor, se ablando un poco. Lily sonrió divertida y decidió dejarlo por la paz. Después de todo no creía que Sirius fuera una persona con una gran paciencia. De hecho si miraba sus cartas de presentación, como su prima y todos esos chicos que lo conocían, era obvio que Sirius tuviera ese tipo de actitudes y ahora que tenía que convivir con gente diferente como Remus o ella, era obvio que tuviera este tipo de reacciones y es que seguro todo esto era algo completamente nuevo para él, como para ella todo este mundo mágico. Así que lo entendió, lo entendió y muestra de eso fue que abrió el libro y decidió esperar a Severus leyendo, como Sirius esperaba a Remus también.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

'…solo quería corroborarlo Señor Lupin.' **Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente a Remus, que agacho la mirada algo apenado, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de su licantropía tan abiertamente con alguien, ni siquiera le parecía cómodo hablarlo con sus padres, mucho menos con alguien que solo lo había conocido unos cuantos meses atrás.** 'no quise preguntártelo desde el primer mes, supuse que estarías acomodándote con los horarios y demás deberes con las diferentes clases que tienes.' **Remus asintió todavía con la mirada en el suelo.** 'por cierto, la profesora McGonagall me ha dicho de tus excelentes aptitudes para el estudio.' **Dumbledore trato de hacer sentir cómodo al chico, pero los cumplidos no eran precisamente el punto fuerte de Remus.** '¿Estas disfrutando tu estancia aquí Remus?' **Remus volvió a asentir, esta vez Dumbledore noto una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.** 'Excelente.' **El director se levanto de su despacho y acompaño al chico a la salida. Remus camino animado, por fin iba a zafarse de esta incomoda conversación.** 'Señor Lupin… la señorita Pomfrey me comento de una situación de hace un par de semanas…' **Remus cerró los ojos, como si le hubieran descubierto algo sumamente malo.** 'dime cuanto tardan sus heridas en sanar…' **Remus agacho la mirada incomodo, pero sabía que tenía que contestar, no podía dejar al hombre que había convencido a sus padres con alguna duda respecto al tema, después de todo si no hubiera sido por él, a lo mejor ahorita estaría en su casa esperando las clases particulares de su madre… Así que no.**

'de 2 a tres semanas…'

'¿la herida era grande?' **Dumbledore pregunto directo. Remus arrugó su frente pero continuo.**

'no era tan grande…' **Remus trato de excusarse, no quería que el director creyera que se la pasaba convaleciente todo el tiempo y Dumbledore lo sabía, así que dedujo que si, la herida era grande.**

'no tienes que hacerte el fuerte Remus…' **Dumbledore puso su mano en el hombro del chico, que se pudo rojo de vergüenza.** 'La licantropía es agotadora e indudablemente despiadada, no le importa edad, ni genero. Es por eso que me parece muy admirable como lo enfrentas. Está bien querer romper esos límites y entiendo porque lo haces. Pero no debes de olvidar que descansar suele ser a veces lo más sensato, a pesar de que su edad quiera querer correr. Es un chico listo Señor Lupin, estoy seguro que lo que menos quiere es desaprovechar esta oportunidad que se le dio…' **Remus agacho la mirada nuevamente apenado.** 'tiene que prometerme que cualquier situación que tenga, va a informársela a la profesora McGonagall.' **Remus trago saliva y con unos ojos de tristeza asintió. Dumbledore despeino su cabello y por fin le dejo salir.**

 **Remus salio tan rápido de la oficina que Dumbledore se pudo dar cuenta de la total salud con la que contaba estos días. El chico salto de las escaleras y se adelanto lo más rápido que pudo a la biblioteca, con un montón de pensamientos que lo acorralaban con cada paso que daba.**

 _Creo que la misión de ser un chico normal, no esta funcionando después de todo. Tengo que ser más discreto… es increíble que se haya enterado de la herida. Si no puedo ir a la enfermería con total anonimato, tendré que empezar hacer mis propios remedios. Seguro servirá si me quedo en mis tardes libres en el aula de pociones… ¡Sirius! Todo esto se vuelve tan complicado teniendo compañía… quien iba a decir que tener amigos iba a ser un problema. Bueno Sirius tiene a Severus, seguro se puede entretener con él, pero si lo dejo con Severus, eso significa que solo se la va a pasar ideando como hacerle la vida imposible a James y a Peter. Definitivamente no. Si siguen así, no solo pueden causar más problemas… sino que ponerme en peligro a mi también._

 **Remus comenzaba a tomar las palabras de Dumbledore muy enserio.**

 _Estos ultimos meses han sido estupendos, pero el profesor Dumbledore tiene razón. Sería un tonto si creyera que esta maldición no puede afectarme, o afectar a alguien mas… alguien ajeno._

 **Remus se detuvo en seco y agacho la mirada comenzando a negar.**

'odio enserio, tener que ser un tonto…' **Remus no pudo completar la frase porque una risita irónica lo interrumpió.**

'me encanta cuando las escorias por fin admiten lo que son.' **Remus alzo la vista algo asustado, ahí la vio. Era la segunda vez que se encontraba con Bellatrix en el día, enserio era algo muy extraño.**

'Bellatrix…' **Remus titubeo, pero agradeció en parte que llegara antes de que pudiera decir algo delatable.** 'No te vi.' **Tampoco había visto a un grupo de estudiantes de Hufflepuff que trataban de transportar una carga de calderos. Al parecer los chicos los habían sacado del aula y ahora trataban de regresarlos a ella pero se por lo que veía Remus, se habían detenido a platicar y juguetear un rato. Era inevitable no hacerlo con semejante escenario en el punto de Remus.**

'no tienes porque…' **Dijo la chica, con el mismo tono altivo que Sirius solía usar. Remus sonrio incomodo y decidió mejor continuar con su camino, no quería tener algun tipo de charla incomoda con Bellatrix, quería olvidar lo de la mañana y hacerle caso a Sirius. Era su familia y sus razones. Además a Bellatrix ni siquiera le agradaba.** 'Y por cierto. Es Black para ti, no sé por qué, crees que puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila…' **Remus se detuvo y la miro sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Bellatrix acomodo su túnica y se cruzo de brazos mirándolo como si se tratara de un pedazo de basura.** 'espera, tu ya lo dijiste. Eres un tonto.' **Remus negó con la cabeza ya algo enfadado de sus comentarios (otro efecto de la luna llena: la falta de tolerancia hacia los demás.)** 'Si, mejor vete, no entiendo como Hogwarts puede aceptar escorias como tú.' **Remus se apresuro antes de que perdiera por completo la paciencia.** 'y ya que te vas… llévale este recado al tonto de Sirius, digo ya que eres su mascota…'

'de acuerdo…' **Remus se regreso ya enfadado de los comentarios de la prima de Sirius. Que estuviera a horas de transformación lo hacía realmente intrépido, mostraba ese lado bestia que cualquier Gryffindor poseía en el fondo.** 'Escucha no sé cuál es tu problema, pero voy a pedirte que dejes de decir tonterías.'

'¡tú no puedes pedirme nada! ¿Quién te crees?' **Bellatrix lo empujo.** 'No eres mas que un asqueroso sangre sucia.'

'¿¡Qué demonios significa eso!?' **Remus abrió los brazos cansado de escuchar esa frase como si se tratara de una letanía.** 'Ni siquiera me afecta en lo absoluto niña.'

'¡Bellatrix Black para ti! asqueroso traidor de la san…' **Bellatrix levanto su pulgar aclarándole, pero Remus la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.**

'hace unos segundos me dijiste que no te llamara por tu nombre de pila!' **Remus le mostro lo contradictoria que era. Bellatrix entrecerró los ojos y lo miro amenazante.** 'Eso no va asustarme, créeme para alguien como yo es como si se tratara de la historia de un fantasma… absurda y decepcionante.' **Remarco ambas palabras.** 'Espera… ¡aquí existen los fantasmas!' **Dijo Remus golpeando su frente y echándose a reír. Bellatrix lo miro con desagrado.** '¿Qué nadie se ríe en su familia?' **Bellatrix empujo a Remus con toda la intención de lastimarlo. Remus dio un paso atrás y la dejo continuar.** 'enserio no te importa ¿verdad? Wow…' **Remus miro decepcionado a la chica.** 'entiendo que tu familia sea problemática, pero es absurdo tratar a todos de esa manera… ¿Cómo se supone que vas a tener un amigo, si te la pasas insultando a todo el mundo?' **Remus la regaño pero Bellatrix no tardo en contestarle.**

'¿Quién dijo que necesitaba de amigos? ¿amigos, como quien? ¿Cómo tu?' **Comenzó a burlarse de él.**

'Como Peter a lo mejor.' **Remus le dijo directo. Bellatrix lo miro sin entenderle.** '¿Enserio no sabes quién es?' **Remus dijo sorprendido y algo ofendido.** 'Peter, Peter Pettigrew.' **Bellatrix de inmediato hizo una mueca de molestia.**

'Esa bola de carne…' **Bellatrix dijo con los brazos cruzados.** 'no sabía que también eras el tapete de ese tonto. Muy seguramente tu autoestima ha de estar en el suelo.' **Bellatrix volvió a burlarse de él. Remus la miro incrédulo y negó con la cabeza iba a decirle algo, pero la risa de una chica de Hufflepuf lo interrumpió. Remus vio eso como una señal y decidió que quizá era hora de partir.** 'dile a ese gordo que si se atreve a dirigirme la palabra una vez más, le voy a…'

'basta.' **Remus la detuvo, aprovecho que los calderos chocaron entre si, apagando la voz de Bellatrix que realmente ya tenía harto a Remus con su tonito de voz.** 'como quieras… creo que incluso es mejor para Peter.' **Remus la ignoro y por fin entendió porque SIirus le había dicho que era una mala idea tratar de hablar con ella. No tenia caso.**

 _Es tan necia con sus ideas, que es imposible razonar con ella. Ahora entiendo porque Sirius quiere alejarse lo mas posible de ella, realmente es estresante… o será que…_

'¡no me calles! ¿Quién demonios te crees?' **Bellatrix saco su varita y amenzo con ella a Remus que solo rio harto de todo esto.**

'Solo di mi opiniín, eso no es un pecado.'

'¡pues te lo prohíbo!' **Bellatrix le grito encajando su varita en su cachete, Remus manoteo la varita y la miro molesto.**

'¡Tu no eres nadie para prohibirme nada!' **Los calderos chocaron en el momento perfecto haciendo música de fondo para la situación, eos y la risa de los estudiantes de arriba no ayudaba para nada a los nervios de Bellatrix.**

'soy una Black!' **Dijo la chica tratando de sentirse de nuevo en ventaja.**

'Y yo Lupin. ¿eso qué?' **Remus dijo retándola. Bellatrix lo miro con coraje, no estaba para nada contenta con las contestaciones del chico de Gryffindor.**

 _Seguro si James me estuviera viendo, me estaría aplaudiendo en este momento._

'déjate de tonterías!' **Bellatrix volvió a alzar su varita y esta vez no dudo en lanzarle un hechizo. Remus atento saco su varita y lo desvió. El hechizo aturdidor estallo en alguna parte. Amos chicos solo escucharon cuando choco contra algo, incluso los chicos de Hufflepuff empezaron a murmurar cautelosos.**

'¡Baja eso! ¡vas a lastimar a alguien!' **Remus miro hacia donde se escucho estallar el ataque. Pero Bellatrix volvió a atacar.** 'Hey!' **Remus dijo sorprendido, viendo como el rayo azul le pasaba frente a sus narices.** '¡Basta! Yo no quiero pelear contigo…'

'No vamos a pelear, yo te voy a dar una lección. Eso es todo.' **ambos chicos ya habían dado un par de pasos hacia el patio. Remus ya veía con claridad a los alumnos de Hufflepuff que volvían a estar en una amena platica.** 'no vuelvas a callarme…' **Bellatrix volvió a insistir y Remus con sus sentidos al cien desvió con rapidez el ataque de la chica y esta comenzó a lanzarle un montón, no iba a detenerse hasta verlo en el suelo. Remus trato con mucho esfuerzo desviar todos ellos, pero la mayoría solo eran lanzados aleatoriamente, aun así el chico de ojos miel pudo desviar exitosamente los que se dirigían a él.**

'Oigan!' **Un chico de Hufflepuff se asomo a la escena.** 'Chicos deténganse!' **Dijo rascando su cabello y es que al parecer ninguno de los de primero le hacían caso, ni siquiera porque era un chico de séptimo.** 'hey!' **Dio un salto cuando uno de los hechizos boto en un caldero, haciéndolo tambalear.** 'se van a lastim… ¿uh?' **El chico se detuvo y se acerco a ver la escena, después resoplo y miro hacia el cielo, para después girarse juguetonamente hacia sus compañeros.** 'Cielo…' **El chico canto mirando a una chica de Slytherin que reía junto con una chica de Hufflepuff como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. El muchacho no pudo evitar suspirar al verla y es que enserio esa chica lo volvía loco.** 'Drómeda.' **Dijo en un suspiro. La chica volteo y le sonrió.**

'¿Qué sucede Ted?' **Se acerco a él; poso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para tenerlo cerca. Ted Tonks sonrió torpemente olvidando por completo la razón por la que le había llamado.** 'me encanta cuando te sonrojas.' **El chico trago saliva y agacho la mirada mientras sonreía. Andrómeda Black aprovecho que lo tenía cerca para besarlo en los labios. Los otros chicos que estaban con ellos comenzaron hacer sonidos de ambulancia, lo que hizo que la pareja riera, la chica los miro divertida, pero el chico solo rogó porque el color rojo de sus mejillas desapareciera antes de que lo notara su querida novia, sino significaría toda la tarde de burlas por parte de ella. Mala suerte para Ted, porque Andrómeda ya lo había atrapado. Le sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a reírse.** 'alguien se puso rojito de la pena.'

'no por favor.' **Dijo el chico cubriendo sus ojos; había sido derrotado. La chica estrujo sus cachetes y le sonrió para después volver a besarlo en los labios. El beso pudo haber durado, si es que Andrómeda no hubiera sentido un rayo amarillo rozarle las mejillas.**

'AHHH!' **La chica grito con horror, estrujando a Ted con su corbata.** '¿Qué fue eso?' **Dijo asustada. Ted tomo sus manos y la miro apenado por la situación.**

'ya recordé para que te hable…' **Ted sabía que iba a estar en aprietos, sobre todo al ver a Andrómeda tan autoritaria, pero se escucho otro estallido cerda de los calderos, la chica entonces lo ignoro y se acerco a mirar lo que pasaba.** 'Es tu…' **Ted alzo el dedo índice y se giro porque la chica ya no lo tomaba en la escena.**

'¡BELLATRIX!' **Ted asintió.** '¿Qué esperabas para decírmelo? ¿Qué le sacara las tripas a ese niño?' **Ted rasco su cabeza de nuevo, estresado por la situación.** '¡hey Bella!' **Andrómeda le grito a la chica pero esta seguía lanzando hechizos al chico de Gryffindor.** '¿crees que nos haya visto? Ya sabes…' **Andrómeda regreso por un momento con Ted y lo miro nerviosa.**

 **Nadie de su familia sabia de la relación que tenia con Ted, porque era prohibido. Porque Andrómeda sufría de la misma maldición que Sirius: Era una Black. Y Ted, era un hijo de padres muggles, lo que significaba que no, no podían siquiera hablarse y la chica lo intento pero, había algo en ese chico que le hacía imposible obedecer esa regla y eso la asustaba, porque no se trataba de cualquier regla; era ESA regla en particular. Esa que si te atrevías a romper te mandaba directo a; como le decía Sirius "el club de los achicharrados." Lo que significaba que para toda tu familia, incluyendo padre y madre e incluso hermanos, tú no existías. Era horrible y se hizo peor teniendo a Bellatrix en la escuela, ahora no solamente se escondían en vacaciones sino también a cada hora y en cada momento. Se estaba volviendo agotador y sobre todo por situaciones como estas.**

'no estaba ahí cuando nos besamos… ¿o si?' **Ted negó sin estar al cien por ciento seguro, Andrómeda trago saliva y rogo porque no.** '¡Como sea!' **Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, estaba segura que ambos ya encontrarían la solución para eso después.** 'Lo importante ahora, es evitar que ese niño sea asesinado. Y que mi hermana no termine en Askaban a los once años!' **A Ted le encantaba ese lado decisivo y preocupon de su novia.**

 **Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, otro rayo de luz paso cerca de la pareja. Andrómeda saltó a los brazos de Ted Tonks que solo sonrió halagado y la sostuvo de la cintura con firmeza. Andrómeda volteo a ver hacia atrás porque el sonido había sido tan estrepitoso que no creía que fuera un hechizo del primer de curso de Hogwarts. Pero si lo era.**

'Tranquila, solo choco con los calderos.' **Andrómeda asintió todavía asustada. Miro los ojos de su novio y trago saliva tratando de controlar su pulso.** 'mira, lo mas que puede pasar es que resbalen…' **Andrómeda asintió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ted Tonks.** 'adoro tu perfume Drómeda.' **Andrómeda sonrió, mientras seguía pensando en las palabras que había dicho Ted. En eso un sonido chillón apago la voz de su querido novio.** 'Ahyy no puede ser…' **Dijo el chico con una voz paralizada. Andrómeda levanto su cabeza y giro hacia atrás; los calderos estaban resbalando y exactamente a donde estaba Bellatrix.**

'¡Voy a matarte!' **Andrómeda miro molesta a Ted, odiaba su voz profética. El chico corrió junto con ella para tratar de detener alguno de los calderos o tan siquiera intentar salvar la mayor parte de Bellatrix.** 'Mi madre va asesinarme!' **Dijo Andrómeda al escuchar un grito de Bella y después el sonido de los calderos chocando contra el piso.** 'No!' **Dijo asustada asomándose al patio donde estaba su hermana.** '¿Donde esta? **' Miro a Ted exigiéndole la respuesta. Pero el chico solo negó sin saberlo y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada.** '¡Ted se hizo trizas!' **Ted mordió sus labios sintiéndose algo culpable del trágico final de la pequeña hermana de su novia.**

'Espera… ¡Drómeda ahí!' **Le señalo una esquina del patio. Andrómeda prácticamente lo aventó para poder ver la escena.**

'¡Bella!' **Dijo la chica aliviada y es que Bella estaba a salvo. Muy a salvo…** '¿Cómo es que eso paso? Estaban peleando y…' **Andrómeda usaba su voz nerviosa que era como si estuviera contando un chiste. Ted lo sabía y sonrió divertido al escucharla.** '…la salvo. ¡wow! digo…' **Andrómeda movía sus manos muy expresivamente.** 'solo a ella le pasan esas cosas…' **fue lo último que dijo, para después correr en ayuda a su hermana.**

'Te veo de aquí, cielo.' **Ted dijo recargándose en el barandal, mirando a Bellatrix siendo abrazada por el mismo niño con el que peleaba.** 'Seh… algo así nos paso a nosotros.' **Dijo entre risas.**

'¡Bella…¿ahhh?' **Andrómeda se detuvo en seco y sorprendida se quedo mirando la escena.**

 **Bellatrix miraba boquiabierta y extrañamente embobada al chico de Gryffindor, que seguía con sus brazos encerrando a la pequeña de Slytherin. Remus, con sus reflejos al cien, se había dado cuenta de cómo resbalaban los calderos, corrió y empujo a Bellatrix a la esquina del patio y la protegió con su propio cuerpo para evitar que algún caldero la lastimara, si eso pasaba, primero golpearía a Remus y seguro amortiguaría el golpe causando menos daño a la chica. El chico igual ya sabía que se lastimaría en unas horas así que no le importo un golpe antes de la hora.**

 **Pero eso no sucedió, ningún caldero los lastimo ya que Remus se había tomado la molestia de ponerse hasta la esquina del patio, eso también le sorprendió a él. Su velocidad era más de lo que creía. Por eso sonreía, le gustaba sentirse así… así de sano. Así de normal. Miro los calderos y sonrió maravillado, ignorando el brillo que se hacía en sus ojos color miel y que al mismo tiempo hacia sonrojar a Bellatrix que lo veía maravillada de sus aptitudes. La chica parpadeo un par de veces y sintió el mismo cosquilleo que Sirius sentía en el estomago cuando Remus decía algo amable. Pero ella no pudo contenerlo así que se quejo torpemente. Remus reacciono con el sonido, incluso su oído era mejor a estas horas del día. Miro a la chica y parpadeo un par de veces, Bellatrix cerró sus labios solo para tragar saliva, estaba física e internamente acorralada.**

'¿Estás bien?' **Remus tuvo la necesidad de saberlo y es que la chica estaba roja como un tomate. Bellatrix no contesto, solo podía sentir el fuerte agarre que tenía Remus y lo cálido que eran sus bracitos.** '¿Bella… digo, Black.' **El chico negó ligeramente, recordando el principio de la pelea, no quería volver con lo mismo.** '¿Estás bien?' **Esta vez Remus dijo preocupado. Bellatrix parpadeo con un semblante tranquilo y sumamente maravillado.**

'oh por Merlín…' **Andrómeda tapo su boca para controlar la risa.**

'escucha… creo que sería mejor que fuéramos a la enfermería…' **Remus desenredo sus brazos de la pequeña, que al sentir el mínimo de espacio personal, jalo a Remus del chaleco para tenerlo de nuevo cerca y contemplar sus ojos dorados. Remus dio un mini grito y la miro con horror imaginando que ahora sí, iba a sentir la furia de la pequeña físicamente. Andrómeda miro el arranque de su hermana e imagino lo mismo que Remus, así que corrió a detenerla antes de que mandara al chico a la enfermería de una buena vez.**

'¡Bellatrix!' **La pequeña de Slytherin parpadeo y el brillo que tenía en sus ojos negros se desvaneció al reconocer la voz de su hermana. Fue como si su yo interior volviera de un viaje largo y placentero, para reencontrarse con la terrible e inestable bestia que habitaba en ella a diario.**

'¿¡qué demonios!?' **Bellatrix empujo al chico, ahora su rostro estaba completamente rojo pero no había ninguna mirada maravillada, sino una mirada asesina.** '¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡Te lo prohíbo!' **Remus arrugo la frente y quito con enfado su mirada de la chica. Bellatrix al ver esta reacción sintió un vacio en su estomago, por lo tanto el enojo aumento otro 10% en su cuerpecito.** '¡No tenias que salvarme!' **Remus la miro molesto y bufo.**

'¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te dejara ahí? todos esos PESADOS calderos te iban a caer encima.'

'se supone que somos enemigos.' **Bellatrix le grito apretando los puños.**

'No somos enemigos.' **Remus fue firme esta vez.** 'solo no pensamos igual, eso no me hace odiarte…' **La miro tan inocentemente que Bellatrix volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en el estomago, negó con la cabeza y volvió a gritonearle a Remus.**

'¡pues yo si te odio!' **Bellatrix le vitupero, Remus la miro con desagrado e incluso dio paso atrás.**

'Pues yo no.' **Dijo indiferente y cruzo sus brazos.** 'Y lamento enserio haber querido lastimarte.' **Bellatrix sintio de nuevo esa acorralamiento en su ser e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió…**

'¡TE LO PROHIBO!' **La pequeña quería sentir su odio, quería sentirlo porque una parte de ella se sentía realmente incomoda en este momento y a lo mejor si Remus hacia un acción despectiva su bestia interior se calmaría, pero eso era algo casi imposible, porque bueno… era Remus.**

'tú no eres nadie para prohibirme algo…' **Ese fue el top de desprecio que el chico podía dar (e incluso se sintió un poco mal terminando la frase) y obviamente, no fue suficiente para Bellatrix.**

'argghhh!' **Bellatrix se abalanzo sobre él pero su hermana la detuvo.**

'Suficiente Bellatrix!' **La chica le dijo seria.** 'Tu actitud es realmente reprobable.' **La mayor de las hermanas Black, uso el tono de voz de la familia. En el fondo moría de la risa, porque en su punto de vista ese tono de voz ya no pertenecía a su cuerpo y todo gracias a Ted Tonks.** 'no solamente estas humillando el apellido de la familia…'

'¡ese mocoso me estaba reprochando!' **Bellatrix se defendió señalando a Remus que solo la miro arrugando la frente, sorprendido de los pulmones que poseía la niña de su mismo grado.**

'¡sino que también a tu casa!' **Andrómeda continuó y la miro con desaprobación.** 'es increíble que un alumno sin ningún tinte extraordinario, te exponga de esta manera.' **Remus miro a la otra chica de Slytherin sonaba igual a...**

'y te quejas de Sirius.' **El chico de ojos miel parpadeo sorprendido.** 'Si sigues con esta actitud, vas a terminar igual que el tío Phineas.'

'¡él ya no es nuestro tío.' **Bellatrix apago los ánimos de Andrómeda por completo, la hermana mayor ni siquiera sabía como amenazara a su pequeña hermana.** 'ese patético hombre ha sido borrado del árbol. ¡Quemado hasta la raíz!' **Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido de las palabras de la niña.**

'¡Exacto niña! Y si sigues con estas rabietas terminaras igual que él.'

'¡Jamás!' **Bellatrix sentenció.**

'¿Quemado?' **Remus pensó en voz alta. Tomo muy literal todo lo que estaba diciendo Bellatrix, cuando la pequeña lo volteo a ver no pudo evitar sonreírle maliciosamente.** 'Lo siento…' **Dijo sacudiéndose el pensamiento de la cabeza.**

'20 puntos menos para Gryffindor.' **Andrómeda lo interrumpió. Y Bellatrix se burlo de él.** 'y 20 minutos menos para Slytherin…' **Bellatrix se quedo mudo y volteo a ver a su hermana, molesta por sus palabras.** '…a ver si así aprendes a comportarte.'

'¿Cómo PUEDES? ¡Es tu casa!' **Bellatrix le reclamo, pero ya hacía tiempo que a Andrómeda le había dejado de importar esas cosas.**

'ahora… niño, ¿A dónde se supone que tenias que ir?' **a Remus le pareció gracioso el cambio de voz que hizo la Premio Anual de Slytherin. Ahora era dulce y atento, pero curiosamente en un tono de voz bajito.**

'a la biblioteca.' **Remus dijo calmado. Bellatrix se asomaba a la conversación que ambos tenían, pero Andrómeda la miro de reojo y con la mirada le pidió que se alejara.**

'pues ve corriendo hacia allá, que aquí ya hicimos demasiado ¿no crees?' **Remus asintió algo apenado, se sentía algo mal por todo el disparate que había provocado junto con Bellatrix.** 'tranquilo…' **Andrómeda le murmuro.** 'ella es así de escandalosa siempre.' **Le guiño el ojo, Remus rio algo sonrojado y es que Andrómeda era muy linda en la opinión del licántropo, sin olvidar que era una chica de séptimo que le sonreía dulcemente a él, que se consideraba un pedazo de carne maldecida. Por parte de Andrómeda, solo lo miraba quisquillosamente tratando de averiguar que era lo que tenia este chico que hizo que su hermana milagrosamente se comportara como una persona normal.** '¿Cuál es tu nombre?' **Remus parpadeo avergonzado y miro a la chica desanimado, casi casi como si la pregunta fuera un castigo.**

'Remus Lupin.' **Agacho la mirada y a Andrómeda le pareció lo más lindo del mundo para alguien de su edad. Definitivamente le agradaba y al mismo tiempo le sorprendía que un tipo de persona como él le atrajera a su hermana, siempre creyó que sus gustos eran mas... oscuros.**

'entonces largo de aquí Remus.' **Remus asintió y se dio la media vuelta para correr de vuelta… si, CORRER de vuelta a la biblioteca. Andrómeda sonrio y miro de reojo maliciosamente a su hermana.** 'sabes… es lindo.' **Bellatrix la miro boquiabierta y arrugo la frente furiosa.** 'Deja de hacer eso, vas a ponerte fea.' **Volvió a su camino hacia Ted, dejando a una Bellatrix furiosa y completamente sonrojada.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

'llegue…' **Remus entro a la biblioteca, ahí estaban sentados Sirius, Severus y Lily junto a él. los tres lo miraron, Lily fue la única que mostro felicidad al verlo (la única que mostro públicamente).**

'Callate Lupin estamos a la mitad de algo.' **Sirius dijo sonriendo malicioso y realmente concentrado, Severus estaba frente a él con la misma expresión.**

'Vas a perder Black.' **Severus dijo. Remus se acerco y se encontró con una torre de libros, tinteras y plumas. Sirius trataba de acomodar una pluma encima de otra que tambaleaba por el aire.**

'¿Qué estan…?' **Remus dijo con una sonrisa.**

'Que te calles.' **Dijo Sirius terminando de acomodar la pluma.** 'Tu turno Snape.' **Dijo con una sonrisa altiva. Severus torció los labios y lo miro desganado.** 'Vamos, ¿o ya me corono como el ganador?' **Dijo burlón el de los ojos grises. Severus negó y tomo otra pluma.**

'Vamos Severus, puedes hacerlo.' **Lily acaricio su brazo, eso fue suficiente para el chico. Sirius miro a Lily y rodo los ojos para después posarlos en Remus.**

'por fin…' **Sirius algo enfadado.** '¿Qué quería?' **Remus lo miro y nervioso agacho la mirada.**

'Nada.' **Tomo asiento, dejando a Sirius con la duda. El chico de ojos grises levanto una ceja intrigado de la actitud de su compañero de cuarto.**

'¿Nada? ¿por eso te tardaste las eras en su oficina?' **Severus hablo por Sirius, todavía con la pluma en las manos. Sirius sonrió maliciosamente y se acerco a la torre de cosas, estaba seguro que se le iba a caer a él. Remus miro confundido a Severus, porque para empezar él no estaba ahí cuando Dumbledore le había llamado.** 'él me lo dijo.' **Señalo con la mirada a Sirius y trato de acomodar finalmente la pluma. Remus miro a Sirius molesto, pero después recordó el incidente que tuvo con Bellatrix y decidió que no estaba en posición de reclamarle nada, así que regreso a su libro.**

'Bueno, era mi madre… eso es todo.' **Dijo tranquilo, agradeciendo que, por fin ya estaba en la biblioteca. Severus quitó la pluma de inmediato porque la torre tambaleo un poco, Sirius volteo esperando que por fin cayera pero no, se mantuvo de pie, para suerte de Severus.**

'¿Cómo sigue?' **Lily se le acerco a Remus y lo miro preocupado. Remus la miro incomodo y asintió sintiendo algo de culpa por enfermar de nuevo a su madre.**

'Ella esta mejor, Gracias.' **Remus le sonrió.** 'tu les diste la idea ¿verdad?' **Lily miro la torre y rio.** 'Yo solo hice la parte de los libros, ellos se pusieron creativos con todo lo demás.' **Lily miro en especial a Sirius, que fue el que dio la idea de usar las plumas para la torre.**

'bueno al menos eso prueba que pueden hacer más que causar problemas…' **Lily rio, ella también había escuchado del escuadrón problema que ambos chicos habían formado, aunque desconocía todas las cosas que ya le habían hecho pasar a James. De hecho ella solo creía que era la forma en la que llamaban a su amistad.**

'¡Merlín!' **Sirius grito y la señorita Pince, bibliotecaria de la escuela, miro de reojo hacia dónde provino el grito.** 'estuvo cerca… muy bien pluma, hagamos esto rápido, no quiero preocuparme de encantamientos por el fin de semana.' **Sirius miro calculadoramente la torre, mientras que Severus se cruzó de brazos confiado de que Sirius tiraría la torre en cuanto posara la quinta pluma.**

'tu amigo es enserio un apostador en bruto.' **Lily señalo a Sirius y Remus arrugo su frente divertido, para después reírse.** 'aposto con Severus los deberes de encantamientos.' **Lily rio.** 'Pero creo que ahora se están jugando más que un par de pergaminos. Solo míralos…'

'que quede claro que no quiero que mis deberes deben de tener un desarrollo del tema realmente extenso Black.' **Severus alzo su ceja mirando maliciosamente a Sirius que solo bufo y le regreso la misma mirada llena de malicia, claro la de Sirius era extraordinariamente expresiva; el color de sus ojos se intensificaba, mientras que al mismo tiempo soltaban un brillo diferente y totalmente retador.**

'solo mírame Snape.' **Sirius dijo torcidamente.**

'el problema es que él odia escribir…' **Remus se burlo de lo absurdo que iba a ser si Sirius perdía.** 'solo imagínate que alguien llegue y sople…' **Lily y Remus rieron, imaginando las caras de ambos chicos.**

'bueno, pobre persona.' **Lily miro a Severus, que no dejaba de mirar minuciosamente la torre y cada movimiento de Sirius.**

'como sea, quien sea de los dos que pierda, no va a tener mucho tiempo para el fin de semana. Yo a penas lo termine ayer…'

'¿Entonces qué estás haciendo ahora Remus?' **Lily miro su pergamino y Remus lo quito de inmediato; estaba adelantando varios temas, preparándose académicamente para los días en los que iba a faltar. Pero su reacción fue tan repentina que Lily se le quedo mirando sospechando de él.** 'estas…'

'¡pueden callarse!' **Sirius les reclamo, la torre se había inclinado y Severus aplaudía victorioso, mientras que Sirius trataba de acomodarla de nuevo, pero se volvía imposible escuchando las voces de Remus y Lily… sobre todo la de Lily.**

'no va a servir de nada que les grites, igual va a caer.' **Severus dijo confiado e incluso se recargo en la mesa esperando el derrumbe de la torre.**

'cierra el pico.' **Sirius lo miro molesto. Remus miro la torre, el problema se hallaba en un tintero que se había desacomodado ligeramente, eso hacía que las plumas se inclinaran y corrieran el riesgo de caer.** 'Lupin quita tu mano.'

'ya sé dónde está el problema…'

'te digo que no.' **Sirius manoteo su mano. Remus estaba impresionado de la actitud del chico, estaba realmente metido en el juego.**

'es el…' **Sirius volvió a quitar su mano. Lily miro la dirección que Remus le decía a Sirius y se dio cuenta del problema.**

'ya lo vi!' **Lily dijo dándole la razón, Sirius no entendió cual era el afán de la chica por meterse en las discusiones de él y Remus, ignorando que la chica también sabia como ayudarlo a enderezar la torre.** 'es ahí…' **Remus asintió y Lily trato de meter mano, pero Sirius también manoteo la mano de la chica.** 'Au! Sirius!' **Dijo la pelirroja molesta.** 'eso dolió.'

'oye!' **Severus dio un paso al frente. Pero Sirius lo detuvo mirando con horror como la torre se pandeaba.**

'esta ahí Sirius…' **Remus le señalo de una distancia razonable.** 'solo tienes que acomodar el tintero.' **Sirius vio el tintero desacomodado y lentamente trato de meterlo a su lugar, pero las plumas se meneaban de una lado a otro, haciendo temblar al chico Black.**

'No quiero hacer doble tarea Lupin!'

'¡pues hazlo con cuidado!' **Remus le grito de la misma manera, Sirius lo miro con los ojos abiertos y su boca ligeramente abierta.** 'lo siento…' **Dijo Remus torpemente.** 'Es solo… la hora. Sabes… ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo. No ahora…' **Sirius no entendió sus palabras y lo ignoro volviéndose a la torre.**

'¿puedo intentarlo?' **Lily dijo pero Sirius la ignoro.**

'Lupin hazlo.' **Le mando, el chico tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y negó con enfado.**

 _Que parte de yo no puedo hacerlo ahora, ¿no entendió? Mis manos ya empiezan a ser torpes y toscas._

'no Sirius…' **Remus dijo des-ganado.**

'Hazlo.' **Sirius señalo la torre.**

'voy a tirarla…' **Remus alzo las cejas, recordándole con la mirada el castigo de la apuesta.**

'eres inútil…' **Sirius bufo y se acerco a la torre.**

'cuidado, tienes que deslizarla… no, así no... vas a tirar el de arriba…'

'¿que nunca te callas? tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora déjame a mi…'

'así vas a tirarla.'

'Quieres callarte Lupin! No estaría en esta posición si tu y ella no se la pasaran hablando todo el tiempo.' **Sirius empujo suavemente el tintero, esta vez solo movía ese y Remus levanto su pulgar reconociendo su trabajo.** 'te lo dije… yo podía hacerlo.'

 _Jamás dijo eso…_

 **La torre se detuvo, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a moverse de un lado a otro. Sirius apretó los dientes y miro a Remus con los ojos muy abiertos.**

'¡Dijiste que era el tintero!' **Remus se acerco más pero Sirius lo alejo.** 'Vas hacer que se caiga.' **Lo regaño. Lily se acerco para ver, al parecer era, el otro tintero que se había desacomodado el que hacía que se tambaleara, eso y lo mal que habían puesto las plumas.**

'ya se como…' **Dijo pero fue nuevamente ignorada por todos los chicos, ya que se encontraban peleando entre si.**

'…yo solo quería ayudar.' **Remus le dijo a Sirius, pero el chico negó y lo apunto con su dedo índice.**

'si se cae, tu vas a ayudarme con los deberes.'

'eso es trampa Black!' **Severus se metió en la pelea. Mientras que Lily trataba de meter el tintero de nuevo a la torre, la chica lo empujo con su dedo índice pero un aplauso de Sirius la asusto que hizo que terminara por empujar el tintero mientras que al mismo tiempo dio un gritito del susto. Los tres chicos voltearon, Severus miro a Lily que se detenía de la mesa y su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la torre. Sirius por su parte miro la torre que ahora bailaba de un lado a otro, Remus mordió su labio imaginando lo siguiente.**

'No!' **Sirius corrió a detenerla, deslizo su mano por el aire a gran velocidad, pero fue muy tarde… jamás choco contra la torre, sino contra la mejilla de Lily.** 'No!' **Dijo el chico con los ojos abiertos. Lily solo cerró los ojos al sentir como su piel comenzaba a arder. Severus miro rojo de coraje a Sirius y Remus se quedo observando la escena por un par de segundos, asimilando lo que había pasado. Lily miro a Sirius y Sirius miro a la pelirroja, tenía un arrepentimiento en la mirada combinado con un gesto de horror, incluso a Lily le pareció que su piel palideció un tono. Lo miro y después a Severus y sus rojos cachetes, termino con Remus y su mirada en blanco. Para Lily los tres chicos parecían una especie de chiste en conjunto así que no pudo evitar… Reír.**

'enserio que eres malo…' **Dijo con una voz entre risa y llanto. Para Sirius era difícil definir. Remus miro a la chica y señalo su roja mejilla para después tirarse a una silla a reírse.**

'Deberías de largarte de aquí Lily, luces horrible. Que mano Sirius…' **Remus a** **plaudió riendo y Lily abrazo su estomago, haciendo el mismo sonido feliz y desgarrador. Severus rio tímidamente, tapándose la boca, mientras que Sirius miro a su alrededor y se contagio de las risas. Los cuatro reían tan fuerte, ignorando que estaban en la biblioteca, mas bien, olvidándolo. Las plumas estaban regadas en toda la mesa y los tinteros también con unos cuantos libros. Era solo un momento ameno entre los cuatro de primero, amenamente accidental, que fue interrumpido por McGonagall.**

'Creo que la Señorita Pince, fue muy clara con la primera regla de la biblioteca, que es no a los sonidos escandalosos' **McGonagall miraba a Severus que solo tapaba su boca para intentar dejar de reír.** 'Señor Lupin, creo que usted tiene algo mejor que hacer ahora ¿no le parece?' **Remus se detuvo y boquiabierto asintió.** 'pues vaya en camino.' **Remus tomo su libro y camino, Sirius lo siguió pero McGonagall lo detuvo.** 'No Señor Black, usted y el señor Snape van a encargarse de este tiradero, mientras tanto Señorita Evans acompáñeme, necesito hablar con usted.' **Sirius miro a Remus y después a la mesa. Remus negó, para después sonreírle.**

'Te veo en las escaleras, digo tengo que entregarte el libro para los deberes de Severus.' **Dijo entre risas. Sirius lo miro con enfado a él y a Severus que le sonrió a Remus.**

'si , somos justos… yo no la tire.' **Sirius le dijo a Severus que negó su justificación.**

 **Después el chico de ojos miel corrió a la enfermería, estaba seguro que se encontraría de nuevo con Sirius. Corrió todavía riéndose de lo que había pasado.**

 _Adoro esta escuela… y aunque en unas horas sé que voy a retorcerme del dolor, estoy seguro que ni eso va arruinarme el momento. Digo… creo que Bellatrix estuvo más cerca de arruinarlo que la transformación. ¿pero que puede ser peor que eso? Nada, nada…_


	19. Lo siento

**LO SIENTO…**

 **James Potter estaba sentado en su cama, tenía su pijama y la mitad de su cuerpo era cubierto por las cálidas cobijas que parecía que formaban un mar rojo hasta llegar al café caoba de madera de la base de la cama. Era una escena reconfortante, sino fuera por el gesto de preocupación del chico de once años que mantenía su frente arrugada y un gesto de incomodidad, en momentos suspiraba y no podía evitar mirar al otro lado de la habitación. Seguía desordenado, la ropa de Sirius y Remus seguía en el suelo. Peter estornudo, James lo miro esperando que él también estuviera en la misma posición que él, pero no, solo había sido molestado por el olor de dulce, alimento de lechuza y colonia de Sirius, que juntos seguro habían irritado su nariz. James volvió a ver su "obra maestra", la línea negra de tinta se distinguía incluso en la oscuridad…**

 _Si que era de calidad la tinta, Black._

 **Aunque trato de tener sentido de humor en esta situación, fue inútil e incluso peor; sintió un retorcijón en el estomago y de inmediato apretó sus cobijas con fuerza, como si con eso el olor fuera a parar. Miro nuevamente el otro lado de la habitación, los pergaminos se notaba gracias al reflejo de la luna. Habían pasado tres días desde su roce con Remus. Le había dicho a McGonagall todo, pero después de salir de su oficina, se sintió como un completo soplón. Y a partir de ese día Remus no había vuelto a la habitación. Después de eso, sintió que algo había cambiado, no sabía si era verdad o solo era su imaginación; por ejemplo: hoy no se había peleado con Sirius; los primeros días, enserio habían sido un batallón, en cualquier parte que se encontraran Sirius lo atacaba física y verbalmente, pero a partir de hoy simplemente lo comenzó a ignorar y Peter, bueno Peter estaba apático como nunca creyó que lo fuera ser. Lo peor fue cuando Lily Evans le platico lo que parecía ser la verdad. Sintió como todos sus huesos se contenían, al escuchar a Lily riéndose con total libertad mientras platicaba amenamente el momento gracioso que habían pasado los cuatro. A partir de ahí a James le comenzó a molestar todo el desastre que había provocado en la habitación y ver que Remus no se apareciera en ninguna de las clases, solo empeoraba su estado.**

 _¿Qué fue lo que hice?_

 **James se cubrió el rostro frustrado.**

 _¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué si no era verdad, no me detuvo? Yo me hubiera detenido… ¿me hubiera detenido?_

 **El chico abrazo sus rodillas y hundió su rostro en ellas. Se sentía mal, muy mal. Lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, porque Remus no estaba ahí para pedirle disculpas. Porque a lo mejor Remus ya se había ido de vuelta a Londres… y todo por su culpa.**

 **El chico se quito las gafas e intento conciliar el sueño. Cerró los ojos pero no sentía ningún efecto en él, su cuerpo estaba al 100% despierto. James se quejo y volvió a abrir los ojos.**

 _No voy a poder dormir hasta que no encuentre una solución a esto… ¿esto? ¿Qué es esto? Ahhhh! Estoy completamente perdido._

 **James se remolino en su cama, se despeino estresado, para terminar mirando el techo de su cama.**

 _Papá, necesito ayuda. Ustedes siempre saben qué hacer, Mamá siempre sabe como pedir disculpas… creo que es un problema que ella siempre las pida por mí. ¡Porque ahora no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo! ¡Aunque sino sé donde esta Remus, todo esto se hace imposible! Arghhhh! Qué horror… que problema._

 **Esa fue la primera noche que James Potter sufrió de insomnio, digamos que su cuerpo nunca había experimentado la culpa de una manera tan viva, para alguien como James que lo tenía todo, ese sentimiento simplemente no tenía lugar en su vida. Hasta ahora.**

 **De tanto pensar en lo que había hecho, su cerebro se agoto y poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta, James se quedo dormido.**

'James…' **los parpados del chico estaban prácticamente sellados, escuchaba la voz de Peter pero era imposible abrir sus ojos, sabia porque, así que ni siquiera se molesto en hacer un berriche por eso… a parte no quería hacerlo, solo quería dormir lo que no había dormido la noche anterior.** 'James se nos va hacer tarde.' **Peter movió su hombro y James solo asintió.** 'Vamos, que a primer hora nos toca La Profesora McGonagall.' **Peter dijo pero se harto de ver que James solo decía que si y no se veía ninguna intención de levantarse.** 'como quieras…' **Peter se dio la vuelta e iba decidió a salir de la habitación pero su intrépida decisión fue interrumpida por el baúl de Remus que todavía estaba a mitad del cuarto.** 'Woooahh…' **James solo escucho como Peter se estampo en el suelo.**

'¿e-eh-…es-tas b-bien? **James balbuceo y Peter solo lo miro molesto. Después se levanto y sacudió su túnica quitando pequeños pedazos de alimento de lechuza. Miro el lado de Remus y él también sufrió de arrepentimiento.**

'Sabes James…' **Peter dijo vacilante y solo continuo porque su corazón le exigía que expresara lo que sentía.** '…tenemos que arreglar este cuarto.' **James abrió sus ojos lentamente y suspiro. A Peter le gusto esa reacción, era una buena señal.** 'creo que eso nos puede ayudar cuando Remus vuelva…' **Él todavía tenía la esperanza que el chico no hubiera sido expulsado de Hogwarts. James resoplo y se sentó en la cama, la mirada de ambos chicos se encontraron, Peter le regalo una media sonrisa tratándole de decir que él sentía exactamente lo mismo que él.** 'po-pod-no se… a-al-a lo mejor…' **Peter miro la habitación, quería decirle por donde podían empezar, pero era enserio un desastre. James lo miro y sonrió, se levanto de la cama y camino a él.**

'Peter.' **James le dijo tranquilo.** 'eres un gran amigo.' **Peter sonrió orgulloso, no sabía la razón de porque James le había dicho eso, pero le gusto mucho escucharlo.** 'tienes razón. Cuando Remus vuelva tiene que encontrar esto, maso menos como estaba.' **Esta vez la voz de James fue energética, trato de que los pensamientos de la noche no lo afectaran, se rehusaba a verse como Sirius todo el día así sin chiste, sin vida. Así que prefirió fingir, con la posibilidad de irradiarse de esa energía a dejarse vencer por ella. Además tenía a Peter, él seguro le iba a ayudar.**

'¿alguna idea por dónde empezar?' **Peter miro alrededor. James fue por sus lentes, cuando se los puso, mordió su labio.** 'Lo sé, no recuerdo que hiciéramos todo esto.' **James asintió algo intimidado por el desorden, él ni siquiera arreglaba su habitación en su casa y ahora tenía que arreglar a este monstruo.**

'Hemos creado un monstruo Peter.' **Dijo el chico despeinado y Peter temió tanto que fuera el invencible James quien dijera eso.** 'pero tranquilo, nadie mejor que nosotros para destruirlo.' **Le guiño un ojo a chico y tomo su varita.** '¡Peter!' **James se subió al baúl de Remus.** 'Tengo una idea.' **Sonrió de oreja a oreja y Peter estaba preparado para escucharla.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

'¡Andy!' **Sirius corrió junto con su prima de séptimo que cuando lo vio, le sonrió.**

'¡Sirius!' **La chica abrió los brazos y lo abrazo. Sirius arrugo la frente, pero aguanto el abrazo.** '¿Qué sucede primo?' **Andrómeda dijo con total desfachatez, Sirius la miro y rio divertido, tenía la esperanza de que al crecer, se convirtiera un poco como su prima. Aunque esperaba encontrar un poco de equilibrio, así no tendría problemas en casa.**

'estoy buscando a alguien.' **Sirius se acerco a ella, como si se tratase de un secreto. Andrómeda lo miro extrañada pero se acerco a él.** 'creo que lo expulsaron.' **Andrómeda lo miro preocupada. Sirius tomo un par de respiros para continuar, Andrómeda pudo notar lo nervioso que estaba.**

'Sirius ¿estás bien? ¿está persona te hizo algo?'

'Si…' **Sirius dijo inconsciente.** 'No… ¡si! Arghh…' **Andrómeda miro a su alrededor y al ver que no había nadie que los delatara, despeino a su primito con dulzura.**

'¿que te hizo?' **Sirius sintió una terrible culpa.** '¿Quién es?' **No quería admitirlo, pero estos últimos días, la escuela se le había vuelto realmente sofocante.** 'me estas preocupando enserio…'

'es Lupin.' **Sirius vomito la verdad, con un gesto incomodo. Andrómeda parpadeo, estaba asegura que había escuchado ese nombre antes.** 'no está…' **No quería hablar más y esperaba que su prima entendiera lo que le estaba pidiendo.**

'¿Remus Lupin?' **Andrómeda comenzaba a recordar, vio a Sirius y su reacción e inmediatamente lo relaciono con la reacción que había tenido Bellatrix.** '¡Claro! el niño lindo, de cabello castaño y ojos miel de Gryffindor.' **Sirius se alegro tanto de escuchar a su prima describirlo, lo había visto. Eso significaba que no se había ido de Hogwarts.** 'si… ya se de quien hablas.' **Dijo riendo, recordando a su hermana.** '¿es tu amigo Sirius?' **Sirius se quedo estático. Andrómeda lo miro curiosa, también imaginaba los futuros amigos de Sirius con un poco más de malicia en la mirada. Remus no tenía para nada esa malicia.**

'¡eso no importa Andrómeda!' **Sirius le dijo alterado. Andrómeda abrió los ojos sorprendida.** 'lo que importa ahora, es saber si lo expulsaron o no, porque si lo hicieron, entonces fue una injusticia. ¡Él no empezó la pelea!'

'no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando…' **Sirius tiro su cabeza hacia atrás e hizo un sonido de frustración.** 'Pero se quien puede saberlo.' **Andrómeda miro cautelosa a su primo y le pidió que la acompañara. Sirius la miro extrañado de la actitud de la chica, caminaron hasta donde estaba la casa de Hufflepuff, Sirius jamás se había acercado ahí y le pareció muy bonito los jardines. Andrómeda se detuvo y lo miro nerviosa.** 'Okay Sirius, espera aquí ¿sí?' **Sirius levanto una ceja pero asintió, no tenía remedio.** 'ahora vuelvo.' **La chica puso un mechón castaño detrás de su oreja y camino directo a la casa de Hufflepuff.**

 **EL chico de Gryffindor se quedo ahí mirando los jardines. Se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, chicos y chicas de Hufflepuff riéndose, había demasiada tranquilidad que se comenzó a sentir incomodo.**

 _Creo que también se equivocaron de casa con Remus… digo con Lupin! Ahyy bueno, si lo expulsaron eso ya no importa…_

'…es que su familia son los Black.' **Sirius despertó de sus pensamientos y miro a un par de chicas de Hufflepuff que tenían una plática cerca de él.** '¿sabes lo que le harían si se enteran?' **La otra chica miro con horror a la primera de cabello dorado.**

'ni me lo digas. Pobre Drómeda.' **Sirius estaba intrigado, ¿Quién rayos era Drómeda? ¿Acaso su prima?**

 _¿Andrómeda? ¿Qué está haciendo?_

 **El chico volteo a ver la dirección donde su prima había desaparecido. Lleno de curiosidad, se volteo una vez más a las chicas y espero que siguieran hablando del tema.**

'aunque por una parte, es taaaaan de película.' **Sirius arrugo la frente, eso no le servía de nada. Las chicas rieron.** 'espero que haya un final feliz, ella se lo merece. Es patético que tu familia te prohíba hacer cosas.'

'no me imagino cómo se debe de comportar un Black cuerdo.' **La otra chica se burlo. Sirius arrugo la frente, molesto.** 'bueno no nos vamos lejos, mira a su hermana. La niña esta demente.' **Sirius replanto sus ideas al pensar en Bellatrix.** 'Me alegra que Drómeda tomara esa decisión y enserio espero que se vaya de su casa.' **Sirius se quedo boquiabierto.** 'Tendría apoyo conmigo.'

'Cielo, tiene a Ted. Es todo lo que necesita y estoy segura que fue Ted quien le dio la idea.' **Sirius no sabía quién era Ted, pero ya empezaba a odiarlo.**

'no seas tonta, escuche que Ted va ir a su casa, le va a pedir a sus padres permiso de salir con ella. Acabando el año.' **Sirius se tranquilizo, eso era más sensato que solo huir. Pero la risa de la chica lo volvió a despertar.**

'enserio debe quererla. Porque seguro va a terminar muerto ese día.' **La otra chica arrugo la frente al igual que Sirius que no comprendía sus palabras.** '¡Ted es hijo de padres Muggles! ¿sabes lo que le van hacer a él y a ella cuando su familia lo sepa!' **Sirius negó, le pareció horrible y en definitiva odiaba a ese Ted, no tenía idea del problema en el que estaba metiendo a Andrómeda.**

'¡Sirius!' **Andrómeda llego, el chico la miró serio, Andrómeda imaginando que era el ambiente cálido de los Hufflepuff, no le pidió explicación.** 'Ya sé dónde está tu amigo.' **Sirius olvido la situación de Andrómeda y asintió ansioso.**

'¡no se fue!' **Andrómeda sonrió negando con la cabeza.** '¿Dónde está? ¡Voy a matarlo cuando lo vea!' **Dijo emocionado. Andrómeda rio y esperó que solo lo dijera como broma.**

'pues en clases niño. Donde deberías de estar tu.' **Lo reprimió con la mirada. Sirius arrugo la frente y se sintió como un completo tonto.** 'anda, Herbología, ahora. Antes de que le baje puntos a Gryffindor.' **Sirius negó sin darle importancia.** '¿Qué hay del espíritu de casas? Ya no existe!' **Dijo Andy decepcionada. Despeino una vez mas a su pequeño primo y le acompaño hasta los invernaderos.**

 **En el camino Sirius pensó en como entablar el tema del tipo Ted con su prima, quería aconsejarle que no lo hiciera, que lo dejara. Pero se sentía tan fuera de lugar en ese momento, seguro su prima le contestaría "¿tú que sabes del amor Sirius?" o algo cursi como las líneas de los libros de aventuras que Remus le dejaba. No quería que su prima terminara igual que esos bobos personajes, sufriendo todo los días y solo por el rayo de esperanza que da el "amor".**

 **Por fin llegaron a los invernaderos, Andrómeda entro en el salón con Sirius al frente.** 'Profesora Sprout.' **La profesora abrió la puerta y miro a la chica con una gran sonrisa.** 'Todavía se pierden un poco… una disculpa.' **La profesora Sprout negó sin darle importancia y le indico a Sirius que entrara.** 'y mira quien está al final de la mesa…' **Le señalo su prima discretamente a un Remus muy atento a su nabo.** 'Te veo luego Sirius.' **Termino la chica y dejo al chico.**

 **Sirius estaba tan molesto y aliviado al mismo tiempo, camino y deslizo entre todos para quedar frente al chico de ojos miel. Dejo caer su portafolio fuerte para que Remus lo volteara a ver, pero eso no paso… la única reacción de Remus fue taparse los oídos con dolor. Sirius lo miro; a lo mejor era el tiempo que no lo veía, pero…**

 _Esta mas pálido de cómo lo recuerdo… ¿y que son esas cortadas en la cara? y… ¿Por qué no se lo pregunto en persona?_

'¿Qué te paso?' **Sirius murmuro, pero Remus solo negó y siguió observando su nabo.** '¿Dónde estuviste todos estos días?' **Remus se detuvo, parpadeo un par de veces, todavía sin mirar a Sirius, solo trago saliva para después continuar con su trabajo.** 'Oye…' **Sirius acerco su mano tratando de llamar su atención, Remus la noto pero no levanto la mirada.** 'no deberías de estar molesto conmigo, yo no fui quien te destruy…'

'no estoy molesto contigo.' **Remus dijo con un hilo de voz, Sirius alcanzo a escucharlo solamente porque la clase estaba muy callada.** 'no estoy molesto con nadie.' **Sirius arrugo su frente MOLESTO por ese comentario. Le parecía erróneo que no estuviera molesto con James, no tenías que ser un genio para saber que el chico se lo merecía y Peter también…**

 _Solo por seguir a ese otro tonto._

 **Pero de nuevo la tranquilidad de Remus para solucionar problemas lo desesperaba, se rehusaba a pensar que volverían al cuarto como si nada. No se lo permitiría.**

'claro que lo estas, yo estuve ahí ese día…' **Remus cerró los ojos y suspiro con dolo.** '…así que no sirve de nada que lo niegues.' **Remus escucho las palabras de Sirius, se detuvo para mirar su mano moreteada y negó. No podía estar molesto con James, él era el monstruo, no James. Sirius se quedo esperando su respuesta, pero Remus no volvió a pronunciar una palabra en toda la clase. Sirius busco entonces a James con la mirada, le entraron unas ganas de volver a pelearlo, pero tampoco estaba; ni él, ni Peter.**

 _Bueno… al menos no se fue… sé que no quiere hablar del tema, porque apuesto que era la primera vez que se defendía a si mismo. Pero enserio voy a convencerlo de vengarnos del cabeza hueca de Potter. Lo que le hizo tiene que pagarle._

 **La clase termino y todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir para encaminarse al aula de historia de la magia. Sirius camino a lado de Severus que no le dejaba de mostrar el resultado que tuvo en su ejercicio de Herbologia con su nabo, cuando el chico de Slytherin noto que Sirius lo ignoraba decidió volver con Lily. Sirius se detuvo y comenzó a buscar a Remus con la mirada, ya todos habían salido, pero el pálido chico no aparecía en ningún lugar, se giro de nuevo a los invernaderos, Remus estaba ahí a penas saliendo, se detuvo y miro el cielo suspirando, se acomodo la mochila y continuo a paso lento. Sirius hizo una media sonrisa, una parte de él extrañaba ese caminar lento y torpe. Bajo rápido para molestarlo como de costumbre.**

'Vamos a llegar tarde…' **Sirius le dijo a unos 5 metros de distancia.** 'y solo porque tú no puedes cargar tu patético morral.' **Camino hacia él con toda la intención de quitarle la mochila, pero al momento que lo hizo Remus la agarro "fuerte" y dio un paso al costado, como si no quisiera que Sirius lo tocara. El chico de ojos grises se quedo mirándolo extrañado y volvió a intentarlo, pero Remus hizo lo mismo.** 'Oye, no quiero llegar tarde Lupin.' **Sirius dijo desesperado.**

'No.' **Remus dijo secamente.** 'No me esperes…' **Dijo sin mirarlo. Sirius arrugo la frente y lo miro serio.** 'no tienes porque…' **Sirius iba a contestarle algo, pero no tenia contestación que le ganara a la razón que Remus había dado. Sirius no supo que mas contestar, solo miro a Remus que continuo su camino difícilmente, lo miro y se apresuro, cuando paso a su lado jalo su mochila, quitándosela al licántropo que solo se quejo con mucho trabajo.** 'Sirius…' **Estiro su mano y trato de seguirlo pero era inútil, esa energía que lo había invadido hace tres días, desapareció. No podía siquiera perseguir a un bebe gateando, mucho menos a un Sirius Black con salud al cien.** '¡Por favor no!' **Grito lo más fuerte que pudo para después abrazar su estomago y quejarse en silencio. Miro a Sirius que caminaba sin preocupación con su mochila en su hombro izquierdo; sus ojos se nublaron y comenzó a hacer pucheros.**

 **Sirius volteo hacia atrás y miro como Remus limpiaba sus ojos con la túnica mientras volvía a retomar el camino. Sintió un vacio en el estomago, un absurdo vacio.**

 _Se supone que lo estoy ayudando ¿Por qué se pone así? No lo hago porque quiera ayudarle… no quiero llegar tardísimo a la clase… es solo eso… ¡luce horrible! No puedo dejar que ande con una imagen de horror a mi lado. Así los rumores de que soy malvado no desaparecerán nunca…_

 **Remus por fin llego al aula, Sirius ya había puesto su mochila un lugar a su lado. El chico de ojos miel no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.**

'¿Puedo pasar?' **Remus toco la puerta. El profesor de la materia, lo miro para después buscar un pergamino.**

'¿Señor Lupin?' **Remus asintió cabizbajo, lo siguiente no le gusto para nada al pequeño de Gryffindor. El profesor le indico que pasara y no le quito esa mirada de lastima hasta que lo vio sentado.** 'no se preocupe Señor Lupin.' **Remus trago saliva, tratando de ignorar el calor que se había formado en la boca del estomago. Después miro a Sirius y ese calor se volvió incesante. Sirius miro de reojo al chico porque sintió su mirada clavada en él.**

'¿y a ti que te pasa? ya ponte escribir… y nada de agradecimientos.' **El calor en el estomago de Remus se calmo al escuchar tan fría y despiadada voz del muchacho.** '¿ya vas a decirme donde estuviste estos días? No llegaste al cuarto…' **Sirius uso una voz desinteresada que camouflajeaba sus deseos por saber la verdad. Pero Remus no quería hablar de eso, mucho menos con él.** 'digo, ¿Qué te crees? No pienso recoger todo ese desastre yo solo, te recuerdo que la mitad de esas cosas son tuyas…' **Remus por fin se calmo. Le alegro ver que Sirius no lo tratara con lastima. Pero Sirius solo decía esos comentarios por dos razones: 1) se rehusaba a admitir que había estado preocupado por el chico. Y 2) Buscaba alguna reacción en el chico de ojos miel. No sabía con precisión que… una mirada molesta, triste o una de sus sonrisas que le provocaban una incomodidad interna a diario; sé daba con cualquiera. Pero no, Remus estaba tan ausente, parecía no haber poder alguno en la tierra que le hiciera cambiar esa actitud.** 'mínimo quéjate.' **Sirius intento molestarlo una vez más, pero solo consiguió que Remus se sintiera mal.**

'prometo levantar mis cosas hoy…' **dijo nuevamente con un hilo de voz. Sirius lo volteo a ver; el chico de ojos miel seguía escribiendo lentamente y con una mirada cansada. Sirius miro sus manos, en comparación de otros días, en esta ocasión sus manos escribían a una velocidad lenta, muy lenta, tan lenta que le extraño demasiado; estos últimos meses había comprobado que Remus era amante de lo Académico, estuviese en clases o no. Y ahora lo veía completamente apático, no sabía si ya antes lo había visto así o solo le daba importancia por el pleito que había tenido con James.** '¿Cómo te hiciste eso?' **Sirius rozo la mano de Remus con la punta de su pluma. Remus dirigió su mirada a su mano al sentir el roce de la pluma, acto seguido, bajo la mano y volteo la mirada. Sirius lo miro arrugando la frente.** 'Lupin...' **Remus alzo la mano y a él fue Cuthbert Binns, su profesor de historia de la magia. Sirius se quedó desconcertado por la actitud de su compañero de cuarto.**

 **Cuando el profesor Binns por fin llego a él, solo le basto un murmuro de Remus para afirmar con la cabeza y dejarlo salir del aula. Sirius se quedo confundido, pero esa confusión fue eclipsada por el enojo que sentía en su cuerpo.**

 _¡Es increíble que yo fuera a buscarlo! Que tonto! Ahhhh! Es increíble que por un segundo me dejara llevar por esas boberías de amistad y toda esa cursilería! Pero que tonto soy! No me importa un comino lo que le pase! Ya no… ARGGHHHH!_

 **Sirius arrugo su pergamino, para segundos después desdoblarlo.**

 _Me vale un comino lo que le pase a ese Lupin…_

 **Así el chico Black trato de volver a su estado normal, en donde solamente esperaba a que llegara la hora de la cena y pudiera saborear todos esos suculentos postres, después de eso, seguirá esperando a que llegaran las vacaciones para poder largarse de ahí. Prefería soportar a su madre que a todas estas personas…**

 _Con problemas en el cerebro… bobería y media. Desesperante. Al menos madre es la misma los 365 días del año… igual de amargada, agresiva, severa, cruel… no importa! Es la misma! Sin esos cambios inesperados, que solo traen problemas…_

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

'Esto va a necesitar como unos treinta fregotego…' **Peter sacudió la túnica de Remus.** 'y ya llevo como diez…' **Dijo tumbándose de enfado en la cama sucia de Remus.**

'vamos Peter no te rindas!' **James dijo tratando de quitar la mezcla pastosa de uno de los libros de Remus, pero la cosa seguía húmeda así que le provocaba muchísimo asco.** 'tenemos…' **Dijo mirando con asco el libro y lo dejo buscando otro, para ver si tenía mejor suerte.**

'creo que era mejor, buscar a Remus primero…' **Peter dijo enfadado mirando el techo de la habitación.** 'Prefiero estar en historia de la magia, que esto…' **James lo miro molesto, esa actitud no ayudaba para nada a su estado de ánimo.** 'me arrepiento tanto, tanto, tanto de haber hecho todo esto… las consecuencias son horribles James.' **Peter dijo pensando en todo los que les faltaba limpiar y ordenar. James asintió para negar de inmediato, tratando de evitar que ese sentimiento de culpa lo llenara de nuevo.**

'¡Sabes que Peter!' **James se levanto lanzando el libro de Remus a la pileta de porquería que estaba en el suelo. Sacudió sus pijamas y se acerco al chico regordete que lo miro todavía acostado en la cama, James sonrió divertido y se apoyo en uno de los pilares de la cama.** 'Necesitamos llenarnos de energía.' **Peter asintió apático, para devolver su mirada al techo.** '¿Por qué no salimos un rato al castillo? podríamos molestar un rato a Black.' **Peter se apoyo y se sentó en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos.**

'¡No James!' **Le dijo incluso con su dedo índice, moviéndose desesperadamente de un lado otro.** 'Ese tipo está furioso por lo que le hiciste a Remus…'

'¿Le "Hice"? tu también estabas ahí, ¿recuerdas?' **James se cruzo de brazos y aprovecho la oportunidad para deslingar cierta parte de culpa.**

'si bueno, pero yo no le gritonee… ni le dije monstruo.' **James trago saliva y se abrazo con sus propios brazos. Peter lo noto y negó con la cabeza, levantándose por fin de la cama para darle un golpecito amigable a James que no quitaba esa mirada de culpa.** 'tranquilo, yo lance toda esa comida de lechuza… así que este mugrero es gracias a mi.' **James sonrió con consuelo pero todavía sentía esa incomodidad en su pecho.** 'Deberíamos de bajar a practicar un poco…' **Peter camino al lado limpio del cuarto y tomo la escoba de James.** 'necesitamos definitivamente…'

'despejar la mente.' **James tomo su escoba y sonrió complacido de la idea.** 'Y después comeremos pudin hasta el fin del día.' **Peter sonrió al escuchar eso, así ambos bajaron hasta los jardines de Quidditch. Pero James no pudo volar mucho, debido a que sus brazos seguían muy adoloridos. El poco tiempo que estuvo en el aire le ayudo bastante de todos modos, calmó sus nervios y esa incomoda opresión en su pecho.**

'¿tiempo de pudin?' **Peter dijo con ansias. James sonrió y asintió abrazando a su amigo mientras caminaban de vuelta.**

'Al gran comedor sin ninguna parada!' **James grito con un brillo diferente en la mirada. Peter incluso sonreía esta vez, parecía que las cosas volvían a la normalidad, así que ambos chicos caminaron hacia el gran comedor, saludaron a un par de alumnos en el camino, amigos de su mismo año…**

'¡James tienes toneladas de deberes!' **Marlene Mckinnon se burlo del chico de lentes. James le sonrió nervioso.** 'Solo a ustedes se les ocurre faltar a clases y creer que pueden salir ilesos de eso. Así, no vas a pasar ni el primer año arbusto mal plantado' **Marlene lo despeino y James quito sus manos divertido.**

'Ahyy Marlene adoro tu actitud positiva.' **James empujo a la chica y la pequeña rio para después regresarle el empujón.** '¿Dejaste algo de postres para mí?' **James se burlo del apetito feroz que la trigeña poseía, la chica sonrojada volvió a darle un golpe en el hombro, esta vez mas fuerte.**

'Claro que si!' **Marlene se cruzo de brazos fingiendo estar enfadada, James para compensarla, formo una trompita con sus labios para mandarle besos, Marlene rio y empujo su rostro divertida.** 'Eres un bobo James.' **Le dijo entre risas y ligeramente sonrojada.** 'Ya hacía tiempo que no te veía así, los últimos dos días has parecido un troll con baja autoestima.' **James despeino su cabello, le dolió enserio escuchar eso, significaba que la situación lo estaba sobrepasando.** 'De hecho, creo que su habitación esta intoxicada con algo, Black y Lupin lucen igual de caras largas…' **Marlene señalo con poca importancia el gran comedor. Peter parpadeo y miro con los ojos bien abiertos a James, ambos sintieron un cosquilleo en el estomago.**

'Espera… estás… ¿Remus está ahí adentro?' **Peter se sintió tan ligero al escuchar la noticia, su culpa parecía estar siendo fulminada por la buena suerte. Marlene lo miro extrañada y asintió.** '¡Genial, James! ¿Sabes qué significa?' **James sonrió nervioso, era hora de la verdad, era hora de disculparse. El problema es que no estaba 100% seguro de cómo hacerlo o si quiera que eso fuera a solucionar algo.** '¡Tenemos que entrar!' **James asintió tragando saliva discretamente, esta vez ni la energía de Peter lo estaba ayudando.**

'Vaya compañerismo.' **Marlene se burlo de ambos.** 'Pero supongo que Lupin lo necesita, luce terrible, esta mañana tuvo que salir de historia de la magia porque se sentía realmente mal…' **James miro a su amiga de la infancia confundido y algo alerta.** 'Cuando les digo cara larga… no exagero.' **Termino y fue distraída por una chica de Ravenclaw, la saludo dejando a ambos chicos en la entrada del gran comedor.** 'Te veo luego Jamie…' **se despidió con eso.**

'Crees que…' **Peter miro asustado a James que se mantenía estático, apretando como nunca el mango de la escoba. Sintió la mirada de Peter y un segundo después sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.**

'¡Vamos Peter! Tenemos que hablar con Remus y esta es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos.' **Pensó en la comida.** 'La comida; la comida siempre ayuda en los momentos más tensos…' **Hablo como todo un profesional y después rio divertido.** 'al menos eso dice mi mamá, sobre todo los postres.' **Dejo caer sus hombros con la misma sonrisa divertida, con la que lo había conocido Peter.** 'Así que ya sabes, toma tu postre y acercarlo a Remus.' **Busco a Remus con la mirada, el chico estaba al fondo de la mesa (seguro tardo muchísimo en llegar allá) a James le pareció lo más extraño del mundo, sobretodo porque el chico de ojos miel estaba solo, totalmente aislado.**

 _¿Dónde está Black? Seguro que todavía no sabe que Remus volvió… mucho mejor de esa manera. Él tiene toda la culpa de esto, si no fuera así como es, yo no hubiera pensado que Remus había hecho tal atrocidad._

'Toma James.' **Peter le paso un panquecillo de moras a James que lo sujeto mirando fijamente a Remus que se abrazaba y miraba sin mucho apetito su jugo de calabaza.**

 _Marlene tiene razón… luce terrible. ¿habrá sido el castigo? ¡No! ¿en que estas pensando James? Ni que fuera la casa de Black. Esto es Hogwarts, no un calabozo… aunque Hogwarts tiene calabozos…. ¡Ahyy que horrible! ¡Lo siento Remus!_

'Rem…' **Peter quiso resbalar en el asiento, pero en cuanto Remus levanto la mirada los miro con una cara de horror, incluso tiro su jugo de calabaza que alcanzo a salpicar el rostro de Peter, al chico regordete no le molesto pero Remus solo cerró los ojos como si lo acabaran de pellizcar.** 'tu jugo…' **Peter señalo con pena el vaso totalmente derramado. Remus negó con la cabeza y tomo su libro lo mas rápido que pudo para levantarse, Peter solo negó sin saber cómo reaccionar, parecía que Remus lo veía como el asesino mas intimidante del mundo.**

'Lo lamento.' **Remus dijo con un hilo de voz, Peter lo escucho pero James solo lo miro, actuaba tan nervioso… como si estuviera asustado.** 'No quería… Pete… Pettigrew lo lamento. ' **Dijo sin mirarlo y con las mejillas rojas, aun así en ningún momento miro al chico a los ojos. Peter estaba algo sorprendido y ligeramente incomodo.**

'Remus está bien…' **Remus negó y solo se dio la media vuelta alejándose lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de no tocar a nadie. James se quedo vacio y Peter lo golpeo en el brazo para que pudiera reaccionar.** 'James, está huyendo.' **Peter se levanto y James comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Remus pero un grupo de alumnos de cuarto se levanto separándolo del chico de ojos miel.**

'Espera, tu eres Potter ¿verdad?' **uno de ellos le llamo, James se detuvo y lo miro por un momento para después mirar el camino donde Remus caminaba.** '¿quieres entrar al equipo de Quidditch, cierto?' **James abrió los ojos y se detuvo. Peter lo miro boquiabierto y jalo su túnica para recordarle la razón por la cual estaban aquí.** 'Hawkins está a punto de decir el día de las audiciones, si no tienes nada que hacer deberías de esperarlo, seguro tomara en cuenta eso, a la hora que audiciones, le gustan las personas dedicadas…' **Peter se quejo un poco y es que a James le brillaron los ojos al escuchar al chico de cuarto hablarle de Quidditch. El chico regordete trato de encontrar a Remus, el chico apenas llegaba a la entrada del gran comedor, se detuvo ahí y se recargo en la puerta mirando hacia donde estaban ellos, Peter se desespero.**

 _¡Es el momento perfecto! ¡James! No… lo siento James, pero yo no puedo seguir cargando con esto!_

'Peter…' **James llamo a su amigo que se colaba entre la gente. Miro al chico de cuarto y después a su regordete amigo que tenia las mejillas rojas de enojo. Remus alcanzo a ver a Peter caminando directamente hacia él y se dio la vuelta de inmediato con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.**

'¡Remus!' **Peter grito y acelero el paso.**

 _Vamos piernas… vamos! Vamos! Mas rápido… no quiero verlos, no quiero… mas rapi… auch! No puedo… me duele, no puedo respirar… que desesperación. Si fuera normal, seguro ya estaría en la torre. Pero no… soy Remus Lupin el hombre lobo, suena espeluznante, pero solo mírenme… ni siquiera puedo huir de Peter._

'¡Remus!' **Peter le grito subiendo las escaleras, Remus sintió como sus hombros se tensaron.**

'¡Peter!' **Ahí atrás estaba James, siguiendo al chico, también alcanzo a ver a Remus que parecía a punto de caer.**

'¡James, necesitamos hacerlo!' **Peter le dijo molesto.** 'Si quieres volver con los chicos de…'

'¡Peter! ¡Peter! Estoy aquí ¿no?' **James trato de tranquilizarlo, Peter se quedo mudo y confundido. James lo despeino y le sonrió.** 'No niego que fui tentado, pero yo también quiero dejar de sentirme así… además va a ser horrible entrar a mi habitación y ver a Remus con la misma expresión de horror ¿viste como nos vio?' **Peter asintió mirando a Remus que estaba escasos 4 metros de ellos, todavía estaba al alcance.**

'con miedo…' **Peter trago saliva. James asintió incomodo.**

'no quiero que me vean así de nuevo Peter, eso no está en mis planes.' **James dijo mirando a Remus.** 'así que alcancemos a ese niño y terminemos con todo esto. ¿Qué te parece?' **Peter sonrió y asintió energético, ambos miraron a Remus, tomaron aire y se miraron de reojo sonriendo maliciosamente para después voltear a Remus.**

'¡REMUS!' **Gritaron al unísono, Remus sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y forzó a sus piernas a ir más rápido, no importaba si le dolía, tenía que escapar.**

 **Escuchaba galopar a ambos niños sanos…**

 _Pero que envidia… eso es injusto… ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Ya me estoy alejando… ¡y no le hable! creía que ese era el trato. Al parecer cambio de opinión y ahora quiere matarme… la verdad, no lo culpo._

'¡Remus ya detente!' **James dijo algo fastidiado.** 'Tengo que… lo siento.' **Dijo al ver que había golpeado a una chica de Hufflepuff con su escoba, para cuando volteo de nuevo con Remus el chico ya estaba a punto de dar la vuelta.**

 _Me duele… oh cielo! Me duelen enserio las piernas… no puedo más… ya no puedo… ya no puedo._

'¡Remus!' **Remus volvió a andar, era el chico mas testarudo del planeta y al sentir a James casi en su nuca, fue como si su cerebro hiciera contradictoriamente lo que su cuerpo le mandaba; descansar. Remus respiraba con la boca y nariz, su caminar se hacía una agonía. Dio la media vuelta y miro hacia atrás instintivamente, miro a James a escasos tres metros de él, lo perdió al dar la vuelta pero podía escuchar sus pasos todavía.**

 _No. No quiero verlo, por favor! Alguien que me ayude! Por favor…_

'Ahh…' **Remus choco contra algo… alguien.**

'¿Lupin?' **Sirius lo miro alarmado, el chico tenía el rostro rojo y sudado, sus ojos pedían auxilio y su respiración era tan ruidosa que lo había confundido con un perro metros antes de chocar con él.**

'Sirius…' **Remus dijo separándose de él.** 'Ayúdame.' **Sirius lo miro confundido, Remus tenía una mirada de desesperación y pánico en la mirada, Sirius trago saliva pero titubeo.**

'¡Remus!' **ambos escucharon a James que estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para encontrarse con ambos. Sirius miro a Remus, noto que se tenso al escuchar al chico gritar su nombre.**

'hazte a un lado, voy a ir a comer…' **el chico de ojos grises le con toda la intención de herirlo, seguía molesto por el desplante que le había hecho horas atrás. Remus arrugo la frente y con un estrujon en el estomago le hablo.**

'Por favor ayúdame…' **Dijo con los ojos nublados de lágrimas.** 'No quiero hablar con él, no quiero que me hable, lo siento enserio… no quería hacerl… yo no…' **Sirius vio como sacudía sus hombros efecto de la falta de respiración y esa necesidad de llorar, que estaba siendo detenida forzosamente por el chico de ojos miel.** 'te prometo que no volveré a molestarte nunca… pero po-por favor Sirius…' **Remus lo miro a los ojos con lágrimas en el rostro. El chico de ojos grises sintió una revolución en el estomago y cuando levanto la mirada James estaba mirándolos, Sirius sintió como un calor le recorría la sangre, se puso delante de Remus y miro con coraje al chico que apretó su escoba.**

'¡Hazte a un lado Black!' **James le dijo también con coraje.**

'Oblígame Potter' **James apretó el mango de su escoba.**

'el problema es entre Remus y yo.'

'eran mis cosas también cerebro de troll.' **Sirius le dijo empujándolo, James soltó su escoba y lo empujo a él también. Peter llego y miro con enfado la situación, ahora que estaba Sirius ahí, significaba que no podrían hablar apropiadamente con Remus… que ya desaparecía en el pasillo.**

'¡Remus!' **Peter le grito, Remus miro de reojo y siguió con su camino.** '¿Lo hiciste llorar Black?' **Peter miro con molestia a Sirius. Sirius soltó a James empujándolo lejos de él.**

'¿YO? Por favor! Él ya estaba así cuando lo encontré. Ustedes y su retorcida forma de vengarse…' **James lo miro con coraje.**

'Nosotros no somos tu Black!' **James lo callo.**

'¿Entonces porque esta así? Créeme que si sus cosas estuvieran como antes, nada de esto estuviera pasando y yo… podría largarme a cenar con total tranquilidad… mi madre tenía razón!' **Dijo odiando esas palabras.** '¡Los de Gryffindor son tan dramáticos y fastidiosos!' **Peter lo miro incrédulo.**

'Mira tu corbata genio…' **Peter se acerco a James. Sirius miro su corbata y chasqueo la boca con enfado. Él era un Gryffindor…**

'Sigo creyendo que fue un error.' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises cruzando los brazos.**

'¡por fin algo que en lo que estamos de acuerdo!' **James le dijo en un tono de sorpresa y demasiado escandaloso. Sirius lo empujo nuevamente.** '¿Black a donde crees que vas?'

'eso no te importa…' **Sirius camino de regreso a su habitación, algo le decía que Remus iba a estar ahí.**

'vamos al dormitorio.' **Peter le sugirió a James** 'Seguro ahí está.' **Sirius se detuvo y los miro serio.**

'Ni se les ocurra.' **Sirius los sentencio.** 'No tengo idea de lo que pasa y es obvio que a ustedes no los quiere ver… por obvias razones.' **Miro a James y se regocijo mirando la incomoda mirada que le mando al suelo.** 'si se le acercan solo van a provocar que siga huyendo… no deja de hacerlo desde la mañana.' **Ahora fue Peter quien noto algo de tristeza en la voz de Sirius.**

'Espera… ¿también contigo?' **Sirius arrugo la frente.** 'no tiene sentido… se supone que eres su amigo.' **Sirius se tenso un poco al escuchar a Peter decirlo tan cotidianamente. Y antes de que lo corrigiera, Peter lo interrumpió. '** ¿te vio también con miedo? **Sirius parpadeo, recordando la mirada de susto que tenía Remus segundos atrás.**

'¿Miedo?' **Sirius pensó en las palabras, James rodo los ojos y se apoyo en su escoba, a la que ya había sacudido y revisado.**

'Si Black, miedo. Miedo. M-I-E-D-O. MIEDO!' **Sirius apretó los dientes y lo miro desesperado.**

'¿¡es que tú no te tomas nada enserio!?' **James bufo, chasqueando la boca sin darle importancia a las palabras del chico de linaje puro.** 'tarado.'

'¿a quién le dices tarado, sangre coagulada?' **Peter suspiro con enfado en medio de ambos chicos. Por un minuto pensó que podrían unir fuerzas para arreglar a Remus, pero al parecer con ellos dos era imposible.**

'¡oigan!' **Peter grito. Sirius empujo a Pettigrew para que callara. James lo miro molesto y antes de que le regresara el empujón, Peter lo detuvo.** '¡eso no importa! Remus está mal y tú tienes que averiguar por qué.' **Sirius arrugo la frente al ser señalado por el más pequeño de los tres, James parpadeo sorprendido y ligeramente boquiabierto.**

'¿y por qué él?'

'¿y por qué yo?' **dijeron con total coordinación, incluso haciendo los mismo ademanes.** '¡ahhh no!' **Ambos se cruzaron de brazos. Peter abrió los ojos asustado y algo intimidado continuo…**

'bueno es que Black, es el que más le habla de todos nosotros.' **Miro a James que bufo, curiosamente al mismo tiempo que Sirius.** **Peter miro de reojo a ambos chicos.**

 _Esto es muy raro…_

'ni siquiera le hablo demasiado…' **Sirius dijo todavía arrugando su frente, miro de reojo a James que también lo había mirado de reojo.**

'solo lo va arruinar…' **James dijo retándolo, Sirius rio irónico**

'¿Mas que tú? No lo creo.' **James apretó los dientes y Sirius hizo lo mismo.**

'seamos honestos James, Remus no parece querer hablarnos para nada…' **James miro a Peter algo molesto, pero admitió la verdad.**

 _Yo quería disculparme con Remus… ¿Por qué Black tiene que ser el protagonista esta vez?_

'y así, Sirius nos puede decir que tan mal está la situación…'

'¿Qué te hace pensar que voy hacer eso?' **Sirius dijo con aire alivio.**

'ni te pongas tus moños…' **Sirius lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.** 'si, quieres que dejemos en paz a Remus, nos vas a decir cuando y como le pedimos perdón.' **Sirius apretó los puños y lo miro con la misma energía que tenia James en la mirada.**

'Sí, claro. ¿no quieres que también le diga que haga todos tus deberes en el año?' **Sirius le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Peter chillo al ver la expresión asesina de James.**

'¡OOOIIIGAAAAN!' **Peter se metió en el camino de James.** '¡Remus! ¿Recuerdan?'

'¡no soy yo Peter! ¡Es el él! ¡no quiere cooperar en nada! Es tan… tan…' **Lo miraba de pies a cabeza figurando con sus manos querer estrangularlo.** '¡Ahhh!' **Sirius pensó en lo exagerado y dramático que era, eso lo irritaba.**

'a mí no me vas a condicionar Potter, mucho menos amenazar.' **Sirius explico la razón de su negativa ayuda.** '¡todo esto es tu culpa! así que tu deberías de ser el primero en suplicarme por la ayuda.' **Sirius dijo con toda seguridad y James solo sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro.**

'Prefiero el calabozo.' **James musito. Peter volvió a chillar con horror, definitivamente no tenía la habilidad para ser mediador en una pelea.** '¡Peter! Es él y sus palabras! No es mi culpa que no se sepa expresar! Es tan… arrgggghhhhhh!' **Sirius levanto una ceja, estaba inamovible su decisión. Peter le rogo con la mirada a James que solo por esta vez cediera.** '¡no, no, no! ¡no pienso rogar! ¡Mucho menos a él! ¡Ya veremos cómo le hablamos de nuevo a Remus!' **Tomo su escoba, barrio a Sirius con la mirada y se dio la media vuelta, furioso.**

'Él no va a perdonarte…' **James se detuvo en seco. Trago saliva y volvió dando zancadas hasta donde estaba Sirius.**

'¡Repite eso!' **James lo reto agresivo, pero Sirius solo llevo su mirada al techo.**

'no va a perdonarte.' **Sirius repitió con frialdad. James apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y con voz ronca se dirigió a él.**

'¡y según tu! ¿Por qué no va a perdonarme?' **Sirius rodo los ojos y suspiro.**

'ni siquiera tienes el valor de pedirme ayuda, como es que piensas pedirle disculpas…'

'es que tú y él son dos cosas COMPLETAMENTE diferentes!' **James le aclaro. Pero Sirius solo bostezo.**

'si bueno, noticias para ustedes dos, cabezas huecas…' **James apretó sus labios y cerró los ojos con fuerzas.**

 _¡Ahyyy pero que odioso!_

'a mí también me molestaron.' **Sirius les recordó. Peter arrugo la frente al escucharlo.** 'y si quiero puedo hacer lo mismo que Lupin. No tengo ningún deber moral hacia ustedes, de hecho… antes de pedirme ayuda, tú mandrágora podrida, deberías de pedirme perdón! Junto con la bola de manteca…

'¡woah! así si me dan tremendas ganas de hacerlo Black!' **James dijo con sarcasmo.**

'Jamessssss…' **Peter dijo en hilo de voz agudo e irritado.**

'¡Peter por favor! Nosotros podemos hacerlo sin la ayuda de este…' **Sirius lo miro amenazante.** 'costal de sangre coagulada...'

'suerte entonces… espera, no.' **Sirius negó con una actitud relajada.** 'No te deseo nada de suerte.' **James apretó el mango de su escoba.** '¡de hecho!' **Sirius sonrió malicioso.** 'la única razón por la cual le volveré a hablar a Lupin, es para saber que tiene.' **James lo miro entre cerro sus ojos amenazante.** 'porque tampoco estoy para aguantar los lloriqueos de ese niño…' **Peter lo miro incrédulo…**

 _Entonces… ¿Por qué lo defendió? Creo que el orgullo de Sirius es su peor enemigo…_

'pero bueno…' **Volvió a mirar a James con esa mirada tan naturalmente malvada, esa mirada autoritaria, junto con esa sonrisa retorcida y totalmente elegante.** 'Ten por seguro Potter que cuando sepa que tiene Lupin, voy hacer que te odie ¡que no se le cruce por un segundo perdonarte!' **James soltó por segunda vez su escoba y se abalanzo a él.**

'¡James no!' **Peter grito desesperado.**

 _¡Es tan complicado tratar con un par de cavernícolas!_

 **Por muy extraño que pareciera Peter era el único de los tres cuerdo.**

'No te tengo nada de miedo Potter!' **Sirius jaloneaba también a James. Peter iba a entrar en la discusión pero algo dentro de él lo detuvo y es que cuando vio a ambos chicos, una flojera interna surgió en él. Miro el pasillo…**

 _¿Cómo es que tienen tan buena suerte que nunca hay un profesor o prefecto para detenerlos? Todo esto era para disculparnos con Remus y ahora… están peleando de nuevo. Hubiera preferido que James se quedara con el chico de cuarto, al menos ahí estaría haciendo algo útil._

 **El chico comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, silencioso y tan cauteloso, que ninguno de los otros dos chicos se dio cuenta de su fuga. Camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor, de inmediato subió a las habitaciones, ya que en la sala común no había nadie… mas bien, no estaba Remus. Al estar frente a la puerta se quedo parado, asegurando que alguien estuviera dentro… sabia que alguien estaba adentro, es solo que…**

 _Se supone que esto lo iba hacer con James… no quiero que Remus me ataque o algo así… espera… ¿Qué es eso? Esta… ¿llorando? Eso no ayuda para nada Remus, ahora me siento el doble de mal. No solo está limpiando el desastre que hicimos, sino que lo hace llorando… ¡no puedo! No, no, no Peter! ¡Eres un Gryffindor, claro que puedes! Vas a entrar a esa habitación y vas a enfrentarlo ¿me oíste? Van hacer las pases y te quitaras esta pesada carga del estomago, que no te deja disfrutar ningún postre. Si! y luego iré a comer un pudin… nah, ya las cocinas estarán cerradas… mejor mañana mas temprano, Remus no querrá que lo vea llorando. Seh… ¡NO! No Peter! Lo estás haciendo de nuevo… evadiendo la situación._

 **La pelea interna fue interrumpida por el deslizar de la puerta de la habitación número 7. Remus miro al chico parado frente a la puerta y chillo haciendo un gesto incomodo, dio un paso atrás y se aferro a esas cobijas que llevaba en las manos. Peter solo trago saliva y trato de sonreír pero Remus agacho la cabeza antes de que pudiera ver el gesto amable del chico.**

'Ya me iba…' **Remus dijo dejándolo pasar, Peter mordió sus labios, nervioso.**

'Oye Remus…' **Remus no veía la hora de irse de ahí.**

'Lo lamento enserio.' **Lo interrumpió y abrazo las cobijas. Peter apretó los dientes y miro de reojo la habitación…**

 _¿Cómo es que él es el que se está disculpando? Que habilidad para hacerlo, por cierto._

'Remus…' **Peter dijo con una voz vacilante. Remus solo negó con la cabeza, temiendo lo peor.** 'la verdad es que…' **Peter suspiro rendido y miro al chico sintiendo palpante la culpa en su pecho.** 'Remus lo de tu cuarto…'

'no importa Pettigrew.' **Remus dijo con total honestidad. Peter trago saliva y entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.**

'Si importa Remus, eran tus cosas y las arruinamos…' **Tenía que darle a James algo de crédito.**

'Eran cosas… no importa. No sienten.' **Dijo Remus mirando a donde días atrás tenia zarandeando a James, algo punzo en el centro de su pecho y cerro los ojos amargmente.** 'ya me tengo que ir.' **Remus camino pero Peter se puso frente a la puerta.**

'espera…' **Peter dijo sintiendo cosquilleos en sus brazos.** 'tengo que… Remus… yo…' **Aquí iba, sentía como el valor le empezaba a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Peter esperaba que se apurara a llegar a su boca, antes de que Remus le partiera la cara.** 'Yo enserio… quiero que tu… que tu… yo…' **lo sentía cerca, cerca, miro al chico, por primera vez miro sus ojos miel, estaba tan vulnerables. Ahí, en ese instante sintió el valor a punto de salir de su boca, ya no tenía miedo, sabía que tenía que decirlo, era el momento perfecto para decirlo.** 'Remus yo quiero que me perd… auuuch!'

'¡no te acerques!' **Remus miro asustado a Peter en el suelo, había sido golpeado por la propia puerta, puerta que había sido abierta por un atrabancado Sirius, que seguía compitiendo con un James muy desesperado.**

'¡tú no me vas a decir que hacer!' **James Potter se trataba de colar en la habitación, empujando a Sirius que lo regresaba al pasillo.** '¡Blaaaack!' **Chillo el niño mimado. Sirius lo miro enfadado de sus caprichos.** 'Mira lo que le hiciste a Peter tonto!' **Sirius miro el suelo, James aprovecho para entrar al cien a la habitación.** 'eres un animal Black.' **lo miro molesto desde el suelo, donde estaba junto a su amigo.**

'mira quien lo dice…' **Sirius dijo reprochándole desde la puerta.** 'Tú.' **Miro a Remus que estaba rojo de los nervios; su plan era sencillo, ir al cuarto por ropas y regresar a esconderse a la enfermería con la excusa de que se sentía mal. Tal vez desaparecerse un par de días y al volver tratar de evitar a sus compañeros de cuarto. Pero bendito destino; ahora los tenía a los tres al mismo tiempo, en una habitación bastante reducida de espacio y sin muchas opciones de escape. El pánico se estaba apoderando de él.** '¿A dónde crees que vas?' **Sirius le pregunto agresivamente, Remus se dio la vuelta y camino a su cama, con toda la intención de encerrarse en ella, esperando que sus compañeros respetaran la privacidad que quería.** 'te estoy hablando.' **Pero Sirius no venia precisamente de una familia con tacto y comprensión para esas cosas, así que lo siguió y tomo del brazo…**

 _¡Merlín! Si que esta delgado._

'lo siento…' **Fue la primera reacción de Remus, Sirius pensó que lo decía por el favor que minutos atrás le había pedido.** 'No volveré a molestarte, te lo prometo.' **Y así fue, pero no ayudo del todo, porque Sirius ya se estaba cansando de esa actitud sufrida de Remus.**

'¿Qué demonios te pasa?' **Sirius escupió su pensamiento.** 'Explícame.' **lo lanzó a la cama, Remus tambaleo pero pudo terminar sentado. James se levanto molesto.** 'teníamos un acuerdo.' **Sirius detuvo a James antes de que diera otro paso.**

 _¡Ahyyy no! ¡Se aliaron! ¡Se tenían que aliar justo ahora! Dos meses gritoneándose tonterías y justo hoy tenían que aliarse! ¡Qué mala suerte tengo!_

'¿y bien?' **Sirius invito a Remus a hablar.** 'Habla Lupin.' **Le dio un par de manotazos en la cara.**

'Oye…' **Peter hablo para que se detuviera. James miro la escena apretando sus puños, no sabía cuánto iba a soportar, sobretodo porque Remus no parecía poner resistencia alguna, era como si supiera que se lo merecía, era como…**

 _Ese día.. Defiéndete un poco Remus, vamos… no hiciste nada._

'lo siento…' **Remus balbuceo pero Sirius lo alcanzo a escuchar. Se detuvo enojado y lo zarandeo de los hombros, estaba desesperado.**

'¿Por qué te disculpas?' **Remus se movía tal cual muñeco de trapo, cerró los ojos y sintió esa punzada de nuevo en su pecho.**

'lo siento…' **Dijo Remus pensando en la vez que metió en problemas a Sirius, según él por forzarlo a tener una amistad con él.**

'¡No hagas eso!' **Sirius le regaño.** 'Lupin!'

'lo siento…' **Miro a James con los ojos nublados de lágrimas, James trago saliva y apretó su mano al hombro de Peter.** 'Lo siento…' **Sirius no sabía si estaba en shock, o si enserio les había hecho tantas cosas como para disculparse de esa manera.**

'¡tú no hiciste nada tonto!' **Sirius le dio un manotazo en el cabello.** '¡nada! ¿¡por qué te disculpas!?' **Remus supo que no se iba a detener y quién sabe. A lo mejor después de Sirius seguía James y luego Peter… tenia que irse de ahí, ya no quería estar en ese lugar…**

 _Yo no pertenezco aquí… Papá tenía razón… ellos nunca van a comprenderlo y no tiene porque! ellos son normales… yo… yo soy un monstruo._

'no quiero que me vuelvas hablar.' **Remus le dijo fuerte pero entre pucheros, Sirius se detuvo y lo miro sorprendido.** 'tu familia tiene razón, no deberías de hacerlo si sabes que está mal...' **el chico de ojos miel limpio sus lagrimas y tomo sus cobijas, ya que Sirius lo había dejado en paz.** 'ellos esperan demasiado de ti y…yo veo como te ven cuando estás conmigo. Como si lo estuvieras haciendo todo mal…' **Remus dijo levantándose, Sirius lo miro y se sintió realmente cohibido.** 'no quiero meterte en más problemas…' **Remus sollozaba pero aprovecho para salir de la fría habitación número 7.**

'Rem…' **James alcanzo a rozarlo para detenerlo, pero Remus hizo la misma reacción que con Sirius al salir de Herbologia; no quería que lo tocara. Mucho menos James. James lo miro, el niño no le veía a los ojos. Solo negaba y hacia pucheros tratando de controlar su respiración.**

'estoy cumpliendo el trato…' **Volvió a respirar, sus hombros se levantaban y bajaban tan rápido que parecía que el muchacho se comenzaba a contorsionar.** 'no le estoy hablando a nadie…' **Dijo Remus entre sollozos y respiraciones fuertes.** 'no voy a volver a lastimar a nadie…' **James arrugo la frente, sintiendo como estaba a la nada de ponerse a llorar también.** 'Per-er-rdon… Perdón.' **Remus dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerzas. James negó y se trato de acercar a él, para darle consuelo, pero Remus solo dio un mini-gritito y se coló por la puerta de la salida. James se sintió horrible, esa culpa con la que había cargado en la mañana no solo le molestaba ahora sino que su nivel de crueldad había subido un 30%, haciéndola inaguantable.**

 **Peter se tumbo de nuevo al suelo, miro a Sirius que solo arrugaba su frente, el regordete chico no sabía si estaba molesto o triste. Después poso sus ojos en James, estaba estático completamente frio, como si un Pretificus Totallus hubiera chocado contra él. Sabía que todo esto estaba mal… poso sus ojos azules en la habitación, abrazo su estomago y miro a James una vez más.**

'¿Uhh?' **James sintió como alguien lo jalaba de la manga, volteo hacia abajo, ahí estaba Peter con la misma mirada que él…**

'Creo que deberíamos de continuar…' **Le dijo con voz queda y miro de nuevo al desastre. James miro su desastre todas esas cosas apiladas, desordenadas y amontonadas le recordaban el horrible sentimiento en su estomago, era como verlo en físico y eso le aterro. Comenzó a sentir un incomodo golpe en la garganta, ya no podía pasar saliva, sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de agua caliente, al mismo que se sentían tan secos y su cuerpo lo desobedeció comenzó a temblar creando un ligero sollozo.** 'James… ¿estás bien?' **James se sentía tan ridículo, se supone que él era el fuerte de los dos y Peter ahora lucia tan centrado… pero es que todo esto era tan nuevo para él, jamás tuvo que enfrentarse a este tipo de problemas y sentimientos en el valle de Godric, sus padres siempre trataban de hacerlo sentir bien cuando un problema surgía, pero ahora… pensó en el rostro de Remus y el sentimiento de culpa creció otro 10%, lo estaba matando.**

'Lo siento…' **Dijo James tapándose la cara avergonzado y harto de ese hueco en su estomago.** 'No creí que fuera a lastimarlo…' **James dijo entre cortado. Sirius lo escucho y bufo sintiendo un incomodo cosquilleo en la boca del estomago, quería hacerlo pagar pero ni siquiera tenía las ganas de golpearlo… al menos no ahora.**

'Todo esto es su culpa…' **Sirius se tumbo al suelo y abrazo sus rodillas metiendo su rostro en ellas para que no le vieran llorar. James entonces lloro libremente, ese último comentario de Sirius termino explotando su frustración.** '¿viste como me miro?'

'como todos te ven…' **James dijo tumbándose a su cama. Sirius volvió a meter su cabeza entre sus rodillas, extrañamente triste.** 'Quiero a mi mama! ¡Peter llama a mi mamá!' **Peter miro el desastre y escuchar sus dos compañeros de habitación llorar no ayudaba nada a su centrada mente.**

 _¿Mamá? Todo esto se está saliendo de control…_

 **Peter comenzó a sentir calientes las mejillas y se le comenzó a nublar la vista, el moco de su nariz se aguado, haciendo un sonido parecido un sollozo para retenerlo ahí. Pero parecía que entre más escuchaba el descoordinado coro entre James y Sirius, le hacía perder la batalla.**

'¡Quieren callarse! Ahora yo también estoy llorandoooohh…' **Peter comenzó a llorar rendido en el suelo.** 'Todo esto es mi culpa James… Lo siento.' **Pensó en la estúpida historia que invento.** 'Perdón…' **Dijo pensando en Remus, seguro si hubiera mantenido su boca cerrada ninguno de los tres estuviera llorando tal cuales bebes.**

'no es tu culpa, yo te di la ideaaaahhh…' **James dijo con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.**

'Son unos tontos no saben cuánto los odio…' **Sirius levanto el rostro, estaba rojo y sus ojos se veían cristalinos.**

'¿Black que le paso a tus ojos?' **Peter dijo llorando y señalando, Sirius lo miro arrugando la frente.**

'¿a quién le importa? No quiero que ese niño me vuelva hablar aseeeeehh… ' **Sirius le dijo entre llanto. James entonces lloro con más sentimiento.**

'ni a mi que me vuelva a ver aseeeeeeeehhh…' **Ambos entonces lloraron al unísono. Peter los miro extrañado, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.**

'son tan raros…' **Dijo volviendo a su propio llanto.**

'lo siento…' **Dijeron los otros dos al unísono.**


	20. Consejos de Chicas

**CONSEJOS DE CHICAS.**

 **Para suerte de Sirius Black, las vacaciones de navidad estaban por fin a punto de llegar. No se arreglo lo de Remus, esperaban que pasara, pero no. El chico se la pasaba huyendo de él y… de todos en general. Cuando llegaba al dormitorio, Remus solo cerraba su libro y se apresuraba a cerrar sus cortinas, poniendo un muro entre él y el mundo entero. Por lo tanto, Sirius tuvo que hacerse de la compañía de sus "amigos" de familia, durante este tiempo, incrementando los rumores que James había soltado los primeros días del curso… pero esto ya no le importaba lo que se dijera de él, solo ansiaba por llegar a su hogar y desahogarse con Kreacher.**

 **James por su parte "lo supero"; platico con sus padres quienes le aconsejaron que se disculpara con el chico y si eso no funcionaba seguro que con el tiempo el chico lo aceptaría. James les había dicho que había hablado con Remus y que solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, pero que todo había sido un éxito… algo que era una rotunda mentira. Y aunque quisiera disculparse, le era imposible porque cada vez que Remus miraba a James cerca, tomaba otro camino alterno evitándolo a cualquier costo. El traga libros había llegado al extremo de incluso preferir no merendar; en alguna ocasión Peter y él habían intentado forzarlo a mirarles, dejando el único asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor entre Peter y él. A James le ardió el estomago al ver la reacción del pequeño Remus: solo trago saliva, miro a James con ESOS ojos que lo torturaban y se dio la vuelta tocando su estomago. Esa fue la señal que le dijo a James que lo dejara por la paz; no quería que Remus se evitara más cosas por su culpa. Mejor decidió confiar en lo que sus padres le habían dicho: "seguro con el tiempo, él entenderá que no fue tu intención lastimarlo." Y si eso no llegaba a pasar, se conformaba con que no le mirara con esos ojitos.**

 **Peter por su parte, había desistido en acercarse a Bellatrix, después de todo esa fue la raíz del problema; aunque no negaba que era difícil, sobre todo cuando veía a la chica en los pasillos o en las aulas. Era tentativo, pero no. La amistad entre James y él, se hizo más fuerte gracias "al problema", después de todo ambos habían sido los culpables de todo. Había convencido a James de limpiar el desastre que habían hecho en el cuarto. Esperando que fuera suficiente para que Remus los perdonara, pero eso no paso. Estaban ambos tan ansiosos de la reacción de Remus cuando vieran sus cosas a la normalidad (casi a la normalidad) y resulto que en el momento Remus solo agacho la mirada e hizo un gesto incómodo, para después salir de la habitación y no volver hasta el día siguiente. Peter no lo entendió. Era un gesto que cualquiera hubiera agradecido, porque algo era seguro… No había sido nada sencillo limpiar todo ese desorden, de hecho aun creía que habían varias cosillas fuera de su lugar.**

 _Pero bueno, prácticamente esta acomodado…_

 **Peter pensó, que si él fuera Remus, ya se hubiera contentado con James y con él. Aprovechando todos esos manjares y atenciones que le hacían. Pero no, Remus era una cosa impredecible. El chico actuaba contrario a lo que parecía correcto. A veces daba la impresión de que no se merecía nada de eso.**

 _Y después estaba su aspecto, jamás había conocido a alguien que cambiara de aspecto tan radical como Remus._

 **La mayoría de los días, presumía ese semblante caído, enfermizo. Pero había días en los que lucía lucido más que sano y luego había notado también que en otros llegaba al extremo de parecer un muerto viviente. Las faltas que tenía y esa obsesión por estar en la biblioteca, no ayudaban para nada… era un chico raro y muy misterioso, al menos para alguien de once años. Lo cual lo hizo sentir algo patético…**

 _Si ¡REMUS! puede llegar a ser así de interesante… ¿Por qué yo no?_

 **Lo peor, era que no podía compartir nada de esto con James, porque en cuanto pronunciaba el nombre de Remus, James cambiaba el tema de inmediato.**

 **Esto merodeaba por la cabeza de los tres magos que se encontraban en su cama, provocando un silencio pesado en la habitación número 7. Peter miro de reojo a James, el chico de anteojos lanzo un suspiro des ganado acompañado por un parpadeo lleno de tristeza. Después, miro a Sirius, el chico solo trago saliva y con apatía se dio la vuelta para cerrar los ojos y terminar por dormirse. Sus ojos siguieron recorriendo el cuarto, hasta llegar a la cama de Remus; vacía.**

 _De nuevo vacía..._

 **Miro la ventana; ya había anochecido…**

 _Pero la cama de Remus está vacía..._

 **No recordaba haberle hecho algo hoy para que el chico evitara dormir en su cama. Ahí estaba de nuevo, con un montón de preguntas que no se podían contestar por el pesado silencio que estaba a punto de consumirlo.**

'¿Dónde está Remus?' **Su voz fue suave, pero alcanzo hacer una grieta en aquel callado marco. Lo necesitaba.**

 **James se quejo en voz baja y se dio la vuelta, Peter sabía lo que estaba haciendo… evitando el problema. Pero en realidad James, solo pensaba en la situación de Remus.**

'Tenemos que hacer un camino para la entrada del baño.' **Sirius interrumpió los pensamientos del chico de lentes; cuando volteo a verlo, noto que el mayor de los Black se encontraba mirando la línea negra de tinta.** 'a menos que también quieras partirlo a la mitad…' **James lo miro con fastidio al escuchar el tono sarcástico de Sirius.**

'olvida la tonta línea Black.' **James le dijo molesto. Sirius lo ignoro y apáticamente entro al pequeño cuarto de la habitación.**

'Oh no… la línea se queda. Tal vez tu lo hayas dicho en un arranque, pero yo sí creo que está bien dividir esta habitación. Entre lo echado a perder y lo que es salvable.'

'Ni siquiera te voy a preguntar en qué lado estas, no quiero arruinarte con la realidad.' **James le dijo apático, mientras comenzaba a pellizcar su almohada.**

'¿Realidad? ¡wow! creí que eso solo era un mito para ti.' **James bufo tan fuerte que Peter creyó que le había dado un ataque.**

'Que no tenga ganas de pelear Black.' **James le dijo con un tono amenazante.** 'no significa que no pueda hacerlo…'

'que miedo…' **Sirius lo reto de vuelta.**

'James…' **Peter lo llamo, con la sola intención de tranquilizarlo, aunque una parte de él prefería la tonta discusión, al silencio pesado.** 'No vale la pena.' **James asintió y volvió a abrazar su almohada.**

'tienes razón Peter, tengo mucho mejores cosas en que pensar.'

'¿Pensar? Este día enserio que ha estado lleno de sorpresas.' **Sirius alcanzo a decir antes de cerrar la puerta del baño. James lo miro molesto, pero estaba tan cansado que decidió pasar el comentario por esta vez, miro la puerta del baño por unos segundos, para después correr a la cama de Peter y atacarlo por sorpresa. Peter dio un mini grito que fue interrumpido por la mano de James.**

'Peter… shhhh!' **El chico de lentes uso su dedo índice para representar su idea. Peter abrió los ojos y vio el brillo singular de James en ellos; hacia semanas que no lo veía.** 'Ya vamos a salir de clases Peter…' **Peter asintió algo asustado por lo que James le trataba de decir, aparte de que no entendía porque murmuraba.** 'Y solo tengo mi cabeza fija en dos cosas…' **Peter trago saliva, esperando no babear en la mano de James, eso sería realmente vergonzoso.** 'Recuperar a Remus y darle el susto mas, mas, mas, horrible al coagulo de sangre.' **Peter casi se atraganta al escucharlo.** 'A él y si podemos a toda su prole.' **Peter inmediatamente pensó en Bellatrix.**

 _¿Podemos? Bellatrix… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡Pero no puedo negarme! James se enteraría y me odiaría, ¡y seguro la odiaría a ella mas! ¡No James, hazle a Sirius lo que quieras, pero no a su prole! ¡No a Bellatrix!_

'Le voy a dar el susto mas grande de su vida, que no va a querer regresar a Hogwarts…' **James dijo dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Peter estaba tan preocupado que olvido controlar la saliva que corria en su boa y ahora nervioso… simplemente salió.** '¡Peter!' **James quito su mano y la limpio de inmediato en la colcha de la cama del pequeño Peter. Peter se apeno, pero James volvió a su asunto tan pronto que Peter se mareo del cambio de emociones instantáneas, de un momento a otro tenía de nuevo esos ojos avellana inspeccionando su alma.** 'no podemos irnos de Hogwarts hasta que cumplamos con nuestros objetivos. ¿de acuerdo?' **Peter lo miro con una gota de sudor corriéndole por la frente. Estaba a punto de decirle que no, pero cuando Peter miro esos ojos avellana brillantes… no pudo negarse.**

'De acuerdo James.' **Se arrepintió al segundo y de inmediato pensó en alguna forma de fastidiar los planes de James. No podía permitirse dejar pasar por alto que James lastimara a su adorada Bellatrix, a quien ya había decidido dejar atrás pero a como se planteaba las ultimas semanas de escuela, no podía dejarla sola, no podía abandonarla, mucho menos ahora que sabía lo que James le iba hacer.**

'Sabía que podía contar contigo…' **James le sonrió agradecido.** 'Ahora a dormir Peter.' **James salto de su cama para meterse de nuevo a la suya.** 'Atrapare a Remus. Enserio que lo hare.' **Dijo como si se tratara de un juego de destreza.** 'Nadie ha podido sucumbirse a mis encantos Peter y Remus no va a ser el primero.' **Peter rio y a James le encanto que lo hiciera, ya hacía tiempo que no hacía reír a nadie, eso le encantaba de su persona. Porque era como una señal que le decía que ese alguien lo recordaría. Un extraño hobby del encantador James Potter; coleccionar personas. Así que se rehusaba a pensar que alguien como Remus no cayera en sus encantos y no solo eso, lo hiciera sentir opuestamente a todo lo que él creía que era. Y tan solo con una mirada.**

 **Tenía que hacerlo, por él, por Remus, por Peter, por lo que fuera. Tenía que lograr que Remus se uniera a su colección y no escapara de esta nunca más.**

 **Al día siguiente, Remus no volvió a la habitación. Pero por más que buscaran al chico, no le encontraban en ningún lugar… porque los chicos lo buscaban como si se tratara de un chico normal: En los patios o en la cancha de Quidditch, en los pasillos o en las escaleras flotantes. James seguia necio a buscarlo como si se tratara de él. Hasta que en una mañana ambos chicos lo encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor a punto de salir, como ellos para tomar su clase de transformaciones. James se concentro y acumulo todo ese encanto con el que había nacido para dirigirse al pequeño Lupin.**

'¡Remus!' **James salto de las escaleras y cayo prácticamente frente al chico. Remus levanto la vista y lo miro con horror para después salir corriendo de ahí. Peter solo negó desde las escaleras, James lo miro indicándole que fuera tras él, pero para cuando Peter reacciono, Remus ya le había ganado mucho camino (con heridas y todo).**

'Es increíble que pase mi primera Navidad en Hogwarts de esta manera James…' **Dijo Peter mirando como el traga libros bajaba las escaleras con prisa.** 'tal vez deberíamos de dejarlo por la paz…' **James se rehusó, nadie, nadie en toda su corta vida lo había rechazado y Remus no iba a ser el primero.**

'Tranquilo Peter, ya caerá.' **Dijo James calculadoramente dispuesto a seguir a Lupin.**

'¿Quién caerá?' **Peter salto asustado al escuchar la voz. Pero James, James solo sonrió con malicia, volteo mojando sus labios y sonrió al ver a una de sus mejores amigas; Marlene Mckinnon.** 'dime que no estás planeando tirar a Black de la torre de astronomía James Potter…' **James dejo caer los hombros dándole paso a la duda, Marlene solo rio.** 'puede hacerte algo malo.' **le advirtió caminando a la salida de la sala, pero James sabia que ahí no había acabado el comentario de la chica.** 'Aunque, conozco un hechizo muy gracioso que te serviría de la misma manera.' **James rio, esa era la Marlene que conocía.**

'Marlene, tu siempre preocupándote por mí.' **James le dijo pasándole un brazo por el hombro para abrazarla junto a él. La chica solo negó pero no puso resistencia a que James siguiera abrazándola, de hecho ella poso su mano rodeando la cintura de James y lo volteo a ver, enfocándose en los ojos detrás de esas gafas…**

'sucias…' **Marlene empujo sus gafas apretando el puente de la nariz, James cerró los ojos y rio.** 'Dámelas…' **Marlene le quito las gafas y las limpio. James le sonrió, le encantaba que la chica actuara de esa manera tan… fraternal. Y es que lo más cercano que tenia a un hermano (si, hermanO) era Marlene.** 'listo...' **Se las puso de nuevo y lo contemplo, para después reír divertida.** 'estas igual de feo.' **Dijo burlesca, James la miro amenazante para después reír y cargarla para hacerla girar en el aire.** 'James…' **Marlene reía, disfrutando como el mundo giraba con rapidez.**

'A ver si así me vuelves a decir feo.' **James la amenazo al bajarla. La sostuvo de los hombros para que no se cayera y es que la chica tambaleo cuando puso un pie en el suelo.**

'ya verás Potter…' **Marlene trato de enfocarlo. James rio al ver su mirada confundida.** 'los tres James que veo están iguales de feos…' **Dijo retándolo, para que nuevamente la cargara pero James solo la despeino.** '¡No James!' **Esta vez si se lo dijo molesta.** 'eres un pesado…' **Dijo empujando sus manos y cruzando sus brazos, molesta.**

'¡No! ¡No tu!' **James le dijo desesperado y des cruzo sus brazos ansioso. Marlene lo miro confundida (e internamente halagada).**

'¿y a ti que te pasa?' **Dijo Marlene alzando una ceja. James chillo estresado y señalo a Peter.**

'Díselo tu Peter, que yo ya ni siquiera puedo hablar del tema…' **Peter sonrió divertido y es que James había dramatizado taaaanto su estrés. Marlene miro al chico regordete buscando respuestas.**

'Remus dejo de hablarnos.' **Peter fue rápido, demasiado en la opinión del dramático James. Con una respuesta tan corta como esa, no podía seguir dramatizando.** 'Él… bueno… ¿le digo exactamente como pasaron las cosas?' **Miro titubeante a James, que dejo su pose de chistoso para poner una mirada triste. Marlene parpadeo un par de veces, la ultima vez que lo había visto así, fue en un cumpleaños cuando esperaba una escoba pero había recibido un juego de pociones infantiles… la tristeza no le duro mucho porque comenzó hacer pociones que hacían que sacaras espuma de la boca, simulando que eras una especie de perro rabioso.**

'olvídalo Peter, es muy temprano para esas cosas…' **James dijo despeinando su cabello.**

'Ahora me lo dices.' **Marlene lo jalo de la corbata, obligándolo a seguirla. Peter la miro algo sorprendió y sin dudar siguió a la chica también, por eso… y por que James le rogo que lo acompañara.**

 **James le dijo todo (prácticamente lo obligo a hablar). Marlene lo reprimió un par de veces, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasó burlándose de ambos, sobretodo de James.**

'bueno…' **La chica se limpió una lágrima de los ojos con la manga de su túnica, mientras que James la miraba con una cara de pocos amigos.** '…parece que Lupin tiene más carácter del que parece…' **Miro a James que solo suspiro con fastidio. Marlene sonrió apretando los labios, tratando de evitar reírse otra vez del chico de lentes.** '…y FUERZA TAMBIEN!' **Se soltó a reír de nuevo a carcajadas, se tumbo de espaldas y cayó al suelo abrazando su estomago. La risa se escuchaba en toda la sala común e incluso Peter no pudo resistirse a invadirse de ella (hasta que James lo miro amenazante).**

'No sé que es taaaan gracioso Marlene…' **James le dijo cruzado de brazos mientras Marlene seguía retorciéndose de la risa. Peter rio por debajo.** '¿sabes qué? Mejor me largo de aquí… vámonos Peter.' **James se levanto del suelo con toda la intención de dejar a la chica ahí, pero al momento de darse la vuelta, la trigeña lo sujeto fuerte de la muñeca.** 'Suéltame moco.' **James le dijo serio. Marlene lo jalo para poder levantarse, cuando por fin estuvo de pie, miro a James y con su dedo índice en el aire negó con los ojos cerrados, James solo bufo y la miro con indiferencia.**

'ahhhyy James, y todavía se preguntan por qué Lupin no los ha perdonado.' **James arrugó la frente y miro de reojo a Peter, que estaba algo cohibido por las palabras de la chica.** 'les hace falta tanto por aprender.' **Dijo la chica poniendo una mano en su cintura. James trago saliva y todavía con algo de dudas miro de reojo a Marlene.**

'Y… según tu…' **James dijo titubeante.** '¿Qué se supone…'

'solo dilo Jamie.' **Marlene deslizo su mano dentro de la túnica de James, para sujetarlo por el antebrazo y acercarlo a ella. James bufo con fastidio, miro a la chica que tenía una mirada demandante.** 'vamos…' **Peter miro a la chica algo sorprendido de su actitud, pero noto que James parecía muy acostumbrado a eso… de hecho parecía una mala señal.**

 **James balbuceo y agacho la mirada. Marlene rio y negó.**

'¿Qué? Dilo claro Potter.' **Dijo juguetonamente. James rechino sus dientes y dio un par de pisotones.** 'Que berrinchudo, sigue así y se lo dire a tu madre.' **Peter sonrió, le agradaba ver cuando alguien ponía en su lugar a James; el show que daba el chico era algo singular.**

'¡Marlene!' **James le grito fastidiado, pero Marlene lo reprimió con la mirada y apretó mas su brazo.**

'sabes que no puedes hacerlo sin mí.' **Marlene le dijo segura y antes de que James le asegurara lo contrario, Marlene le tapo la boca con la mano que tenia libre.** 'este tipo de situaciones solo pueden ser resueltas por el cerebro de una chica.' **James la miro incrédulo.** 'los chicos son demasiado bobos… y no hablemos de ti.' **James soltó algo de baba en la mano de la chica vengándose del comentario. Marlene quito la mano y la limpio de inmediato en la túnica del chico de lentes.** '¡eres un asco! ¿Ahora entiendes por qué Lupin no puede perdonarte? Eres demasiado…'

'directo.' **Peter soltó la primera palabra que se le cruzo por la mente. Marlene lo señalo dándole la razón.**

'Exacto James. Agobias a la gente…' **Dijo haciendo una voz de cansancio.** 'tan energético, tan honesto, tan…'

'TAN.' **Las palabras salían solas de la boca de Peter, hasta que James lo miro ofendido.** 'Es lo que ella iba a decir…' **Peter dijo nervioso. James bufo y miro a la chica.**

'y es la verdad. No todas las personas son como yo James.' **Marlene le dijo acercándose a él.** 'sabes que yo puedo soportar todo eso. Pero Lupin, no parece el tipo de chicos que tenga la paciencia…'

'la salud.' **Peter le sugirió una mejor palabra. Marlene le sonrió a Peter, estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.**

'es por eso que me necesitas, pero no pienso ayudarte hasta que me lo pidas.' **Peter se quejo, sabía que a James no le gustaba admitir que necesitaba ayuda.**

'No necesito tu ay…'

'¡ayúdame!' **Peter se hinco ante la chica con desesperación.** '¡ayúdanos por favor! No puedo soportar entrar a esa habitación una noche más!' **Peter hablo con tanta desesperación que Marlene asintió encantada.**

'¡Peter!' **James lo regaño.**

'lo siento James, pero es que…' **Peter titubeo todavía hincado frente a la chica.**

'de acuerdo Peter, a TI si te voy ayudar.' **Peter le sonrió con total fe en ella. James en cambio la miro nefasto.** 'Ven...' **Lo ayudo a levantarse.** 'Tenemos que llegar a transformaciones, para la primera fase del plan.'

'¿y que se supone que es lo que van hacer?' **James disfrazo su curiosidad, pero Marlene lo conocía tan bien que sabía que en el fondo a James le calaba no ser parte de este plan.**

'No es de tu incumbencia, solo Peter. Porque él fue el que pidió mi ayuda.' **Marlene jalo a Peter, que miro de reojo a James.**

'Si, pues Peter es MI amigo. No puedes llevártelo así nada más porque quieres.' **James se acerco a Peter y lo jalo de la túnica de su lado. Marlene sujeto a Peter con fuerza, si James quería pelear, ella iba a pelear.**

'si pues, te aguantas. Peter es todo mío.' **Peter rio nervioso, al escuchar a la chica. Le gustaba ser el objeto codiciado esta vez, en su opinión Remus ya había tenido suficiente atención…**

'¡no! Díselo Peter.' **James miro al chico regordete, que solo abrió la boca soltando un sonido aterrador, pero antes de que le dijera algo. Marlene lo jalo para llevarlo a la clase de transformaciones.** 'Marlene ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Peter!' **Peter miro como James los siguió apretando los puños.**

 **Al llegar (milagrosamente temprano) Marlene localizo a Remus con la mirada e inmediatamente tomo a Peter de los hombros. Peter sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, esta chica lo intimidaba incluso un poco más que James, tal vez por el simple hecho de ser una chica.**

'Escucha Pettigrew…' **Le dijo en el oído, con la intención de que James no le oyera.** 'lo primero que tienes que hacer es acercarte a él... De una manera discreta y cordial, no como un simio rogando por atención. Como lo han hecho todo este tiempo, eso solo lo asusta.' **Peter arrugo la frente.**

 _¿Hemos estado siendo unos simios todo este tiempo?_

'Pero me odia.' **Peter dijo tembloroso. Marlene le obligo a mirar a Remus y volvió a su oído.**

'Discreción, recuerda.' **Marlene lo sujeto fuerte, sentía como temblaba y estaba asegura que si lo soltaba corría de vuelta a James.** 'escucha, no tienes que hablarle, solo siéntate a su lado. Vamos campeón, puedes hacerlo.' **Peter sonrió al escucharla llamarlo de esa manera, solo su madre lo hacía y oírlo de alguien más… fue un verdadero golpe de autoestima para él. Camino seguro a Remus y Marlene lo jalo de nuevo.** 'tranquilo, Recuerda: discreción.' **Peter asintió y sigilosamente camino hacia el chico de cabello color canela. Remus no sintió sus pasos. Para cuando se dio cuenta McGonagall ya había entrado al salón ordenándoles abrir su libro.**

 **Peter sentía sus manos sudar, quien sabe como Remus reaccionaria. Se imaginaba un montón de situaciones en su cabeza: Remus llorando, Remus cayendo de la silla, Remus suplicando que se alejara, Remus exigiéndole que se largara, Remus atacándolo como a James. Apretaba su pluma y al mismo tiempo ponía atención a cualquier movimiento que hiciera el chico de ojos miel.**

 **Remus por su parte, trataba de no tocarle, le había sorprendido tanto que Peter se sentara junto a él. Estaba seguro que él no haría ese tipo de cosas, tal vez James sí, pero no Peter. Y le pareció horrible, porque ahora no solo evitaría todos los movimientos de James, sino también los de Peter. Toda la clase de transformaciones, ambos chicos estuvieron incómodos. De hecho Peter no pudo concentrarse para nada en lo que decía McGonagall, solo garabateo su pergamino para fingir que hacia algo, Remus se dio cuenta de eso y fue como un recordatorio, el chico de inmediato decidió mejor tomar nota, a lo que decía McGonagall, cualquier anotación, comentario, lo que sea para distraerse de la presencia de Peter. James por su parte se tuvo que sentar junto a Marlene, la chica se lo paso de lo mas divertida entre regaños y mini peleas que había tenido con el chico de Gryffindor, eso si, James atento a cualquier reacción de Remus, deseando que el plan de Marlene fracasara, para su sorpresa, Remus no le hizo ningún desplante a Peter.**

'Dos hojas de pergamino, no lo olviden. Y espero que sean puntuales a la hora de entrega.' **McGonagall dijo como despedida, todos los alumnos se movieron rápido a la salida. James seguía tratando de adivinar el plan de Marlene y la chica negaba divertida, colgándose de su brazo. Peter los miro de reojo, buscando una señal de su siguiente movimiento, pero no. Los chicos solo seguían hablando entre ellos, Marlene riendo mientras veía de cerca a James, que solo negaba.**

'¿Por qué te cuesta tanto pedir ayuda James?' **Marlene lo regaño despeinándolo, James le quito las manos de su cabello.** 'si te quitaras esa horrible actitud, serias perfecto.' **Peter miro de reojo a Remus, que al parecer esperaba a que se fuera… aunque en realidad esperaba que el aula se vaciara para no chocar con nadie y lastimarse. La pasada luna llena había sido muy dolorosa para él y las heridas aun no cicatrizaban del todo, no se arriesgaría a ser lastimado por algún empujón o algo. Aunque si hubiera sido por él, hubiera saltado lo más pronto fuera de ahí y es que Peter todavía no se movía de su lugar.**

 **Miro el aula, aun había gente saliendo, pero ver a Peter tan tenso, solo lo hizo sentirse el doble de tenso. Suspiro y se levanto sin importarle los empujones. Prefería soportar ese dolor que esta incómoda situación. Se levanto de golpe y con cosquillas en las manos se dio la media vuelta. Peter se volteo para verlo, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sintieron un incomodo jaloneo en el estomago. Remus fue el primero en bajar la mirada, para seguir con su camino. Peter busco de inmediato a Marlene, pero la chica seguía jugueteando con James. Bufo desesperado y ese cosquilleo en las manos desapareció, fue suplantado por un ligero enojo hacia la chica. Tomo sus cosas dispuesto a ir a reclamarle a Marlene McKinnon.**

 _Solo parecí un tonto, no tengo idea para que todo esto. Remus no hizo nada. Y yo que me arrodille a pedirle ayuda… seguro solo me alejo para estarse colgándose de James…_

 **Peter estaba por abordarlos a ambos. Cuando una mano lo detuvo del hombro.**

'Señor Pettigrew, me puede decir por qué no entrego los deberes de esta semana.' **Peter trago saliva y el enojo se le borro de la mente al escuchar la estricta voz de McGonagall.** 'seguro tiene una razón muy buena para faltar a la clase pasada y aparte no entregar los deberes de esta ¿cierto?' **Peter cerró los ojos derrotado.**

 _No… lo olvide, con todo esto… pero se supone que la íbamos hacer… ¿Por qué a James no le dicen nada? Definitivamente la mala suerte nunca se va a ir de mi._

'¿y bien?' **McGonagall lo miro esperando su respuesta, pero Peter no tenía ninguna excusa, ni siquiera se le ocurría alguna mentirilla en el momento.** 'Ya veo señor Pettigrew…' **McGonagall saco un pequeño pergamino, Peter se quejo casi en murmullo, se sintió tan avergonzado que agacho la cabeza para esperar a que le dieran su detención. Su primera detención y sin la compañía de un amigo…**

'Peter…' **James volteo a ver a Peter y Marlene lo detuvo del brazo.**

'ni un paso más, vas a arruinarlo. Además esta es la ocasión perfecta para comprobar mi punto, moco.' **James se detuvo, deseando que Marlene se equivocara.**

'Ehm…' **Peter se quedo perplejo y boquiabierto al ver como Remus se le había acercado y le miraba como si nada hubiera pasado.** 'Pettigrew, gracias.' **Remus saco un libro de transformaciones de su mochila.** 'Disculpa por no entregártelo a tiempo… tuve un... una mala noche.' **¿Acaso Remus estaba usando su "situación" para salvar al pequeño Peter? Si. McGonagall miro de reojo al chico de cabello color canela y después al rubio de ojos azules.**

 _¿Lo olvido o solo es otra forma de torturarnos lentamente? O… ¿será? ¡McKinnon eres realmente buena!_

'¿ahí está la tarea?' **Peter volvió a hacer un gesto incomodo al escuchar a la profesora de transformaciones una vez mas. Y es que no había hecho los deberes.**

'Te veo luego.' **Remus por fin le entrego el libro, se acerco a Peter y le obligo a que lo agarra del mismo lugar que él; separando un par de hojas. Peter tomo su libro titubeante y lo miro confundido. Remus asintió y le sonrió a McGonagall tímidamente para después salir del aula.**

'entonces… ¿Libro?' **La profesora de Transformaciones estiro la mano para que le entregara el volumen. Peter miro sus manos…**

 _¿Por qué… Remus._

 **Peter miro su libro y lo abrió en la página en las que sus dedos estaban metidos. El chico se quedo boquiabierto, trago saliva y miro el camino, por donde segundos atrás Remus había caminado. Miro a la profesora McGonagall y volvió a ver el libro. Se volteo con ella y le entrego el volumen, con la tarea contestada. Bastamente contestada. Peter sonrió, nervioso. Ni siquiera él creía que pudiera escribir tanto. Esperaba que McGonagall le dijera algo referente a la tarea, algo relacionado con Remus ¿lo castigaría por eso?**

 _¿Qué tal si cree que yo lo obligue a contestarla? No! yo no lo hice!_

'muy bien señor Pettigrew, la revisare. Puede irse… y Señor Pettigrew.' **Peter se detuvo asustado.** 'sea puntual la próxima vez.'

'seh… es solo que… Rem…' **McGonagall suspiro y miro también en la dirección en la que Remus se había ido.**

'lo entiendo, lo entiendo.' **Con un ademan le pidió que saliera.**

 **Peter camino tronco y confundido, se acerco a James pero con la mirada todavía en la puerta de salida.**

'¿Qué te dijo Peter?' **James le pregunto acerca de Remus.**

'Y bien…' **Marlene puso una mano en su cintura. Peter la miro y le sonrió para después mirar a James.**

'Deberías de pedirle ayuda.' **asintió sonriente. James miro a Marlene con fastidio y bufo cruzando sus brazos, mientras la chica reía regocijándose de las palabras de Peter.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

'¿vamos a ir con Lestrange?' **Severus Snape pregunto escondiendo su sonrisa, caminaba por los pasillos del castillo junto a Sirius Black que asintió escondiendo su antipatía.** '¿Te das cuenta que él es de tercero? Espera… si, seguro lo sabes. Él es tu amigo.' **Sirius arrugo la frente al escuchar ese termino.**

 _Esta gente tiene un serio problema con los términos…_

 **Snape siguió el paso del chico, hasta que llegaron a los patios del castillo donde estaba el grupo de Slytherin con los que últimamente pasaba su tiempo. Malfoy también estaba ahí, riendo junto a un Avery que estaba molestando a un chico de Gryffindor, que Sirius conocía.**

'¡Black!' **Lestrange abrió los brazos al ver a Sirius de lejos. Sirius suspiro metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y camino con la misma elegancia que esos chicos reflejaban.** 'Llegas justo a tiempo.' **Snape pudo notar que todos los chicos que estaban ahí, tenían el mismo porte que Sirius.** 'este gato está a punto de salir colgado del patio.' **Sirius se asomo discretamente para ver de quien se trataba. Cuando vio de quien se trataba dejo caer sus hombros y suspiro con fastidio.**

'¿Longbottom?' **Sirius le pregunto a Lestrange con un tinte de decepción.** 'vamos Rudolph…' **Dijo el chico de ojos grises mirando al chico de Gryffindor como si fuera poca cosa. Snape miro a Sirius sorprendido, parecía que su palabra tenía cierta autoridad en el grupo de las serpientes.** 'creía que había algo más interesante.' **Sirius suspiro dejando caer sus hombros, Lestrange lo miro calculadoramente, para después mirar a Malfoy. Sirius noto el intercambio de miradas.** 'Bueno ahora lo entiendo…' **Sirius dijo con los ojos cerrados.** 'No hay que presionarlo, seguro es lo mejor que puede lograr.' **Soltó una risa, clara y ronca, sutilmente elegante. Lestrange miro a Lucius y no pudo evitar reírse de la burla de Sirius.** 'bravo Lucius.' **Aplaudió burlesco. Lucius solo refunfuño ofendido.**

'¿a quién trajiste tu Black? ¿Snape?' **Lucius se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico de pelo grasiento. Sirius miro de reojo a Severus.**

'No, por favor Malfoy. Se supone que esto es un entretenimiento. Snape solo es mi compañero de clases… nuestro. Pero supongo que tampoco notaste eso.' **Sirius dijo fríamente, pero por alguna razón Snape le agradeció que lo excluyera esta vez. El chico de ojos grises miro de nuevo al suelo en donde estaba Frank Longbottom amarrado con una especie de hechizo inmovilizador. Frank parpadeo algo asustado de lo que le fuera hacer Sirius.** 'ya suelta a Longbottom, solo causas pena Malfoy.' **Malfoy miro a Frank, pero una risita de Lestrange hizo que se quedara inmóvil.**

'Suéltalo Lucius.' **Dijo Rudolph mirando a Sirius sonriente.** 'tiene razón, necesitamos algo más entretenido y yo supongo que Black tiene pensado en alguien ¿o no Sirius?' **Lestrange miro a Sirius, el chico de ojos grises solo bufo con una sonrisa.**

 _Genial… ¿ahora quien? en la única persona que puedo pensar es…_

'Potter…' **Sirius miro de reojo a Snape. Lestrange arrugo la frente mirando al chico con desagrado.** 'James Potter.' **Severus sudaba de las manos, todos esos Slytherin posaban sus ojos en él. Podía sentir esa aura que tenían al igual que Sirius y que buscaba en su interior algún rastro de inseguridad para atacarla de golpe.** 'es de nuestro año pero…'

'¿Quién te pidió que hablaras?' **Lestrange le dijo amenazante.** '¿Crees que porque viniste con Sirius puedes dar una opinión? Por favor, tu eres solo el mata tiempo.' **Lestrange dijo sobajando al chico de primero, que solo arrugo la frente y apretó sus puños.** '¿cierto Black?' **Sirius respiro profundo mirando a Severus de reojo.**

'Vaya Rudolph, no sabía que te preocupara tanto mi vida personal.' **Sirius dijo mirando a Rudolph con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lestrange rio y barrio con la mirada a Severus.**

'Al menos es mejor que el otro…' **Sirius borro su sonrisa y lo miro serio, sabia de quien estaba hablando.** 'si, sabes que…' **Lestrange empujo a Severus.** 'Definitivamente eres un mejor remplazo. El otro era tan patético que daba pena verlo caminar.' **Dijo entre risas, todos comenzaron a reír, excepto Severus, Frank y Sirius. Sirius solo se limito a tragar saliva.** 'escucha… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?' **Lestrange miro a Severus como si estuviera cubierto de vomitada.**

'Snape…' **Severus dijo con una voz ronca y amarga.**

'¿no eres puro verdad?' **Snape miro de reojo a Sirius, el chico de ojos grises le mostro la razón por la cual, trataba de evitar acomode lugar a esos tipos.** 'eso es un no. Ahyyy Sirius, tienes un cliché con las escorias…' **Rudolph miro a Sirius con lamento.** 'no le creí a Bellatrix, pero ahora lo compruebo. No dejes que los Gryffindor te laven el cerebro Black.' **Sirius los miro maliciosamente.** 'pero bueno, al menos espero que el "Señor Snape" no sea un llorón como el otro…' **Sirius alzo la mirada y enfoco a Rudolph del grupo.** '¿recuerdas Parkinson?' **Era un chico de piel blanca y cabello negro azabache, con la misma pose altiva de todos los demás.**

'se fue de aquí con los ojos nublados de lagrimas.' **Sirius apretó los puños y su respiración se volvió ligeramente agitada. Severus lo miro de reojo cauteloso.** 'sabes que Black, tienes razón. Los de Gryffindor como este…' **pateo a Frank que seguía inmovilizado en el suelo.** 'son aburridos con el paso del tiempo, pero honestamente esa mascota que tenias antes…' **Se echo a reír.** 'no sé, me tardaría mucho en cansarme de él. Está hecho para sufrir ¿no crees Lestrange?' **Ambos rieron. Sirius apretó los labios, recordando los ojos nublados de Remus aquel día en el pasillo. Miro a los chicos mayores de Slytherin y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto.**

'¿Qué le hiciste?' **Sirius fue directo. Parkinson arrugo la frente, divertido.** 'a Lupin. ¿Qué le hiciste?' **El de cabello rizado, sonrió divertido y se acerco al único chico de Gryffindor que no estaba sometido.**

'awww… Black esta preocupado por el tonto ese.' **Sirius lo miro amenazante. Rudolph solo sonrió, como si tuviera la situación bajo control.** 'Tranquilo, solo le dejamos claro quién era él y quien eras tú.' **Miro a Snape enfatizando las palabras.** 'según Bellatrix, ese tipo estaba metiéndose en donde no se debía…'

 _¡Voy a matarte Bellatrix! Y a ti también Lupin! Te dije que no hablaras con esa arpía!_

'así que nosotros lo trajimos de vuelta a la realidad.' **Parkinson miro con desprecio a Frank.** 'aunque debo de admitir que era muy divertido verlo sufrir, tiene ese encanto de elfo domestico.' **Todos rieron a carcajadas.** 'Ahora entiendo porque lo escogiste Black.' **Rudolph le aplaudió, pero Sirius estaba furioso.**

'¡Voy a matarte!' **Sirius se le lanzo a Parkinson con furia. Lo derribo y comenzó a estrujar su cuello.** '¡Eres un maldito!' **Parkinson trataba de quitarse de encima a Sirius pero el chico encajaba sus rodillas en sus costillas y seguía apretándolo del cuello.**

'S-S-Si-ri-i-us…' **Parkinson trataba de quitárselo de encima, Malfoy y los demás se quedaron perplejos ante el movimiento del chico.** 'Qu-i-i-ten-m…'

'¡todo es tu culpa!' **Sirius lo estampaba contra el suelo.** '¡tuya y de esa arpía!' **Sirius estaba aprovechando para sacar todo la frustración que tenia encima. Lestrange lo quito de encima y cuando vio que Parkinson estaba dispuesto atacarlo se metió entre los dos; después de todo, nunca creyó que a Sirius le importara ese chico, además los Black eran muy amigos de su familia, no quería imaginarse el drama que tendría en casa cuando se enteraran de que había tenido un problema con el primogenito de los Black.**

'¡Ustedes dos basta!' **Rudolph les grito a ambos. Severus ayudo a Sirius que seguía rojo del coraje.**

'Vas a lamentar haberte metido con lo mío.' **Sirius amenazo al chico de tercero, que seguía con la cara roja y todavía no podía recuperar el aliento. Rudolph miro a Sirius extrañado.**

'Sirius basta.' **Se le acerco al chico Black, que lo empujo en cuanto sintió su tacto.** 'No creíamos que te importara, tu lo tratabas igual… ademans es solo un patético mestizo.' **Sirius lo miro y negó todavía con las mejillas rojas del coraje.**

'eso no te importa. Si se vuelven a acercar a alguien de MI propiedad, te juro que vas a lamentarlo, todos ustedes.' **Severus miro perplejo a Sirius, sonaba tan peligroso. La sola cara de Lestrange mostraba lo intimidante que podía ser el chico de tan solo once años.** '¡quítale de una maldita vez el hechizo a Longbottom!' **Dijo entre dientes. Rudolph lo miro molesto y fue por Frank, con un movimiento de varita le quito el hechizo inmovilizador, lo levanto de la túnica y se lo arrojo con furia a Sirius.**

'de regreso con el rey de los fenómenos, Sirius Black.' **Dijo Lestrange amargamente.** 'a tu familia le va a encantar escuchar esto. ¿o no Sirius?' **Dijo desaprobatoriamente. Sirius se quito a Frank encima.** 'seguro que si… larguémonos de aquí.' **Todos lo barrieron con la mirada, Sirius sintió su estomago encogerse y se quedo en silencio unos minutos. Frank se acomodo la túnica lentamente, mirando cauteloso al chico Black. Snape por su parte miro alejarse a los chicos populares de Slytherin, pensando en lo que tenía que sacrificar para ser parte de ese grupo. Demasiadas neuronas en su opinión.**

'Eso fue muy valiente Siri… Black.' **Frank titubeo, Sirius lo miro de reojo, todavía sus mejillas seguían prendidas de un rojo cereza.** 'Gracias.' **Sirius le quito la mirada, por alguna razón ese Gracias le recordó a alguien.** 'seguro por eso estas en Gryffindor, no eres así…de… de malo.' **Dijo el chico mirando los raspones que tenía en los brazos. Sirius entendió la "razón" por la que Remus estaba tan decaído ese día…**

 _Eso malditos seguro lo lastimaron hasta verlo llorar… Por eso el cansancio, por eso esas heridas… ¡Malditos!_

'¿A dónde vas?' **Severus le pregunto a Sirius que caminaba de regreso al castillo.** 'oye… yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo por Lily.' **Sirius se quedo estático.**

 _¿Por qué me dice eso? Lily es su amiga… yo... Lupin… ¡no!_

'es tu amigo Black y esos idiotas no tiene idea de lo que eso significa.' **Severus dijo señalando el camino donde se habían ido los Slytherin. Pero las palabras de Severus no estaban ayudando del todo a Sirius.**

 _El no es… no es… Lupin no es MI AMIGO._

'Creo que debería de ir a la enfermería.' **Sirius se volteo a ver a Frank, que seguía mirando un raspón grande es su ante brazo.** 'seh… esto parece que va infectarse.' **Severus miro con enfado al chico de Gryffindor, le parecía demasiado tonto.**

'es solo un raspón no exageres.' **le dijo con antipatía. Sirius bufo, estaba harto de ese tonito.**

'no hables así.' **Sirius lo detuvo. Eran demasiadas cosas para él. Necesitaba descargar toda esa adrenalina y pronto.** '¿por qué no hacemos algo?' **Severus miro a Sirius, ¿acaso estaba pensando en lo mismo que él?** 'necesito distraerme…' **Sirius dijo mirando la torre de Gryffindor.**

'Vaya ya era hora que despertaras…' **Severus le dijo con enfado.** 'tengo un par de pociones agudiza voz. Solo imagínate lo tonto que se va a ver cuando le hable a Lil… los demás.' **Se corrigió de inmediato, esperando que Sirius no le hubiera escuchado. Pero Sirius tenía su mente en otro lado.**

 _Ahora entiendo porque decidió separarse… porque me evade, esos tontos le lavaron el cerebro. Seguro lo torturaron tanto hasta que se rindiera._

'hecho.' **Sirius miró a Severus.** 'A divertirse.' **dijo como si hubiera escuchado todo. Severus sonrió y se adelanto para traer las pociones.**

'¡tu las pones en su bebida!' **Dijo corriendo, Sirius sonrió y miro a Frank que seguía ahí.**

'no es para mí ¿verdad?' **el chico se puso rojo de la vergüenza. Sirius lo miro de pies a cabeza y negó sin emitir un solo sonido.**

'si vas a ir a la enfermería, mantén tu varita firme. Ellos no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados.' **Frank trago saliva asustado.** 'si mantienes tu varita firme, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.'

'no te preocupes, ya me acostumbrare…' **Sirius odio escucharlo decir eso.** 'yo no soy como tu Black…' **Frank dijo mirando sus brazos.** 'los tipos como yo ya tienen su destino marcado…' **Pensó en lo triste que iba a ser el suyo.** 'y están los tipos como tú…' **Sirius lo miro con los ojos abiertos y una mirada de cautela.** '…que pueden hacer lo que quieran.' **Le sonrió, admirando esa aura de la que James se burlaba.**

'¿a qué te refier…' **Sirius necesitaba que le explicaran esas palabras, porque seguro merodearían a partir de ahora en su cabeza. Pero Frank fue distraído por una voz femenina.**

'¿Frank estas bien?' **Lily entro a la escena. La pelirroja acababa de escuchar a los chicos de Slytherin que seguían pavoneándose de lo que habían hecho con el pequeño de Gryffindor.**

'¡Lily! Si… ¡hola!' **Frank trato de ocultar lo mas posible su vergüenza, pero era tan palpable que incluso daba pena.** 'Sirius me ayudo…' **Finalmente se rindió.** '¡Digo Black! ¡Black! Black me ayudo…'

'ya para con eso Longbottom, no voy hacerte nada si me llamas por mi nombre.' **Sirius resoplo cruzando los brazos. Lily hizo una discreta sonrisa al enterarse de lo que había hecho Sirius.** 'Y tú deja de verme así…' **Sirius miro a la pelirroja, que de inmediato borro la sonrisa de su rostro y miro de reojo a otra parte.** 'largo de aquí, los dos.' **Los ahuyento como si se trataran de un par de pájaros y es que se sintió algo incomodo al sentir las miradas amables de sus compañeros. Frank asintió y camino lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la enfermería. Miro a la chica de ojos verdes, pero con un sutil ademan, esta le indico que se iba a quedar ahí un rato mas. Frank pensó que era una mala idea, pero Lily lucia tan confiada que supuso que estaría bien, bueno después de todo era una de las mejores de la clase, seguro se podía defender si es que Sirius le quería hacer algo. Por fin el chico siguió su camino dejando a la pelirroja y al chico de ojos grises en el patio.**

 **Sirius camino hasta uno de los muros del patio, se recargo ahí, notando la presencia de la pelirroja todavía.**

'Largo de aquí…' **No la miro, pero Lily sabia que se refería a ella. Y como si le hubiera dicho lo contrario, Lily se acerco (a una distancia sensata) a él.** '¿Qué acaso no oyes bien?' **Sirius dijo con enfado, no sabía qué era lo que quería, pero presentía que no lo iba a tomar bien.** 'Olvídalo…' **Sirius se despego del muro y decidió alcanzar a Snape, en donde sea que estuviera.**

'es Remus ¿verdad?' **Sirius se detuvo en seco al escuchar a la pelirroja; definitivamente no iba a tomarlo bien.** 'A quien molestaron esos chicos.' **Sirius apretó los brazos recordando, la risa ironica de Lestrange.** 'no creas que no me he dado cuenta que ha estado triste de unos días para acá y si mis cálculos no fallan, comenzó a comportarse así desde que dejo de juntarse contigo…'

'No te importa, él esta zafado. Como la mayoría de los alumnos de esta escuela.' **La miro de pies a cabeza. Lily entrecerró los ojos y tomo una actitud autoritaria, cruzando los brazos.**

'escucha, se que yo no te agrado pero no creo que este bien que dejes a Remus, solo porque esos tipos…' **Sirius bufo interrumpiéndola.**

'Yo no lo deje.' **Sirius aclaro, pero en cuanto termino parpadeo confundido. Él no quería decir eso. Fue como si por un momento no pudiera controlar sus palabras. Para cuando miro a Lily, la chica lo miraba con la misma mirada que le daba dolores de cabeza a su madre. Esa mirada curiosa.** 'Me… yo… ¡largo!' **Dijo el chico tratando de recobrar la compostura, pero Lily Evans ya empezaba a entender.**

'él te dejo de hablar a ti.' **Lo señalo y Sirius sintió que ese pequeño dedo le iba a cruzar el pecho. El chico negó y mordió su labio tratando de borrar ese dolor que le provocaron esas palabras.** 'por eso tu estas así también, te juntas con ellos, pero en realidad…' **Dijo Lily entendiendo.**

 _¿Estoy así? ¿Cómo qué "estoy así"?_

'¿de qué hablas?' **Sirius la miro con desprecio. Lily bufo y se acerco a él.**

'¿Por qué no solo le dices lo que pasa?' **Sirius la miro con total desaprobación.**

 _Solo espero que no se refiera a hablarle de lo que siento… eso sería taaaaaan ridículo…_

'dile lo que sientes.' **Lily pareció leer el pensamiento de Sirius, este bufo con sarcasmo para después darse la vuelta.** 'AHYYY se que es difícil para alguien como tu pero…'

'¿alguien como yo?' **Por un segundo el chico pensó que Lily lo subestimaba. ¿Acaso el gran BLACK no podía si quiera abrir sus sentimientos con alguien? No, no con alguien. Con un niño pequeño e indefenso como Remus Lupin… No. Lily leyó ese pensamiento en el rostro preocupado de Sirius. Quiso reírse pero no creyó que era un buen momento para hacerlo.**

'yo tambien me he peleado con mi hermana…' **La pelirroja hablo con mas libertad.**

 _Y ahora ¿Por qué habla de su hermana? Yo no… Remus no es… ¡Yo tengo un hermano y no es Lupin en definitiva!_

'…y ella es algo…' **Iba a decirle "como tú" pero no creyó que a Sirius BLACK le gustaría saber que era como una chiquilla, berrinchuda, con la voz agudísima y para rematar… nada mágica.** 'temperamental.' **Compuso nerviosa.** 'Pero cuando…'

'bast…' **Sirius iba a detenerla pero Lily le tapo la boa con la mano izquierda (al diablo la distancia sensata.) claro en la mano derecha tenia la varita preparada para cualquier reacción agresiva de Sirius. Pero no había nada de qué preocuparse Sirius estaba perplejo.**

'no he terminado.' **Trato de sonar tranquila y con la situación controlada y al parecer estaba funcionando, porque Sirius estaba tan quieto como nunca.**

 _Por Merlín, esto es vergonzoso… que no vuelva Lestrange y los demás._

'¿en que estaba?' **La chica se puso la varita en el mentón mirando hacia arriba y después parpadeo sonriente y lo miro.** '¡Ah si! tienes que decírselo.' **Lo apunto con la varita, Sirius miro la punta de la varita y después miro con la frente arrugada a la chica.** 'oye, Remus no va atacarte o algo… tal vez solo quiere asegurarse de que a ti no te molesta estar con él.' **Sirius se detuvo en hacer gesto y quejidos, para pensar en la ultima frase de la pelirroja.** 'no sé que le hicieron, pero si lo convencieron de que era un… lo que es ahorita.' **Recordó a Remus en las clases, totalmente apagado y exageradamente introvertido.** 'ahí es donde entras tú.' **La segunda vez que lo apunto con la varita…**

 _Si me vuelve apuntar con esa varita, se me va olvidar que es una niña…_

'solo necesita un par de palabras de aliento…' **Lily dijo sonriente y algo curiosa de cómo iba a reaccionar con lo siguiente,** 'y un abrazo.' **Sirius la miro con total asco. Lily Rio.**

 _¿Un ABRAZO? Si, primero muerto, son taaaaaaaan incómodos e interpersonales… ¡no le voy a dar un abrazo a Lupin! ¡Está loca!_

'¿Cómo piensas arreglarlo? ¿a golpes? Necesitas sincerarte con él, Remus no parece el tipo de chico que solucione las cosas de esa manera, el es cordial y amable y lindo…' **Sirius miro molesto a la chica. Lily lo miro autoritaria nuevamente.** 'necesita a su amigo.'

 _Okay ese fue mi límite._

 **Sirius tenso la mandíbula, tomo la mano de la chica y la soltó haciéndole un desplante. Lily arrugo la frente. Pero Sirius no se detuvo, la barrio con la mirada y con una voz ronca y llena de rencor le dijo.**

'Él no es mi AMIGO.' **La amenazó con la mirada. Lily se molesto tanto al escucharlo, no entendía porque se negaba a aceptarlo. Remus no era una mala persona y definitivamente controlaba esos ataques de furia heredados de familia. ¿Cuál era su problema?** 'es la última vez que te lo voy a decir niña. NO. TE. METAS.' **picoteo su hombro.** 'ese es el problema con ustedes…' **La miro con repulsión.** 'solo porque no te llame sangre sucia, no significa que puedes hablarme o tratarme como cualquier otro de tus patéticos amigos. Tal vez no lo digo, pero créeme, me REPUGNA tu presencia.' **La voz del chico era fría y cruel.** 'Así que no tientes mi paciencia pelirroja, que yo también puedo hacer lo mismo que ellos.' **Señalo el camino por el que se fueron los chicos de Slytherin.** 'Después de todo, esa sangre corre por mis venas. ¿Quedo claro?' **Lily se sintió ofendida… muy ofendida. Se arrepintió tanto en quererle ayudar, se arrepintió tanto en fijarse en Sirius Black. Era igual que los demás, que esos chicos que la molestaban, que su prima. Ese rostro y que estuviera en Gryffindor no significaba nada, era igual de cruel.** '¿Qué esperas? Largo.' **Lily bufo ofendida, lo barrio con la mirada.**

'Ahora entiendo porque Remus te dejo de hablar, seguro pensabas lo mismo de él.' **Sirius casi se atraganto con su propia lengua al escuchar a la chica.**

'¿Qué?' **Pero esta vez, Lily no pensó en quedarse a explicar. Se largo de ahí, tal como Sirius le había ordenado. Dejando al chico con un conflicto interno exasperante.** '¡Ahh!' **Sirius grito apretando sus puños.** '¡quiero irme a casa!' **Dijo molesto. Miro al suelo, como si tratara de buscar algo, pero no. Sentía el calor de la sangre bombear hasta sus delicadas mejillas y le empezaron arder los ojos.** '¡No!' **Se ordeno así mismo. No iba a llorar, ya no. Respiro un par de veces profundamente, buscando donde canalizar todo ese coraje…**

'¡Vamos Peter! Necesitamos encontrarlo! Para volver a practicar la "sutilidad", ya sabes…' **Peter rio siguiendo a James, que hacía una imitación casi a la perfección de Marlene.** **Sirius los miro serio, gracias a Merlín James no lo vio, no lo vio porque…** '¡Muero de hambre!' **Sirius suspiro sonriendo maliciosamente, ya tenía el blanco perfecto.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

'¡FUE ÉL!' **Cualquiera hubiera pensado que aquella tarde Hagrid había encontrado una criatura nueva en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Una especie de matorral viviente con hiperactividad y una voz peculiarmente chillona. Una mezcla entre el chillido de una sirena y un globo de helio. Los expertos muy seguramente se maravillarían con el sonido, pero para el alumnado de adolescentes y niños del colegio de Hogwarts solo les pareció un verdadero chiste.**

'Yo no le hice nada…' **Sirius se cruzo de brazos conteniendo la risa, fingiendo un aire despreocupado, pero mirando a James con malicia cada vez que los adultos retiraban la mirada de ambos.**

 **Madame Pomfrey seguía buscando entre sus cosas algún relajante muscular antes de que James Potter terminara sin cuerdas vocales.**

'¡Deja de fingir! Tu lo pusiste en miiiiii…' **Sirius se hecho a reír al escuchar la pronunciada "I".** '¡Deja de reírte Black!' **Pero incluso para Hagrid era difícil contener la risa, James parecía una ardillita furiosa, incluso sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, lo que hacia la imagen hilarante. McGonagall le dio un codazo al guarda bosque, Hagrid de inmediato se compuso pero después vio a James y la risa volvió. McGonagall lo reprimió con la mirada y el guarda bosque del colegio decidió que era mejor esperar a fuera.**

'al menos tuviste lo que siempre has soñado.' **Sirius dijo entre risas.** 'la atención de TODO el colegio.' **Hecho la carcajada. James lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.**

'Voy a matarteeeeeee.' **Pareció como si alguien hubiera aplastado a esa ardilla, pero no, solo era James lanzándose a Sirius para atacarlo.**

'Señor Potter.' **McGonagall lo detuvo. Sirius saco la lengua y James solo sintió sus mejillas a punto de explotar.** 'deje de gritar. Va a terminarse la voz antes de que Madame Pomfrey encuentre algún remedio para usted.'

'no estoy gritando…' **James dijo avergonzado, Sirius volvió a reír.** 'fue él.' **Trato de modular su voz, pero entre mas pianito la hacía, más aguda se volvía. McGonagall miro seria a Sirius que seguía riendo, definitivamente esta había sido una buena idea para descargar toda su frustración.** 'lo sé, tiene que creerme.' **James la miro exigiendo justicia.**

'Señor Black.' **Sirius se detuvo en seco y giro despacio hacia la profesora.** 'Me puede explicar la razón por la que el señor Potter lo señala tan tajante.' **Sirius miro a James y luego a la profesora, para solo dejar caer sus hombros en señal de inocencia.**

'¡Dile todo lo que me has hecho!' **James volvió acelerarse y Sirius no pudo evitar reír de nuevo. McGonagall tuvo que taparle la boca al chico con un movimiento rápido de varita. James parpadeo un par de veces, asustado de no poder abrir su boca. Eso solo ayudo a que Sirius siguiera riendo.**

'¡Señor Black!' **Esta vez McGonagall uso un tono más severo hacia el chico, que de nuevo se quedo estático. Supo por su mirada que era la hora de dar una explicación y debía de ser buena, porque James ya se había encargado de hacerlo un sospechoso.**

'Yo ni siquiera soy bueno en pociones.' **Alzo ambas manos mostrando inocencia. Pero McGonagall no le creía nada a ese par de ojos plateados.** 'puede ir a mi habitación si quiere…' **Miro de reojo a James, que abrió los ojos enormemente y por primera vez se quedo quieto. Y es que aunque ya hubieran recogido la mayoría de las cosas, aun estaba esa línea negra que manchaba el suelo del cuarto**

 _¡De ninguna manera! si entran en la habitación, Peter y yo vamos a ser los que estemos en problemas._

'No hay nada de pociones ahí. Pero si quiere entrar a inspeccionar, por mi no hay ningún problema.' **James negó con rapidez, mientras que Sirius hacia los ojos más dulces que su cuerpo le permitía y vaya que eran sumamente tiernos.** 'Además, ¿Por qué lastimaría a James?' **James se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos enfocándolo con desprecio.** 'somos compañeros de cuarto después de todo.' **Le sonrió al chico de lentes y James lo mato con la mirada.** 'Aunque…' **Sirius se detuvo y suspiro.** 'Es él el que se la pasa molestándome…' **hizo un ligero puchero.** 'Le dice a la gente cosas de mí, solo porque soy un Black, dice que voy a matarlos y me insulta, yo solo quiero estar en paz, entiendo que no quiera ser mi amigo pero…' **Sollozo, volviendo hacer esos ojos de perrito.**

 _¡Ahyyy por favor! ¡Desde cuando me llama James! ¡Abran los ojos! ¡Es un hipócrita! ¡Arrrgggghhhhh! ¡Espera a que me vengue Black!_

 **McGonagall suspiro; en el fondo no le creía del todo a Sirius, pero no había pruebas para señalar que había sido él.**

'De acuerdo Señor Black, puede irse.' **James abrió los ojos y salto, mientras movía sus brazos, llamando la atención de la profesora de Transformaciones.**

'no sé si es molestia, pero me gustaría quedarme aquí para apoyar a James.' **Sirius tomó gentilmente el brazo de James, que lo quito de inmediato. McGonagall miro cautelosa la escena pero asintió.**

'Señor Potter, iré a ver si es que hay algo que pueda ayudarle a su problema. Quédese aquí y nada de peleas.' **Lo amenazo, pero James la miro insultado. No era él el del problema, era…**

'Bueno, bueno, bueno…' **Sirius entono triunfador. Después se detuvo y lo miro con malicia.** 'Vete acostumbrando Potter.' **Le dijo con desprecio.**

 _Voy a quitarte esas sonrisita! Solo espera Black, ya me tocara a mí y vamos a ver quien ríe al último._

'…descuida llame al estudiante que la tiene.' **Madame Pomfrey se acerco a ambos chicos y miro a James extrañada, seguía con el cabello frisado y las mejillas rojas.** '¿Es todo lo que tiene?' **Dijo examinándolo, pero James quitaba la mirada de la curandera, estaba realmente molesto. McGonagall suspiro con enfado y rodo los ojos.**

'¿Qué estudiante la tiene?' **McGonagall pregunto ingenua. Madame Pomfrey la miro como si se tratara de un secreto. Sirius las miro atento y cuando McGonagall se dio cuenta quito la mirada de la curandera.**

'Madame…' **Un chico delgado y pálido se asomo por la puerta de la enfermería. Sirius y James miraron sorprendidos a Remus.**

'Señor Lupin, ¡ya era hora!' **Dijo la curandera fingiendo un poco de molestia. ¿Quién podría estar molesto con ese menudito chico de enormes ojos color miel y pálido inocente rostro?**

 **Cauteloso miro a su alrededor, como si se tratara de un conejito perdido. Por fin se decidió a entrar a la enfermería y es que Madame Pomfrey le ordenaba que se acercara cuanto antes. Remus camino con la mirada en el suelo y algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Sostenía en las manos una botella de cristal color purpura.**

 _Awwwww… Remus es adorable._

 **Sirius le dio un codazo al chico de lentes que miraba con ternura a Remus. Ambos chicos se miraron amenazantes.**

'Puedes esperar…' **La curandera le dijo a Remus, que al ver a los dos chicos, decidió salir de ahí lo antes posible.** 'solo necesitamos darle una porción al Señor Potter.' **Remus se quejo en voz baja y solo agacho la mirada abrazando su brazo derecho. Sirius lo miro y sintió de nuevo ese coraje hacia esos Slytherins cuando miro sus manos arañadas.** 'Muy bien, esto le va ayudar con su problema Potter.' **Madame Pomfrey tomo la botella con el supuesto remedio para James.** 'muy bien, abra grande…' **James señalo su boca impotente. McGonagall saco su varita y unos segundos después James pudo despegar los labios.**

'Abra grande Señor Potter.' **McGonagall lo detuvo, sabia que seguro iba a decir algo sobre su decisión con Sirius. James miro a la mujer y asintió, mirando la cucharada que Madame Pomfrey tenía frente a sus narices.**

'¿Qu…'

'¡James!' **Todos voltearon a ver a la entrada del lugar, un chico regordete con las mejillas rojas y sudor en la frente corrió directo a donde estaba el chico de lentes. McGonagall suspiro con enfado, Madame Pomfrey arrugo la frente confundida, Sirius rodo los ojos con fastidio, Remus se quejo dejando caer su cabeza, James sonrió al verlo y Peter se quedo estático al ver a la multitud mirándolo atento. Titubeo un poco pero la voz de James lo despertó.**

'¡Peter!' **Y quien no despertaría con ese tonito de ardilla atropellada.** '¡Estas aquí! ¡amigo!' **Corrió a abrazarlo, después recordó todo lo que Sirius le había hecho, tomo de los hombros a Peter y le dijo con urgencia.** 'Peter, tienes que decírselo, ¡dile que fue él!' **James señaló con desesperación a Sirius. Mientras que Peter tapaba sus oídos, no recordaba que el tono fuera tan agudo. Sirius mordió su labio tratando de no reírse, pero Remus no era tan fuerte como él. El chico de ojos miel tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para no reírse, finalmente mejor se puso a dos camas de distancia para que James no lo viera reír.**

'James… tu voz…' **Dijo apunto de reírse, pero corto la carcajada al ver la cara seria de James.** 'No te has recuperad… ¿Qué hace este aquí?' **Peter miro molesto a Sirius.**

'Peter, hola.' **Peter miro extrañado a Sirius que le hablaba cordialmente, incluso Remus se asomo solo para comprobar que era Sirius quien hablaba.** 'estoy aquí para apoyar a James…' **Peter volvio abrir los ojos llenos de sorpresa.**

'Okaaaayyy… ¿de qué me perdí?' **Peter apretó los labios y miro de reojo a James, que solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.**

'tranquilo Peter, que Madame Pomfrey tiene la solución al problema de Jamie…'

 _¡Con que me vuelva a decir Jamie!_

 **Peter miro realmente confundido a Sirius, que le sonreía con un gesto sumamente inocente, Mientras que James lo fulminaba con la mirada, era como si los dos hubieran cambiado de cuerpo.**

'¿Ahhh si?' **Peter le pregunto consternado a Sirius, que solo asintió con una sonrisa gentil.** '¿y a él que le paso?' **Peter le murmuro a James, el chico de lentes solo gruño.** '¿y que hace Remus aquí?' **Peter se dio cuenta de la presencia de Remus, parecía que muchas cosas habían pasado del gran comedor a la enfermería.** '¿Qué paso James?' **Peter estaba perdido, perdido, perdido.**

'Te explico luego…' **James dijo apretando los dientes.**

'Señor Potter…' **McGonagall dijo con enfado.** 'de una buena vez deje que Madame Pomfrey solucione su problema.' **James miro de nuevo la cuchara, pero esta vez sujeto fuerte del brazo a Peter. Peter se quejo y ambos se miraron.**

'Disculpe…' **Peter fue el que hablo.** '¿Qué es eso?' **Dijo señalando la cuchara, James respingo mirando con precaución la cuchara, el olor era bastante mal. No quería imaginarse el sabor.**

 **Madame Pomfrey los miro confundida. No se supone que ese chico estuviera preguntando por eso, miro a McGonagall, pero la profesora no hallaba explicación lógica.**

'Bueno es una poción desinflamante. Sirve para los músculos que han estado forzados por largos periodos de tiempo o han sido lastimados severamente.' **James arrugo la frente y miro a Sirius, que lo miro a él y como si estuvieran conectados ambos miraron de reojo a Remus, que sintió las miradas clavadas en él, suspiro agachando la mirada.**

'Señor Potter tome la poción.' **McGonagall aplaudió distrayendo la atención de ambos chicos, que quitaron la mirada de Remus de inmediato. James miro la cuchara e hizo un quejido agudo, más agudo a causa de la poción. Madame Pomfrey prácticamente metió la cuchara en la boca de James. James cerró los ojos y apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Peter; la poción sabia asquerosa.**

'¡JAMESSSSSS! Me duele…' **Peter chillo al sentir su brazo entumido. Sirius rio en voz baja, ese par lo estaba retribuyendo más de lo que esperaba.**

'Pásatela muchacho…' **Madame Pomfrey le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda. James por fin se la trago.**

'¡Remus ¿cómo puedes…?!' **Remus trago saliva, pero Peter detuvo de inmediato a James, que todavía tenía la voz de ardillita.**

'sutileza…' **Peter le recordó imitando el mismo tono agudo del chico. Sirius los miro extrañado. James asintió rápidamente y quito la mirada de Remus.**

'Digo…' **James se corrigió y mientras su mirada bailaba en el techo. Con una voz melosa (y aguda) jugueteo.** 'gracias.' **Vomito la palabra, tratando de no llamar tanto la atención, tal y como Marlene le había pedido, aunque era muy difícil teniendo ese sabor amargo en la boca.** 'gracias a TODOS…' **se arqueo un poco hacia el lado donde estaba Remus.** '…los que me brindaron ayuda.' **Remus lo miro de reojo y sonrió divertido. Peter sonrió y al instante quito la sonrisa de su rostro y le dio la espalda a Remus para levantarle el pulgar a James que sonrió también solo por unos segundos.**

 _Y a esos dos ¿Qué les pasa ahora?_

'bueno…' **James sonrió complacido por la respuesta de Remus.**

 _Marlene tenía razón… ¡increíble! Sutileza, eso era todo lo que necesitabas James… no puedo esperar a usar esto con Lucy._

'¿ahora qué?' **Miro a la curandera sin notar que el tono agudo de su voz no había cedido. La curandera de Hogwarts lo miro con preocupación.**

'bueno querido... pensé que con una dosis sería suficiente, pero ahora que te escucho… vas a necesitar un par de dosis mas.' **James hizo una cara de decepción.** 'el problema es…' **Miro de reojo al pequeño Lupin.**

'¡podemos compartir!' **Dijo James energético pero al instante que escucho el agudo quejido de Peter, sé congelo.** 'Digo… si quieres… digo si quieren, si usted aprueba… si usted quiere… o podemos… usted puede darme otra cosa…' **Dijo James intentando de ocultar su energía. Sirius miro con enfado a James.**

 _Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para convivir con Remus, cuando quiera poción me hablara y cuando me toque a mi tomar yo le hablare… todo se soluciona… papá tenía razón, solo era cuestión de tiempo._

 **Madame Pomfrey se sorprendió de la percepción del chico y para no delatar mas al pequeño Lupin, cambio de excusa.**

'no es eso, es que no creo que sea suficiente para curarte…'

'¿por qué Remus necesita también?' **James volvió a insistir. Remus solo cerró los ojos rogando porque parara. Peter volvió a darle un codazo a James, que no supo que excusa poner a su tremendo resbalón.** 'Me refiero a que ya venía vacio… porque ya le… ¡no! digo, no porque sepa quién se lo tomo, me refiero a que alguien debió tomarle, porque esta algo vacio… ¡pero eso no significa que sepa quien fue! y si supiera, no me molestaría, porque sé que seguro lo necesitaba… ¡pero no se para que! Y no me importa… digo no es que me sea indiferente… pero como no sé quien…' **Todo eso con una voz chillona.**

'¿Qué?' **Sirius lo detuvo, confundido como la mayoría de los presentes, que quedaron igual de mareados y confundidos por las palabras de James.**

'señor Potter hare mas para usted.' **Madame Pomfrey dijo cansada.** 'mientras, puede quedarse con esto.' **Le entrego la botella.**

'espere y Rem…' **Peter lo detuvo, pero a James no le parecía correcto. Miro a Remus, que miraba hacia otro lado de la habitación con los mismo ojos en conflicto.**

'James… recuerda.' **Peter le insistió apretando los dientes. James resoplo y desganado tomo la botella.**

'tranquilo Señor Potter, como usted ya dijo, no importa quien la haya usado.' **James trago saliva, maldiciendo su falta de sutileza.** 'lo que importa es que, quien la use; la necesite.' **Lo miro con autoridad y James asintió sonriendo lo más honesto que pudo.** 'De acuerdo Señor Potter, puede volver a clases.' **James sonrió.** 'Al menos así va a conservar su boca cerrada.' **James rio y jalo a Peter de la túnica para salir alegres de la enfermería.**

'Espera a que se lo diga a los demás Peter. Solo mira el tamaño de esta botella.' **Alzo la poción mientras salían de la habitación, al parecer ya se iba acostumbrando al tono de su voz.**

'James, tu voz es tan graciosa.' **Peter dijo entre risas.**

'¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué!?' **James exagero a propósito con la intención de hacer reír al chico.**

'¡ya James!' **Peter dijo en una carcajada. McGonagall suspiro pero sonrió al ver a ambos chicos.**

'bueno Señor Black, al parecer ya puede irse.' **Sirius asintió, pero volteo a ver a Remus.** 'Señor Lupin usted también puede irse…' **Remus miro a la profesora y después a Sirius. Asintió desganado y camino esperando que tuviera suerte de ser ignorado por el chico de ojos grises.**

'¿Qué materia nos toca ahora?' **Remus escucho de nuevo ese tono amable de Sirius y lo miro sin saber cómo reaccionar.** '¿Rem?' **Vio su sonrisa y por alguna razón eso le dio más miedo que sus desplantes o todas esas cosas que se decían de su familia.**

 _¿"Rem"? ¿Por qué actúa así? Creo que estoy loco, pero prefiero al otro Sirius…_

'pues…' **Remus solo contesto porque McGonagall le pisaba los talones.** 'ehm…' **a Remus se le olvido el horario de repente, miro a Sirius de nuevo… todavía tenía esa mirada amigable.** '¿Encantamientos? Creo…' **Dijo mirando al pasillo.**

'¡Genial! Entonces vamos Remus…' **Remus abrió los ojos asustado, Sirius le había tomado del brazo y hablado con una energía parecida a la de…**

 _James... Oh Dios, debo de estar en una pesadilla…_

 **Un par de metros después cuando Remus comenzó a tropezar con sus propios pies, Sirius lo soltó del brazo para girarse, sujetarlo de los flacos hombros y estamparlo contra la pared. Remus se quejo ligeramente, pero al ver los ojos fríos de Sirius supo que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.**

 _Bueno al menos si muero, será en manos de alguien que conozco…_

'es hora de hablar Lupin.' **Sirius sentencio. Remus respiro un poco agitado mientras recuperaba el aire.** 'Basta de teatritos, ya sé que es lo que paso. Ya sé porque te pusiste… así.' **Remus levanto la vista violentamente y abrió los ojos exageradamente. Sirius supo entonces que estaba en lo correcto, pero no estaba en su naturaleza hacer las cosas sencillas; no! Black tenía que darle algo de drama y tortura al asunto.** '¿lo dices tú Lupin o lo digo yo?' **a Remus le tembló el labio inferior, no podía creer que lo supiera…**

 _No podía… no, es imposible. Yo fui discreto. Yo me aleje… no puede… Dios no…_

'¿Lupin?' **Sirius volvió a llamarlo y es que sus ojos divagaron un poco, noto que su respiración incremento. Y cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar Lupin negó, pero Sirius asintió.** 'Dilo…'

'no. Déjame Siri… Black.' **Sirius se quejo. Sabía que solo le decía Black por las amenazas de esos Slytherins.**

 **Remus miro a Sirius, no parecía tener intención de soltarlo. El pánico se apodero de él…**

 _¿Qué hago? ¿Hablo? Seguro ya lo sabe… no. mira su mirada Remus, ¡claro que lo sabe! Eres un tonto, ahora vas a volver a casa… no, no, no… no quiero volver ahí. No quiero mudarme más, no quiero más clases en casa, no quiero lastimarlos, no..._

'Oye…' **Sirius quito su mano derecha del hombro izquierdo de Remus, para darle un par de palmaditas en la mejilla. El chico se había puesto pálido y tembloroso. Remus despertó y su labio se movió asustado.**

'Déjame en paz. No es cierto. Es mentira ¿me oíste?' **Remus le dijo amargamente y con los ojos nublados. Sirius negó, pero esto solo desespero al pequeño Remus, que estaba dispuesto hacer lo que fuera por mantener su secreto, como secreto.** '¡Basta! No, no es cierto.' **Le dijo con las lagrimas a punto de salir. Sirius estaba a punto de tranquilizarlo y explicarle lo que pasaba, pero Remus estaba tan estresado que cuando vio los labios de Sirius dispuesto hablar lo detuvo.** '¡No, no digas nada! ¡no quiero oírlo!' **dijo Remus con una lagrima enmarcando su mejilla. Estaba asustado, vulnerable, el pánico le recorría todos los huesos, sus labios temblaban y las lagrimas no cesaban. Sirius sintió como su estomago se estrujo al escucharlo controlar la respiración.**

'Lupin, basta.' **Sirius fingió enfado.** 'yo se que…' **Pero Sirius no pudo continuar, Remus sintió que las palabras iban a matarlo, así que lo interrumpió.**

'¡No! ¡Tú escúchame, no quiero que vuelvas hablarme! ¡No quiero que si quiera me veas! ¡No puedes y lo sabes! ¡Eres un Black!' **Remus lo empujo con lagrimas en los ojos, no tanto por tristeza más bien por impotencia, Sirius arrugo la frente y noto que el chico temblaba.**

'¡Ni siquiera sabes qué significa eso!' **Sirius le dijo algo molesto. No sentía que Remus tuviera algún derecho de hablar acerca de su familia y mucho menos incluirse en ese tema. Eran dos cosas completamente diferentes, al menos para Sirius…** '¡Cállate y déjame hablar!' **Sirius trato de tomarlo de los hombros nuevamente, pero Remus agito los brazos evitando que lo tocara, el chico de ojos miel sentía inconscientemente que iba a lastimarlo.**

'¡no, aléjate! No me interesa…' **Remus le dijo con la respiración agitada. Sirius quería hablarle con detalle pero supo que su compañero no estaba dispuesto a eso… al menos no ahora.**

 _Estúpido Lestrange... ¡lo rompió!_

'dije que no iba hablarte y no lo voy hacer. Quiero que tú hagas lo mismo… Por favor, por favor, por favor Sirius…' **Remus rogo sollozando. La mirada de Sirius inconscientemente ablando la mirada, soltando un suspiro melancólico.**

'No Lupin…' **Sirius se acerco. Por mas que le doliera aceptarlo, el chico Black estaba dispuesto a poner en practica el consejo de Lily.** 'escuch…'

'no…' **Remus se echo a correr. Sirius lo miro molesto, estaba tan frustrado. ¿Por qué no lo quería escuchar?**

 _¿Por qué es taaaaaaaaaaaan difícil? Arghhhhh! No esta vez Lupin! Me vas a escuchar quieras o no._

 **Sirius se echo a correr detrás de él, estaba dispuesto a taclearlo, amordazarlo, secuestrarlo. Lo que fuera pero que por fin lo escuchara. Él lo necesitaba y según Lily, Remus también.**

'¿A dónde CREES QUE VAS?' **Sirius lo vio cruzar el patio y acelero el paso, no iba a dejar que se escapara, para zafarse de todo esto e ignorarlo otra vez. Cruzo el portal sintiendo los rayos del sol chocar contra su piel por aproximadamente… un segundo.** '¡Aiiiiggghhh!' **Al otro, su piel al igual que todo su cuerpo, había sido cubierto por una especie de liquido pegajoso** '¡Potter!' **Gruño quitando la baba amarilla transparente de su cara, la baba se torno algo naranja, pero era solo la combinación del amarillo con el rojo intenso de la piel de Sirius.**

'Bueno, bueno, bueno…' **James salió aun con su vocecita de ardillita.** 'Vete acostumbrando Black.' **Trato de imitarlo, pero era imposible con esa voz. Probo en usar los ademanes de la victima.**

'¿¡Qué rayos es esto!?' **Si no fuera porque odiaba la sensación babosa, se hubiera lanzado a James.**

'ni lo preguntes…' **Peter rio detrás de James.** 'nos costó muchísimo conseguirlo.' **Rio maliciosamente junto al chico de lentes; pero la risa de James no era para naaaaada intimidante.**

'Te daré una pista cerebro de ave.' **James se rio y Sirius no sabía si seguir molesto o reírse.** 'lo sacamos de con Hagrid.'

'¡iuuuuuuuughhhh!' **No conocía para nada a Hagrid pero según los rumores, el guarda bosques era fanático de cualquier cosa extraña, asquerosa y mal oliente. De hecho Sirius comenzó a oler la baba y si, tenía un olor acido y penetrante.** 'Mas te vale que se me quite este olor, duendecillo de campo.' **James lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.**

'Te metiste con el duendecillo equivocadooo Black!' **James dijo agudamente.** 'además, seguro Remus me agradece por haberte detenido…' **James lo miro altivo. Sirius bufo.**

 _Este tonto no tiene idea de lo que esta hablando._

'ya puedo escucharlo Peter…' **Peter asintió.** 'con esa vocecita "James gracias por alejar a ese horrible ogro, creí que iba a comerme!" y blink blink!' **Realmente se escucho como un destello en vivo.** 'con esos ojitos brillantes.'

 _Ahyyy por Merlín, enserio que nadie puede ser tan fastidioso como este niño…_

'James…' **Peter dijo tapándose los oídos.** 'no creo que es necesario que hagas tan chillona la voz…' **Dijo recordándole su problemilla, James bufo, pero estuvo de acuerdo, además le comenzaba a incomodar la garganta.**

'como sea… Remus va adorarme. Seré su "héroe James" ya verás.' **James asintió seguro.** 'Y cuando lo haga, jamás de los jamases, va a volver hacerme pasar por esto…' **Peter ahora fue quien miro a James desconcertado.** 'Va a quedarse ahí y no va a volver a salir.' **Sirius lo miro como si se tratara de un maniaco. Pero solamente desconocía la fijación de James.**

'¡estas loco! no tienes una idea de lo que pasa…' **Sirius se burlo de él. James lo miro molesto, odiaba que Sirius estuviera a un paso delante de él.** '¿Y sabes qué? No pienso decírtelo…' **Sirius sonrió triunfante. James miro a Peter buscando respuesta ante esta declaración, pero Peter solo negó sin saber de lo que Sirius hablaba. James trago saliva y miro de nuevo a Sirius con esa actitud confidente.**

'¡pues no me importa!' **Mintió.** 'Peter y yo, ya tenemos el plan perfecto para recuperarlo. A él y derrochar encanto en toda la escuela ¿Cierto Peter?' **Peter asintió dándole ese toque maligno que la voz de James no podía dar, por razones obvias.** 'Y vaya que funciona…' **Ahora fue Sirius quien los miro calculadoramente.** '¿Viste como sonrio cuando me dio la pócima? Solo imagínate eso un par de días Balck, serás un caso olvidado.'

'¡OHH si! y cuando Remus nos disculpe a nosotros… vamos acabarte.' **Peter se encargo ahora de las amenazas. Sirius lo miro de pies a cabeza y fingió atacarlo, Peter dio un paso atrás asustado, usando a James como escudo.**

'seguro que si…' **Sirius se burlo del chico regordete, que solo lo miro con rencor.** 'entonces, déjenme ver si entiendo. La sirena torturada y la bola de grasa, me están amenazando con un chico…'

'atrévete a insultar a Remus…' **James lo amenazo apuntándolo con su varita.**

'¿o que Potter?' **Sirius dijo buscando su varita. Pero poco a poco sintió algo de dificultad al moverse.** '¿Qué ray…?' **Peter comenzó a reír y James continuo (Peter tuvo que hacer su risa mas grave; ambas risas juntas no sonaban muy maléficas después de todo).** '¿Qué es ese sonido?' **ambos chicos parecían un par de orcas desafinadas.** 'son patéticos.'

'yo no soy quien está cubierto de baba…' **Sirius miro con incredulidad a James. Era el menos indicado para hablar.**

'creen que con esto voy a dar un paso atrás? Soy un Black…' **Peter rodo los ojos con enfado.**

'Aquí va de nuevo…' **Le dio un codazo a James quien rio con su agudilla voz.**

'de hecho en un par de minutos no vas a poder dar ningún otro paso…' **James dijo entre risas. Sirius volvió a contestarles y los chicos dieron su contraataque verbal, poco a poco Sirius iba perdiendo movilidad y James y Peter reían con mas fuerza.**

 **La verdad es que la risa de James era tan ruidosa y molesta, que rompió el momento romántico de una parejita muy singular de Hogwarts. La premio Anual y su novio se acercaron curiosos para descubrir de donde surgía ese sonido espantoso.**

'Tranquilo Ted, que he escuchado peores ruidos en mi casa.' **Andrómeda Black trato de tranquilizar a su novio.**

'¿Enserio? Olvídalo, te creo cielo… tu familia es tan rara… ¡auch!' **Andrómeda le dio un golpe en el hombro, Ted la miro y rio, Andrómeda tardo un poco pero lo acompaño con una risa divertida.**

'de acuerdo es cierto…' **Andrómeda acepto con una sonrisa. Ted la tomo del rostro y la volvió a besar, Andrómeda rio a mitad del beso; todo era perfecto… hasta que ese sonido volvió a interrumpir.**

'lo siento Drómeda pero no puedo concentrarme así…' **Dijo Ted en tono burlesco, Andrómeda negó divertida y ahora si se decidió a encontrar el fondo de ese sonido tan molesto, Ted la acompaño. Trato de sujetar su mano pero Andrómeda la quito, rogándole con la mirada que no lo volviera a intentar. Ted negó metiendo su mano a su bolsillo; lo entendía, no era que su novia no quisiera tomarle la mano, era mas bien que no quería arriesgarlo... arriesgarlos. Su hermana, su primo, su familia, era demasiado para ella. Él lo sabía y en cierta manera, Ted admiraba esa fuerza y aguante de la chica… aparte de esa terquedad que la caracterizaba. Bien hubiera sido fácil para la Slytherin dejar la relación. Él no era un esplendido partido para la chica, tomando en cuenta que era una Black. Había chicos de su año que babeaban por su preciosa Andrómeda, chicos con apellido, con riquezas, con todo lo que él no era y que Andrómeda se aferrara a su relación, lo aliviaba, porque significaba que Andrómeda lo amaba tanto como él a ella.**

'Te amo…' **Andrómeda interrumpió sus pensamientos con un murmuro. Y es que cuando vio el rostro de Ted ausente, creyó necesario recordarle que ese desplante no significaba nada para ella. Ted despertó de sus pensamientos, trago saliva y miro hacia adelante, dejando a la Premio Anual preocupada. Miro al frente también, sintiendo que algo dentro de ella se apachurraba.**

'lo sé…' **ese par de palabras, le devolvieron la vida. Asintió, soltando un largo suspiro de alivio y con una tímida sonrisa continúo a lado del chico, que sonreía cautivado de la expresión de la chica. Iba a su lado, decidido a seguirla hasta el fin del mundo, si es que se le ocurría algún día llegar.**

 **Caminaron, hasta que por fin encontraron el origen del sonido tan molesto.**

'¿Qué…?' **Andrómeda se quedo boquiabierta al ver a su primo favorito prácticamente como estatua de la cintura para abajo, mientras que esa extraño sonido retumbaba mas y mas. Al parecer el dueño del retumbante ruido era un niño de no mas de once años.**

'¡espera a que me mueva Potter!' **Sirius gruño. Andrómeda abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero estaba de acuerdo con su primo. Seguro si ella estuviera en la misma posición haría lo mismo.**

'tú ya me hubieras matado.' **Ted dijo divertido. Andrómeda lo miro de reojo y negó desaprobatoriamente.** 'Okay, definitivamente ya me hubieras lanzado a la enfermería…' **dijo el chico simpático, tratando de hacer a su novia reír, pero fue inútil. La chica bajo rápido para encargarse de este asunto.**

'De acuerdo…' **Sirius sonrió con malicia al escuchar esa voz.** '¿Qué rayos paso aquí? ¡Sirius! ¿Por qué estas cubierto de… ¿Qué es eso?' **Sirius no necesito palabras, uso su dedo índice y señalo a James. Que quedo boquiabierto. Andrómeda miro con desaprobación a James, que solo alzo las manos inocente al ver la insignia de Premio Anual.** '¿Cuál es tu nombre niño?' **Andrómeda uso su tono amenazante Black. Sirius sonrió victorioso, cuando se usaba el tono de la familia, las cosas no terminarían nada bien.**

'contéstale Potter.' **Sirius dijo con cizaña. Andrómeda miro seria a James.**

'¿Por qué no le dices tú lo que me hiciste?' **Andrómeda se tapo los oídos cuando James subió el tono de voz.**

'¡venganza Andy!' **Sirius señalo a James y Andrómeda le dio la razón.** 'Esos dos…' **James comenzó alegar otra vez, decidido a mostrar su inocencia, pero Peter… Peter miraba embobado a la chica de Slytherin, le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía exactamente a quien. Lo único que podía afirmar era que la chica era realmente…**

'Hermosa…' **Sirius alcanzo a escucharlo y lo miro ofendido. Andrómeda giro su cabeza para ver al chico, lo reconoció de inmediato; era el chico del tren, el que había atacado a su hermana Bellatrix.**

'¿Otra vez tu?' **Andrómeda miro con enfado a Peter, que solo asintió algo hipnotizado, estaba seguro que había visto esas facciones en alguien más.**

'¡Deja de ver a mi prima como si se tratara de un pastel, gordo!' **Sirius grito celoso. Peter se atraganto al escucharlo, de inmediato agacho la mirada.**

 _¿Prima? ¿Qué todas las chicas hermosas de Hogwarts son sus parientes?_

'¡Sirius!' **Andrómeda lo reprendió, no quería, se negaba a que Sirius hablara igual que el resto de su familia.**

'Ahhy Andy no tienes porque tener compasión por él. Si supieras de lo que ese par es capaz…' **James saco su lengua, mientras que Peter se sonrojo.**

'Okay chicos tranquilos…' **Ted se metió justo cuando James se atrevía abalanzarse a Sirius.** 'no tengo idea de cómo hiciste eso…' **Ted señalo a James.** 'Pero tienes talento.'

'¡Ted!' **Andrómeda regaño a Ted que solo sonrió nervioso.** '¡No es gracioso! No ves lo que pued…' **Sirius miro al chico, cuando Andrómeda pronuncio su nombre, este reboto unas diez veces en su cráneo y entonces recordó.**

 _¿es ese? ¿Ese es el famoso Ted? Ese es el egoísta que va a desterrar a Andy… ¡un Hufflepuff! ¡Un Hufflepuff de padres Muggles! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Andy no va a echar a perder su vida! ¡no por ese tonto!_

'¡aléjate de él!' **Sirius le ordeno a Andrómeda que seguía regañando al chico de Hufflepuff. Pero al parecer ninguno de los dos de séptimo le escucho.**

'…si vuelvo a escuchar que incitas a un alumno a dañar la integridad de otro, te prometo que te ira mal Tonks.' **Andy lo picoteaba en el pecho con su dedo índice.**

'Tranquila Drómeda…'

'Es ANDRÓMEDA!' **Entonces ambos chicos voltearon a ver a Sirius, que estaba rojo del enojo.** 'aléjate de ella. Ella es una…'

'Black… lo sabemos!' **James trato de imitar su voz (esta claro que fracaso). Sirius lo miro con desprecio. Mientras que Andrómeda lo miraba preocupada, ¿sería que también ahora se iba a esconder de Sirius.** 'ya te habías tardado…' **James se cruzo de brazos.**

'lo lamento…' **Peter jalo con timidez la manga de la chica de Slytherin, que solo lo miro incomoda.** 'no sabía que Sirius era tu primo…' **Dijo en una voz muy bajita, para que James no lo escuchara.**

'ehmmmm…' **Ted lo miro atento de sus movimientos, Andrómeda lo miro de reojo con fastidio.**

'¿Enserio Ted?' **Andrómeda le dijo negando para volverse a Peter.** 'escucha lo que ustedes dos hicieron es reprobable, las normas de la escuela dicen claramente que el respeto entre alumnos es obligatorio. Y esto…' **Señalo a Sirius que ya no sentía su tronco.** '¡no es precisamente respeto!' **Peter asintió avergonzado, mientras que James aguardaba el momento perfecto para contraatacar.** 'su compañero pudo haber salido herido.'

'pues él antes que nosotros…' **James balbuceo.**

'Disculpa estoy hablando.' **Andrómeda lo miro molesta. Peter le rogo con la mirada a James que se detuviera.** 'definitivamente ustedes merecen una detención…'

'¿crees que mi voz es así? Don Black este de aquí…' **James se acerco a Sirius, que trato de estrujarlo con las manos, Ted jalo a James porque Sirius estuvo a punto de agarrarlo de la túnica.** '¡me hizo esto! ¡Escúchame!' **Andrómeda miro a Sirius y aguanto esas terribles ganas de reírse. Ted en cambio se soltó a reír.**

'¡wow! ¿segura que también es de tu familia?' **Dijo Ted sonriéndole a Sirius, que si no hubiera sabido que él era Ted Tonks, seguramente hubiera reído con él. Pero no, solo lo miro con desprecio. Andrómeda por su parte solo apretó el puente de su nariz y bufo con enfado: Su novio era un caso perdido.**

'Sirius…' **Andrómeda dijo con una voz de enfado. Ahora no sentía que tenía el valor moral de reprender a los otros dos.** 'déjame sacarte de ahí.' **James chillo y Peter solo hizo un quejido incomodo, ya habían imaginado la imagen de Sirius completamente hecho estatua, definitivamente la Premio Anual arruinaría la broma.**

'Fregoteo…' **Andrómeda dijo fuerte y claro. La baba desapareció dejando a Sirius impecable, que de inmediato se lanzo a James, que ya lo esperaba preparado.** '¡Alto ahí!' **Andrómeda jalo a Sirius de la túnica.**

'Si quieres castígame Andy, ¡pero necesito hacerlo!' **Sirius gruño, mientras que James era detenido por Ted Tonks y Peter.**

'¡Ahyy por favor! ¡Basta!' **Andrómeda dijo harta.** '¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor!' **James se quedo estático al escuchar a la chica, miro a Peter que también estaba espantado por las palabras de la chica.**

'oh cuidado…' **James tomo aire y Ted lo soltó tapándose los oídos.**

'¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' **Sirius grito y de inmediato se tapo los oídos, Andrómeda se tapo los oídos al escuchar la primera nota alta. Pero Peter (que estaba cerca de James) no alcanzo a reaccionar y termino siendo noqueado por el sonido.** '¡Peter!'

'¡Deja de gritar!' **Sirius y Andrómeda dijeron al mismo tiempo.**

 **Era la segunda vez que James Potter visitaba la enfermería ese día. Esta vez los papeles de Peter y él fueron invertidos; Peter era quien era atendido y él solo mostraba su apoyo, quedándose a su lado. Obviamente fue reprendido por Madame Pomfrey, que le ordeno que a la primera hora del día siguiente le llevara el desinflamante muscular, la curandera decidió mejor darle una poción muda. La cual dejo a James Potter sin voz (solo imaginen el drama). Peter seguía mareado por el atropellante sonido, aunque se alegro al saber que James se quedaría mudo por una larga temporada.**

 **Andrómeda por su parte, llevo a Sirius de nuevo a su clase de Encantamiento, le dolió, pero tuvo que regañarlo, como si se tratara de su propia madre (bueno no tanto así). Sirius "acepto" el regaño, pero insistía que la mayor culpa era del chico Potter. Andrómeda cerro el caso y lo dejo, esperando que reflexionara sobre su actitud, sobretodo porque noto las feas miradas que su primito le mandaba a su actual novio. Quería pensar que Sirius no sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos dos.**

 **Llego la noche, todos los alumnos retomaron su camino de vuelta a su sala común o a sus propias habitaciones. En la habitación de los chicos de primero de número 7 en la torre de Gryffindor, fue nuevamente invadida por un silencio. Peter no paso la noche ahí (en parte el chico agradeció, prefería el sonido chillante de la voz de James, que ese pesado silencio.), Sirius estaba acostado todavía con el uniforme puesto, algo cansado de "insistir" con Remus, que ya había cerrado sus cortinas en un acto de pánico. James como sabia que Peter no volvería hasta al día siguiente, se quedo abajo en la sala común, siendo atendido por Lily, que le pasaba todas sus notas de las clases a las que había faltado. El chico de lentes estaba usando su falta de voz para llamar la atención de la chica y vaya que estaba funcionando, Lily le mostraba una total atención, preguntándole como se sentía y tratando de adivinar cosas con las señas que James le daba. Algunas veces James solo se movía para tener la mirada de Lily clavada en él, no porque precisamente necesitara algo.**

'Espero que te recuperes pronto James…' **Lily dijo poniendo su mano encima de la de él. James miro de reojo su mano…**

' _Es tan suave…_

'lo que te hizo Black es reprobable.' **A James le pareció reconocer un tono de desprecio en su voz y aunque le agradaba que a Lily no le agradara Sirius, no le gusto escucharla hablar con ese tono. James tomo su mano y negó. Lily entendió de inmediato y avergonzada negó nerviosa.** 'Tienes razón… a lo mejor solo lo digo porque sigo molesta con él…' **James alzo la mirada preocupado.**

 _Espera… ¿desde cuándo? ¡Ese Black se muere si le hizo algo!_

'Tal vez yo exagere…' **Dijo Lily analizando.** 'digo, tiene algo de razón. Él y yo no somos amigos…' **James negó.**

 _Sea lo que sea Lily, él nunca podría tener la razón. ¿Me oíste? ¿Qué estás diciendo James Potter? ella no puede escucharte!_

'como sea…' **Lily despabilo esos pensamientos de su mente. Y se volvió a James con una sonrisa.** '¿Qué te parece si mañana te paso los apuntes de encantamientos?' **James negó, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, se sentía muy relajado con su presencia.** 'lo que sucede es que están en mi habitación y si entro ahora…' **Rio divertida algo sonrojada.**

' _Debe de ser un sueño…_

'voy a quedarme dormida.' **Dijo algo apenada. James sintió esas mariposas revolotear con mayor intensidad.** 'pero te prometo James…' **Lo miro con los ojos esmeraldas bien abiertos.** 'que mañana estarán aquí.' **James sonrió esperando que sus mejillas no estuvieran rojas de pena. Asintió despeinándose el cabello. Lily rio al verlo y James se cohibió un poco.** 'Se te ve bien así… despeinado.' **Señalo su cabello, riéndose. James sonrió halagado y nervioso al mismo tiempo. La pelirroja había hecho un cumplido de su desordenado cabello. De esa terrible maldición que lo seguía desde que tenía memoria. Pero ahora Lily Evans le decía que se le veía bien así… ignorando ese diminuto complejo que había adquirido con los años, ignorando que la única razón por la que él chico se despeinaba su cabello era una patética forma de mantenerlo presentable. Lily Evans ignoraba todo eso y más bien le decía: "se te ve bien así."**

 _Creo que me enamorado._

'te veo mañana ¿entonces?' **James asintió automáticamente. La chica se despeino imitándolo y con una sonrisa se dirigió a su habitación.**

 _Por supuesto que te veo mañana Lily. No me lo perdería por nada… OH! Peter… bueno, ella nunca dijo hora… espera James… Ella dijo algo del zopenco de Black. Algo le hizo esa gota coagulada de sangre. ¡Ahora mismo me lo dice! Con que le haya molestado!_

'estas en mi mitad…' **Sirius dijo desinteresado. Pero James se planto más en la mitad de Sirius y Remus.** 'largo de aquí, no estoy de humor.' **Miro de reojo la cama de Remus que seguía inmóvil. Sirius a ratos pensaba si el chico enserio estaba ahí. James negó y comenzó hacer señas, tratando de preguntarle lo de Lily, pero Sirius lo miro y arrugo su frente de incomprensión.** 'Gracias a Merlín que no hablas!' **dijo entre risas. James lo enfoco con los ojos y lo siguió.** 'es la última vez que te digo Potter, salte de mi mitad.' **James resoplo mudamente y lo tomo del hombro agresivo.** 'Okay yo te advertí.' **Sirius lo tomo del cuello para lastimarlo y James apachurro su hombro lo más que pudo.** **Sirius gruño, pero en un abrir y cerrar, el gruñido fue apagado por el sonido corredizo de las cortinas de la cama de a lado.**

'James…' **Sirius se detuvo y miro a Remus, parecía que no había comido en semanas.**

 **James picoteo a Sirius, para que se quitara de encima, ambos se miraron y Sirius se levanto enseguida para que James se acomodara la túnica y pudiera "hablar" con Remus, que se incomodo ante el comportamiento de ambos.**

'Yo… quería…' **Remus agacho la mirada; estaba sentado en su cama con su pijama azul de rayas, tenía las mejillas ligeramente pintadas de un rosa, el cabello despeinado y los ojos hinchados.** 'Perdón, es Potter.' **respiro un moquito que le obstruía la entrada del aire a sus pulmones. James lo miro con ternura, estaba a una nada de lanzarse y abrazarlo hasta que se quedara dormido.** 'Potter, Potter…' **Remus se repitió para que no se le olvidara, James de inmediato, salto frente a él y negó energéticamente; que lo llamara por su nombre de pila, podría ser un gran avance.** 'que pedirte un poco de…' **Remus miro a Sirius por un segundo, Sirius miro como desvió su mirada avergonzado.** '…desinflamante.' **Dijo rojo de vergüenza sobando su hombro derecho. Movimiento que Sirius no ignoro, recordaba para que era ese desinflamante.**

 **James ya había corrido a su lado de la habitación, se escucho como lanzaba cosas, buscando energéticamente el frasco.**

'Lupin…' **Sirius lo llamo en un murmuro. Remus se encorvo, como si quisiera esconderse de Sirius. Sirius suspiro cansado de la situación, Remus solo rogo porque no retomara el tema, mucho menos con James presente, aun sin voz, sabía que no lo iba a dejar en paz. Hablando de… James interrumpió, presentándole a Remus la botella purpura con una sonrisa. Remus lo miro incomodo, James recordó entonces las palabras de Marlene.**

 _¡Discreción! Santo magia, lo estas arruinando, solo mira su cara. Genial, el paso que diste hoy, estas por arruinarlo. Bravo James! Bravo! Qué suerte que Peter no esté aquí, me mataría si lo supiera…_

 **James entonces, dejo la botella en la mesita que Remus tenía a un lado de su cama. El licántropo lo siguió con la mirada y se sorprendió bastante cuando James se retiro tranquilo, sin rogarle por atención.**

'Gracias…' **James alcanzo a escuchar débilmente. Sonrió, pero solo levanto la mano en señal de que le había escuchado. Remus parpadeo cansado un par de veces para después mirar a Sirius.**

'muy astuto Lupin…' **Sirius dijo algo sorprendido. Remus se sintió algo culpable al oírlo, volvió a encargarse de ese moquito invasor.** 'Podemos…' **Tallo sus ojos y volvió a cerrar las cortinas de la cortina, antes de que Sirius continuara.** 'ashhh…' **Dijo Sirius harto de la situación. Miro hacia el lado de James, el chico acaba de entrar al baño, así que aprovecho para abordar al pequeño de pijama azul de rayas, camino sigilosamente a la cama del chico de ojos miel.** 'Es increíble que a él si le hables… lo llamaste…' **Remus abrazo su almohada mientras escuchaba a Sirius, su voz sonaba herida y molesta.** '…a él cuando… se supone que yo soy…' **estuvo a punto de decir "tu amigo." pero cuando se dio cuenta, se paralizo y decidió mejor dejar la conversación. Remus escucho como se alejaba de su cama. Cerró los ojos aliviado, aunque su interior no parecía estar del todo calmado.**


End file.
